The Wizards
by chocoaddicted
Summary: Semuanya jelas sudah. Musim dingin tidak selalu dingin seperti kelihatannya. Cintalah yang mampu memberi kehangatan di musim dingin ini kepada kedua anak manusia itu./Last Chapter update! RnR? Jeongmal kamsa hamnida!
1. Chapter 1

**The Wizards**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, AU, typo mungkin, gaje dll. **

**Pairing SasuSaku **(niatnya)

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama Romance and Friendship**

**-RnR-**

**Chapter 1**

Di sebuah café bernuansa klasik dengan furniture yang unik dan tata letak meja dan kursi yang rapih membuat café itu terasa nyaman sekali dengan aroma yang sangat harum. Di tambah dengan sebuah panggung kecil yang berada di tengah ruangan dengan sebuah piano putih yang menambah kesan anggun dalam café tersebut. Pelayan-pelayan disana pun tidak kalah menariknya, selain mereka ramah, mereka juga cantik-cantik seperti dewi-dewi. Café ini juga sering di kunjungi para artis yang terkenal. Mereka singgah untuk makan atau minum di café ini atau sekedar melepas kejenuhan mereka dari aktivitas mereka. Ada seorang pelayan yang menarik semua mata disana. Pelayan itu berambut pink sepunggung dan rambutnya di ikat seperti ekor kuda, dia memiliki mata emerald yang sangat indah dan berkilau, kulitnya seputih susu, badannya proposional, seperti seorang artis. Eh? Kenapa gadis ini bisa menjadi seorang pelayan café ?

**FLASH BACK**

1 tahun yang lalu terjadi kecelakaan beruntun di sebuah bukit di perbatasan antara oto dan konoha. Kecelakaan itu menelan korban sebanyak 16 orang, 10 diantaranya meninggal. Salah satu korban yang selamat adalah Haruno Sakura, gadis berusia 19 tahun yang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumahnya setelah menjenguk neneknya di suna dengan kedua orangtuanya.

Sakura akhirnya bangun setelah 3 jam pingsan akibat kecelakaan itu. Dia kaget melihat dirinya berada di ruangan yg bernuansa putih dengan bau obat yang menyengat, bukan di mobilnya. Lalu dia pun teringat dengan kejadian yang baru saja dia alami.

"kaasan, outosan!" dia berteriak dan mau beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Perawat yang ada disana terkejut lalu menghampiri sakura.

"haruno-san, mohon anda jangan banyak bergerak dulu karna luka anda cukup parah, istirahatlah." suster itu merebahkan sakura kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

"ugh!" sakura memegang kepalanya yang dia rasa sangat sakit itu. "suster dimana orangtua ku?"

Suster itu menghela napas lalu menatap sakura dengan wajah yang sedih, "maaf haruno-san, orangtua anda tidak dapat diselamatkan. Saya turut berduka cita."

Deg !

Seperti di sambar petir, sakura mematung, merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di dalam hatinya dan air mata pun mengalir dari mata emeraldnya itu, kini mata itu sangat sendu.

Di acara pemakaman, sakura tempak menyedihkan dengan mata yang bengkak akibat menangis semalaman dan mata yang indah itu terlihat kosong tapi mengeluarkan air mata yang sepertinya tidak akan ada habisnya.

"sakura," ino yang merupakan sahabatnya mengelus punggung sakura.

"…." Tidak ada jawaban dari sakura. Ino merasa sedih melihat sahabatnya seperti ini, lalu ia pun memeluk sakura.

"sakura,relakanlah kepergian mereka. Biarkan mereka tenang di alam sana. Jangan menangis lagi, jangan seperti ini. Ini bukanlah sakura yang aku kenal dan mereka kenal. Tegarlah sakura. Kamu adalah gadis yang kuat. Kamu seperti pohon sakura yang kuat walau badai salju menerjangmu. Masih ada aku, sahabatmu yang selalu ada untukmu."

Mendengar kata-kata ino membuat sakura sadar dan malu dengan sikapnya yang menyedihkan itu, yang merasa kami-sama tidak adil dan dia merasa tidak punya siapa-siapa di dunia ini. "ino… arigatou." Sakura pun mengusap air matanya.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

Selain menjadi pelayan part time di café ini, sakura juga menjadi penyanyi di café tersebut. Café ini adalah milik sahabatnya sendiri, Yamanaka Ino. Sakura memiliki suara yang indah dan kemampuan bermain piano yang hebat. Makanya dia diminta ino untuk menjadi penyanyi di cafenya itu. Seluruh pengunjung yang datang ke café tersebut merasa terhibur dengan penampilan sakura yang memukau.

Saat ini sakura sedang berada diatas penggung kecil tersebut dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang berjudul Fly me to the moon (author suka banget lagu ini. #readers: siapa nanya?). semua pasang mata memperhatikan jemarinya yang menari-nari diatas tuts-tuts piano itu. Sakura meresapi setiap nada dan lirik lagu itu dan sampai di kalimat akhir dari lagu itu, "…. I love you.." berakhir juga nada yang mengiringinya. Suara tepuk tangan menggema di café tersebut. Sakura tersenyum melihat para pengunjung yang cukup terhibur dengan penampilannya malam ini.

**~~~ THE WIZARDS ~~~**

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di sebuah kantor studio music berlabel konoha music entertainment.

Ciiiitt ….

Mobil pun berhenti di parkiran konoha music entertainment. Mereka pun turun dan langsung menuju ke kantor direktur mereka, Yamato. Sesampainya di kantor direktur sudah ada dua orang laki-laki. Yang satu laki-laki berambut cokelat yang sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya dan di atas mejanya ada papan yang bertuliskan 'Direktur Utama Yamato', dan yang satu lagi ada seorang pemuda berambut hitam bermata onyx dengan senyum yang selalu terukir dibibirnya sedang duduk di salah satu sofa berwarna merah.

Tok tok tok.

Terdengar ketukan dari pintu ruangan dimana mereka berada.

"masuk!" seru si direktur, yamato. Dan masuklah beberapa orang ke dalam ruangan itu.

"hei sai! Kau sudah datang rupanya." Sapa seorang pemuda berambut kuning kepada pemuda yang sedang duduk di sofa merah itu sambil nyengir.

"iya naruto, sejak 20 menit yang lalu." Sai tersenyum palsu dan berdiri menyambut kedatangan teman-teman dan manajer serta assistennya.

"jangan tersenyum palsu seperti itu di hadapanku." Seorang pemuda berambut raven dan bermata onyx berkata sarkastik.

"ah.. kau memang selalu tahu, sasuke." Sai menjawab masih dengan senyum palsunya.

"cih!" sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela.

"hei hei teme, sai! Jangan seperti ini. Ingat kita ini satu tim." naruto mencoba melerai sahabatnya itu.

"hn" sasuke menjawab yang mungkin berarti 'terserah'. Sedangkan sai hanya tersenyum.

"yamato-sama, ada apa memanggil kami kesini? kata kakashi-nii ada hal penting yang mau di bicarakan?" pemuda berambut merah dengan tato 'ai' di dahinya yang dari tadi diam saja mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"haaah! Ini adalah masalah yang rumit dan berat. Ini menyangkut tentang keutuhan band kalian dan eksistensi kalian di dunia music," Setelah menghela nafas pelan, yamato melanjutkan "ini menyangkut sai."

Setelah yamato mengatakan itu, semua mata mengarah ke sai dengan tanda tanya dalam pandangannya.

"memangnya ada apa sai?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut putih dengan wajah yang sebagian di tutup maskernya.

Lalu sai membuka bibirnya dan bicara, "aku mau keluar dari the wizards." kali ini tanpa senyuman dan matanya terbuka terlihat serius saat mengatakan hal itu. Semua kaget mendengar pernyataan sai.

"kau pasti bercanda kan sai?" tanya seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek pada sai.

"aku serius shizune neesan." Sai tersenyum tulus.

"APA?" naruto, shizune dan kakashi teriak kaget. Sasuke dan gaara hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap sai tidak percaya. Yamato yang sudah tahu hanya menghela nafas. Suasana di ruangan berubah menjadi suram.

**To be continue…**

A/N : Yosh! Akhirnya setelah mengumpulkan segala keberanian saya mempublish fic ini dan memutuskan untuk menjadi author setelah menjadi silent reader yang kalem. Fufufufu. Saya masih author baru jadi harap maklum ya. Hehehe. Story ini terinspirasi dari drama korea you're beautiful. Gak tau udah berapa kali saya nonton itu tapi saya mendapat kesan si hwang tae kyung karakternya ampir mirip sama sasuke trus rambutnya Jeremy mirip sama naruto. Jadilah fic ini. Hohoho. Mohon bantuan dari para senpai dan minna-san untuk meriview fic gaje saya ini. Arigatou gozaimasu


	2. Chapter 2

**The Wizards**

**Naruto**** © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, Typo mungkin, gaje dll.**

**Pairing SasuSaku**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : ****Drama Romance and Friendship**

**Chapter 2**

Lalu Sai membuka bibirnya dan bicara, "Aku mau keluar dari the wizards", kali ini tanpa senyuman dan matanya terbuka terlihat serius saat mengatakan hal itu. Semua kaget mendengar pernyataan Sai.

"Kau pasti bercanda kan Sai?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek pada sai.

"Aku serius Shizune-nee." Sai tersenyum tulus.

"APA?" Naruto, Shizune dan Kakashi teriak kaget. Sasuke dan Gaara hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap Sai tidak percaya. Yamato yang sudah tahu hanya menghela nafas. Suasana di ruangan berubah menjadi suram.

**~~~ THE WIZARDS ~~~**

The Wizards adalah sebuah band yang telah eksis di dunia musik selama kurang lebih tiga tahun ini. Album baru mereka saja dalam 2 minggu sudah terjual sebanyak dua juta copy. Hebat sekali kan mereka? Nah, mari kita lihat profil mereka satu persatu.

**UCHIHA SASUKE** adalah laki-laki berwajah sangat tampan dengan mata onyx yang sangat tajam. Rambutnya yang emo dan lebih mirip dengan pantat ayam mampu menyedot jutaan fans girl. Kulitnya putih bersih dengan tinggi 182 cm dan berat 63 kg. Sikapnya sangat dingin sehingga membuat dirinya makin terlihat keren. Dia juga anak dari pasangan musisi Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto, adik dari Uchiha Itachi actor yang sangat terkenal dalam dunia perfilman. Sasuke adalah ketua sebuah band yang sekarang sedang naik daun dan lagu-lagunya selalu menempati nomor satu di tangga musik mtv atau radio kesayangan anda. Dia ketua band The Wizards. Posisinya adalah sebagai gitaris dan vokalis.

**SABAKU NO GAARA**, laki-laki bermata emerald dengan rambut berwarna merah dan tato "ai" di dahinya, wajahnya tampan, tingginya 180 cm dan beratnya 62 kg dengan kulit putih pucat, sifatnya pendiam dan paling dewasa di bandingkan anggota band yang lainnya sehingga banyak fans girl yang tergila-gila dengannya. Posisinya adalah sebagai gitaris khususnya memainkan melody yang membuat dia terlihat semakin keren.

**UZUMAKI NARUTO**, laki-laki berambut kuning dengan mata berwarna biru laut yang cerah dan garis di pipi seperti kumis kucing menambah kesan lucu pada dirinya. Tingginya 174 cm dengan berat badan 60 kg dan kulitnya agak kecoklatan. Wajahnya tampan, sifatnya yg ceria dan sikapnya yang ramah membuat fans girlnya selalu berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya. Posisinya adalah sebagai drummer.

**SAI.** Dia memiliki mata yang sama dengan Sasuke namun dia slalu tersenyum hingga membuat fans girlnya meleleh melihat senyumannya. Wajahnya tampan dengan kulit putih pucatnya, tingginya 179 cm dengan berat 60 kg. Posisinya adalah keyboardist.

Mengapa mereka menamai band mereka 'The Wizards'? alasannya karena mereka memang ingin seperti penyihir yang mampu menyihir para pendengar musik dengan lagu-lagu mereka dan hasilnya mereka berhasil menyedot perhatian jutaan gadis yang ada di negeri sakura itu bahkan namanya pun sudah terkenal di negara lain. Nah band ini di manajeri oleh Hatake Kakashi dan Assistennya Shizune. Saat ini mereka sedang mengalami masalah yang cukup besar karena salah satu anggota band itu mengundurkan diri, ya dia adalah Sai.

"Well, aku mau bersolo karir," Sai tersenyum.

"Sai, coba pikirkan baik-baik. Namamu melambung karena band ini." Kakashi menepuk bahu Sai, diikuti anggukan teman-temannya.

"Ini keputusan bulatku, aku ingin menjadi pelukis karena itu impianku dari kecil," Sai menjawab mantap.

"Eh? Begitu ya? Hm, bagaimana anak-anak apa kalian mengijinkan Sai untuk mengundurkan diri dari band ini?" Yamato bertanya pada Sasuke, Gaara dan Naruto.

"Kalau itu memang keputusan bulatmu, aku gak akan mencegahmu," Gaara menepuk bahu Sai, "Bagaimana Naruto, Sasuke?" Gaara menatap kedua sahabatnya yang sudah ia anggap saudaranya sendiri.

"Sai! Aku yakin kau akan jadi pelukis yang terkenal!" Naruto nyengir kuda. "hey teme! Jangan diam saja. Kamu rela gak Sai keluar dari grup kita?"

"Hn," Sasuke menjawab dengan melihat Naruto dari ekor matanya.

"Apa itu 'hn' Sasuke? Ambigu banget sih!" Naruto geregetan dengan jawaban Sasuke.

"Hn, terserah saja." Sasuke rolling eyes.

"Nah, kalau sudah fix seperti ini, bagaimana kalau kita adakan acara perpisahan?" Naruto memberikan idenya.

"Dimana? Jangan di ichiraku ramen ya!" Shizune bosan kalau kesana lagi karena sudah 3 kali dalam minggu ini dia harus menemani naruto ke ichiraku ramen hanya untuk makan ramen tentunya.

"Baru saja aku ingin mengusulkan itu, Shizune-nee." Naruto lesu.

"Di Yamanaka's Café saja. Tempatnya cukup cozy kok." Kakashi menyumbang ide.

"Ya boleh deh. Let's go!" Seru Yamato semangat.

Dan mereka pun pergi ke café yang dimaksud.

**~~~ THE WIZARDS ~~~**

**At Yamanaka's Café.**

**SAKURA POV**

Hari ini banyak sekali pengunjung yang datang. Kakiku sudah pegal sekali rasanya. Tapi jika aku sudah berada diatas panggung kecil itu, rasa lelahku lenyap seketika. Ah! Perkenalkan aku Haruno Sakura putri dari Haruno Asuma dan Haruno Kurenai. Mereka sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu. Sedih sekali kalau ingat hal itu, tapi aku gak boleh cengeng! Masih banyak orang yang peduli denganku, salah satunya Ino, dia sahabatku sekaligus pemilik cafe dimana aku bekerja sekarang. Masih ada 2 lagi sahabat baikku, yaitu Hinata dan Tenten. Mereka selalu menemani hari-hariku dan slalu ada di saat aku membutuhkan mereka.

Aku tinggal sendirian di rumah peninggalan orangtuaku. Sebenarnya aku di tawari untuk tinggal di rumah obaachanku Tsunade, tapi aku menolak karena aku ingin mandiri dan ingin membanggakan orangtuaku dengan mewujudkan cita-citaku menjadi penyanyi atau pianis terkenal. Ya walaupun aku gak tau kapan hal itu akan terjadi. Huhuhu.

"Sakura!" Ku dengar seseorang memanggil namaku dan ternyata itu Ino.

**NORMAL POV**

"Sakura!" Ino memanggil Sakura dari meja kasir.

Sakura berjalan menghampirinya, "Ada apa?"

"Taruh ini di meja sana!" Ino memberikan papan reserved dan menunjuk ke arah meja besar yang kira-kira untuk 8 orang yang letaknya di dekat panggung.

"Baik." Sakura melangkah ke meja yang dimaksudkan Ino dan meletakkan papan reserved itu.

"Sakura, siapa yang reserved meja ini?" Tenten menepuk bahu sakura yang membuat Sakura sedikit kaget.

"Ah tenten! Kamu mengagetkanku saja. Datang tiba-tiba. Aku gak tahu siapa yang reserved," Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Gomen, hehehe. Oia, aku request lagu dong yang pertama kali kamu nyanyiin disini," Tenten tersenyum lebar.

"Tumben? Memangnya ada apa?" Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku… emm.. aku… aku mau mengutarakan isi hatiku sama Neji," Muka Tenten blushing.

"Hah? Baiklah, sebagai sahabatmu yang baik hati dan juga tidak sombong akan ku lakukan itu untukmu." Sakura tersenyum pada Tenten.

"Arigatou Sakura. Nanti kalau aku di terima, aku akan mentraktirmu makan ice cream." Tenten mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan berlari kecil meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura tersenyum melihat punggung Tenten yang menjauh dan Sakura berjalan menuju pintu cafe.

Ya, selain Sakura, Tenten juga bekerja part time di Yamanaka's Café ini.

Tring tring …

Lonceng di pintu café berbunyi menandakan ada pengunjung yang datang. Sakura yang berada di dekat pintu pun membungkukkan badan dan menyapa pengunjung yang baru datang itu, "Selamat malam! Selamat datang di Yamanaka's Café," Sakura tersenyum manis sekali menyambut pengunjung café tersebut dan tanpa dia sadari ada empat orang laki-laki yang blushing melihat senyumannya. Yamato, Kakashi dan Shizune membalas senyuman Sakura dengan tersenyum juga, sementara keempat laki-laki yang ada di belakang mereka menutupi mukanya yang blushing.

"Apa kalian sudah reserved sebelumnya? Karena kebetulan seluruh meja sudah penuh dan tinggal yang direserved," Tanya Sakura seramah mungkin.

"Sudah, atas nama tuan Yamato." Ujar Shizune.

Sakura mengecek di buku reserved kemudian berbalik menghadap segerombolan orang itu. "Silakan ikuti saya."

Mereka berjalan menuju sebuah meja yang sudah di persiapkan Sakura sebelumnya. Lalu Sakura memberikan buku menu.

"Mau pesan apa?" Sakura bersiap menulis pesanan mereka.

"Kami pesan makanan dan minuman dengan menu spesial saja," Yamato menjawab tanpa membuka buku menu karena malas memilih.

"Untuk berapa porsi?" Tanya Sakura lagi sambil menatap Yamato.

"7 porsi saja," Yamato tersenyum.

"Baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar." Saat Sakura memasukkan pulpen ke dalam sakunya, Sasuke bicara,

"Jus tomatnya satu. Dan makanannya ditambah tomat yang banyak. Dan jangan sampai makanan itu dingin ketika sampai disini." Sasuke memainkan handphonenya.

"Baiklah tuan, mohon tunggu sebentar." Ucap Sakura dan pergi menuju dapur.

'Orang yang aneh, makan dan minum serba tomat. Eh tunggu dulu, tapi sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya deh, tapi dimana ya?' Sakura membatin sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya dengan ujung pulpennya.

Setelah sepuluh menit berlalu, Sakura kembali dengan pesanan orang-orang tersebut.

Saat sakura meletakkan makanan dan minuman di meja tersebut, dia melihat empat laki-laki yang seperti dia kenal. 'Sepertinya aku kenal, tapi siapa ya?' Sakura bicara dalam hatinya.

Merasa di perhatikan sasuke membalas tatapan sakura, reflex sakura menundukkan wajahnya. 'gadis aneh.' Batin sasuke.

"Selamat menikmati." Ujar sakura sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan dan pergi dari meja itu.

**~~~ THE WIZARDS ~~~**

"Wuaaaa! Manis sekali dia!" Seru Naruto sambil terus menatap Sakura yang sedang berjalan ke arah panggung, "Kenapa kamu gak ngasih tahu aku dari dulu sih Kakashi-nii kalau disini ada pelayan secantik itu?"

"Hm, kamu gak pernah nanya." Ujar Kakashi enteng.

"Uh! Nyebelin!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hey hey. Sepertinya dia mau nyanyi tuh!" Seru Gaara sambil menunjuk Sakura di atas panggung.

"Dia memang penyanyi café ini." Ucap Kakashi.

Naruto, Gaara, Shizune dan Yamato tetap memperhatikan Sakura. Sedangkan Kakashi sibuk membaca novel icha-icha paradisenya, Sasuke meminum jus tomatnya, sementara Sai menyeruput moccacinonya.

**~~~ THE WIZARDS ~~~**

Sakura kini sedang duduk di atas bangku piano putih itu. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya di mikrofon dan memandang seluruh pengunjung yang ada di café tersebut. Matanya mencari-cari sesuatu dan setalah ia menemukannya, kemudian ia bicara, "lagu ini sengaja di request oleh sahabatku, Tenten. Lagu ini di persembahkan olehnya untuk Hyuuga Neji."

Alunan piano pun terdengar. Intro yang dimainkan oleh Sakura sangat apik dan indah. Kemudian suara lembut sakura mengiringi alunan nada itu.

**Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars.**

**Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and mars.**

**In other words hold my hand…**

**In other words darling kiss me.**

"Wah suaranya merdu banget." Naruto berkomentar. Yang lain juga kelihatan setuju dengan pendapat Naruto. Bahkan Sasuke pun tidak berkedip memperhatikan Sakura.

**Fill my heart with song and let me sing forever more.**

**You are all I long for, all I worship and adore.**

**In other words please be true…**

**I****n other words I love you…**

Permainan piano pun berhenti. Kemudian Sakura memandang Tenten lalu Tenten naik ke atas panggung.

Jantung Tenten berdebar bak bom waktu yang kapan saja bisa meledak, sekarang dia akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada sahabat laki-laki yang selalu setia menemani hari-harinya, Hyuuga Neji. Sampai di atas panggung Tenten mengambil microfon yang ada di depan Sakura. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Ehm, aku emang gak bisa main piano ataupun nyanyi dengan suara yang merdu. Aku cuma bisa menyampaikan perasaanku lewat lagu tadi. Jadi itulah perasaanku padamu.." Tenten memandang Neji, "..Neji," Tenten keringat dingin setelah mengatakan itu tapi dia juga merasa lega sudah mengatakannya.

"Terima! Terima! Terima!" Naruto berteriak-teriak diikuti oleh pengunjung yang lain.

Neji yang sedang duduk di bangkunya pun berdiri dan naik ke atas panggung. Ia menatap Tenten cukup lama. Ia kaget dengan perbuatan sahabatnya itu, ya sebetulnya hatinya juga sedang berloncat-loncat gembira. Sementara yang di tatap semakin keringat dingin, 'Duh, jangan-jangan Neji marah sama aku. Gimana nih?' Batinnya.

Semua penonton memperhatikan mereka berdua, mereka juga penasaran dengan adegan yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Lama banget di jawabnya," Dengus Naruto tidak sabar.

"Pssst! Jangan berisik Naruto. Ini saat yang menegangkan. Lebih menegangkan dari ujian nasional!" Ucap Shizune.

"Huh." Naruto kembali mendengus.

Tenten memberanikan diri untuk menatap neji, "Gomen kalau aku membuatmu ma—" Tenten tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Neji sudah memeluknya erat dan berbisik di telinganya, "I love you too Tenten-chan."

Tenten bahagia sekali mendengar ucapan Neji tadi lalu dia pun membalas pelukan Neji. "arigatou neji-kun."

Tepuk tangan pun menggema di café tersebut. Semuanya bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang di rasakan pasangan baru itu.

Saat semua orang sedang bersorak gembira, Sasuke berjalan menuju panggung itu.

"Heh teme! Mau kemana?" Naruto berteriak memanggil Sasuke tapi Sasuke tidak berhenti.

"Ayo kita ikuti saja." Ujar Gaara yang di jawab dengan anggukan Naruto.

Lalu Gaara dan Naruto mengejar Sasuke dengan berjalan cepat karena Sasuke sudah berada jauh di depannya. Sai hanya diam di bangkunya sambil memperhatikan ketiga temannya itu. 'Apa yang mau dia lakukan?' Sai membatin penuh tanya.

Sasuke sudah berada di atas panggung dimana Sakura sedang duduk di depan piano putih. Neji dan Tenten sudah turun dari panggung. Naruto dan Gaara menyusul Sasuke dan berdiri di atas panggung itu juga. Sakura menoleh ke arah mereka dan menatap mereka bingung.

"Kyaaaaa! Itu kan The Wizards!"

"Kyaaaa! Sasuke-kun! Gaara-kun! Naruto-kun!" Seru gadis-gadis yang ada di café tersebut.

Mendengar kata-kata, lebih tepatnya teriakan-teriakan dari fans girlnya The Wizards, Sakura baru sadar kalau mereka adalah band papan atas di negaranya.

"ada apa ya?" Sakura innocent menatap Sasuke.

**To be continue…**

A/N : Disini Naruto rambutnya kayak minato, gak jabrik lagi. Nah, ganteng banget kan? Ehehehe.

Arigatou gozaimasu buat yang udah ngereview *bungkuk-bungkuk badan*, saya bales reviewnya disini yaa . .

**Anonymouse Me**** : **arigatou buat reviewnya, ini udah saya perbaiki sesuai sarannya. Kritik juga sangat membangun. Hohoho.

**Yamato Akahito**** : **saya jawab pertanyaannya, yang datang ke kantor yamato itu ada kakashi, shizune, sasuke, naruto, gaara. Kalau sai emang udah dateng duluan sebelum kakashi, shizune, sasuke, naruto dan gaara dateng kesana. Di chapter ini udah aku perlambat kok plotnya sesuai saran kamu. Hohoho. Well, saya emang gak bisa bikin summary -plak!- jadi ajarin saya dong . . *puppy eyes* hehehe. Arigatou udah review ya, kritikannya sangat membangun. keep RnR ya. fufufu.

**Thia2rh**** : **Yosh! Sudah saya update. Arigatou sudah mau RnR fic abal saya ini. *nangis Bombay* keep RnR yaa . .


	3. Chapter 3

**The Wizards**

**Naruto**** © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, Typo mungkin, gaje dll.**

**Pairing SasuSaku**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : ****Drama Romance and Friendship**

**Chapter 3**

"Kyaaaaa! Itu kan The Wizards!"

"Kyaaaa! Sasuke-kun! Gaara-kun! Naruto-kun!" Seru gadis-gadis yang ada di café tersebut.

Mendengar kata-kata, lebih tepatnya teriakan-teriakan dari fans girlnya The Wizards, Sakura baru sadar kalau mereka adalah band papan atas di negaranya.

"Ada apa ya?" Sakura innocent menatap Sasuke.

**~~~ THE WIZARDS ~~~**

Sasuke meletakkan secarik kertas di atas piano sakura. (#readers : kapan ngambil kertasnya? Author: tadi sebelum sasuke ke atas panggung :p)

Sakura menatap kertas itu bingung, "Apa ini?"

"Tanda tangani surat kontrak itu. Aku mau kamu jadi keyboardist baru di The Wizards." Ucap Sasuke datar.

Sakura, Naruto dan Gaara membelalakan matanya. Tidak semua orang bisa mendengar apa yang Sasuke katakan karena fans girl mereka masih heboh dengan teriakannya.

Sai yang berada di tempatnya bergumam, "Sepertinya Sasuke sudah menemukan penggantiku."

"Hm, Sepertinya." Sahut Kakashi dan Yamato bersamaan.

**~~~ THE WIZARDS ~~~**

Pengunjung café perlahan meninggalkan café tersebut. The Wizards juga sudah pergi dari café tersebut sekitar 30 menit yang lalu. Sakura sedang duduk di kursi yang letaknya di pojok café. Ia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Di atas meja itu ada secarik keras yang di berikan oleh Sasuke tadi. Sakura memejamkan matanya mencoba mengingat lagi kejadian satu jam yang lalu. Sakura menepuk-nepuk pipinya berharap ini adalah mimpi, tapi pipinya merasa panas setelah di tepuk secara membabi buta olehnya.

"Huuuh. Ternyata bukan mimpi." Dengusnya.

Tenten dan Ino memperhatikan sahabatnya itu dari kejauhan. Merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan temannya, mereka menghampiri Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ino mengambil kertas yang ada di meja itu. Dia dan Tenten pun membaca kertas itu dan mereka shock melihat isi dari surat itu.

"Sakura, bisa kamu jelasin semua ini?" Nada Ino mengintrogasi Sakura.

Sakura kaget dengan kehadiran Ino dan Tenten yang sudah ada di depannya. Dia berpikir sejenak untuk menceritakan atau tidak tentang surat kontrak yang di berikan Sasuke padanya. Setelah berpikir sejenak, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya kepada kedua sahabatnya itu sekaligus meminta pendapat mereka.

"Baiklah, baiklah akan ku ceritakan, tapi kalian harus janji merahasiakan hal ini ya!" Ucap Sakura sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa. Ino dan Tenten mengangguk.

**FLASH BACK**

"Hey teme! Jangan bercanda ah!" Naruto berdiri di depan Sasuke.

"Aku gak bercanda, dobe." Sasuke mendorong Naruto ke samping karena menghalangi pandangan Sasuke terhadap Sakura.

"Jadi, bagaimana…" Sasuke melihat name tag Sakura yang ada di kemejanya, "…Haruno-san?" Tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Sakura bingung harus mengatakan apa, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Bukankah ada Sai yang jadi keyboardist kalian?"

"Dia sudah keluar." Jawab Sasuke datar, "Jadi bagaimana jawabanmu?" Sasuke memaksa Sakura.

"Sasuke, jangan memaksanya. Berikan dia waktu untuk berpikir," Ujar Gaara yang sedang memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang menunduk seperti berpikir.

"Baiklah, ku beri waktu sampai besok. Besok aku akan datang kesini lagi." Sasuke turun dari panggung dan langsung di serbu oleh fans girlnya.

"Haruno Sakura? Perkenalkan aku Sabaku No Gaara. Sebaiknya kamu pikirkan baik-baik tentang tawaran tadi ya, tapi jangan memaksa dirimu," Ujar Gaara lembut sambil menyodorkan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

Sakura menjabat tangan Gaara, "Arigatou, dan salam kenal," Sakura tersenyum lembut membuat Gaara mengeluarkan sedikit garis merah di pipinya.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal Sakura-chan! Sasuke memang seperti itu, jadi maklumi saja ya," Naruto mengajak Sakura bersalaman.

Sakura menjabat tangan Naruto, "Hai! Salam kenal juga Naruto. Ah, aku gak apa-apa kok, hehehe,"

"Ayo Naruto, kita kembali," Ajak Gaara.

"Jaa Sakura-chan!" Seru Naruto lalu turun dari panggung mengikuti Gaara dan mereka berdua di kerubungi oleh fans girl mereka.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

"Jadi bagaimana menurut kalian? Aku di kasih waktu sampai besok untuk menjawabnya," Sakura menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Terima saja Sakura. Ini kan impian mu dari kecil," Ucap Tenten sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi aku gak enak sama Ino, aku akan menggantikan Sai," Sakura menatap Ino.

"Gak apa-apa kok sakura. Kalau Sai keluar dari The Wizards dia pasti punya alasan khusus. Dan kamu gak usak gak enak gitu sama aku, aku kan cuma fansnya dia." Ino terkekeh.

"Arigatou." Sakura tersenyum lembut menatap kedua sahabatnya itu.

**~~~ THE WIZARDS ~~~**

Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto dan Sai baru saja keluar dari kantor studio musik mereka. Mereka habis melakukan konferensi pers dengan pengumuman keluarnya Sai dari The Wizards band. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi topik hangat selama beberapa minggu di seluruh Asia. Apakah hengkangnya Sai akan membawa dampak buruk bagi popularitas The Wizards atau tidak? Yang jelas saat ini fans girl Sai sedang menangis tersedu-sedu melihat pemberitaan di tv mereka masing-masing kalau idolanya tidak akan lagi terjun di dunia musik.

"Haaah! Capek banget aku. Pertanyaan mereka banyak banget tadi," Naruto menghela nafas panjang.

"Ckckck. Daritadi kan yang banyak menjawab hanya Yamato-sama dan Sai, dobe." Sasuke sarkastik menimpali keluhan Naruto.

"Iya Naruto. Kamu daritadi hanya menguap saja." Gaara menambahkan.

"Haaah! Gaara juga membela Sasuke? Menyebalkan!" Naruto memajukan bibirnya.

Sai terkekeh melihat tingkah temannya itu. Ini adalah saat-saat terakhir dia bisa melihat tingkah laku mereka yang asli. "Arigatou atas segalanya ya minna," Ucapnya sambil tersenyum tulus.

Melihat senyum Sai yang terlihat tulus, Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Hey Sai! Jangan bicara seolah-olah kita gak akan ketemu lagi! Kamu masih bisa kok main-main ke rumah atau ke studio," Cengiran khas Naruto mengembang.

"Iya Naruto betul. Kamu adalah sahabat kami, Sai," Gaara menyetujui ucapan Naruto.

Mendengar bahwa mereka menganggap Sai sebagai sahabat mereka, Sai senang sekali. Dengan sedikit tertawa dia bicara, "Aku pasti susah menemui kalian karena kalian akan sibuk dengan show kalian dan juga masalah si pink itu."

"Namanya Haruno Sakura, Sai!" Naruto sedikit berteriak.

"Ah iya iya Naruto. Si cantik Sakura ya? Hehehe. Baiklah, aku pamit ya. Jaa!" Sai berjalan menuju mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto, Gaara dan Sasuke.

"Hari ini kita akan ke café itu lagi kan Sasuke?" Tanya Gaara.

"Hn." Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil Honda Odyssey berwarna abu-abu tua diikuti oleh Gaara dan Naruto.

**~~~ THE WIZARDS ~~~**

Si gadis berambut pink sedang duduk di halte bis di dekat kampusnya. Dia adalah mahasiswi jurusan seni musik di Konoha University. Dia sudah semester lima sekarang dan sekelas dengan sahabatnya, Hinata. Sementara Ino dan Tenten sekelas di jurusan Bisnis dan Management.

Langit tampak gelap, sepertinya akan turun hujan. Sekarang akhir November dan musim gugur akan berganti dengan musim dingin. Udara juga semakin dingin menusuk kulit. Sialnya Sakura saat ini tidak memakai baju tebal dan alhasil dia merasa kedinginan. Saat Sakura mengusap-ngusap telapak tangannya tiba-tiba ada motor satria berwarna merah yang berhenti di depannya.

"Sakura-chan." Sapa si pemilik motor yang masih menggunakan helmet itu.

Sakura menengadah dari posisi sebelumnya saat dia menunduk sambil mengusap-ngusap telapak tangannya. Dia mencoba mengenali siapa si pemilik motor. "Sasori senpai?" Sakura agak ragu menyebutkan nama itu.

"Iya ini aku. Cepat naik! Akan aku antar ke Yamanaka's Café. Kamu mau kesana kan?" Sasori menepuk-nepuk jok belakang motornya.

Sakura mengangguk lalu naik ke atas motor Sasori.

"Pegangan yang erat, aku akan ngebut takut keburu hujan." Ucap Sasori.

Sakura agak ragu untuk memeluk Sasori, jadi dia hanya pegangan di baju Sasori saja namun Sasori mengebut.

"Kyaaaaaa!" Sakura kaget dan reflex memeluk pinggang Sasori. Sasori tersenyum di balik helmetnya.

**~~~ THE WIZARDS ~~~**

Ciiiiitt …

Motor Sasori berhenti tepat di depan Yamanaka's Café. Sekarang gerimis mulai turun. Sakura mengajak Sasori masuk dan Sasori pun mengikuti Sakura dari belakang. Sakura menyuruh Sasori duduk di salah satu bangku pengunjung lalu dia segera pergi ke ruang ganti pegawai. Setelah beberapa menit Sakura mengganti pakaiannya, dia kembali menemui Sasori yang sedang meminum secangkir teh hangat. Di meja itu juga ada satu cangkir teh yang sama. Sakura duduk di depan Sasori, dia memperhatikan Sasori yang sedang asik menyeruput tehnya.

'Kalau di perhatiin Sasori senpai manis juga ya.' Batin Sakura.

Sasori menegakkan kepalanya. Sakura segera mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

"Sakura, di minum dulu tehnya nanti dingin," Ujar Sasori lembut kepada kohainya, Sakura.

"Eh? Iya Sasori senpai, arigatou. Sebenarnya aku bisa minum di dapur," Sakura terkekeh.

"Sekali-kali aku ingin mentraktirmu Sakura-chan," Sasori mengusap kepala Sakura lembut. Sakura blushing.

Café saat ini sedang tidak ramai karena sedang ada hujan deras. Sakura dan Sasori mengobrol hingga hujan berhenti. Sasori berdiri dan pamit untuk pulang.

"Sakura-chan, kamu yakin gak mau aku jemput? Tadi kamu kan kehujanan, aku takut kamu sakit," Sasori kelihatan cemas.

"Gak usah repot-repot senpai. Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok dan aku ini kuat." Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Baiklah, awas kalau besok kamu sampai sakit ya Sakura-chan! Aku pamit ya." Sasori berpamitan sambil mengusap lembut kepala Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum membalas perlakuan Sasori.

Saat Sasori sudah keluar dari café, Ino dan Tenten menghampiri Sakura.

"Itu pacarmu?" Tanya Ino.

"Hah? Bukan bukan!" Sakura menigbaskan kedua tangannya.

"Tapi mesra banget." Tenten berkomentar.

"Dia cuma senpaiku waktu di SMA sampai sekarang di kampus. Ah! Aku harus mengelap kaca." Sakura mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Tenten dan Ino hanya saling pandang melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

**~~~ THE WIZARDS ~~~**

Di sebuah mobil Honda odessey ada tiga orang laki-laki tampan yang sekarang sedang dalam incaran para wartawan. Baik itu wartawan tv, majalah, koran ataupun radio. Para wartawan itu ingin mewawancarai mereka soal pengunduran diri Sai dan siapa pengganti Sai. Tidak hanya Sasuke, Gaara ataupun Naruto yang kewalahan menanggapi ceceran pertanyaan dari para wartawan itu, tapi Kakashi, Shizune bahkan sampai Yamato pun harus menerima resiko itu juga. Sementara Sai tiba-tiba menghilang dan tidak tahu berada dimana.

"Haaaah! Hp terpaksa aku matiin nih gara-gara wartawan-wartawan gila itu!" Naruto berteriak frustasi.

"Apa aku ganti nomor saja ya?" Dengus Gaara saat mereject panggilan di hp nya untuk yang ke-23 kali dan mematikan handphone tersebut.

"Makanya kalau punya nomor jangan hanya satu." Sasuke menyeringai karena Sasuke mempunyai dua nomor handphone. Yang satu sengaja untuk wartawan atau pihak-pihak sponsor. Dan yang satu lagi khusus untuk keluarga dan sahabat-sahabat dekatnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengikuti saranmu, Sasuke. Nanti aku mau beli handphone satu lagi saja," Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi mobilnya.

"Kita ke Yamanaka's Café apa tidak berbahaya saat situasi kita yang seperti ini?" Gaara bertanya kepada Shizune yang duduk di samping bangku pengemudi.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah menyiapkan perlengkapan menyamar untuk kalian." Shizune memberikan tas ukuran sedang kepada Gaara.

Gaara mengambil tas itu dan membukanya. Dia mengeluarkan isinya. Ada sebuah kumis palsu, wig, dua kacamata, topi dan masker untuk kesehatan. Gaara mengambil kacamata dan topi. Sasuke mengambil kacamata dan masker. Sisanya naruto yang harus memakai kumis palsu dan wig berwarna cokelat.

"Kenapa aku harus dapat kumis palsu? Tukeran dong teme?" Naruto memohon pada Sasuke.

"Gak akan. Aku alergi sama kumis-kumisan itu." Tolak Sasuke.

"Huuuuh!" Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Kami gak ikut masuk ke café, kami yang akan menjaga-jaga diluar takut ada wartawan yang mengikuti kita," Ujar Kakashi.

Gaara dan Naruto mengangguk-angguk mengerti, sementara Sasuke seperti biasa diam tanpa ekspresi.

**~~~ THE WIZARDS ~~~**

**Di Yamanaka's café.**

Tring tring tring …

Bunyi lonceng di pintu tersebut berbunyi dan masuk tiga orang laki-laki dengan penampilan yang mencurigakan. Lalu mereka segera berjalan ke meja yang letaknya ada di pojok café. Mereka berusaha bersikap biasa saja walaupun penampilan mereka mencurigakan. Tidak lama mereka duduk datanglah Tenten sambil membawa buku kecil untuk mencatat pesanan mereka. Tenten menatap aneh pada ketiga laki-laki itu tapi dia tidak mau membuat pelanggannya itu merasa tersinggung jadi dia berusaha bersikap seramah mungkin.

"Maaf tuan-tuan, mau pesan apa?" Tanyanya lembut.

"Aku orange juice." Sahut Naruto.

"Cappuccino." Jawab Gaara.

"Jus Tomat." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya saat Tenten mencoba mengenalinya. Melihat sikap Sasuke itu, Tenten jadi merasa tidak enak. Lalu setelah mencatat dia sesegera mungkin meninggalkan mereka namun Sasuke memanggilnya lagi.

"Kami ingin bertemu dengan Haruno Sakura. Bisa minta tolong untuk memanggilkannya?" Tanya Sasuke yang seperti memerintah.

"Baiklah." Ucap tenten dan pergi menuju dapur.

'Apa-apaan orang aneh itu menyuruh seenaknya,' Gerutu Tenten dalam hati.

Tidak sampai 10 menit Tenten sudah kembali lagi dengan membawa pesanan mereka.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar ya, Sakura sedang sibuk di dapur," Ujar Tenten pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke.

'Apa-apaan coba dia? Udah nyuruh, gak bilang terimakasih sedikit pun. Aku heran kok bisa orang aneh kayak gitu kenal sama Sakura.' Rutuk Tenten dalam hatinya.

**~~~ THE WIZARDS ~~~**

Sakura berjalan ke meja yang di maksudkan oleh Tenten dan dia melihat tiga laki-laki yang berpenampilan aneh sekali. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah map yang isinya surat kontrak yang di berikan Sasuke kemarin malam. Sakura pikir yang memanggilnya adalah Sasuke, Gaara dan Naruto. Tapi yang dia lihat adalah tiga orang laki-laki berpenampilan yang mencurigakan.

Sakura sekarang sudah berdiri di samping meja itu, "Kalian mencariku? Apa aku mengenal kalian?" Tanya Sakura polos.

"Duduklah dulu," Gaara melepas kacamatanya dan menatap Sakura. Sakura mengenali Gaara dan duduk di depan Gaara, di samping Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan, kita ketemu lagi. Aku kangen banget!" Seru Naruto.

"Psssstt! Jangan teriak-teriak dobe baka! Nanti kita ketahuan," Sasuke mendumel.

Sakura melihat penampilan Naruto dan Sasuke yang terlihat paling aneh, "emfff-" Sakura menahan tawanya. Sasuke mendeath glare Sakura. Sakura langsung diam di death glare begitu sama Sasuke.

"Sudah di tanda tangani?" Sasuke langsung to the point.

"Apa kalian serius mau merekrutku?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja. Kalau Sasuke saja sudah yakin, maka kami yakin Sakura-chan," Naruto menyedot orange juicenya.

"Tenang saja Sakura, tidak akan terjadi hal yang buruk," Gaara mencoba mencairan keraguan Sakura.

"Baiklah akan ku tanda tangani." Lalu Sakura mengambil pulpen dan menandatangani surat kontrak itu. Setelah selesai menandatangani, Sakura memberikan map itu kepada Sasuke.

"Besok datang ke tv rainbow di studio 3. Kita ada wawancara eksklusif disana jam 7 malam. Jangan telat 1 detik pun! Ingat itu." Sasuke bangun dari kursinya dan berjalan meninggalkan café itu.

"Sampai jumpa besok Sakura." Ucap Gaara sambil tersenyum lembut di ikuti dengan lambaian tangan Naruto.

"Apa-apaan Sasuke itu. Menyuruhku seenaknya. Huh!" Sakura menggerutu.

**To be continue…**

A/N : Gimana gimana chapter 3 nya? kepanjangan gak? Mengecewakan gak? Bingung mau lanjutin atau gak. Huf. Nah, saya bales review ah di bawah ini yaaaa … check this out! Fufufu.

**Thia2rh**** : **wuaaaah, aku senang kalau kamu senang, hohoho. Salam kenal ya! dulu aku suka baca fic kamu yang judulnya "Tinggal Bersama" sama "Miliknya". aku suka bgt sama ficnya tapi aku gak berani review soalnya aku masih silent reader waktu itu. *menunduk dalam-dalam*. Jadi arigatou gozaimasu kamu udah mau review fic aku! *ketularan smangat muda lee*

**Chousamori Aozora**** : **salam kenal juga! Hohoho. Arigatou gozaimasu atas reviewnya, aku senaaaaaang sekali baca review dari kamu, fufufufu. Ini udah aku update, semoga gak ngecewain ya . . hehehe

**Kurosaki Naruto-nichan**** : **arigatou gozaimasu atas review mu. Arigatou juga udah suka sama fic ku. Keep RnR ya, fufufu.

**4ntk4-ch4n**** :** aku juga gak bisa kedip nih *ada batang korek soalnya dimata* #di jitak 4ntk4-chan. Waaah seru gak nih menurut kamu? Maaf ya kalau gak sesuai harapan. *nunduk dalam-dalam* keep RnR ya, fufufu.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Wizards**

**Naruto**** © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, Typo mungkin, gaje dll.**

**Pairing SasuSaku**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama and Romance**

**RnR?**

**Chapter 4**

Sinar matahari menyeruak di balik gorden putihnya dan memberikan seberkas pancaran sinarnya ke kamar gadis cantik yang di dominasi dengan warna pink. Kicauan burung gereja yang bertengger di jendela pemilik kamar menyambut datangnya pagi hari yang cerah ini. Kesibukan pagi ini tidak mengganggu aktivitas si pemilik mata emerald yang memukau itu yang sedang tidur di atas ranjang king sizenya. Udara pagi itu terasa dingin sekali apalagi kemarin hujan dan tengah malam tadi juga hujan deras. Gadis itu masih terlelap di balik selimut tebalnya dan tidak mau segera bangun. Dia tertidur seperti putri tidur yang sedang menunggu pangeran untuk membangunkannya.

Gadis itu sengaja memasang alarm pada jam 9 pagi karena dia ingin tidur yang lebih lama karena aktivitas kemarin membuat dia sangat lelah. Kebetulan hari ini adalah hari sabtu, jadi tidak ada kuliah hari ini.

Alarm berbentuk strawberry pun akhirnya berbunyi mengembalikan kesadaran si pemilik rambut berwarna soft pink itu. Perlahan matanya terbuka dan tangannya meraba-raba mencari dimana suara berisik itu berasal. Setelah menemukan si pemilik suara, segera ia mematikan alarmnya. Dia duduk di kasurnya dan mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya yang tadi masih ada di dunia mimpi. Setelah terkumpul, dia memakai sandal rumah berbentuk strawberry dan melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Setelah menyelesaikan aktivitas rutin di pagi hari, yaitu mandi dan sarapan. Dia menuju ruang tengah dan mengambil handphone touch screennya lalu menelpon sahabatnya, Ino.

Tuut .. tuut .. tuut ..

Ino : _Ohayo_ Sakura, tumben pagi-pagi sudah menelpon?

Sakura : _Ohayo_ Ino, bisa gak kamu ke rumahku? Aku butuh bantuanmu, Hinata juga Tenten.

Ino : Bantuan apa Sakura?

Sakura : Nanti malam aku di suruh datang ke tv rainbow sama Sasuke, katanya ada wawancara eksklusif sama The Wizards.

Ino : Heeee? Wah Sakura sudah mau jadi artis ya? Hehehe. Tapi kenapa suaramu lemas begitu?

Sakura : Apa sih Ino? Jangan ngeledek aku ah! Aku gak apa-apa kok.

Ino : Hehehe, ya sudah nanti sore aku ke rumahmu ya, _jaa ne_!

Tuut tuut tuut ..

Sakura meletakkan handphone touch screennya di atas meja dekat sofa yang ia duduki. Kemudian dia merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa dan menonton tv. Hampir semua stasiun tv menayangkan video clip The Wizards untuk mengenang Sai.

"Seperti _in memoriam_ saja, padahal Sai saja belum meninggal," dengusnya.

**~~~ THE WIZARDS ~~~**

Setelah Ino memasukkan blackberry-nya ke dalam tasnya, dia beranjak menuju meja riasnya. Dia bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke cafenya. Setelah dia selesai merias dirinya secantik mungkin, dia menyiapkan beberapa koleksi dressnya dan memasukannya ke dalam sebuah koper berwarna hitam, lalu dia menyiapkan beberapa koleksi high heelsnya dan memasukannya ke dalam sebuah tas yang berukuran besar, dia juga menyiapkan beberapa asesoris miliknya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas yang ukurannya lebih kecil beserta dengan alat-alat make up. Setelah menyiapkan itu semua dia segera mengambil blackberry yang ada di tasnya dan mengirim sms ke Hinata dan Tenten,

_Nanti sore jam 3 ketemu di rumah Sakura ya! Kita akan melakukan perubahan kecil pada Sakura. Hahahaha._

-Message Sent-

Ino memanggil pembantunya, dan menyuruhnya untuk membawa tas besar dan koper itu. Pembantu itu terlihat bingung, lalu dia bertanya pada Ino, "Ino-sama, memangnya mau kemana kok bawaannya banyak banget?"

"Aku ada sebuah misi. Fufufu," Ino _smirk_.

Ino menyuruh pembantunya memasukkan koper dan tas besar itu ke dalam bagasi Honda jazz kuning miliknya. Dan dia melesat menuju cafenya.

**~~~ THE WIZARDS ~~~**

Ino memarkirkan mobilnya dan segera masuk ke dalam cafenya. Dia di sambut oleh salah satu pelayan disana, "_Ohayo_ Ino-sama."

"_Ohayo_," sahut Ino dengan tersenyum ramah.

Dia segera masuk ke ruangannya dan meletakan hand bagnya di atas meja kerjanya. Lalu dia keluar dari ruangan itu dan menuju dapur, sekedar mengecek apa semua perkerjaan berjalan dengan baik atau tidak. Setelah mengecek, dia membuat moccacino untuk dirinya sendiri dan membawanya menuju salah satu bangku pengunjung yang berada di dekat jendela, jadi dia bisa melihat jalanan di depan cafenya itu.

"Huuuh, Sakura udah keluar dan gak ada yang maenin piano itu lagi. Apa café ini akan seramai waktu Sakura ada ya?" Ino bergumam sambil memandang piano yang letaknya agak jauh dari bangkunya.

"Sepi sekali, gak ada teman ngobrol. Tenten juga gak kerja karna dia _part time_ sampai hari jumat aja, huf," Ino menghela nafas.

Saat Ino memandang ke luar jendela, dia melihat siluet bayangan seseorang yang sepertinya dia kenal. 'Seperti Sai,' batin Ino.

Ino terus memperhatikan siluet itu dan siluet itu semakin mendekat ke arah café. Ino lebih menyipitkan matanya untuk memastikan siluet itu Sai atau bukan, namun pandangannya terhalang karena salah satu pegawai Ino sedang mengelap kaca di samping Ino. Ino merutuk pegawai tersebut dalam hati.

Tring tring ..

Lonceng di pintu berbunyi, tandanya ada pengunjung yang datang. Ino mendengar pegawainya bicara dengan orang itu, "Maaf tuan, cafenya belum buka,"

"Aku bukan untuk membeli makanan atau minuman kok, aku mau bertemu seseorang," orang tersebut menjawab.

Ino seperti mengenal suara orang tersebut, ia mencoba untuk melihatnya tapi pandangannya lagi-lagi terhalang oleh salah satu pegawainya yang sedang mengepel lantai di dekat tempat duduknya. Lagi-lagi Ino merutuk pegawainya itu. Karena Ino sudah tidak mendengar si pemilik suara yang sepertinya laki-laki itu, ia melanjutkan aktivitasnya menyeruput moccacinonya. Tapi dia merasa ada seseorang yang duduk di depannya. Dia melihat seorang laki-laki berambut hitam, memakai kacamata hitam yang besar dan sebuah galvin hat berwarna cokelat tua. Ino menatap orang itu, kemudian orang itu membuka kacamatanya, dan mata Ino membulat, "SAI? Uhuk uhuk," Ino tersedak.

"Kamu gak apa-apa?" tanya Sai.

Ino mengucek-ngucek matanya, 'Bagaimana Sai bisa ada disini?' batinnya.

"Gomen udah bikin kamu kaget," Sai tersenyum.

"Gak apa-apa Sai. Kenapa kamu ada disini? Apa kamu gak takut kalau ada orang yang mengenalimu terus mengejar-ngejar kamu?" Ino menatap Sai dengan heran.

"Aku kan sudah menyamar," Sai tersenyum, "Lagipula ada seorang wanita yang selalu memperhatikanku dari balik kaca ini dan seperti ada magnet yang menarikku ke sini, aku juga gak ngerti kenapa bisa begitu," Sai menunjuk kaca di samping Ino.

'Apa tadi katanya? Wanita cantik yang menariknya ke dalam café ini karena terus memperhatikannya dari balik kaca ini? Eh? Jangan-jangan itu aku!' Ino bergelut dengan pikirannya.

"Nah, aku ingin tahu siapa nama wanita cantik itu?" Sai mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan seperti berkenalan.

Ino menyambut dengan menjabat tangan Sai, "Yamanaka Ino," Ino tersenyum sambil blushing.

"Wah, kau pemilik café ini ya?" Sai menatap Ino dengan tersenyum tentunya karena senyum selalu terukir di bibirnya.

"Benar, hehehe," Ino terkekeh.

"Nah, kenapa daritadi kamu terus memperhatikanku?" Tanya Sai.

"ah! Itu, emm… emm…" Ino menggaruk-garukan kepalanya dan menjadi kikuk karena tertangkap basah saat memperhatikannya.

Sai terkekeh pelan, "Kamu harus bertanggung jawab," Sai menatap Ino.

"Ta-tanggung jawab?" Ino ketularan gagapnya Hinata, 'Perasaan aku gak ngelakuin tindakan kriminal deh,' batin Ino.

"Kamu harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah menarik perhatianku dengan kecantikanmu. Jadi kamu harus menjadi modelku untuk aku gambar," Sai tersenyum manis sekali dan membuat Ino blushing.

Sai mengeluarkan kertas A4 dari tasnya dan sebuah pensil, dia mulai menggambar Ino. Sedangkan Ino seperti terbang ke langit tujuh karena perbuatan Sai dan pujian Sai atas dirinya.

'Kami-sama, apa ini mimpi? Aku berada sedekat ini dengan idolaku selama tiga tahun ini, padahal selama ini aku hanya melihatnya di tv, majalah atau menonton konsernya. Ah! Kami-sama, mengapa banyak sekali bunga disini?' Ino membatin dan berada di imajinasinya, sekarang dia sedang berada di sebuah taman bunga yang luas sekali. Banyak sekali bunga mawar disana, Ino memetik satu dan mencium bunga mawar itu, dia berlari-lari kecil di taman bunga itu, namun ada sebuah suara yang memanggilnya, "Yamanaka-san?"

"Yamanaka-san? Hey!" Sai mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan muka Ino.

Ino tersadar dari imajinasinya dan mukanya langsung blushing karena jaraknya dengan Sai sangat dekat sekali, Sai mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan muka Ino.

Setelah Ino tersadar, Sai menyenderkan badannya kembali ke bangkunya, "Ini buatmu," Sai memberikan hasil gambarnya ke Ino.

Ino memperhatikan gambar tersebut, "Cantik sekali gambarmu, Sai," Ino tersenyum manis sekali dan membuat Sai blushing.

"Lebih cantik aslinya," Sai tersenyum dan gantian Ino yang blushing.

"Arigatou, aku akan menyimpannya baik-baik," Ino memandang lembut Sai.

"Gomen, aku harus pergi sekarang. _Jaa ne_!" Sai berjalan meninggalkan Ino sendirian.

"Sai, kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi?" ucap Ino lirih sambil memandang punggung Sai yang semakin jauh. Kemudian dia memandang gambar dirinya yang di buat oleh Sai dan dia tersenyum.

**~~~ THE WIZARDS ~~~**

Sasuke sedang menulis lagu di studio latihannya. Jari jemarinya terus memetik gitarnya mencari nada-nada yang cocok. Setelah menemukan nada yang cocok, dia menulisnya di atas kertas not lagu (author gak tau nama kertasnya apa jadi anggap aja begitu ya, hehe). Tiba-tiba ada yang masuk ke dalam studio latihannya mengusik semua inspirasi yang ada di otak Sasuke.

'_Baka_!' Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Tentu saja dia tidak berani mengatakannya langsung karena yang masuk ke dalam studio adalah Yamato, Kakashi dan Shizune.

"Sasuke, apa kau sudah memberitahu Haruno kalau malam ini kita ada wawancara eksklusif?" Yamato duduk di samping sasuke.

"Hn, sudah," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Nah, kalau begitu jangan sampai terjadi sedikit pun MASALAH ya Uchiha Sasuke," Yamato memberi penekanan pada kata 'Masalah' dan menatap horror pada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang di beri tatapan horror oleh Yamato hanya bisa menelan ludah dan mengangguk.

'Apa-apaan ini masa seorang Uchiha takut dengan tatapan seperti itu sih?' batin Sasuke.

"Ya sudah, aku cuma mau bicara itu saja. Teruskan aktivitasmu Sasuke," Yamato keluar dari studio latihan Sasuke.

"Kalian kenapa masih ada disini?" tanya Sasuke pada Kakashi dan Shizune.

"Kami cuma mau minta nomor Sakura yang bisa di hubungi," Shizune berkacak pinggang kesal dengan pertanyaan Sasuke yang tidak suka dengan keberadaannya dan Kakashi.

"Aku gak punya," Jjwab Sasuke enteng.

"Heeee? Masa gak punya?" Shizune tidak pecaya dengan jawaban Sasuke.

"Iya, emang gak punya. Suruh Kakashi-nii saja yang mencari daripada dia gak ada kerjaan dan cuma baca novel bodoh itu," Sasuke sarkastik.

Kakashi yang sedang asik membaca novel mesumnya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke, "Ada apa Sasuke?" rupanya dia tidak mendengarkan apa yang Sasuke bicarakan dengan Shizune daritadi.

"Kalian berdua bisa keluar sekarang dari sini! Aku sedang bekerja," Sasuke mengusir kedua orang itu dari studio latihannya.

"Hey Sasuke yang sopan sedikit sama yang lebih tua!" Shizune berteriak-teriak dari luar studio latihan yang kedap suara itu.

**~~~ THE WIZARDS ~~~**

Ting tong

Bel rumah Sakura berbunyi. Sakura membukakan pagar rumahnya dan menyambut kedatangan sahabat-sahabatnya, Ino, Hinata dan Tenten. Sakura mengajak mereka masuk ke kamarnya. Sakura melihat Ino yang membawa sebuah koper seperti mau pergi berlibur. Hinata membawa tas kecil dan Tenten membawa tas yang lumayan besar dan terlihat berat.

"Kalian mau pindah kemana?" Sakura tertawa melihat bawaan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Memangnya untuk siapa kami membawa ini semua?" Ino balas bertanya.

Sakura hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Sa-Sakura-chan katanya kan mau ada wawancara eksklusif, makanya kami membawa barang-barang yang akan Sakura-chan pakai di acara wawancara nanti." Hinata menjelaskan.

"Benar. Supaya kamu terlihat cantik di tv. Apalagi partner band kamu kan Sasuke, Gaara dan Naruto. Jadi kamu harus jadi seperti dewi untuk menjajarkan dengan mereka yang seperti dewa." Tenten bicara panjang lebar yang membuat Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Aaaah! Sudahlah sekarang langsung kita _make over_ saja!" seru Ino dan langsung mengeluarkan isi kopernya yang ternyata isinya adalah koleksi dressnya Ino.

Hinata membuka tas kecilnya yang isinya alat-alat make up dan asesoris. Tenten membuka tasnya yang isinya sepatu high heels berbagai macam warna. Dan di mulailah proses _make over_ Sakura.

**~~~ THE WIZARDS ~~~**

Sasuke, Gaara dan Naruto sekarang sedang berada di ruangan _make up_ yang ada di dekat studio 3 tv rainbow. Setengah jam lagi mereka on air di acara wawancara eksklusif namun belum ada tanda-tanda Sakura datang.

"Teme! Kok Sakura-chan belum datang ya?" Naruto terlihat cemas.

"Aku gak tahu," Sasuke tidak peduli.

"Bagaimana kalau dia tersesat?" Gaara juga terlihat khawatir.

"Cih! Merepotkan," Sasuke mendengus dengan ekspresi datar.

"Nee-san, kau sudah menghubungi Sakura?" Gaara menatap Shizune.

"Hm, aku gak tahu nomornya. Terus bagaimana ini Sasuke?" Shizune malah bertanya pada Sasuke dan berhenti sejenak saat merias Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan memandang dirinya di cermin. 'Kalau dia gak datang, habis riwayatku,' tatapan horror Yamato terlintas di otaknya dan ia tampak ngeri membayangkannya.

**Sementara itu ….**

Seorang gadis cantik mengenakan dress berwarna hitam dengan rambut pink sedang berlari memasuki stasiun televisi nomor satu di Jepang. Dia mengumpat teman-temannya yang mendandaninya sangat lama dan menurunkannya di tempat yang agak jauh dari pintu masuk gedung itu.

"Ino pig! Kenapa aku di turunin di tempat yang jauh dari gedung tv nya sih?"

**To be continue….**

Yosh! Chapter 4 akhirnya selesai juga. Gimana gimana ceritanya? Mau tau kelanjutannya? tunggu chapter 5 ya, sedikit bocoran nanti di chapter 5 ada intermezonya sedikit. Fufufufu #smirk. *kayak ada yang mau baca aja*

**Winterblossom Concrit Team** : Arigatou gozaimasu buat concritnya, saya usahain untuk lebih baik lagi. Nah, gimana di chapter ini? Masih ada kesalahan gak? *garuk-garuk kepala pake pulpen*. Komunitasnya yang winterblossom itu bukan? Yang blognya khusus SasuSaku bukan? *kalau gak salah itu forum blog gitu ya? kalau salah mohon di maafkan* ehehehe

**Kurosaki Naruto-nichan** : Heeee? Pendek ya? padahal udah lebih dari 10 page loh. Hehehe. Iya ini udah saya update secepat rambatan cahaya kok (?) fufufufu.

**Thia2rh** : Iya nih, saya aja sebagai authornya iri sama Sakura yang di kelilingi cowok-cowok keren and ganteng-ganteng. Hehehe. Fic kamu seru-seru loh. Fabulous! Wohohoho.

**Aiko Sasusaku Uchiha** : hehehe, iya emang terinspirasi dari you're beautiful, tapi mudah-mudahan gak sama bgt ya. hahaha. Pengen bgt bikin sasuke kayak hwang tae kyung. Fufufufu *smirk*

**Chousamori Aozora** : iya ini udah saya update, hehehe, jangan di denda ya xp

**4ntk4-ch4n** : iya, naru lucu banget ya kalo rambutnya jadi cokelat+pake kumis, jadi kayak om2 gitu *di rasengan naruto*. Siap deh anka-chan! Hohoho.

**Yamato Akahito** : *sai : dadah akahito…* iya kakashi sama shizune ikut ke café di chapter kemaren, ehehehe. Sebenernya saya udah punya ide buat bikin fict ini sebulan yg lalu. Wehehehe.

Ya akhir kata semoga readers semua yang bersedia membaca fict saya ini bisa terhibur dan sembuh dari segala macam penyakit (?). RnR yaa … kansahamnida *loh kok jadi korea?*


	5. Chapter 5

**The Wizards**

**Naruto**** © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, Typo mungkin, gaje dll.**

**Pairing SasuSaku**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama and Romance**

**RnR?**

**Chapter 5**

Seorang gadis cantik mengenakan dress berwarna hitam dengan rambut pink sedang berlari memasuki stasiun televisi nomor satu di jepang. Dia mengumpat teman-temannya yang mendandaninya sangat lama dan menurunkannya di tempat yang agak jauh dari pintu masuk gedung itu.

"Ino pig! Kenapa aku di turunin di tempat yang jauh dari gedung tv nya sih?"

**~~~ THE WIZARDS ~~~**

Sakura berlari menuju gedung berwarna biru yang tingginya seperti mencakar langit. Gedung itu tampak terang benderang di malam yang gelap ini. Sakura berlari ke arah gedung itu, Sakura mengumpat dirinya yang lambat sekali berlari karena high heels cokelat yang dia gunakan dengan dress mini yang melekat di tubuhnya. Saat ini penampilan Sakura tampak manis sekali. Dia memakai dress berlengan pendek yang bahannya transparan dengan renda-renda yang pas sekali di lengannya. Bagian badannya terdapat lipatan yang banyak di buat dari bahan halus dan tidak transaparan seperti di bagian lengan dengan warna hitam sampai perut. Batas antara _top_ dengan _bottom_ di tandai dengan garis semacam pita berwarna hitam. Bagian _bottom_ atau roknya tidak begitu lebar dengan motif bunga-bunga, panjang rok itu 10 cm diatas lutut. Sakura memakai anting yang bandulnya kira-kira panjangnya 4 cm dan sebuah gelang dan jam berwarna puith di tangan kirinya. Riasan di wajahnya tidak begitu tebal, Hinata meriasnya dengan natural karena wajahnya yang memang sudah cantik dari sananya. Rambutnya di buat keriting menggantung dengan poni samping. Cute. Satu kata yang bisa menggambarkan dirinya saat ini.

Sakura lelah berlari dengan sepatu high heelsnya yang membuat kakinya sakit itu. Dia berjalan cepat menuju gedung itu sambil menenteng sebuah hand bag berwarna krem.

Sakura melihat jamnya, "Gawat sepuluh menit lagi!"

Sakura sudah berada di gedung itu, "Sial, aku kan gak tahu dimana letaknya studio tiga,"

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya di seluruh bagian lobi gedung itu, "Aha! Tanya resepsionis!"

Sakura berjalan ke arah resepsionis yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, "Maaf, studio tiga dimana ya? Itu loh yang ada acara wawancara eksklusif The Wizards," Sakura bertanya kepada resepsionis yang rambutnya berwarna biru.

"Oh itu! Di lantai lima. Anda naik lift sebelah sana saja soalnya lebih dekat dengan studio tiga," si resepsionis yang bernama Konan di name tagnya memberi penjelasan sambil menunjuk sebuah lift yang berada di sebrang kirinya.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_," Sakura sedikit membungkukkan badannya lalu berjalan ke arah lift itu.

**~~~ THE WIZARDS ~~~**

Yamato beserta Kakashi sedang berjalan menuju ruangan make up dimana Sasuke, Naruto dan Gaara sedang di make up untuk on air. Setelah mereka sampai di ruang make up, Yamato mengedarkan matanya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan mancar-cari sosok Sakura namun hasilnya nihil. Yamato mendekat ke arah Naruto, Gaara dan Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sofa yang berada di dekat meja rias.

"Dimana Haruno?" Yamato menatap horor ketiga artisnya itu.

'Glek,' Sasuke, Gaara dan Naruto menelan ludah.

"Uchiha Sasuke, tadi pagi apa kurang jelas yang ku katakan padamu?" Yamato menatap horror Sasuke.

"Aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk tidak telat satu detik pun," Sasuke mencoba bersikap setenang mungkin.

"Lalu bagaimana kalau dia telat? Atau kemungkinan terburuk dia gak datang? Kau tahu kan Sasuke maksud kita menerima wawancara eksklusif ini agar kita gak di kejar-kejar oleh wartawan-wartawan itu lagi!" Yamato mengitimidasi Sasuke dengan tatapan horornya.

"Hn, aku tahu," ucap Sasuke datar.

"Kakashi, cepat cari Sakura!" Perintah Shizune.

Melihat keadaan Shizune, Naruto dan Gaara yang panik dengan tatapan horor dari Yamato, Kakashi pun segera melesat keluar mencari Sakura.

"Aku akan mencarinya juga," Gaara bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku juga," Naruto mengikuti Gaara.

"Kalian disini saja, kalau kalian pergi bisa makin runyam saja. On air tinggal sepuluh menit lagi," Shizune menarik lengan keduanya yang hendak beranjak pergi.

"Ya sudah, aku ke studio tiga duluan. Shizune jaga mereka baik-baik," Yamato tersenyum dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

**~~~ THE WIZARDS ~~~**

Sakura sekarang sedang berada di lift. "lima menit lagi, cepetan kek ini lift nyampenya!" Gerutu Sakura. Untung saja dia sendirian di dalam lift ini, kalau ada orang lain mungkin dia dikira gila karena bicara sendiri.

Ting.

Lift sudah sampai di lantai loma. Sakura keluar dari lift dengan terburu-buru seperti mau mengambil gaji. Sakura mencari-cari studio tiga.

"Sepertinya aku akan terlambat nih. Aduh dimana sih studionya? Tadi kata si resepsionis dekat sama lift," Sakura berjalan sambil menggerutu.

Saat dia mencari-cari letak studio tiga, tiba-tiba pundaknya di tepuk oleh seseorang. Sakura membalikkan badannya dan melihat laki-laki berambut putih memakai masker di sebagian mukanya.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga," ucap Kakashi, "Kamu manis sekali dengan penampilan yang seperti ini," lanjutnya.

Sakura blushing dan tetap diam di tempatnya.

"Ayo ikut aku, yang lain sudah menunggu. Aku rasa kita langsung ke studio 3 saja, kamu gak perlu di make up lagi." Kakashi menarik tangan Sakura dan berjalan cepat menuju studio 3.

**Sementara itu…**

Shizune, Naruto dan Gaara sedang menunggu Sakura dengan wajah yang cemas. Sedangkan Sasuke memasang ekspresi datarnya. Tidak lama kemudian ada salah satu kru yang memakai tindikan di hampir seluruh mukanya datang ke ruangan make up tersebut.

"Ayo kalian bersiap-siap di studio," ucapnya pada Sasuke, Naruto dan Gaara.

Saat Sasuke, Gaara, dan Naruto sedang berdiri handphone Shizune berbunyi ternyata ada sms dari Kakashi. Shizune terlihat lega sekali setelah membacanya.

"Kalian gak udah khawatir, Kakashi sudah menemukan Sakura," ujar Shizune.

Naruto dan Gaara sangat lega mendengarnya, mereka tersenyum lebar sedangkan Sasuke tanpa ekspresi.

**~~~ THE WIZARDS ~~~**

"Selamat malam semua penonton yang ada di studio maupun yang ada di rumah, un. Kali ini kita kedatangan tamu istimewa, un. Band papan atas yang saat ini sedang kontroversial dengan keluarnya salah satu anggotanya, un. Mari kita sambut, un. The Wizards!" Seru si mc laki-laki, eh perempuan, eh sebenarnya laki-laki atau perempuan? (Deidara: laki-laki,un! Mau aku bom kamu un? #Author: ampuuuuunn!)

The Wizards pun keluar dari persembunyiaannya (?) Di sambut teriakan histeris dari fans girlnya yang ada di studio, sedangkan yang laki-laki menutup telinganya.

"Waaah, ramai sekali Dei senpai. Menurut Tobi anak baik, pasti rating kita naik," ujar mc satunya lagi yang memakai topeng.

"Benar un," kata Deidara, "Silakan duduk, un." Deidara mempersilakan Naruto, Gaara dan Sasuke duduk. Dan di mulailah sesi wawancara..

**~~~ THE WIZARDS ~~~**

" _Arigatou_ un, sudah mau datang ke acara kami un," si mc berambut pirang yang di kuncir satu memulai sesi wawancara.

"Hn," seperti biasanya Sasuke irit kata sementara kedua rekannya Naruto dan Gaara hanya nyengir saja, yang nyengir cuma Naruto sih, Gaara tersenyum ramah.

"Nah, mana anggota barunya un?" si mc blonde ini to the point sekali.

Sasuke, Naruto dan Gaara menjadi kikuk, namun Gaara segera mengambil alih di pertanyaan ini, "Nanti dia akan datang,"

"Datangnya setelah iklan aja ya. Dei senpai, iklan dulu kata Pein senpai," si mc yang bertopeng yang seperti anak autis *di gampar tobi* bicara pada rekannya, Deidara.

Deidara menengok ke arah kamera, "Oia un, jangan kemana-mana ya un, _still watching on exclusive interview_ un!"

**=== iklan ===**

"Ini acara katanya ratingnya paling tinggi tapi kenapa mc nya aneh banget kayak mereka?" Naruto berbisik pada Gaara.

"Mungkin karena keanehan mereka ratingnya jadi naik," Gaara balas berbisik. Sasuke hanya menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya mendengar bisik-bisik Gaara dan Naruto.

"Sakura-chan juga belum kelihatan, bagaimana ini?" Naruto mencari-cari sosok Sakura diantara kru sampai penonton.

"Pasti di sembunyikan di suatu tempat. Sepertinya Kakashi-nii mau membuat _surprise_," ujar Sasuke.

"Sepertinya begitu. Lihat! Itu kan Kakashi-nii dan Yamato-sama," Gaara menunjuk Kakashi dan Yamato yang sedang bebicara dengan kru yang membawa white board.

**=== on air ===**

"Pemirsa, kembali lagi bersama Tobi anak baik dengan rekan tobi, Deidara senpai dalam acara Exclusive Interview!" Seru Tobi.

*Penonton tepuk tangan*

Deidara memulai wawancara lagi, kali ini pertanyaannya tidak seputar Sakura, tapi mengenai mereka bertiga, "Diantara kalian bertiga siapa yang udah punya pacar, un?"

Sasuke _rolling eyes_ mendengar pertanyaan ini karena dia sering di beri pertanyaan siapa pacarnya dan kenapa dia belum punya pacar, sama halnya dengan Sasuke, Naruto juga _rolling eyes_ dan Gaara masih dengan sikap kalemnya dia menjawab, "Kami bertiga belum ada yang punya pacar,"

Fans girl mereka yang ada di studio pun berteriak-teriak histeris mendengar idolanya belum ada yang memiliki, ya mereka berharap mungkin saja idola mereka itu jatuh cinta pada mereka, tapi kemungkinannya sangat kecil kan?

Tobi dan Deidara yang mendengar teriakan para fans girlnya The Wizards hanya menutup telinga mereka dengan kedua tangan mereka daripada gendang telinga mereka pecah kan?

Setelah membaca pesan yang ada di white board, Deidara bicara "Seperti yang sudah kita bicarakan sebelum iklan un, kita sambut anggota baru The Wizards….!"

Mendengar pernyataan mc pirang itu, sontak Sasuke, Gaara dan Naruto pun sedikit terlonjak kaget. Mereka tidak mungkin sampai lompat kan saking kagetnya? Ingat mereka adalah musisi terkenal yang sedang melakukan shooting secara live.

Sakura keluar dari sebuah pintu dimana Sasuke dkk juga keluar dari pintu itu ketika di panggil oleh si mc. Saat pintu terbuka, semua pasang mata membulat melihat Sakura. Bahkan Sasuke pun tidak berkedip sedikitpun. Sakura berjalan mendekat ke bangku Sasuke dkk. Sasuke tidak percaya bahwa dewi yang berdiri di sampingnya ini adalah Sakura si pelayan café. Penampilannya sangat berbeda.

"Sakura-chan! Kamu cute banget!" Seru Naruto lalu berdiri dan memeluk Sakura. Sakura hanya diam saja tapi mukanya memerah menahan malu.

"Sakura-chan, sebelum kamu di make up seperti ini saja sudah cantik. Sekarang kamu makin cantik seperti seorang dewi," Naruto memegang kedua bahu Sakura dan berniat memeluknya lagi namun di tahan oleh Gaara dan Sasuke.

"Silakan duduk un, nona cantik un," Deidara tersenyum manis ke Sakura dan Sakura duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Tobi anak baik baru liat gadis secantik kamu, Tobi sangat beruntung!" Seru Tobi dengan semangat.

"_Arigatou_," Sakura tersenyum lembut ke arah Tobi.

Semua fans girls yang ada di studio atau dimanapun mereka berada tampak iri dengan kecantikan alami Sakura dan keberuntungannya berada di antara Sasuke, Gaara dan Naruto. Dan sesi wawancara pun di lanjutkan.

"Nona cantik, siapa namamu un?" Deidara senyum-senyum gaje memandang Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura, panggil saja Sakura," Sakura tersenyum canggung melihat senyum Deidara yang agak aneh baginya.

"Rumahmu dimana un?" Deidara niatnya mau main ke rumah Sakura dan pdkt.

Sakura berpikir sejenak untuk menjawab atau tidak pertanyaan yang amat pribadi ini, nanti kalau ada fans girl The Wizards yang tidak suka dengannya lalu datang ke rumah Sakura dan membakar rumahnya bagaimana? Tapi akhirnya Sakura mau menjawabnya, "Di –"

"—Dia tinggal bersama kami," Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura, Sakura melirik Sasuke.

"Begitu ya un?" Deidara tampak kecewa, "Berarti kamu perempuan sendirian dong di rumah itu un?" yap! Pertanyaan Deidara lagi-lagi membuat anggota The Wizards kebingungan untuk menjawabnya.

"Tidak, di rumah kami ada kok perempuan tapi pembantu," Gaara berusaha menolong timnya dengan menjawab pertanyaan itu setenang mungkin dan membuat Deidara mangguk-mangguk.

"Kapan secara resmi Sakura di terima di band kalian un?" Deidara membaca laptopnya *kok kayak bukan empat mata ya? Jangan-jangan Deidara itu tukul! #author di bom c4 sama Deidara*

"Penandatanganan kontraknya kemarin dan secara resmi di umumkan ke publik saat ini," Sasuke dingin sekali menjawab pertanyaan dari Deidara membuat ruangan itu tidak perlu pakai ac lagi (?)

"Jadi acara kalian sangat beruntung, hahaha," akhirnya Naruto bicara juga *di rasengan sama Naruto*

"Benar juga un, rating kami pasti naik un," Deidara mengusap-usap dagunya seperti ada jenggotnya.

"Dei senpai, Tobi mau nanya sama Sakura-chan dong!" Tobi kesal karena di cuekin.

"Tanya aja un," Deidara menjawab dengan malas.

Tobi pun tersenyum lebar menampilkan gigi-giginya (?) "Sakura-chan bisa main piano sama nyanyi ya katanya?"

'Pertanyaan bodoh, ya jelaslah bisa kalau gak bisa gak mungkin kan Sakura ada di situ!' _inner_ Naruto berdecak kesal.

"Hm, iya. Kalau gak bisa mana mungkin aku bisa ada disini," Sakura tersenyum manis sekali.

"Manis banget Sakura-chan!" Naruto dan Tobi berseru dan berniat memeluk Sakura tapi Deidara menghalangi Tobi untuk memeluk Sakura, Naruto juga di tahan oleh Gaara. Untungnya Sakura duduk di samping Sasuke, setidaknya dia terlindung dengan benteng badan Sasuke (?)

"Tadi katanya Sakura bisa main piano sama nyanyi kan un? Nanti setelah iklan kita mau dengar Sakura nyanyi dan main keyboard ya un?" Deidara seenaknya membuat keputusan tanpa meminta persetujuan Sakura.

Tobi pun berseru, "Jangan kemana-mana ya pemirsa!"

**=== iklan ===**

Sakura daritadi hanya menunduk. Sasuke terus memperhatikannya. Sasuke menjadi sedikit kasihan padanya dan ingin membantunya.

"Nyanyikan saja lagu yang mewakili perasaanmu," Sasuke menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke, "Apa boleh?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Kalau kamu gak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanmu secara langsung, lakukanlah dengan musik dan bernyanyilah," Sasuke balas menatap Sakura.

"Seperti yang dilakukan oleh sahabatmu waktu menyatakan perasaannya di café," Gaara ikut bicara dan tersenyum lembut.

"Aku yakin Sakura-chan pasti bisa! Ganbatte!" Seru Naruto menyemangati Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum lembut kepada mereka. 'Ternyata mereka semua baik padaku, aku gak mau ngecewain mereka dan aku gak mau kehilangan mereka seperti aku kehilangan_ Tousan_ dan _Kaasan_.' Sakura membatin dalam hatinya.

**=== on air ===**

Deidara dan Tobi, "Kembali lagi di Exclusive Interview bersama kami dan The Wizards!" *kok deidara gak pake 'un'? #dei : ketutupan suara tobi yang menggelegar,un*

Deidara berdiri, "Sekarang kita sambut un, Haruno Sakura!"

*Semua penonton di studio tepuk tangan*

Sakura berjalan menuju keyboard yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari tempat dia duduk tadi. 'Baiklah, akan ku tunjukkan perasaanku,' suara hati Sakura.

Sakura sekarang sudah duduk di depan keyboard itu, dan dia mulai memainkan keyboard dan bernyanyi sebuah lagu dari Agnes Monica-Rapuh.

**Belum sempat ku membagi kebahagiaanku.**

**Belum sempat ku membuat dia tersenyum.**

**Haruskah ku kehilangan tuk kesekian kali?**

**Tuhan ku mohon jangan lakukan itu…**

Memori otak Sakura memutar kembali saat-saat dia bersama dengan kedua orangtuanya. Main piano bersama, piknik bersama sampai kejadian kecelakaan naas itu. Sakura memejamkan matanya dan bernyanyi dengan segenap perasaannya.

**Sebab ku sayang dia,**

**Sebab ku kasihi dia,**

**Sebab ku tak rela, tak slalu bersama.**

**Ku rapuh tanpa dia seperti kehilangan harap..**

**Jikalau memang harus ku alami duka,**

**Kuatkan hati ini menerimanya…**

Sakura semakin menghayati lagu yang dia nyanyikan itu. Matanya bahkan sudah berkaca-kaca menahan airmata namun dia mencoba untuk kuat dan menampilkan yang terbaik yang dia bisa.

**Sebab ku sayang dia,**

**Sebab ku kasihi dia,**

**Sebab ku tak rela, tak slalu bersama.**

**Ku rapuh tanpa dia seperti kehilangan harap..**

Jari jemari Sakura menari dengan lincah di atas tuts keyboard itu membuat semua yang mendengarkan alunannya bisa menikmati dan merasakan pesan di dalam lagu ini.

**Sebab ku sayang dia,**

**Sebab ku kasihi dia,**

**Sebab ku tak rela, tak slalu bersama.**

**Ku rapuh tanpa dia seperti kehilangan harap..**

Akhirnya jari-jemari Sakura berhenti menari diatas tuts keyboard itu. Hening. Hanya kata itu yang dapat menggambarkan suasana di studio itu. Namun keheningan tidak berlangsung lama karena langsung di gantikan dengan suara gemuruh tepuk tangan dari semua orang yang menonton performance Sakura yang memukau. Bahkan Naruto, Deidara, Tobi, Shizune dan sebagian penonton pun menitikkan airmata.

'Jadi perasaan ini yang mau dia sampaikan?' Sasuke bicara di dalam hatinya.

'Dia begitu kuat jika dilihat dari luar namun di dalamnya dia rapuh. Aku jadi ingin melindunginya,' batin Gaara.

Sasuke dan Gaara memperhatikan Sakura dari tempat duduknya. Sakura menoleh pada mereka dan tersenyum simpul.

"_Fabulous_! _Fabulous_! Tobi anak yang gak cengeng jadi terharu," komentar Tobi.

"Kamu selain cantik juga berbakat sekali un," Deidara mengambil sapu tangan yang ada di saku celananya dan mengelap airmatanya.

"Sakura-chan, aku sangat terharu, hiks!" Naruto menghapus airmatanya dengan tissue yang ada di meja di depannya.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_, aku biasa aja kok," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Sakura-chan rendah hati sekali. Tobi jadi mau punya istri kayak Sakura-chan." Tobi mau memeluk Sakura namun di tahan oleh Deidara.

"Tobi kamu masih kecil un, belum boleh nikah un, Sakura buat aku aja un,"

"Heeeee! Apa-apaan! Sakura-chan itu milikku!" Seru Naruto.

Dan terjadilah perebutan Sakura di acara itu. Sakura hanya tertawa melihat tingkah konyol mereka. Dan kru langsung menayangkan iklan karena mereka tidak mau kalau acaranya di cap acara kekerasan dan ratingnya dari remaja berubah menjadi bimbingan orangtua atau bahkan yang lebih buruk lagi hak penyiaraannya di cabut.

**~~~ THE WIZARDS ~~~**

Setelah selesai mengisi acara di Exclusive Interview, Sasuke dkk (Sakura sudah termasuk sekarang) segera menuju ruang make up untuk membersihkan make up mereka dan berganti baju.

Malam semakin larut dan udara semakin dingin, Sakura tidak membawa jaket dan kalian tahu sendiri dress yang Sakura pakai seperti apa. Jadilah si gadis cute ini menahan udara dingin yang menusuk hingga ke tulangnya. Sakura terus-menerus mendekap tubuhnya sendiri. Dia meniup-niupkan tangannya dengan harapan agar telapak tangannya menjadi hangat. Mukanya semakin memerah dan kepalanya terasa berat dan pusing. Kemarin saat Sakura di bonceng oleh Sasori dia kehujanan, sampai saat ini tubuhnya selalu di serang oleh udara yang sangat dingin secara membabi buta. Dia merutuk Ino yang memilih dress mini untuknya, ya walaupun dia terlihat semakin manis dan seksi karena memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya yang indah tapi untuk musim seperti ini rasanya itu ide yang cukup nekat.

Gaara terus memperhatikan Sakura dari cermin di depannya yang memantulkan bayangan Sakura yang sedang duduk di sofa. Ia berdiri mengambil blazer putihnya dan berjalan menuju tempat duduk Sakura, namun saat dia hendak memakaikan blazernya ke Sakura, sudah ada Sasuke yang memberikan jasnya kepada Sakura.

"Pakai ini, mukamu sudah semerah tomat," ujar Sasuke sambil menyodorkan jas hitamnya ke Sakura.

"_Arigatou_," suara Sakura terdengar sangat pelan.

'Aku terlambat,' Gaara bicara dalam hatinya dan meremas blazer putihnya itu.

"Sakura-chan, apa kamu sakit?" Naruto meletakan punggung telapak tangannya ke dahi Sakura, "_Itte_! Panas sekali Sakura-chan!"

"Sebaiknya kita bawa ke rumah sakit," usul Shizune, "Sasuke cepat gendong Sakura dan bawa masuk ke mobil!" Shizune memerintahkan Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke malas. Lalu Sasuke menggendong Sakura dengan bridal style.

"Kenapa Sakura-chan diam saja di gendong Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto pada Gaara.

"Sepertinya sudah pingsan. Ayo cepat, kita susul mereka," ujar Gaara yang di jawab dengan anggukan Naruto. Kakashi dan Yamato yang baru sampai di ruang make up pun terkejut karena Sasuke menggendong Sakura dan mereka langsung mengikuti Sasuke dkk.

**To be continue…**

Author : heee? Apa-apaan ini kok jadi ancur gini ficnya? Kebanyakan dialog pula. Hueeee!

Readers : dari awal bukannya udah ancur?

Author duduk di pojokkan kamar sambil mainin jari. Baiklah, author mau bales review dulu yaa.. *dengan smangat muda lee*

**4ntk4-ch4n** : hehehe, ya sekali-kali bikin uchiha punya rasa takut lucu juga. *di mangekyou sasuke*, ini udah saya update, gimana? Masih penasaran? Ehehehe. Review lagi ya? fufufu.

**Thia2rh** : ini udah saya update, hehehe. RnR ya, fufufu.

**Chousamori Aozora** : wah seneng banget di todong pake permen, hehehe. Ini udah saya update. Review ya! hohoho.

**ichiyama qalbi-neechan** : salam kenal! Wah, aku senang ada yang suka sama fic aku. Iya, aku juga udah kepikiran naruhina, tunggu aja ya *bling bling*. Jangan lupa review ya, fufufufu.

**Yamato Akahito** : *Sakura : akahito pijitin dong!*, noh akahito di suruh mijitin Sakura. Hahahaha. Lihat aja nanti ya café ino sepi apa enggak, tunggu aja lanjutan chapternya, hohohoho. RnR.

Akhir kata bagi yang mau membaca fic saya yang abal ini, saya minta Review untuk kebaikan bersama (?) hehehe . .


	6. Chapter 6

**The Wizards**

**Naruto**** © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : ****chapter ini sangat panjang dan bisa menyebabkan mata anda lelah saat membacanya, gak lupa juga OOC, Typo mungkin, gaje dll.**

**Pairing SasuSaku**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama and Romance**

**RnR?**

**Chapter 6**

"Kenapa Sakura-chan diam saja di gendong Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto pada Gaara.

"Sepertinya sudah pingsan. Ayo cepat, kita susul mereka," ujar Gaara yang di jawab dengan anggukan Naruto. Kakashi dan Yamato yang baru sampai di ruang make up pun terkejut karena Sasuke menggendong Sakura dan mereka langsung mengikuti Sasuke dkk.

**~~~ THE WIZARDS ~~~**

Sasori masih duduk di ruang tengah keluarga di rumahnya, dia masih shockmelihat Sakura yang muncul di Exclusive Interview yang di siarkan secara live itu. Sasori tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Akhirnya Sasori memutuskan untuk menelpon Sakura namun tidak ada jawaban. Sasori pun memasukkan handphone touch screennya ke dalam Saku celananya.

"Sasori, jemput Obaachanmu di rumah sakit, nak!" perintah Kaasan Sasori dari dalam dapur.

"Baik Kaasan, _Ittekimasu_!" Sasori berangkat menuju rumah sakit.

"_Itterasshai_!" Sahut Kaasannya.

**~~~ THE WIZARDS ~~~**

Sakura sekarang sedang di rawat di sebuah kamar VVIP di Konoha Hospital, menurut dokter yang memeriksanya dia harus istirahat penuh dan tidak boleh di ganggu dulu. Orang-orang yang mengantarnya yaitu Yamato, Kakashi, Shizune, Sasuke, Gaara dan Naruto sedang berdiskusi di depan kamar perawatan itu, atau lebih tepatnya mereka sedang berdebat, lima banding satu. Lima untuk Yamato, Kakashi, Shizune, Gaara dan Naruto, dan satu untuk Sasuke.

Shizune dan Naruto terlihat sekali raut mukanya yang memelas pada satu orang, orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Sasuke. Naruto dan Shizune bahkan memakai _puppy eyes_ andalan mereka, tapi Sasuke tetap tidak bergeming dan kukuh pada pendapatnya.

"Ayolah Sasuke, ijinkan Sakura-chan tinggal bersama kita," Naruto memegang lengan Sasuke dan menghentak-hentakan kakinya seperti anak kecil.

"Jangan sentuh aku, dobe!" Sasuke melepaskan tangannya yang di gelayuti Naruto dengan paksa, Naruto memajukan bibirnya satu meter (?)

"Ayolah Sasuke, semua orang sudah setuju. Lagi pula kau sendiri kan yang bilang kalau Sakura tinggal bersama di acara Exclusive Interview tadi. Kalau infotainment sampai tahu kau berbohong, rusak sudah image mu Sasuke," Shizune memohon dengan _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

Yap! Omongan Shizune tadi tepat sasaran. Membuat Sasuke tidak bisa mengambil keputusan lain. Dengan terpaksa dia pun menyutujui Sakura untuk tinggal bersama dia dan anggota The Wizards yang lainnya.

Naruto dan Shizune bersorak-sorak gembira karena berhasil mengalahan keras kepalanya Sasuke. Mereka bersorak-sorak hingga membuat dokter-dokter yang ada di ruangannya keluar, begitu juga dengan pasien yang lainnya, mereka keluar karena terganggu dengan kebisingan yang di buat oleh Naruto dan Shizune. Dokter dan pasien-pasien itu memarahi mereka berdua dan menyuruh mereka berdua untuk diam. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Gaara menutupi wajah mereka agar tidak di kenali. Naruto dan Shizune membungkuk-bungukkan badannya meminta maaf kepada dokter dan pasien-pasien itu.

Setelah dokter-dokter dan pasien-pasien tersebut kembali ke alamnya (?) tiba-tiba datanglah seorang pemuda berambut merah, berwajah baby face. Kalian pasti tahu kan siapa dia?

"Kalian The Wizards kan? Sakura dimana?" tanyanya entah kepada Sasuke, Gaara dan Naruto.

Sasuke, Gaara dan Naruto memandang pemuda itu dengan raut wajah yang bingung. Akhirnya Gaara membuka suaranya untuk menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu, "Iya benar, kalau boleh tau kau siapanya Sakura? Sakura sedang di rawat di kamar ini," Gaara menunjuk kamar perawatan Sakura yang ada di depannya.

"APA? Sakura-chan sakit? Sakit apa? Apa boleh aku menjenguknya?" Sasori memberondong pertanyaan dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Gaara.

"Kata dokter dia harus istirahat penuh dan gak boleh di ganggu. Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, kau siapanya Sakura?" tidak seperti biasanya Gaara ingin tahu kehidupan pribadi orang lain. Teman-temannya pun memandang heran pada Gaara.

"Begitu ya?" Sasori tampak kecewa dengan jawaban Gaara, "Perkenalkan, aku Akasuna Sasori. Aku senpai Sakura sejak SMA sampai di Universitas sekarang," Sasori sedikit membungkukan badannya.

"Sasori sedang apa kau disana?" seorang dokter wanita tua yang tadi memarahi Naruto dan Shizune memanggil Sasori dari depan pintu ruangan dokter yang tidak jauh dari ruang perawatan Sakura.

Sasori menengok ke sumber suara, "Chiyo baachan! Aku mau menjemputmu. Tunggu sebentar disana ya?" Sasori kembali memandang Sasuke dkk, "Aku permisi dulu, salam untuk Sakura ya," Sasori sedikit membungkukan badannya dan pergi dari segerombolan orang itu.

Sasuke, dkk memandang siluet Sasori dan neneknya yang semakin menjauh dan hilang dari pandangan mereka.

**~~~ THE WIZARDS ~~~**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi tapi Gaara belum juga tidur, lebih tepatnya dia tidak bisa tidur. Entah apa yang menyebabkan dia mendapat insomnia malam ini. Dia bersama Naruto, Kakashi dan Shizune sekarang sedang ada di dalam kamar perawatan Sakura untuk menjaga Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Yamato sudah pulang duluan. Kamar itu cukup luas, ada sebuah ranjang pasien, kulkas, tv, ac, toilet sampai sofa yang letaknya di sebrang ranjang pasien. Gaara beserta Naruto, Kakashi dan Shizune sedang duduk di sofa itu, yang masih terjaga hanya Gaara sedangkan yang lainnya sudah tidur dengan lelap. Gaara bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekat ke ranjang dimana Sakura sedang tidur dengan tenang. Gaara duduk di samping kiri ranjang Sakura, dia memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang menurutnya sangat manis itu dan terlihat sangat damai saat tidur.

"Manis sekali," gumam Gaara dan dia mengusap rambut Sakura dan menyingkapkan helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah anggun Sakura.

"Andai aku bertemu denganmu dari dulu, aku pasti akan selalu menjagamu yang rapuh ini," Gaara mengecup kening Sakura dan tidur di samping ranjang Sakura.

**~~~ THE WIZARDS ~~~**

Cit cit cit..

Terdengar suara burung berkicauan dari balik jendela di ruangan VVIP tersebut. Seorang laki-laki bermata emerald membuka matanya, walaupun dia hanya tidur selama 4 jam tapi badannya sudah segar sekali rasanya. Dia berjalan menuju jendela yang terletak di dekat tempat tidur Sakura. Dia membuka gorden tersebut dan membuka kaca jendela sehingga udara pagi yang segar dan cahaya matahari yang hangat masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut dan membangunkan Sakura.

Perlahan Sakura membuka matanya, mengedarkan pandangannnya di seluruh ruangan. Dia melihat Naruto, Kakashi dan shizune yang sedang tidur di sofa yang letaknya di sebrang tempat tidurnya. Lalu dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke jendela dan dia melihat Gaara yang sedang berdiri dan menghirup udara segar di pagi hari. Sakura bangun dari posisinya yang terlentang dan mencoba untuk duduk di ranjangnya. Gaara mendengar suara ranjang yang bergerak, lalu dia berbalik menghadap Sakura.

"_Ohayo_ Sakura, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Gaara berjalan mendekat ke arah tempat tidur Sakura.

"_Ohayo_ Gaara, aku sudah lebih baik. _Arigatou_ sudah menjagaku," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut menatap Gaara. Gaara membalas dengan tersenyum lembut juga pada Sakura.

Naruto, Kakashi dan Shizune pun terbangun. Melihat Sakura yang sudah sadar, Naruto langsung menghampiri Sakura dan memeluknya.

"Sakura-chan, bagaimana keadaaanmu? Masih ada yang sakit gak?" Naruto meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Sakura, "Udah gak panas, syukurlah.."

"_Gomen_ ya Naruto, Kakashi-nii dan Shizune-nee aku jadi merepotkan kalian," Sakura terkekeh pelan.

"Gak ngerepotin kok Sakura-chan, hehehe," Naruto tertawa riang.

"Iya, santai saja Sakura," ujar Shizune dengan tersenyum hangat, "Semalam ada pria tampan datang kesini dan mau menjengukmu, tapi sayangnya kata dokter kau tidak boleh di ganggu. Tapi kau dapat salam darinya, namanya Sasori," Shizune tersenyum menggoda Sakura.

"Sasori senpai," gumam Sakura. Naruto dan Gaara memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang bergumam.

"Shizune, ayo kita beli makanan untuk sarapan," ajak Kakashi.

"Baik!" sahut Shizune, "Kalian berdua jaga Sakura dulu ya!" perintah Shizune pada Gaara dan Naruto. Yang di beri perintah hanya mengangguk saja.

**~~~ THE WIZARDS ~~~**

Sasori dan keluarganya sedang sarapan di meja makan. Sasori ingin menjenguk Sakura pagi ini, makanya dia berpakaian rapih sekali dengan sabuah kaos berwana hitam di lapisi oleh kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah marun dan celana ketat berwarna hitam, beda sekali dengan penampilannya semalam saat menjemput obaachannya dengan hanya memakai kaos pendek berwarna hijau dan celana pendek hitam. Kaasannya memperhatikan Sasori dengan kebingungan.

"Mau kemana Sasori? Sekarang kan hari minggu, bukannya gak ada kuliah?" tanya Kaasannya sambil menuangkan susu di gelas Sasori.

"Dia mau menjenguk cinta pertamanya," Chiyo baachan yang menjawab pertanyaan anaknya, sementara Sasori sibuk menghabiskan susunya dengan muka yang memerah.

"Aku selesai, aku berangkat ya!" seru Sasori.

"Hati-hati ya nak!" ujar Kaasannya sambil tersenyum lembut.

**~~~ THE WIZARDS ~~~**

Seorang dokter berambut putih memakai kacamata sedang memeriksa Sakura, "Keadaanmu sudah sehat, kau boleh pulang hari ini," ucapnya.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_ dokter," ucap Sakura.

"_Doitte,_ jaga kesehatanmu Haruno-san!" ujar dokter itu dan pergi dari ruangan Sakura.

Tidak lama dokter itu pergi, Kakashi dan Shizune sudah kembali dengan membawa 5 box makanan.

"Sekarang kalian berdua cepat sarapan dan kembali ke rumah. Kalian harus bersiap-siap untuk jadwal kalian hari ini. Naruto, kau ada jadwal mengisi acara di the morning radio, Gaara kau harus pulang ke Suna karena kakakmu Temari akan menikah," Kakashi membacakan jadwal mereka yang ada di buku catatannya.

"Tapi Sakura-chan?" Naruto terlihat khawatir.

"Karena aku dan Yamato-sama ada rapat dengan sponsor, Shizune harus menemanimu ke the morning radio, dan Gaara harus ke Suna, maka yang menjaga Sakura adalah Sasuke," ujar Kakashi pada Naruto.

**FLASH BACK**

Seorang makhluk tampan sedang tertidur di ranjang king sizenya. Dari raut mukanya terlihat damai sekali. Sinar matahari yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang bernuansa biru hitam itu pun tidak dapat membangunkannya sampai akhirnya kedamaian mimpinya di usik oleh suara yang berasal dari ponselnya. Dia meraba-raba meja yang ada di samping ranjangnya lalu dia menjawab panggilan di ponsel tersebut.

"_Moshi moshi_," Suara orang di sebrang sambungan sana.

"Hn," Sasuke mengangkat telpon masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"Syukurlah kau sudah bangun, Sasuke. Sekarang kau ke rumah sakit ya! Hari ini giliranmu yang menjaga Sakura," ujar seseorang di sebrang telpon sana.

"Kenapa harus aku, Kakashi-nii? Aku sibuk," tolak Sasuke.

"Kalau kau gak mau, aku akan memberitahukan pada Yamato-sama kalau kau gak mau menjaga Sakura!" ancam Kakashi.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan kesana," Sasuke dengan berat hati menuruti perintah Kakashi.

"Bagus kalau begitu, aku tutup ya, _jaa_!" seru Kakashi dan memutuskan koneksi telponnya.

"Merepotkan saja," Sasuke menggerutu dan segera menuju kamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi, dia memakai kemeja berwarna biru dengan kerah yang berwarna hitam, dia mengancingi kemeja itu sampai kerah dan dia memasukkan kemejanya ke dalam celana hitam yang agak ketat lalu dia merapikan rambutnya dan membentuk rambutnya seperti pantat ayam kebanggaannya dan memakai kacamata hitam besar, dia pun segera berangkat ke rumah sakit dengan BMW Z4 berwarna biru miliknya.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

**~~~ THE WIZARDS ~~~**

Tok tok tok..

Suara pintu kamar VVIP Sakura berbunyi, dan masuklah sesosok pemuda berwajah baby face sambil membawa sebuket mawar putih. Semua mata yang ada di ruangan itu memandang lelaki itu.

"_Ohayo_ Sakura-chan dan _Ohayo_ _minna-san_," sapa si pemuda itu ramah.

"_Ohayo_ Sasori senpai," sahut Sakura.

"_Ohayo_ Sasori," sahut Kakashi dan Shizune, sedangkan Gaara dan Naruto diam saja memperhatikan Sasori.

"_Gomen_ kalau mengganggu, kalian lanjutkan saja makannya," ujar Sasori dan berjalan ke arah Sakura, "Bagaimana keadaanmu Sakura-chan?" Sasori duduk di samping kiri ranjang Sakura dan menyerahkan sebuket bunga pada Sakura.

"_Arigatou_ Sasori senpai, aku sudah baikan kok, hari ini bahkan sudah boleh pulang. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa senpai bisa tahu aku ada disini?" Sakura bingung memandang Sasori.

"Semalam aku mau menjemput Chiyo baachan dan gak sengaja bertemu dengan The Wizards, lalu aku pikir kamu bersama mereka tapi ternyata kata mereka kamu di rawat disini. Kalau tahu kamu sakit seperti ini, waktu itu aku menjemputmu saja Sakura-chan," Sasori memandang lembut Sakura.

"_Gomen_ Sasori senpai, aku membuatmu cemas," Sakura menunduk.

"Gak apa-apa Sakura-chan," Sasori mengusap lembut kepala Sakura, "Itu makananmu?" Sasori menunjuk box makanan yang ada di meja dekat bangku yang dia duduki. Sakura mengangguk.

"Aku suapin ya?" Sasori mengambil box makanan itu dan membukanya.

"_Ano_, gak usah Sasori senpai, aku bisa makan sendiri," Sakura menolak halus.

"Sakura-chan, anggap saja ini hukuman buatmu karena gak mau dengerin nasehat senpaimu ini," Sasori menyendok makanan itu, "Buka mulutmu, Sakura-chan," ucap Sasori sambil tersenyum lembut. Lalu Sakura membuka mulutnya dan memakan sarapannya dengan di suapi Sasori.

Naruto dan Gaara memandang sebal pada Sasori. Naruto memakan sarapannya dengan buas, sementara Gaara jadi tidak nafsu memakan sarapannya dan hanya memperhatikan Sasori yang sedang menyuapi Sakura. Pandangan Sasori saat menatap Sakura sangat lembut sekali, Gaara jadi bisa merasakan bahwa Sasori benar-benar mencintai Sakura.

"Mereka mesra sekali ya Kakashi?" bisik Shizune yang masih bisa di dengar Gaara dan Naruto.

"Hm, seperti sepasang kekasih saja," ucap Kakashi yang membuat kuping Naruto semakin panas.

'Sikapnya Sasori pada Sakura-chan sangat lembut sekali. Dia sepertinya memang benar-benar mencintai Sakura-chan. Aaarrrrghh! Tapi aku gak boleh nyerah dapetin Sakura-chan!' batin Naruto dan dengan bringasnya dia memakan apel yang di beli oleh Kakashi tadi pagi.

Tok tok tok ..

Pintu di ruangan itu pun terbuka. Munculah Yamato bersama Sasuke. Saat mereka masuk, mereka melihat Sakura yang sedang di suapi oleh Sasori. Sasuke memasang muka datar, tapi sebetulnya dia sedikit kaget melihat pemandangan yang mesra itu, 'Ngapain si rambut merah kesini lagi?' batinnya.

"_Ohayo_ _minna-san_!" seru Yamato. Sapaan Yamato mengalihkan perhatian mereka yang sedang menonton Sakura yang di suapi Sasori.

"_Ohayo _Yamato-sama!" sahut mereka semua kecuali Sasuke dan Sasori.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Haruno-san?" tanya Yamato ramah.

"Sudah baikan, aku boleh pulang hari ini dan panggil aku Sakura saja Yamato-sama," jawab Sakura dengan tersenyum ramah.

"Baiklah, Sakura," Yamato tersenyum.

"Sasuke, kok datang kesini bisa bareng Yamato-sama?" tanya Kakashi.

"Tadi ketemu di lorong rumah sakit," jawab Sasuke sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Sakura, mengingat kejadian semalam dari kau telat sampai kau pingsan, bagaimana kalau kau tinggal saja dirumah The Wizards?" usul Yamato.

"APA? Uhuk, uhuk!" Sakura tersedak karena kaget. Dia masih di suapi oleh Sasori. Sasori langsung mengambil air dan meminumkannya pada Sakura. Lalu Sasori mengusap-usap punggung Sakura. Tidak hanya Sakura saja yang terkejut, namun Sasori pun terkejut.

"Aku gak bisa Yamato-sama, _gomennasai_. Aku punya rumah dan aku tinggal sendiri disana," Sakura menolak dengan tidak enak.

"Nah! Itu dia Sakura. Kau tinggal sendirian disana dan sekarang statusmu sudah berbeda dari yang kemarin. Sudah banyak yang mengenalimu. Tidak sedikit juga fans-fans dari The Wizards yang menolak kehadiranmu, aku hanya khawatir dengan keselamatanmu dan kesehatanmu," ujar Yamato mencoba mengubah jawaban Sakura.

"Lagipula Sasuke dalam acara Exclusive Interview semalam sudah mengatakan bahwa kau tinggal bersama dengan anggota tim yang lain," tambah Kakashi.

"Ini juga demi pengefektifan dan pengefisienan waktu, Sakura. Bayangkan jika kau selalu telat, bagaimana dengan jadwal yang ada? Lalu bagaimana jika aku mengadakan koordinasi di dua tempat? Buang-buang waktu kan? Remember, time is money," Shizune ikut menambahkan dengan teorinya time is money.

Sakura diam memandang mereka bertiga, 'Benar juga sih. Aku juga gak mau ngerepotin Sasuke, Gaara dan Naruto lagi. Aku juga gak mau nyusahin Shizune-nee, Kakashi-nii, Yamato-sama dan Sasori senpai,' Sakura menunduk dan bergelut dengan pikirannya.

Sasori menepuk bahu Sakura, membuat Sakura menoleh ke arahnya, "Menurutku yang mereka katakan itu benar Sakura-chan," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut menatap Sakura.

"Iya Sakura-chan, ini demi kabaikanmu juga," Naruto duduk di samping Sasori.

"Pikirkan baik-baik Sakura, ini demi kebaikan bersama," Gaara berdiri di samping kiri ranjang Sakura.

Sakura memandang Sasuke yang berdiri di dekat jendela, Sasuke mendeath glare Sakura, Sakura kembali menunduk.

"Bagaimana Sakura? Mau ya," rayu Yamato.

Sakura memandang Yamato, Kakashi, Shizune dan Naruto yang memasang _puppy eyes_ andalan mereka. Sakura jadi tidak tega untuk menolaknya, "Baiklah, aku akan tinggal disana," ucapnya sambil menghela nafas berat.

Yamato, Kakashi, Shizune dan Naruto bersorak-sorak gembira. Sementara Sasori dan Gaara memandang lembut sakura, sedangkan Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kaget dengan persetujuan Sakura itu.

"Nah, karena masalah ini sudah beres, Naruto, Shizune, dan Gaara bisa melaksanakan jadwal mereka. Aku dan Kakashi akan bertemu pihak sponsor. Dan kau Sasuke, bantu kepindahan Sakura hari ini!" perintah Yamato.

"APA? Hari ini?" Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Iya hari ini, kau keberatan Sasuke?" tanya Yamato dengan tatapan horornya. Sasuke hanya menggeleng. Lagi-lagi tatapan menyeramkan itu membuat seorang Uchiha ngeri.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu, jaa ne!" seru Yamato dan keluar dari ruangan di ikuti oleh Shizune, Kakashi, Naruto dan Gaara.

"Jaa Sakura-chan! Nanti siang kita ketemu lagi di rumah ya!" seru Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Jangan terlalu capek ya, Sakura. Jaa ne!" seru Gaara dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Kini di ruangan itu tinggal Sakura, Sasuke dan Sasori. Suasana berubah menjadi dingin sekali. Karena ketiganya masih diam. Akhirnya Sakura memecahkan keheningan, "Aku mau ganti baju dulu, tunggu sebentar ya,"

Sasuke tetap berdiri menghadap keluar jendela dengan kedua tangan yang di masukkan ke dalam saku celananya, sedangkan Sasori masih duduk di tempatnya menunggu Sakura mengganti bajunya. Tidak ada yang bicara, hanya keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Akhirnya Sakura keluar dari toilet yang ada di dalam kamar perawatan itu, mata Sasori membulat melihat penampilan Sakura. Ya walaupun dia sudah pernah melihatnya semalam di tv dengan penampilan yang seperti itu. Sakura menjadi malu di perhatikan Sasori seperti itu, dia menundukkan wajahnya, menutupi rona merah yang tergambar di pipi putihnya.

"Sasori Senpai, jangan melihatku seperti itu," ujar Sakura.

"_Gomen_ Sakura-chan, kau terlihat manis sekali," Sasori memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah itu.

Sasuke yang melihat keadaan itu menjadi risih, kemudian tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun Sasuke berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Eh? Sasuke, tunggu!" Sakura berlari kecil mengejar Sasuke dan Sasori mengikuti Sakura di belakangnya.

**~~~ THE WIZARDS ~~~**

"Kyaaaa! Itu kan Sasuke-kun!" teriak salah satu pasien perempuan di ruang tunggu rumah sakit itu.

"Sasuke-kun, tunggu!" teriak sebagian pasien perempuan di ruang tunggu itu.

Reflex karena Sasuke tidak mau repot-repot dengan fans girl-nya itu, dia pun berlari sambil menarik tangan Sakura menjauhi pasien-pasien yang mau mengejar Sasuke dan Sasori ikut berlari di belakang Sasuke.

"Itu kan Sakura-chan! Dan hey! Itu kan Sasuke, mereka bergandengan tangan! Cepat foto Kisame!" seru si pria berambut licin kepada pria yang mukanya seperti ikan hiu.

"Ah! Terlalu jauh, ayo kita ikuti mereka!" seru si muka hiu itu.

Setelah merasa cukup jauh dari gerombolan pasien-pasien yang freak itu –sangat kejam bilang mereka freak, tapi itu lah yang ada di pemikiran Sasuke- mereka bertiga berhenti di sebuah lorong yang sepi. Ya sebuah lorong yang teramat sangat sepi, tidak ada satu pun pasien yang melewati lorong ini.

"Hosh hosh hosh," mereka bertiga kehabisan nafas karena berlari cukup jauh.

"Kita dimana ini?" Sakura mengelilingi lorong itu dengan pandangan matanya.

"Sepertinya ini lorong menuju kamar mayat," ujar Sasori.

"Apa?" Sakura terpekik.

Sasori memandang Sakura dan Sasuke, lebih tepatnya memandang tangan mereka berdua. Melihat Sasori memandang mereka berdua, Sasuke dan Sakura mengikuti arah pandangnya menuju tangan mereka dan mereka tersadar kalau mereka masih bergandengan tangan. Reflex mereka berdua pun melepaskan tangan mereka yang terkait itu. Mereka berdua pun memalingkan wajah mereka mencoba menutupi semburat merah yang muncul di pipi masing-masing. Walaupun Sasori tidak menyukai hal itu, dia mencoba untuk setenang mungkin melihatnya.

"Dari lorong ini kita bisa menuju ke tempat parkir," Sasori memecahkan kecanggungan diantara kedua insan manusia itu yang sedang menahan malu, "Di lorong ini juga jarang sekali ada pasien yang lewat, paling hanya beberapa dokter dan suster saja, ayo kalian ikuti aku!" seru Sasori dan berjalan di depan mereka berdua.

Sakura berjalan di paling belakang, dia tidak bisa mengimbangi langkah kedua pria itu yang besar-besar, di tambah kakinya masih sakit akibat semalam berlari-larian menuju tv rainbow dan tadi juga berlari di tarik Sasuke. Sesekali Sakura menengok ke belakang, dia merasa ada yang mengikuti mereka. Tapi ketika melihat ke belakang ternyata tidak ada orang selain mereka bertiga.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai, tinggal melewati kamar mayat saja," ucap Sasori enteng tanpa ada rasa takut sedikit pun. Sementara Sakura yang mendengar kata 'Kamar Mayat' saja sudah menjadi pucat pasi dan peluh keluar dari keningnya. Sedangkan Sasuke bersikap biasa saja, tanpa ekspresi dengan berjalan santai.

Tibalah mereka di depan kamar mayat, seketika itu juga Sakura merasa ada yang mengikuti mereka bertiga, maka dia cepat-cepat menoleh ke belakang namun nihil, tidak ada seorang pun yang mengikuti mereka. Ketika Sakura tanpa sengaja menghadap ke arah kamar mayat, dia melihat siluet seseorang yang seperti ikan hiu, sontak dia pun kaget dan berteriak.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Sakura mencoba lari namun dia terjatuh karena kakinya terkilir, "_Itte_!" pekiknya.

Sasori dan Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan Sakura pun langsung berbalik dan menghampiri Sakura yang sudah berada jauh di belakang mereka. Mereka melihat Sakura yang sedang terduduk sambil memegang kaki kirinya.

"Sakura-chan, kamu gak apa-apa?" tanya Sasori dengan mimik yang cemas dan berjongkok di depan Sakura.

"Kaki ku terklilir Sasori senpai, tadi aku juga melihat seseorang yang mirip sama ikan hiu dari kamar itu," Sakura menunjuk kamar mayat di sebelah kanannya.

"Itu hanya halusinasimu saja Sakura-chan, tenang ya ada aku disini," Sasori mengusap-usap kepala Sakura mencoba menenangkan kohainya itu yang sedang amat sangat ketakutan.

Sasuke melihat tubuh Sakura gemetaran, dia pun menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya, senyum yang sangat mengejek, "Takut, Sakura?" ejek Sasuke pada Sakura.

Sakura menatap sebal Sasuke, dia mau menyanggah juga percuma karena tubuhnya membenarkan ucapan Sasuke itu. Namun lain halnya dengan Sasori, dia yang menjadi geram dengan ejekan Sasuke yang di lontarkan kepada Sakura.

"Dia bukan gadis penakut, dia gadis yang kuat dan pemberani," Sasori menatap tajam mata Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendapat tatapan tajamnya Sasori pun berjongkok di samping Sakura dan menatap Sakura, "Gak bisa jalan, Sakura?" tanyanya dan di jawab dengan anggukan Sakura.

Sasuke pun menatap tajam mata Sasori dan menyeringai, lalu dengan sigap dia menggendong Sakura ala bridal style di depan kedua mata Sasori. Sasori terkejut dengan apa yang di lakukan Sasuke. Ternyata Sasuke sengaja melakukan itu untuk membalas tatapan tajam Sasori tadi. Sasori menggeram dengan mengepalkan tangan kanannya sambil mendeath glare Sasuke. Dia bahkan heran kenapa Sakura diam saja di gendong oleh Sasuke. Namun Sasori berpikir positif, mungkin Sakura masih kaget dan belum bisa melakukan respon apapun. Dan ternyata hipotesa Sasori benar, keluar lah suara pelan Sakura.

"Sasuke, apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang masih terkejut.

"Menurutmu?" Sasuke menyeringai dan entah mengapa menurut Sakura senyuman Sasuke itu menyeramkan maka Sakura menunduk dan tidak mau melihat wajah Sasuke.

Sasori pun berdiri, menatap lurus ke mata Sasuke, "Perlakukan Sakura dengan lembut dan cepat ikuti aku, aku gak mau Sakura berlama-lama di gendonganmu itu,"

Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu pun hanya tersenyum sinis merasa menang dan berjalan mengikuti Sasori dari belakang menuju ke tempat parkir.

Sakura bisa melihat Sasuke dalam keadaan yang sangat dekat sekali, dia terus memperhatikan wajah Sasuke, 'Tampan sekali,' begitulah kata hati Sakura. Saat di gendong pun Sakura merasa nyaman sekali, 'Hangatnya,' batin Sakura dan jantung Sakura pun berdebar dengan tidak normal. 'Deg deg.. deg deg..' Sakura memegang dadanya, 'Ada apa ini?' Sakura bertanya dalam hatinya dan memperhatikan wajah Sasuke lagi namun jantungnya makin berdebar tidak karuan.

"Terpesona dengan ketampananku, Sakura?" Sasuke melirik Sakura dan menyeringai. Sakura pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, Sasuke terkekeh pelan melihat sikap Sakura yang salting itu.

Mereka bertiga telah sampai di tempat parkir, lalu Sasuke yang sekarang berjalan di depan Sasori menuju tempat parkir mobilnya. Setelah melihat mobilnya, Sasuke pun mematikan alarm mobilnya dan membuka pintu mobilnya. Sasori terkesima dengan apa yang di lihatnya ini. Sebuah BMW Z4 sDrive 35i yang sudah lama menjadi incarannya, bahkan demi mendapatkan mobil itu Sasori belajar dengan tekun agar bisa membuat sebuah seminar di Negara Harry Potter. Saking terkesimanya Sasori sampai tidak sadar bahwa Sasuke dan Sakura sudah berada di mobil itu –mobil ini termasuk mobil sport yang hanya untuk dua penumpang- dan Sasuke sudah menyalakan mesin mobil tersebut.

"Sasori Senpai," panggilan Sakura menyadarkan lamunan Sasori.

"Ah! Iya ada apa Sakura-chan?" Sasori mendekat ke arah kaca mobil Sakura.

"Sasori senpai mau naik apa? Apa mau ikut kami tapi gak ada kursi penumpang lagi," Sakura berkata polos.

Sasori terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sakura, "Sakura-chan, aku bawa motor kok. Lagi pula lebih baik kamu naik mobil ini sama Sasuke. Kalau kamu ikut dengan ku naik motor, bisa-bisa kamu masuk angin lagi," Sasori mengusap kepala Sakura lembut.

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti," ujar Sasuke dengan nada dinginnya.

Sasori hanya memaksakan senyumannya dan beralih menatap Sakura lagi, "Hati-hati di jalan ya Sakura-chan!"

Cup!

Sasori mencium kening Sakura dan berhasil membuat Sakura membeku di tempatnya. Sementara urat-urat di pelipis Sasuke mulai muncul, lalu Sasuke langsung menginjak kopling mobilnya dan tancap gas melaju keluar dari parkiran menuju rumah Sakura.

**Sementara itu…**

"Kisame! Hampir saja kita ketahuan! Kamu sih berjalan gak bisa pelan-pelan!" omel si pria yang berambut licin pada pria berparas seperti ika hiu.

"Tapi kan kita dapat foto yang bagus, Hidan, hehehe," Kisame membela dirinya. Sementara Hidan hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Demi dewa Jashin, menguntit bahkan papparazi itu berdosa, Kisame," Hidan mencoba menasehati temannya.

"Heee! Tadi kan yang menyuruhku memotret itu kau Hidan! Lagi pula kau menarikku masuk ke ruang apa sih nih?" Kisame clingak-clinguk di ruangan itu.

"Kamar mayat," jawab Hidan enteng.

"APA? Kyaaaaa!" Kisame berlari keluar dari kamar mayat itu di susul oleh Hidan.

**~~~ THE WIZARDS ~~~**

Di mobil mewah itu belum ada satu pun yang membuka mulutnya untuk bicara. Masing-masing masih tenggelam dalam dunia bawah sadarnya. Sakura masih shock dengan perbuatan Sasori tadi. Sementara Sasuke merasa Sasori ingin menantangnya. Akhirnya Sakura tersadar dari kebekuannya, dan clingak-clinguk di dalam mobil Sasuke. Dia menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sedang fokus menyetir. Lalu Sakura pun membuka mulutnya.

"Nanti setelah lampu merah itu, kita belok kanan," Sakura menunjuk lampu merah yang tidak jauh dari penglihatannya.

"Hn," hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"_Ano_, hmm, _arigatou_ atas semua bantuanmu hari ini, Sasuke," Sakura bicara dengan melirik Sasuke.

"Bantuan apa saja?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa mengalihkan matanya yang fokus menyetir.

"Membantuku untuk pindah ke rumah The Wizards dan menggendongku tadi," saat mengatakan menggendong muka Sakura mengeluarkan garis-garis merah.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, 'Jadi dia tidak ingat semalam aku juga menggendongnya?' Sasuke bicara dalam hatinya.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke dengan melirik Sakura.

"Iya?" sahut Sakura.

"Panggil aku Sasuke-SENPAI," perintah Sasuke dengan penekanan pada kata 'Senpai'.

"Kenapa aku harus memanggilmu begitu?" Sakura menatap bingung Sasuke.

Sasuke menginjak rem mobilnya karena sedang lampu merah, dia menatap Sakura, "Pertama karena aku lebih tua darimu, bisa aku tebak umurmu masih 20 tahun kan?" Sakura mengangguk, "Kedua karena aku adalah ketua The Wizards dan merupakan seniormu di The Wizards, apa kau sudah paham?" Sakura mengangguk lagi, "Bagus," Sasuke menginjak gas mobilnya dan melaju menuju rumah Sakura.

**To Be Continue…**

Hueee ! chapter ini panjang banget ya? Gomen kalau di chapter ini banyak banget dialognya ya? Saya agak kesulitan buat ngeditnya dan nambahain deskripsinya. Hehehe *alasan saja*

Gomen juga baru update ya, soalnya komputernya di jajah baka aniki sm baka outoto sih, *dihajar sm aniki n outoto sampe ke merapi* tapi cepet kan update nya? Fufufu.

Baiklah tak mau banyak cakap, saya bales review ya dan arigatou udah mau review, fufufu.

**Thia2rh** : ini udah saya update kilat, fufufu. Tapi kepanjangan ya? soalnya empat ribu kata. Hohoho. Hmm, yang mana ya? yang mana ya? kalau bisa sih tiga-tiganya. Fufufufu, tapi gak deh, salah satu aja. Hohoho *apa coba?*

**ekyzia sasusaku lovers** : arigatou eky-san *boleh manggil begitu? Fufufu* ini udah saya update, happy reading, hohoho.

**Kurosaki Naruto-nichan** : arigatou ya.. saya juga big fans mbak agnes *agnes : apa lo manggil2 gw mbak? Emangnya gw tukang jamu?* *author : maaf mbak agnes yaa! Eh mbak lagi (?)* agnes itu perempuan nichan, jadinya her bukan his, *maaf ya bukannya sok tahu tapi sok tempe (?)* hohoho.

**CacaChanUchiha** : saya masih baru di dunia fanfic ini, kalau di panggil senpai jadi inget waktu karate. Fufufu. Iya begitulah caca-san. Hohoho

**Uchiha Athena** : Athena, kamu dari yunani ya? hehehe. Wah saya ga bisa gambarnya, tapi buat Athena liat aja di avatar saya ya, bayangin aja itu sakura. Fufufu.

**Chousamori Aozora** : wah wah wah, gawat nih. Hehehe. Ini udah saya update, cepet kan? Tapi maaf ya kepanjangan xp

**4ntk4-ch4n** : saya juga mau, unyuu *apa deh?* ini udah di update loh.. hohoho

**Yamato Akahito** : ahahaha, ada2 aja aka-san! Ini udah saya update.

akhir kata saya meminta review dalam bentuk apapun, saya terima kok demi kemajuan negeri ini (?)

kamsahamnida! Fufufu.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Wizards**

**Naruto**** © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning****: Ceritanya panjang banget dan mungkin bisa menyebabkan mata readers capek buat bacanya, gak lupa juga ada OOC, Typo mungkin, gaje dll.**

**Pairing ****di chapter ini NaruHina and SasuSaku**

**Rated: T**

**Genre****: Drama and Romance**

**RnR?**

**Chapter 7**

"Panggil aku Sasuke SENPAI!" perintah Sasuke dengan penekanan pada kata 'Senpai'.

"Kenapa aku harus memanggilmu begitu?" Sakura menatap bingung Sasuke.

Sasuke menginjak rem mobilnya karena sedang lampu merah, dia menatap Sakura, "Pertama karena aku lebih tua darimu, bisa aku tebak umurmu masih dua puluh tahun kan?" Sakura mengangguk, "Kedua karena aku adalah ketua The Wizards dan merupakan seniormu di The Wizards, apa kau sudah paham?" Sakura mengangguk lagi, "Bagus," Sasuke menginjak gas mobilnya dan melaju menuju rumah Sakura.

**~~~ THE WIZARDS ~~~**

Sasuke dan Sakura sudah sampai di sebuah mansion atau biasa di bilang rumah bagi anggota The Wizards. Di sekitar mansion ini udaranya begitu segar karena mansion ini terletak di dekat kaki gunung dan agak jauh dari pusat kota konoha. Jadi The Wizards aman tinggal disini tanpa gangguan wartawan-wartawan atau fans-fans mereka karena keberadaan mansion ini tidak banyak yang mengetahui. Mansion ini lumayan besar dengan tiga lantai. Di lantai dua terdapat sebuah balkon yang luas, dari sana kita dapat melihat pemandangan halaman mansion yang menyegarkan mata.

Pagar mansion tersbut terbuat dari pohon-pohon kecil yang daunnya di gunting dengan rapih. Di depannya ada jalanan aspal yang di pakai untuk memarkirkan mobil. Halaman mansion ini juga lumayan luas dengan rerumputan yang di pangkas rapih seperti permadani hijau. Terdapat sebuah pohon sakura di samping mansion tersebut dan beberapa pohon cemara di depan aspal mansion tersebut.

Sakura memandang takjub mansion yang akan di tempatinya, sepertinya dia akan betah tinggal disini. Tapi daerah ini sangat jauh dari kampusnya. Sakura turun dari mobil dan di sambut oleh Naruto, Kakashi dan Shizune. Shizune yang melihat Sakura berjalan dengan terpincang-pincang segera memapah Sakura ke dalam mansion menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. Sedangkan Kakashi dan Naruto membantu membawakan barang-barang Sakura yang lumayan banyak sementara Sasuke berlalu begitu saja.

"Hey teme! Kenapa gak bantuin? Banyak banget nih!" teriak Naruto yang sedang membawa sebuah koper yang besar.

"Tadi aku sudah capek membawa barang-barang itu sendirian naik turun tangga di rumahnya, sekarang gantian, dobe!" Sasuke menaikan sebelah sudut bibir atasnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Kakashi dan Naruto yang kerepotan membawa barang-barang Sakura. Kakashi dan Naruto hanya menghela nafas berat.

**~~~ THE WIZARDS ~~~**

"Sakura ini kamarmu, jika kau perlu apa-apa tinggal panggil saja Sasuke yang kamarnya ada di depan kamarmu. Di lantai satu ada dapur dan ruang makan, ruang tamu, ruang TV, ruang grand piano dan gudang hadiah dari para fans, juga kamar mandi yang letaknya di dekat dapur tapi di kamarmu sudah ada kamar mandinya. Di lantai dua ada balkon yang cukup luas dan ruang baca. Di lantai tiga itu ada kamar Naruto dan Gaara, juga studio latihan. Nah, jangan sungkan ya Sakura," Kakashi menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Kalian gak tinggal disini?" Sakura bertanya pada Kakashi dan Shizune.

"Kami tinggal di konoha, ya sudah kami mau pulang dulu ya, _jaa!_" ujar Shizune sambil menarik tangan Kakashi keluar dari kamar Sakura.

Kini tinggal Sakura dan Naruto yang ada di kamarnya, sedangkan Sasuke tidak berminat sekali mengantar Sakura sampai ke kamarnya, dia langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri.

"Naruto, Gaara belum pulang?" Sakura bertanya sambil mendudukan dirinya di salah satu sofa putih di kamarnya.

"Nanti sore sepertinya dia baru pulang Sakura-chan, kakaknya Temari sedang menikah dengan Shikamaru," ujar Naruto yang juga duduk di sofa itu.

"Shikamaru yang pengacara terkenal itu?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Benar, pengacara yang hobinya tidur itu, hahaha. Kalau perlu apa-apa panggil aku saja ya, aku mau kembali ke kamar dulu,"

"Iya Naruto, _arigatou_ ya!"

Sakura membereskan barang-barang bawaannya, dari baju sampai sepatu, juga buku-buku kuliahnya dan laptop kesayangannya. Lalu dia beranjak ke kamar mandi.

**~~~ THE WIZARDS ~~~**

Sasuke merasa lelah sekali setalah membantu Sakura membawa barang-barangnya. Bayangkan saja, Sasuke harus membawa satu koper dan dua tas besar sambil naik turun tangga, karena di rumahnya Sakura kamar Sakura ada di lantai dua. Dia menyuruh Sakura diam di mobil setelah merapikan bawaannya karena dia tidak tega menyuruh Sakura yang kakinya terkilir untuk membawa barang-barang yang berat, baik sekali Uchiha yang satu ini.

Saat Sasuke mau merebahkan dirinya di atas kasurnya tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya di ketuk seseorang. Dengan terpaksa Sasuke membukakan pintu itu dan ternyata itu Kakashi. Rupanya dia tidak jadi pulang karena dia ingat sesuatu yang harus di sampaikan pada Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu, penting. Ayo kita bicarakan di ruang tamu, Yamato-sama juga sudah datang," ujar Kakashi.

"Baiklah," Sasuke lalu mengikuti Kakashi yang berjalan di depannya.

**~~~ THE WIZARDS ~~~**

"Loh? Kok airnya gak keluar?" Sakura sedang memutar-mutar keran shower di kamar mandinya.

"Sepertinya rusak, terpaksa aku mandi di tempat lain," Sakura keluar dari kamar mandinya sambil menyeret kakinya yang masih terasa agak sakit, "Sebaiknya aku numpang mandi di kamarnya Sasuke senpai, kamar dia yang paling dekat dan kakiku masih sakit kalau kebanyakan jalan,"

Sakura pun keluar dari kamarnya sambil membawa sebuah handuk putih dan mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Sasuke senpai, Sasuke senpai…" namun tidak ada jawaban dari dalam, maka Sakura memutuskan untuk membuka pintu itu, dia hanya memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar itu.

"Sasuke senpai, kau di dalam?" tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, maka Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar yang besarnya dua kali lipat dari kamar Sakura yang ada di rumahnya. Sakura segera menuju kamar mandi yang letaknya di dekat tempat tidur. Saat Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, dia melihat sebuah bathup.

"Sudah lama aku gak berendam," gumamnya dan dia membuka keran bathup itu lalu dia membuka –piiiip—nya dan berendam di bathup itu sambil bermain busa sabun yang sangat wangi.

**~~~ THE WIZARDS ~~~**

"Bagaimana Sasuke? Kau mau gak mengisi OST untuk film garapan perdananya kakakmu Itachi?" tanya Yamato yang berada di ruang tamu bersama Sasuke, Kakashi dan Shizune.

"Akan kupikirkan,"

"Ya sudah, pikirkan baik-baik. Aku pamit dulu," Yamato berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan beranjak dari ruang tamu.

Kakashi dan Shizune mengantar Yamato sampai ke depan rumah lalu berangkat ke supermarket untuk membeli berbagai macam makanan karena mereka akan mengadakan pesta penyambutan untuk Sakura. Sementara Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya dengan membawa jus tomat.

Saat Sasuke sampai di depan kamarnya, dia melihat pintu kamarnya yang tidak tertutup rapat, seingatnya dia sudah menutup pintu dengan rapat tapi dia tidak terlalu memperdulikan hal itu, dia berpikir mungkin saja dia lupa menutup pintu dengan rapat.

Sasuke berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya, saat melewati kamar mandi, dia seperti mendengar suara seseorang dari dalam kamar mandinya. Dia menghentikan langkahnya yang menuju tempat tidurnya dan berbalik menuju kamar mandi. Dia meletakkan telinganya ke daun pintu kamar mandi yang berwarna hitam tersebut.

'_**Fill my heart with song and let me sing forever more…'**_

Terdengar suara seorang wanita yang sedang menyanyi di kamar mandi tersebut dan Sasuke sangat mengenali siapa pemilik suara itu. Sasuke pun membuka pintu kamar mandi tersebut dan dia melihat Sakura yang sedang mengangkat kaki kanannya untuk menggosok-gosok kaki tersebut. Mata Sasuke membulat dan tanpa sengaja dia menjatuhkan jusnya.

"You are all I long for, all…" nyanyian Sakura berhenti saat dia mendengar suara benda yang terjatuh. Segera dia menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan matanya membulat melihat sosok Sasuke yang sedang berdiri mematung disana.

Satu detik..

Dua detik..

Sepuluh detik..

"Kyaaaaaa! Sasuke senpai cepat keluar!" teriak Sakura sambil menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam bathup dengan di tutupi busa-busa yang banyak itu.

Sasuke tersadar dari kebekuannya karena teriakan Sakura dan dengan gerakan kaku dia berbalik lalu keluar dari kamar mandi itu. Dia sekarang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi itu. Badannya sedikit begetar, dadanya naik turun seperti habis lari marathon, jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat.

"Ini pasti mimpi," Sasuke mencubit lengan tangannya, "_Itte!_ Ternyata bukan mimpi,"

Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang mengalir dari lubang hidungnya, dia memegang bagian itu dan ternyata dia mimisan. Segera dia mengambil tissue yang ada di meja di dekat tempat tidurnya dan mengelap darah segar itu.

Sakura segera memakai handuknya. Dia mencari-cari bajunya yang tadi dia pakai karena dia lupa membawa baju ganti. Setelah dia menemukan bajunya, ternyata baju tersebut sudah basah karena terkena tumpahan jus tomat yang tadi di bawa Sasuke.

"Ah! Gimana ini? Gimana nih? Gimana gimana gimana?" Sakura berlari-lari di kamar mandi Sasuke sambil membawa-bawa bajunya yang sudah basah.

Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut. Dengan pelan-pelan dia membuka pintu kamar mandi itu. Dia mengeluarkan bagian kepalanya saja dan dia melihat Sasuke yang sedang berdiri membelakangi kamar mandi.

'Ini kesempatan bagus. Aku harus cepat pergi selagi Sasuke Senpai membelakangi kamar mandi,' Sakura berjalan dengan mengendap-ngendap di belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa pintu kamar mandi di buka. Dengan kesal dia membalikan badannya ke arah kamar mandi dan dia melihat Sakura yang sedang mengendap-ngendap di belakangnya.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

'Glek,' Sakura menelan ludahnya dan berbalik ke arah Sasuke. Tubuhnya hanya di lilit oleh sebuah handuk putih. Dia merasa malu sekali kalau terlihat dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dengan ragu dia memandang Sasuke.

Kembali lagi saudara-saudara si Uchiha ini membelalakan matanya melihat Sakura yang hanya di bungkus handuk putih dan darah dari hidungnya pun kembali mengalir dengan derasnya seperti air terjun (?)

"Sasuke senpai, hidungmu…" Sakura yang melihat darah mengalir dari hidung mancungnya Sasuke langsung mencari-cari tissue dan dia melihat di tempat tidurnya Sasuke.

Sakura berjalan menuju tempat tidur Sasuke namun sayang saudara-saudara dia malah terpeleset dan…

"Kyaaaa!" Sakura hampir saja terjatuh kalau Sasuke tidak dengan tangkas menangkap tubuh Sakura dengan memeluknya dari belakang.

Kedua sosok itu pun membeku untuk beberapa saat. Hanya detak jantung mereka yang terdengar dengan amat kencang. Setelah satu menit mereka terpaku dalam posisi Sasuke memeluk Sakura dari belakang akhirnya Sakura mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Sa-sasuke senpai, a-aku mau kembali ke kamar," Sakura bicara dengan terbata-bata.

Sasuke yang hanyut dalam aroma tubuh Sakura pun akhirnya tersadar dan melepaskan pelukannya, "Hn," Sasuke kembali berdiri tegak dan menyeka darah yang keluar dari hidungnya dengan tissue di atas tempat tidurnya.

Sakura membalikan badannya dengan kaku dan keluar dari kamar Sasuke sambil membawa pakaiannya. Dia benar-benar _shock_, malu dan sebagainya yang tidak bisa di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Memalukan sekali," Sakura terduduk lemas, "Tapi disini rasanya berdebar-debar," Sakura meletakan tangannya di depan dadanya.

**~~~ THE WIZARDS ~~~**

Gaara sudah kembali dari Suna. Dia bersama Naruto, Kakashi dan Shizune sedang menata meja, meletakan berbagai macam makanan dan minuman di atas meja tersebut sedangkan Sasuke hanya duduk dengan tenang melihat kesibukan teman-temannya. Dasar malas sekali si Sasuke ini! *author di bakar sama Sasuke FC*

Mereka semua mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan itu di balkon yang ada di lantai dua di mansion tersebut. Semuanya sudah siap tapi bintang utama yaitu Sakura tidak juga muncul, akhirnya Gaara memutuskan untuk memanggil Sakura.

"Sakura-chan kenapa ya? Daritadi siang dia gak keluar kamar," Naruto bertanya entah kepada siapa. Sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengarkan hanya menaikkan sebelah sudut bibir atasnya.

Akhirnya sang bintang utama pun datang bersama Gaara. Gaara menarik sebuah kursi yang ada di depan Sasuke dan menyuruh Sakura duduk disana sehingga Sakura dan Sasuke saling berhadapan. Ketika mata mereka secara tidak sengaja bertemu, Sakura langsung memalingkan mukanya dan memandang ke arah lain dengan salah tingkah, Sasuke yang melihat sikap Sakura hanya menyeringai.

"Nah, karena bintang utamanya sudah datang, kami ucapkan selamat datang di The Wizards Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto sambil membuka tutup botol wine seperti pembalap moto gp yang memenangkan juara satu. Sementara teman-temannya kecuali Sasuke bertepuk tangan.

"_Arigatou_ sudah mau repot-repot menyambutku dengan pesta ini," Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Gak repot kok Sakura," ucap Gaara sambil menuangkan jus strawberry di gelas yang ada di depan Sakura. Sakura tersenyum mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Benar! Benar!" Naruto, Kakashi dan Shizune menyetujui ucapan Gaara sambil mangguk-mangguk.

"Aku akan memberitahumu tentang peraturanku di rumah ini," Sasuke angkat bicara membuat Sakura menoleh padanya dan menelan ludah.

"Pertama, jangan masuk ke kamarku tanpa ijin," Sasuke mengeluarkan jari telunjuknya, Sakura mengangguk.

"Kedua," Sasuke mengeluarkan jari tengahnya sehingga jarinya membentuk huruf 'V', "Jangan menyentuh bahkan menggunakan barang-barangku tanpa ijin," Sakura menunduk dan mengangguk, dia merasa sudah melanggar peraturan bahkan sebelum mengetahui peraturannya.

"Ketiga," Sasuke mengeluarkan jari manisnya, "Jangan menyentuhku sembarangan atau tanpa seijinku. Kau mengerti, Sakura?" Sasuke menatap lurus mata Sakura dan membuat Sakura makin menunduk dan mengangguk.

"Aku mengerti, senpai," Sasuke menyeringai mendengar jawaban Sakura.

Gaara terus memperhatikan Sakura dan Sasuke, dia merasa ada hal yang aneh dengan mereka berdua.

**~~~ THE WIZARDS ~~~**

Jam alarm di kamar Sakura berbunyi, Sakura langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan menekan tombol di jam tersebut kemudian jam itu berhenti mengoceh (?). Hari ini dia ada kuliah, jadi dia segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil handuk juga pakaian ganti menuju lantai bawah. Ya, karena kamar mandi Sakura sedang rusak maka dengan terpaksa dia mandi di kamar mandi tamu. Kakinya yang kemarin terkilir juga sudah sembuh, ternyata hanya luka ringan.

Sakura menuruni tangga dan menuju kamar mandi yang letaknya dekat dengan dapur dan meja makan. Di meja makan sudah ada Naruto, Kakashi dan Shizune yang sedang sarapan. Sedangkan Gaara sedang di dapur menjadi koki mereka.

"_Ohayo_ minna-san!" sapa Sakura dengan ceria.

"_Ohayo_ Sakura!" sahut mereka semua.

Sakura yang tadinya mau mandi jadi duduk di kursi yang ada di samping Naruto. Meja makan itu cukup besar dan di design untuk delapan orang. Sakura meletakan handuk dan pakaiannya di kursi yang ada di sampingnya.

"Sakuwa-cwan, kamuw mauw mondiw? Mewmawngnyaw kawmawr mawndiwmuw kewnawpaw?" (baca: Sakura-chan, kamu mau mandi? Memangnya kamar mandimu kenapa?) Naruto bertanya sambil memakan ramennya.

"Hahaha, Naruto kalau mau bicara habiskan dulu makanan yang ada di mulutmu," Sakura tertawa renyah, "Kamar mandiku kerannya gak bisa ngeluarin air Naruto," Sakura menopang dagunya.

"Begitu ya? nanti aku panggil tukang ledeng untuk memperbaikinya, tenang saja Sakura," Kakashi menutup novel nista yang tadi sedang dia baca.

"_Arigatou_ Kakashi-nii,"

"Nah, sebaiknya kau sarapan dulu ya, aku buatkan roti panggang dan susu dulu," ujar Gaara dan di jawab dengan senyuman Sakura.

Sasuke turun dari tangga, dia sudah berpakaian rapih seperti ingin berolahraga. Dia memakai celana basket berwarna biru dengan kaos pendek berwarna putih dan sebuah kalung kecil melingkar di lehernya, dia masih menggunakan sandal rumah berwarna biru, ya di dalam rumah kan tidak boleh memakai sepatu.

"Mau jogging lagi Sasuke?" tanya Shizune yang sekilas melihat Sasuke masuk ke dalam dapur untuk menuangkan air putih di gelasnya.

"Hn," Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura, "Sebaiknya kau juga olahraga, Sakura. Badanmu itu berat," ucap Sasuke dengan muka tidak berdosa sama sekali. Sedangkan Sakura hanya memandang sebal ke arah Sasuke dan Sasuke menyeringai kemudian berlalu dari tempat itu.

"Jangan di ambil hati, Sakura," Gaara meletakan roti panggang dan segelas susu di depan Sakura lalu dia duduk di depan Sakura.

"Sasuke itu kalau bicara memang pedas. Baru sekali saja dia menggendongmu ke rumah sakit, dia langsung bicara begitu!" Naruto bicara sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sakura dengan sumpitnya, membuat Sakura takut sumpit itu mengenai matanya.

'Eh? Jadi Sasuke senpai yang menggendongku ke rumah sakit? Sepertinya nanti aku harus bicara dengannya untuk mengucapkan terimakasih dan minta maaf karena kemarin aku sudah mandi tanpa ijin di kamar mandinya,' ujar Sakura dalam hatinya.

**~~~ THE WIZARDS ~~~**

**Sasuke POV**

Si pinky itu selalu saja membuat masalah. Aku heran kenapa dia bertampang polos setelah melakukan kesalahan? Tanpa minta maaf lagi ataupun berterimakasih saat aku menggendongnya ke rumah sakit. Apalagi yang kemarin saat dia mandi di kamar mandi kamarku! Hey! Tidak! Tidak! Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan si pinky itu? Seperti gak ada hal lain yang harus di pikirkan. Haaaah!

Sepertinya kegiatan jogging ku hari ini sudah cukup dan sebaiknya aku kembali ke rumah. Aku senang sekali jogging di dekat mansion ini karena udaranya sangat segar dan tidak ada yang mengenaliku, betapa damainya.

Saat aku sampai di depan mansion, aku lihat si pinky itu dengan si dobe. Mereka mau kemana ya? kok rapih banget begitu? Hey! Apa urusanmu Sasuke dengan si pinky itu? Kenapa kau memikirkan hal ini? Aneh sekali.

Sepertinya si pinky daritadi memperhatikanku, aku pun mendekat ke arahnya dan menyeringai. Dan seperti yang sudah aku duga, dia menunduk lagi. Ckckck. Dasar aneh.

"Oy teme! Sudah selesai jogingnya?" si dobe memberikan pertanyaan yang tidak usah di jawab juga sudah di ketahui jawabannya, benar-benar bodoh.

"Hn," aku berjalan tanpa melihatnya dan dapat kulihat dia mendengus kesal, ckck. Eh? Kenapa si pinky gak ngomong apa-apa? Dasar. Aduh! Kenapa mikirin dia lagi sih Sasuke? Sudahlah lebih baik aku masuk saja.

Saat aku membuka pintu mansion sudah kudengar Naruto dan si pinky sudah pergi menjauh dari mansion dengan motor Honda VFR merahnya Naruto. Aku punya firasat buruk dengan mereka berdua dan benar saja saat aku masuk ke ruang tengah, aku lihat Shizune-nee sedang menonton TV acara gosip yang gosip utamanya itu aku dan si pinky. Kenapa bisa aku dan si pinky? Aku perhatikan baik-baik dan ternyata ada papparazi yang mengambil fotoku saat menggandeng tangan si pinky dan saat menggendong si pinky. Sepertinya perjalanan mereka berdua akan menyenangkan. Aku menyeringai membayangkannya, fufufufu.

**END OF SASUKE POV**

**Sementara itu…**

Seorang gadis berambut merah terlihat marah sekali saat menonton TV. Dia menggeram dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Sudah sejauh ini aku mengejarmu, Sasuke-kun! Aku gak akan ngebiarin si pinky bodoh itu merebutmu dariku!"

**~~~ THE WIZARDS ~~~**

Naruto dan Sakura sudah sampai di Konoha University, kampus Sakura. Naruto masuk ke dalam halaman Fakultas Seni dan memarkirkan motornya. Tadinya Sakura menyuruh Naruto untuk pulang saja tapi Naruto ngotot ingin mengantar Sakura sampai depan kelasnya. Akhirnya Sakura menyerah dan mengiyakan niat Naruto itu.

Baru saja mereka masuk ke gedung fakultas, sudah terdengar teriakan-teriakan dan jeritan-jeritan dari fans girl Naruto dan fans boy Sakura. Mereka berlari menuju Naruto dan Sakura dengan ekspresi bermacam-macam. Kalau fans boy Sakura mereka terlihat seperti err—menangis, terutama fans tetap Sakura dari Sakura kuliah semester satu, Rock Lee.

"Sakuraaaa-chaaaaan! Mengapa kau tega menghianatiku? Huaaaa!" Lee berlari menerjang Sakura, Sakura _sweatdrop, _tapi sebelum Lee berhasil menerjang Sakura, Naruto sudah menarik tangan Sakura berlari menjauh dari fans mereka.

"Narutooooo-kuuuuun!" teriak fans girl Naruto.

"Sakuraaaaa-chaaaan!" teriak fans boy Sakura.

"Sakuraaaaa! Gak akan kami biarkan kau hidup!" teriak fans girl Sasuke (?) sambil membawa golok, samurai dan alat memasak (?)

Sakura sangat ngeri melihat fans yang terakhir berteriak itu. Dia pun langsung kocar-kacir berlarian bersama Naruto.

Sasori yang sedang duduk di taman melihat segerombolan orang yang berteriak-teriak sambil mengejar dua orang anak manusia. Dia melihat seseorang berambut pink dan dia mengenali siapa itu, lalu dia pun ikut berlari mengajar sosok itu.

Naruto dan Sakura terpisah di pertigaan jalan. Naruto terlihat frustasi karena dia tidak mengenali daerah Fakultas Seni di kampus ini. Sekarang dia sedang berjalan cepat di sebuah lorong sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kupluk jaketnya. Karena terus menerus menutupi wajahnya dan menengok ke belakang, dia sampai menabrak seseorang.

-BRUK-

Orang yang di tabrak Naruto jatuh terduduk. Naruto melihat sosok yang ditabraknya itu, seseorang yang berambut indigo.

"_Gomen_, kamu gak apa-apa?" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu gadis itu berdiri. Gadis itu menengadahkan kepalanya dan memandang Naruto. Tatapan mata mereka bertemu.

***Efek: kupu-kupu terbang disekeliling Naruto dan Hinata.**

***Back sound:**

**Pandangan pertama awal aku berjumpa**

**Pandangan pertama awal aku berjumpa**

**Seolah-olah hanya impian yang berlalu**

**Sungguh tak ku sangka dan rasa tak percaya**

**Cowok setampan dia datang menghampiriku**

**Hampir-hampir aku tak sadar di buatnya**

"NARUTO-KUN!" terdengar teriakan-teriakan fans girl Naruto yang sepertinya mendekat ke arahnya.

Teriakan fans girl Naruto menyadarkan mereka berdua yang terpesona satu sama lain. Gadis itu segera maraih uluran tangan Naruto dan menarik Naruto ke suatu ruangan. Ruangan itu cukup besar dan terdapat berbagai macam alat musik. Gadis itu menyuruh Naruto sembunyi di dalam sebuah lemari yang cukup besar. Lemari itu biasanya di gunakan untuk menyimpan alat-alat musik seperti biola, seksofon, dll, tapi lemari itu kosong karena isinya sedang di pakai oleh mahasiswa lain.

Naruto bersembunyi di lemari itu dengan berdiri. Gadis tadi menutup rapat lemari itu. Gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah biola berwarna ungu dari peti biolanya. Dia memainkan biola itu untuk menghilangkan rasa _nervous _dan ketakutannya, dia memainkan sebuah lagu yang sudah sangat lama sekali, sebuah lagu dari original sound track-nya Titanic, My heart Will Go On.

Dari balik lemari, Naruto dapat mendengarkan alunan nada dari biola gadis itu, perasaannya menjadi tenang dan dia merasa nyaman sekali. Tanpa sadar dia bergumam, "Sangat menenangkan…" namun ketenangan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena fans girl Naruto dengan kasar membuka pintu ruangan musik itu.

-BRAK-

Sekarang Naruto merasa amat tegang, jantungnya terus berdegup seperti akan menaiki sebuah wahana menyeramkan di taman bermain. Apalagi di dalam lemari itu oksigen sudah sangat sedikit sekali yang dapat dia hirup. Akibatnya sekarang wajahnya pucat pasi menahan segala rasa itu (?) dan kakinya mulai lemas.

Gadis berambut indigo itu menghentikan permainannya karena kehadiran tamu-tamu yang tak di undang. Dengan berusaha agar tetap tenang dia pun berakting tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Ah! Hinata-san, kau lihat Naruto-kun gak?" tanya salah seorang fans girl Naruto yang seperti komandan dari fans yang lainnya.

"A-aku gak lihat Na-Naruto-kun, Tayuya-san," Hinata memegang erat biola ungunya.

"Oh… perasaan tadi Naruto-kun ke arah sini deh," Tayuya mencoba berjalan mendekat ke lemari dimana Naruto bersembunyi membuat Hinata menahan nafas.

"A-aku daritadi sendirian disini, Tayuya-san. Mu-mungkin kau salah lihat," Hinata berjalan mendekati Tayuya.

"Masa sih? Tapi kayaknya sih emang gak ada Naruto-kun disini. Ya sudah, ayo teman-teman kita cari di tempat lain!" seru Tayuya dan berjalan menjauhi lemari persembunyian Naruto lalu keluar dari ruangan itu. Hinata menghela nafas lega.

Hinata mengawasi mereka yang berjalan menjauhi ruangan itu dan sedikit melupakan Naruto. Kemudian dia teringat dengan Naruto dan membuka lemari persembunyian idolanya itu. Saat Hinata membuka lemari itu, dia melihat Naruto yang sudah pucat sekali dan terlihat menderita lahir batin (?)

"Naruto-kun, kamu gak apa-apa?" tanya HInata dengan nada cemas.

Naruto terhuyung-huyung melihat Hinata kemudian dia ambruk, jatuh menimpa Hinata. Hinata tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena kejadiannya begitu cepat.

Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang menempel di bibirnya, dia membuka matanya dan wajah Naruto sangat dekat dengannya. Hinata akhirnya sadar kalau dia dan Naruto berciuman, err—lebih tepatnya Naruto yang menciumnya. Detak jantung Hinata berdetak dengan kacau begitu juga Naruto. Energi Naruto sudah terkumpul lagi saat dia yang tidak sengaja jatuh menimpa Hinata dan menciumnya.

Selama beberapa detik mereka bertahan dengan posisi seperti itu lalu Naruto pun tersadar ketika matanya dengan mata Hinata bertemu. Naruto langsung berdiri dan membantu Hinata berdiri.

"_Gomen_, aku gak sengaja err—?" Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hyuuga Hinata, pa-panggil saja Hinata," ucap Hinata malu-malu dengan wajah yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Salam kenal Hinata-chan, permainan biolamu tadi bagus sekali," Naruto berbasa-basi untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan.

"_A-arigatou_ Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata, "Se-sebaiknya kita cepat keluar dari sini sebelum mereka kembali lagi. A-aku tahu jalan yang aman Naruto-kun, i-ikuti aku ya?"

"Baiklah," Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata dan sukses membuat wajah Hinata memerah.

Hinata menunjukkan jalan sepi menuju tempat parkir dan mereka berdua selamat sentosa dan sejahtera (?) sampai ke tempat parkir motornya Naruto. Saat mereka berdua berdiri di depan motornya Naruto ada seorang fans firl Naruto yang melihat mereka, otomatis dia berteriak memanggil teman-temannya.

"TEMAN-TEMAN, ITU NARUTO-KUN!"

Naruto yang melihat fans girlnya hendak mengejar mereka (baca: Naruto dan Hinata) segera memberikan helmet putih yang tadi dipakai Sakura ke Hinata. Hinata tidak bisa berpikir jernih di situasi seperti ini maka dia langsung naik ke atas motor Naruto dan mereka berdua pergi dari kampus itu.

Naruto menghentikan motornya di sebuah taman yang sepi. Dia dan Hinata pun turun dari motornya dan berjalan ke sebuah bangku yang ada di bawah pohon besar. Mereka berdua duduk di bangku itu.

Hinata memperhatikan setiap daun yang berguguran dari pohon tersebut. Dia tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan biola ungunya dari petinya. Dia berdiri di samping Naruto dan menengok ke arah Naruto, "Bo-bolehkah aku memainkan sebuah lagu untukmu?"

Naruto tersenyum manis sekali, "Aku sangat tersanjung, Hinata-chan,"

Blush! Wajah Hinata memerah. Lalu Hinata tersenyum lembut pada Naruto dan meletakkan biolanya di bahu kirinya. Dia memainkan lagu yang sama dengan yang dia mainkan di ruangan musik tadi, lagu yang terpotong karena kehadiran fans girl Naruto yang amat mengganggu. Sebuah lagu romantis, My Heart Will Go On…

Naruto terus memperhatikan Hinata, dia terpesona dengan kcantikan, keanggunan dan kepiawaian Hinata saat memainkan biola itu. Tanpa sadar Naruto menyunggingkan senyuman dan bergumam, "Anggun sekali…"

Sedikit demi sedikit rasa terobsesinya pada Sakura mencair dan di gantikan oleh rasa sukanya pada Hinata, gadis yang tidak sengaja dia tabrak dan dia cium. Mungkin ini adalah takdir mereka berdua.

**~~~ THE WIZARDS ~~~**

Sakura sedang bersembunyi di gudang dekat fakultasnya. Dia berhasil menghilang dari kejaran para fans yang aneh itu.

"Naruto gimana nasibnya ya?" gumam Sakura.

Drrrt… drrrt… drrrt….

Ponsel Sakura bergetar, dia lihat di layarnya ternyata Ino yang menelponnya.

"_Moshi, moshi_…" Sakura mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Jidat! Kau dimana hah? Tadi aku lihat banyak orang aneh mengejar-ngejarmu!" si Ino berteriak-teriak hingga membuat Sakura menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

"Ino, tenang sedikit, aku ada di gudang dekat Fakultas Seni,"

"Ya sudah, kau jangan kemana-mana! Aku dan Tenten akan kesana!"

Tut tut tut…

Sakura memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tasnya. Dia berjalan ke sudut ruangan dan duduk disana.

**~~~ THE WIZARDS ~~~**

Sasori melihat Ino dan Tenten yang notabennya sahabat Sakura dan bukan anak Fakultas Seni sedang berjalan tergesa-gesa ke belakang gedung fakultas. Lalu Sasori pun mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Mereka sampai di gudang belakang fakultas, lalu Sasori melihat Ino dan Tenten masuk ke dalam gudang tersebut.

Cklek.

Terdengar bunyi suara pintu gudang itu di buka. Lalu masuklah dua sosok yang sangat Sakura kenali, yaitu Ino dan Tenten. Mereka langsung memeluk Sakura seperti apa tuh makhluk empat yang kayak badut yang warnanya biru, ijo, kuning, merah ? –author takut sama makhluk gituan, hiiii—

"Kamu gak apa-apa kan Sakura?" tanya Tenten khawatir. Sakura menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Tenten.

"_Aigooo_ Sakura! Sebenarnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan hingga para fans The Wizards itu marah sekali padamu?" Tenten memegang kepalanya uring-uringan. Sakura menjawab dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Aku tau!" seru Ino, "Lihat!" Ino memberikan ponselnya pada Sakura dan Tenten. Mereka berdua terbelalak melihat gambar yang ada di dunia maya itu.

"Bisa kau jelaskan Sakura kenapa bisa ada fotomu dengan Sasuke yang terlihat err—mesra itu?" Ino mengintrogasi Sakura. Sakura tersentak kaget dengan pertanyaan Ino.

"Itu foto waktu aku di rumah sakit. Sehabis mengisi acara di Exclusive Interview aku pingsan, lalu di rawat di Konoha Hospital. Saat mau pulang eh kami bertiga di kejar fans girl Sasuke senpai. Lalu foto yang bergandengan tangan itu saat Sasuke senpai yang tiba-tiba menari tanganku, dan yang aku di gendong itu…" wajah Sakura merona melihat foto itu, Tenten dan Ino saling pandang melihat Sakura yang merona lalu mereka menyeringai.

"Yang itu kenapa, Sakura?" Ino tersenyum licik pada Sakura.

Sakura menelan ludah, "Itu waktu aku terjatuh di depan kamar mayat dan Sasuke senpai membantuku ke mobilnya dengan menggendongku," Blush! Muka Sakura makin memerah.

"Kau menyukainya Sakura?" kali ini Tenten yang tersenyum licik mengintrogasi Sakura.

"HAH? Gak kok! Gak!" Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "Sebenarnya waktu itu ada Sasori senpai juga. Tapi kenapa gak ada foto Sasori senpai ya?"

"Sepertinya sudah di edit," jelas Tenten. Sakura hanya mangguk-mangguk.

"Sakura, sekarang kau harus pilih antara Sasuke dan Sasori!" Ino menatap lurus mata Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu dengan memilih?" Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang Ino katakan.

"Haaaah!" Ino menghela nafas panjang, sahabatnya yang satu ini memang tidak pernah peka dengan yang namanya cinta, "Perasaanmu dengan Sasori itu apa?"

"Sasori senpai?" gumam Sakura, lalu dia menerawang ke langit-langit gudang itu, "Bagiku Sasori senpai adalah kakak ku yang terbaik, dia sudah ku anggap sebagai kakak ku sendiri,"

Sasori berdiri mematung mendengar pernyataan Sakura barusan. Dia sudah berdiri di depan pintu gudang semenjak Ino dan Tenten menanyakan tentang Sasuke padanya. Tangan Sasori masih memegang kenop pintu gudang itu. Perlahan pegangannya melonggar. Dia menatap langit-langit, "Hanya oniisan ya?" gumamnya lalu dia tersenyum miris. Dia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh dari gudang itu dengan hati yang hancur berkeping-keping layaknya gelas yang pecah.

**To Be Continue…**

Annyeong haseyo?

Mian hamnida *bungkuk2 badan*, saya updatenya gak kilat karena ada beberapa hal yang menyebabkan deklarasi tidak mencapai kesepakatan *readers: ngomong ape sih lo?* fufufufu.

Sepertinya chapter 8 juga akan mengalami penyendatan buat update soalnya paket data saya mau abis. Apakah ada readers yang baik hati dan dermawan mau menyumbangkan sebagian hartanya untuk mengirimkan saya pulsa buat bisa isi paket data buat modem? *di bakar readers*

Chapter ini special loh soalnya buat merayakan chukhae saya tanggal 6 desember kemarin. Haaaah, tidak terasa umur saya makin tuwir ya, tapi saya tetep awet muda! fufufu *readers sweatdrop*

Gomen ya readers kalo saya suka pake bahasa korea. ada yang keberatan gak? Atau keringanan (?) fufufu

Oia saya dapet inspirasi Hinata maenin biola trus lagunya My Heart Will Go On tuh pas saya lagi di angkot mau ke salah satu mall di depok eh ada pengamen bawain lagu itu pake biola. Enak banget deh di dengernya. *Hinata: ko-kok pengamen sih?* #di gampar Hinata FC#

**K****amsa hamnida buat para readers setia fic ini dan readers yang udah review. Saya udah bales lewat PM ya… review lagi ya ya ya? supaya saya semangat nih nyari si inspirasi lagi (?) cling! Fufufu…**

**Karin:** author banyak banget bacot nih! Kapan aku muncul?

**Kim Geun Hyun: **tadi kamu udah muncul kok walopun baru siluetnya aja, guest star lah di chapter ini, fufufu.

**Naruto:** kok kayaknya aku lemah banget ya?

**Hinata:** ga-gak kok Naruto-kun, ka-kamu kuat.

**Naruto:** arigatou Hinata-chan! *peluk Hinata*

**Hinata:** *pingsan*

**Naruto:** Hinata! Hinata! *goncang2 bahu hinata* #author rolling eyes.

**Sakura:** kok aku pemalu banget ya?

**Sasori:** kok aku kasian banget ya?

**Kim Geun Hyun:** haaaaah! Banyak banget ngeluh nih chara, kayak Sasuke-kun dong anteng aja. *peluk Sasuke* *di sabet pake kusanagi sama Sasuke*

**Sasuke:** hn, author udah pingsan, sebagai gantinya aku yang minta review.

**Sakura:** review please ?


	8. Chapter 8

**The Wizards**

**Naruto**** © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Seperti biasa chapternya panjaaaang, fufufu. OOC, Typo mungkin, gaje dll.**

**Pairing: ada SaiIno looooh *prikitiew!***

**Rated: T**

**RnR?**

**Chapter 8**

"Sasori-senpai?" gumam Sakura, lalu dia menerawang ke langit-langit gudang itu, "Bagiku Sasori-senpai adalah kakak ku yang terbaik, dia sudah ku anggap sebagai kakak ku sendiri,"

Sasori berdiri mematung mendengar pernyataan Sakura barusan. Dia sudah berdiri di depan pintu gudang semenjak Ino dan Tenten menanyakan tentang Sasuke padanya. Tangan Sasori masih memegang kenop pintu gudang itu. Perlahan pegangannya melonggar. Dia menatap langit-langit, "Hanya Oniisan ya?" gumamnya lalu dia tersenyum miris. Dia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh dari gudang itu dengan hati yang hancur berkeping-keping layaknya gelas yang pecah.

**~~~ THE WIZARDS ~~~**

"Ino, Tenten?" Sakura memanggil kedua sahabatnya yang duduk di depannya, mereka bertiga sekarang sedang ada di dalam mobilnya Ino.

Mereka bertiga dalam perjalanan menuju Yamanaka's Café setelah mereka berhasil menyusup keluar dari Konoha University yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah kampus mereka sendiri. Mereka –dalam hal ini kecuali Sakura— rela bolos kuliah hanya untuk menyelamatkan sahabat mereka yang mendadak menjadi artis yang sedang digosipkan mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan ketua dari sebuah band yang memiliki fans jutaan, ya dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Itu baru di kampus, bagaimana jika di tempat lain? Bisa habis hancur berkeping-keping mungkin si gadis berambut pink itu *lebih*. Di kampus saja para fans dari Sasuke mengejar Sakura tanpa ampun dengan berlari sambil membawa golok, samurai, sampai alat dapur pun yang entah mereka dapat dari mana (?) Malang sekali nasibmu Sakura…

Ino masih sibuk menyetir, dia hanya melihat Sakura sekilas dari kaca spionnya, sedangkan Tenten memutar kepalanya menengok ke arah Sakura yang duduk di belakangnya, "Kenapa Sakura?" tanya Tenten pada Sakura.

"Hinata mana?" Sakura menyenderkan kepalanya di jok mobil.

"Aku gak tau, dari tadi gak bisa dihubungi nomornya," ujar Tenten.

Sakura hanya menghela nafas mendengarnya. Mereka bertiga tidak tahu bahwa sahabatnya yang bermata lavender itu sedang berbunga-bunga karena bersama idolanya, Naruto.

Ciiiiit…

Mobil Ino berhenti di parkiran Yamanaka's Café. Mereka bertiga pun turun dari mobil Honda Jazz berwarna kuning tersebut. Kaki jenjang mereka menggiring mereka menuju café itu. Sampai di depan café mereka melihat seorang laki-laki dengan tato segitiga merah sedang berdiri di depan café dengan seragam pelayan café, ya dia bekerja di cafenya Ino. Lelaki itu berdiri bersama seekor anjing putih yang besarnya sampai pinggang laki-laki itu. *ebuset itu anjing apa singa? Ahahaha #digigit Akamaru*

"Maaf kalian bertiga gak bisa masuk," laki-laki tadi menghalangi jalan ketiga gadis cantik itu yang hendak masuk ke dalam café.

"Hey! Apa-apaan ini? Aku kan pemilik café ini!" Ino berkacak pinggang.

"Maaf Ino-sama, tapi yang menyewa café ini bilang jangan biarkan siapa pun masuk kecuali jika dia sudah mengijinkannya, walaupun itu pemilik café," laki-laki itu tidak bergeming dari tempatnya yang berdiri di depan pintu café bersama anjingnya.

Terlihat perempatan dipelipis Ino, "KAU MAU AKU PECAT HAH?" Ino berteriak di depan muka Kiba membuat Kiba menutup kedua telinganya.

"Jangan Ino-sama, nanti kalau aku dipecat, aku dan Akamaru makan apa?" Kiba memasang _puppy eyesnya_.

"Guk! Guk!" Akamaru menimpali pemiliknya dan memasang _puppy eyesnya_ juga, membuat hati Ino terenyuh.

Ino menghela nafas panjang, "Haaaaah…"

"Memangnya orang baka macam apa yang menyewa cafeku ini sampai aku gak boleh masuk ke dalam cafeku sendiri?" Ino menatap sengit Kiba.

"Itu rahasia Ino-sama,"

"APA? Jangan-jangan dia itu teroris yang mau meledakkan cafeku! Aaaaarrrghh!" Ino mengacak-ngacak rambutnya saking frustasinya. Tenten dan Sakura mencoba menenangkan Ino.

"Eh? Kayaknya bukan deh Ino-sama," ujar Kiba enteng.

Ino semakin kesal saja melihat sikap bawahannya itu. Dengan kesal dia menendang kaleng di depannya. Tenten dan Sakura hanya bisa menahan Ino dengan memegangi lengan sahabatnya itu. Sementara seseorang yang ada di balik gorden café itu tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Ino.

Ciiiitt…

Sebuah mobil sport Audi TT RS berwarna putih berhenti tepat di depan café itu dan membuat Sakura, Ino, Tenten dan Kiba yang ada di depan café menengok ke arah suara mobil yang berhenti itu.

Seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang memakai sebuah kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna hitam dan abu-abu dengan kaos hitam polos di dalamnya, dengan celana hitam, sepatu kets putih menutupi kakinya, ah! Dia juga memakai sebuah syal hitam yang agak besar yang melingkari lehernya juga memakai kacamata hitam. Penampilan laki-laki berumur dua puluh dua tahun ini terlihat sangat keren dan membuat ketiga gadis itu, err- kecuali Sakura terpesona melihatnya.

Laki-laki itu berjalan ke arah ketiga gadis itu, lebih tepatnya ke arah Sakura. Sakura menautkan alisnya mencoba mengenali siapa laki-laki itu.

"Gaara?" ucap Sakura pelan.

Laki-laki itu melepas kacamata hitamnya, kemudian senyum tipis tersungging dibibirnya dan memandang Sakura dengan lembut.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Sakura dengan mimik heran.

"Seseorang menelponku, Sakura. Dan aku datang untuk menjemputmu. Kudengar dari Naruto tadi pagi kalian dikejar-kejar oleh para fans di kampusmu,"

Sakura menjawab hanya dengan 'Oh' saja.

"Ehem! Ehem!" Ino berdeham merasa dirinya dan Tenten tidak dipedulikan oleh Gaara.

"Ah! Kenalkan mereka sahabatku, Ino dan Tenten," Sakura menunjuk kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Salam kenal!" seru Ino dan Tenten dengan semangat.

"Salam kenal juga," sahut Gaara dengan tersenyum ramah, "Oh iya, kau punya sahabat satu lagi kan?" Gaara bertanya pada Sakura.

"Iya, namanya Hinata tapi dia gak ada di sini," ucap Sakura.

"Dia sedang bersama Naruto sekarang. Dia yang menyelamatkan Naruto. Ya sudah, aku takut akan ada banyak orang yang ke sini dan mengenali kita, sebaiknya kita pergi," Gaara menggandeng tangan Sakura, membuat Sakura sedikit kaget.

"_Jaa ne_, Ino, Tenten!" Sakura melambaikan tangan kirinya yang tidak digandeng Gaara.

Ino dan Tenten juga melambaikan tangan mereka.

"Sakura beruntung sekali ya hidup diantara ketiga laki-laki tampan, aku jadi iri…" ucap Tenten dengan wajah yang tidak semangat. Ino menanggapinya dengan mengangguk.

"Jadi kamu gak beruntung ya Tenten-chan?" seseorang memeluk Tenten dari belakang, membuat Tenten terkejut dan membalikkan badannya melepas pelukan itu.

"Neji-kun!" pekik Tenten dengan wajah yang memerah. Neji hanya tersenyum tipis.

"A-aku tentu saja beruntung mendapatkanmu! A-aha-ahahaha," Tenten tertawa gugup, "Ayo Neji-kun kita pergi kencan!" Tenten menarik tangan Neji.

"Hey Tenten! Kau mau meninggalkanku sendirian, baka?" Ino berteriak-teriak karena sahabatnya meninggalkannya sendirian di depan café itu.

"_Gomen_ Ino, ahahaha. _Jaa ne_!" Tenten masuk ke dalam mobil Neji.

Ino menggembungkan pipinya. Dia kesal sekali dengan sahabat-sahabatnya yang tega meninggalkannya sendirian. Dia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil. Tiba-tiba Kiba menepuk bahunya, membuat Ino _mendeathglarenya _dan Kiba bergedik ngeri.

"Ino-sama, kata penyewa itu kau boleh masuk sekarang,"

"Aku udah gak minat! Aku mau pulang!" Ino hendak berjalan meninggalkan café itu tapi ditahan oleh Kiba.

"Aku mohon Ino-sama jangan pulang, masuk saja ya…" Kiba memohon dengan _puppy eyesnya_, "Guk! Guk!" Akamaru juga mendukung pemiliknya.

Lagi-lagi Ino hanya menghela nafas berat, "Haaaaah!"

Ino berjalan menuju pintu café sambil merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan dan terus menggerutu. Tapi ketika dia mau membuka pintu café tiba-tiba tangannya ditahan Kiba.

"Apa lagi baka?" tanya Ino ketus.

"_Gomen_ Ino-sama, tapi kau harus menutup matamu," ujar Kiba.

"Haaaaaah! Apa-apaan sih ini?" Ino mencoba melawan saat Kiba memakaikan kain hitam sebagai penutup matanya.

"Ino-sama tenang saja, dia gak akan macam-macam, Ino-sama juga sangat mengenalnya," ujar Kiba dan kali ini berhasil membuat Ino sedikit tenang dan penasaran.

Kiba membuka pintu café itu, dan menuntun Ino berjalan memasuki café itu. Baru beberapa mereka berdua, err—bertiga deh sama Akamaru—berjalan, tiba-tiba Kiba berhenti dan membuat Ino juga berhenti.

"Tugasku sudah selesai tuan," Ino mendengar Kiba bicara tapi lawan bicaranya tidak menjawab apa-apa.

Kiba menyerahkan tangan Ino kepada seseorang. Ino tidak memberontak ketika tangannya digenggam oleh orang itu, entah kenapa Ino merasa orang itu tidak berniat menjahatinya. Ino juga merasa nyaman sekali digenggam oleh tangan yang bisa menghangatkan tangan kecilnya itu.

'Siapa sebenarnya orang ini?' batin Ino penuh tanya.

Orang itu menggandeng Ino dengan bibir yang tersenyum bahagia, sangat bahagia. Dia menatap Ino dengan sangat lembut, walapun dia tahu Ino tidak bisa melihatnya tapi dia tetap tersenyum lembut pada gadis pirang itu.

Orang itu menghentikan langkah kakinya, Ino juga ikut menghentikan langkah kakinya. Kemudian orang itu melepas genggaman tangannya pada Ino. Ino ingin melepas penutup matanya tapi diurungkan niatnya itu, lagi-lagi entah mengapa perasaannya mengatakan jangan dibuka sekarang.

Ino mendengar langkah kaki orang itu yang semakin menjauh darinya, ya hanya indra pendengaran Ino saja yang bisa mendapat rangsangan suara. Lalu tidak lama kemudian terdengar sebuah alunan nada dari piano di café itu. Ino terus memasang telinga mencoba untuk lebih mengerti lagu apa yang sedang orang itu bawakan. Akhirnya Ino mengatahui lagu apa itu karena si pianis menyanyikan lagu itu dan Ino sangat mengenal siapa pemilik suara itu.

**Nan haessare nuni busin** (When the blinding light)

**Singgeureon achimi omyeon** (Of the morning comes)

**Sarange nuneultteumyeo norael haeyo** (I open my eyes with love and sing)

**Ojik geudae hanaman wihaeseo** (Only for you)

**For You~ I love you only you!**

**Seolleineun mam gadeukhae** (Filled with my restless heart)

**Hyanggiroun keopiboda budeureoun** (With words smoother than the fragrant of scent of coffee)

**Nae sumgyeollo geudaereul boayo** (I look towards you)

Ino melepaskan penutup matanya dan memandang si pianis yang sedang memainkan piano itu sambil bernyanyi. Mata gadis barbie itu mulai berkaca-kaca, dia tidak percaya seseorang yang baru dua hari lalu ada di depannya kini sedang memainkan sebuah lagu dan menyulap cafenya menjadi tempat yang sangat romantis.

**Anayo geudaeneun neukkijyo geudaedo** (Do you know, I know you feel it too)

**Gaseumi malhago inneun sarangirangeollyo** (The words of your heart is "love")

**Deullyeoyo ijeneun boayo ijeneun**(I hear it now, I see it now)

**Kkotboda deo areumdaun sujubeun maeumeul** (This timid feeling that is more beautiful than any flower)

**Nal barabwayo naui soneul kkok jabayo** (Look towards me, hold my hands tightly)

**Haengbokhan gibunijyo nunbusin unmyeongijyo** (Such a happy feeling , such a bilnding fate)

**Sarangui hyanggie misojieoyo** (I smile at the scent of love)

Banyak sekali bunga mawar merah di jalan setapak yang pinggirnya dihiasi lilin-lilin kecil yang berjajar rapih dari arah pintu café sampai di kaki tangga panggung kecil di cafenya. Café tersebut sengaja dibuat menjadi gelap dengan menutupnya dengan gorden hitam. Ino tersadar dirinya sedang berdiri dikelilingi lilin-lilin kecil berwarna merah muda dibawah kakinya dan lilin-lilin itu mengelilingi Ino dengan bentuk 'love'.

**Nan barami bureo omyeon** (Whenever the wind blows)

**Salmyeosi du nuneul gamgo** (I gently close my eyes)

**Saranghae jumuncheoreom soksagyeoyo** (And whisper a charm of love)

**Ireon naemam neukkil su itdorok** (So that you may feel my heart)

**Geudae naenuneul boayo** (Look into my eyes)

**Seolleineun mam gadeukhae** (That is filled with my restless heart)

**Mabeopgateun kiseucheoreom ttasaroun** (As warm as a magical kiss)

**Naui maeumeul ijeneun boayo** (Please accept my feelings)

Ino menutup mulutnya saat dirinya melihat sesuatu didepannya. Sebuah lukisan besar, hampir sebesar dirinya. Lukisan itu adalah gambar dirinya saat menopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya yang sedang memandang ke luar jendela café dan tangan kanannya yang memegang cangkir di meja. Cantik sekali lukisan itu. Dan gadis pirang itu pun teringat kalau baju yang dipakai dirinya di lukisan itu adalah baju yang dia pakai kemarin.

**Anayo geudaeneun neukkijyo geudaedo** (Do you know, I know you feel it too)

**Gaseumi malhago inneungeon sarangirangeollyo** (The words of your heart is "love")

**Deullyeoyo ijeneun boayo ijeneun** (I hear it now, I see it now)

**Kkotboda deo areumdaun sujubeun maeumeul**(This timid feeling that is more beautiful than any flower)

**Nan yaksokhaeyo uri soneul kkok georeoyo** (I will promise that our hands will always be together)

**Haengbokhan gibunijyo nunbusin unmyeongijyo** (Such a happy feeling, such a bilnding fate)

**Sarangui hyanggie chwihaeboayo yeongwonhi~** (Let's get drunk oof the scent of love FOREVER...)

**Anayo geudaeneun neukkijyo geudaedo** (Do you know, I know you feel it too)

**Gaseumi malhago inneungeon sarangirangeollyo** (The words of your heart is "love")

**Deullyeoyo ijeneun boayo ijeneun** (I hear it now, I see it now)

**Kkotboda deo areumdaun sujubeun maeumeul** (This timid feeling that is more beautiful than any flower)

**Oroji nan geudaemaneul saranghamnida** (I LOVE YOU AND YOU ALONE)

Ino kembali memandang laki-laki pujaan hatinya selama tiga tahun ini yang baru saja selesai memainkan sebuah lagu. Sebuah lagu untuknya karena tidak ada siapa pun di sini kecuali mereka berdua.

Laki-laki bermata onyx itu berjalan mendekat ke tempat Ino berdiri sambil membawa sebuket mawar merah kesebuah lingkaran berbentuk love yang sengaja dia buatkan khusus untuk gadis yang mencuri hatinya. Matanya kini menatap lembut mata gadis itu, dia kemudian tersenyum lembut pada gadis pujaan hatinya, dia menyerahkan sebuket bunga mawar itu di depan gadis pirang itu.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Yamanaka Ino?" tanyanya dengan senyum manis.

"Asalkan kau mau bermain piano di caféku ini, hehehe," Ino malah menjawab dengan sedikit bercanda.

"Aku bersedia melakukan apapun untukmu," ucap laki-laki itu.

"Aku harap itu bukan gombal, Sai-kun," Ino menerima bunga pemberian Sai dengan tersenyum yang sangat manis.

"Tentu saja bukan. Aku mencintaimu," bisik Sai ditelinga Ino dan sedikit membuat Ino geli.

"Aku juga mencintaimu,"

Sai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Ino membuat wajah Ino memerah. Jarak mereka semakin sempit membuat Ino memejamkan kedua matanya. Hembusan nafas Sai terasa diwajahnya. Tak lama kemudian bibirnya dikecup lembut oleh Sai. Ino pun membalas kecupan itu. Cinta mereka berdua pun bersatu.

**~~~ THE WIZARDS ~~~**

"Sebenarnya siapa yang menelponmu dan bilang aku ada di café?" tanya Sakura yang sedang duduk manis di dalam mobil Audi TT RS berwarna putih itu bersama sang pemilik, Gaara.

"Dia Sai, dia ada di dalam café itu menunggu sahabatmu, Ino," tutur Gaara yang matanya fokus menyetir.

"APA? Benarkah itu?" pekik Sakura yang menghadapkan mukanya ke arah Gaara. Gaara mengangguk menjawabnya.

"Beruntung sekali Ino, dia sudah menyukai Sai sejak tiga tahun yang lalu," Sakura kembali duduk menghadap lurus memandang jalanan dari balik kaca mobil itu.

Gaara melirik Sakura dari ekor matanya, "Apa kau mempunyai laki-laki yang kau suka, Sakura?"

"Tentu saja punya! Aku suka kau…" Gaara tampak tersenyum senang mendengarnya, "Aku juga suka Sasuke-senpai, Sasori-senpai, Naruto, Kakashi-nii dan Yamato-sama!" lanjutnya. Senyum Gaara memudar mendengarnya.

"Bukan suka yang seperti itu. Tapi sebuah rasa yang gak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata," ujar Gaara.

Sakura tampak bingung dengan pertanyaan Gaara. Gaara terkekeh melihat ekspresi Sakura yang sangat menggemaskan itu, Gaara pun mengacak-acak rambut Sakura membuat Sakura menggembungkan pipinya.

"Maksudku, apa kau mencintai seorang laki-laki, Sakura?" Gaara sekilas menatap mata Sakura lalu kemudian dia menghadap ke jalan lagi.

"Mencintai?" Sakura meletakan jari telunjuk kanannya ke dagunya seperti sedang berpikir, "Memangnya cinta itu seperti apa?" tanya Sakura polos.

Gaara tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, "Kau ingin tahu?" Sakura mengangguk.

"Baiklah akan ku beritahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta di taman bermain nanti,"

"Eh? Kenapa di taman bermain?" Sakura memasang mimik bingung.

"Nanti kau akan tahu, sekarang pakai alat penyamaranmu sebentar lagi kita sampai di taman bermain," ucap Gaara sambil mengacak rambut pink Sakura lagi. Sakura hanya nyengir menanggapinya dan memakai alat penyamarannya yang berupa wig berwarna cokelat panjang dengan poni rata dan sebuah kacamata cokelat besar untuk menutupi mata emeraldnya.

Sakura mengaca sebentar di spion mobil, "Aku jadi mirip Hinata," gumamnya sambil terkekeh.

**~~~ THE WIZARDS ~~~**

Sasuke sedang duduk di depan meja kerjanya, dia sedang mencari inspirasi untuk membuat sebuah lagu baru.

Drrrt… drrrt… drrrtt…

Ponselnya bergetar, dilihat di layarnya ternyata Yamato-sama yang menelpon, "Hn, iya ada apa? Begitu? Baiklah aku akan kesana," Sasuke pun meletakkan ponsel tersebut di atas meja dan berjalan ke arah lemari pakaiannya.

Pria emo ini mengganti pakaiannya menjadi pakaian yang lebih rapih dengan kaos hijau tua dilapisi dengan blazer hitam juga celana jeans panjang warna hitam. Setelah berganti pakaian dia segera melesat menggunakan BMW Z4 warna birunya menuju kantor studio musiknya.

Ciiiitt…

Mobil sport itu pun berhenti, si pemilik segera keluar dari mobil dan bergegas menuju kantor direktur utamanya. Pemuda stoic itu berjalan dengan tenangnya.

Tok tok tok…

Kakashi membuka pintu itu dan ternyata Sasuke yang datang, ya seluruh orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu memang sedang menunggu Sasuke. Mata Sasuke langsung menangkap sosok yang sangat dia kenali, dan sosok itu pun berdiri bersama dengan Yamato.

"Outoto, apa kabar?" sapa seorang laki-laki yang mirip dengan Sasuke dan memiliki dua keriput –di amaterasu Itachi— maksudnya dua tanda dipipinya.

"Baik, aniki," jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Ayo Sasuke, duduk dulu," Yamato menyuruh Sasuke duduk disofa merah yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

Sasuke, Kakashi, Yamato dan Itachi pun berdiskusi tentang permintaan Itachi kepada Sasuke untuk mengisi OST di film perdananya sebagai sutradara setelah dia sukses menjadi seorang aktor.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu, aniki,"

"Arigatou outotoku terganteng, hehehe. Tapi kalau bisa aku mau yang nyanyi itu Sakura ya soalnya aku suka banget sama suaranya," ucap Itachi dengan mata _wink-wink_.

"Wah! Ide bagus tuh! Kita bisa mengangkat nama Sakura lewat OST itu!" seru Yamato, "Bagaimana Sasuke?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke yang mungkin artinya 'iya'.

**~~~ THE WIZARDS ~~~**

"Wiiiiih! Ramai sekali di sini!" seru Sakura saat masuk ke dalam taman bermain, "Kita mau ke wahana apa dulu?" tanya Sakura pada Gaara dengan mata yang bersinar tapi tertutup dengan kacamata cokelatnya.

"Kita naik jet coaster dulu," Gaara menarik tangan Sakura menuju wahana jet coaster.

"Kyaaaaaaa!", "Huaaaaaaa!" Sakura berteriak-teriak saat menaiki wahana itu.

Mereka berdua turun dari wahana yang memacu adrenalin itu, "Bagaimana perasaanmu, Sakura?" tanya Gaara saat mereka turun dari wahana itu.

"Aku senang tapi jantungku berdegup dengan cepat sekali!" seru Sakura dengan semangat.

Gaara menepuk kepala Sakura pelan, "Itulah yang kau rasakan ketika kau jatuh cinta, setiap kau melihat pria itu di sini akan terasa berdebar-debar," Gaara menunjuk jantungnya sendiri yang berdetak dengan sangat cepat entah karena efek naik wahana menantang itu atau karena jatuh cinta.

Sakura menyentuh depan dadanya, 'Begitu ya?' batinnya.

"Nah, sekarang selanjutnya adalah kicir-kicir," Gaara menggandeng tangan Sakura. Sakura mengikuti langkahnya.

"Wuaaaaa! Indah sekali di bawah sana!" seru Sakura saat berada di dalam kicir-kicir bersama Gaara.

Gaara memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang terlihat senang sekali, dia pun tersenyum, "Sakura, saat kau jatuh cinta, semua hal terasa indah saat kau bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai, seindah kau memandang pemandangan di bawah sana,"

Sakura menoleh pada Gaara, "Begitu ya? Akan kuingat baik-baik," Sakura tersenyum lembut.

'Aku sangat senang bisa merasakan ini padamu, Sakura,' batin Gaara.

Mereka bedua turun dari wahana itu, "Selanjutnya?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"Ayo kita makan es krim," Gaara kembali menggandeng tangan Sakura.

"Eh? Kok makan es krim?"

"Ikuti saja," ujar Gaara dengan tersenyum.

Mereka berdua berjalan bergandengan menuju toko es krim. Mereka berjalan seperti sepasang kekasih. Andai saja mereka tidak menggunakan penyamaran, sudah pasti mereka berdua diserbu oleh pengunjung wahana bermain yang kebanyakan isinya adalah para remaja itu dan pastinya mereka tidak suka jika idola mereka yang tampan itu kencan bersama gadis lain. Hey? Apa bisa ini dibilang kencan?

"Es krim cokelat?" Sakura memandang es krimnya.

"Makanlah," Gaara tersenyum. Dia duduk dibangku yang ada didepan Sakura. Bangku yang khusus untuk dua orang saja.

Sakura menyendok es krim yang lumayan banyak itu dari mangkuknya, "Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Gaara tanpa menyentuh sedikit pun es krim yang sama dengan yang Sakura makan.

"Manis, tapi juga agak pahit," Sakura menjawab sambil menyendok es krimnya.

"Sakura, jatuh cinta juga kadang tidak selalu manis rasanya, kadang juga pahit, apalagi kalau kita tidak mengungkapkan perasaan kita. Tapi cinta gak harus memiliki, kita akan merasa bahagia melihat orang yang kita cintai bahagia dengan orang lain yang dia cintai adalah cinta sejati," ujar Gaara sambil menatap lembut Sakura.

"Seperti es krim coklat ini?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang polos. Gaara mengangguk.

'Apa aku juga akan merasakan hal yang pahit seperti es krim cokelat ini? Tapi sekarang memang manis,' batin Gaara sambil menyuap es krimnya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore, mereka berdua sekarang sedang bermain di rumah kaca.

"Hahahaha! Gaara, badanmu jadi gendut sekali!" Sakura tertawa melihat bayangan Gaara di depan cermin.

"Hahaha, kau juga tinggi sekali, Sakura," Gaara melihat bayangan Sakura yang ada di sampingnya.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan di dalam rumah kaca itu. Gaara melihat jam yang ada di tangan kirinya, ternyata sudah jam empat sore.

"Sakura, ayo kita pulang, sudah sore," Sakura mengangguk dan mereka berdua kembali pulang dengan bergandengan tangan.

Perasaan Gaara hari ini sangat senang sekali. Dia berharap setiap harinya akan dilalui bersama dengan gadis disampingnya tanpa ada gangguan atau halangan. Dia merasa tidak ingin jauh, tidak ingin melepas Sakura, selalu ingin menjaganya dan membuatnya tersenyum.

**~~~ THE WIZARDS ~~~**

Sasuke sedang di dapur mengambil jus tomat yang ada di lemari es. Ketika sedang menuju ruang tengah dia berjumpa dengan Naruto. Sasuke heran mengapa Naruto pulang hanya sendiri, tidak bersama Sakura.

"Dobe, kau pulang sendirian?"

Naruto yang sedang tergesa-gesa hendak ke kamar mandi pun menjawab, "Iya, tadi aku terpisah dengan Sakura-chan pas dikejar-kejar fans di kampusnya,"

"Do—" belum sempat Sasuke melanjutkan kata-katanya, Naruto sudah lari terbirit-birit menuju kamar mandi. Sasuke pun berjalan menuju balkon yang ada di lantai dua.

Sasuke duduk disebuah bangku yang ada di balkon itu sambil memandangi langit yang hendak berubah warna menjadi oranye. Sebuah suara mobil pun mengalihkan perhatiannya, dan dia tahu bahwa itu adalah mobilnya Gaara. Gaara membukakan pintu mobil disebelah pintu pengemudi dan alis Sasuke tertaut melihat Sakura keluar dari mobil itu.

'Kenapa bisa pulang sama Gaara si pinky itu?' pikiran Sasuke dipenuhi tanda tanya.

Sakura berjalan menuju kamarnya, "Sakura," panggilan seseorang menghentikan langkahnya.

Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara dan ternyata itu Sasuke yang sedang berdiri didekat pintu balkon, Sakura memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, "Ada apa Sasuke-senpai?"

Dag dig dug… dag dig dug…

Jantung Sasuke berdetak tidak seperti biasanya, dia merasa Sakura imut sekali dengan ekspresi seperti itu. Tapi dia langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menepis pikirannya itu.

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke bertindak aneh segera mendekati Sasuke, "Senpai kenapa?"

Sasuke kaget karena Sakura tiba-tiba berdiri di depannya, wajahnya pun sedikit mengeluarkan garis-garis merah, "Sasuke-senpai sakit? Kok mukanya merah?" Sakura hendak meletakkan punggung telapak tangannya tapi Sasuke segera menghindar.

"Ingat peraturan nomor tiga, Sakura,"

"_Gomennasai_, Sasuke-senpai," ucap Sakura dan menarik kembali tangannya, "Kenapa Sasuke-senpai tadi memanggilku?"

Diajukan pertanyaan seperti itu mendadak Sasuke menjadi salting, sebenarnya dia juga tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba dia memanggil sakura, tapi tiba-tiba otaknya mengeluarkan sebuah jawaban, "Kau nanti akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk OST film,"

"Menyanyi?" tanya Sakura lagi dengan mimik bingung.

"Hn," Sasuke berjalan melewati Sakura dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sedangkan Sakura memandang punggung Sasuke yang makin menjauh dengan mimik bingung.

**~~~ THE WIZARDS ~~~**

Besoknya Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara dan Naruto pergi ke kantor studio untuk latihan seperti biasa karena seminggu lagi mereka akan mengadakan konser disalahsatu stasiun TV di Jepang. Saat mereka turun dari van mereka, puluhan fans telah menunggu mereka di depan gedung itu.

Mereka berempat pun turun dan langsung diserbu oleh fans yang kebanyakan gadis remaja itu. Mereka berempat berhasil masuk ke dalam gedung dengan penjagaan beberapa satpam yang ada di depan gedung tersebut.

Saat Sasuke sampai di depan pintu gedung, Shizune menghampirinya, "Sasuke, ada yang mencarimu, dia ada di balkon,"

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Katanya dia calon tunanganmu, Karin. Ciyeee…" Shizune menggoda Sasuke.

Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto dan Sakura yang mendengar hal tersebut sangat terkejut. Tapi Sasuke masih memasang wajah datarnya. Dia berjalan menuju balkon kantor itu tanpa memberikan penjelasan apapun kepada ketiga rekan timnya.

Sakura memandang nanar kepergian Sasuke, dia merasa dadanya sesak mendengar kata-kata Shizune. Gaara memperhatikan Sakura dan entah mengapa dadanya juga merasa sakit.

"Gak aku sangka Sasuke udah punya calon tunangan, tadinya aku kira dia gay loh," ucap Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Gaara dan Sakura.

"Naruto! Kalau bicara jangan sembarangan! Bisa bikin gosip tau!" Shizune memukul kepala Naruto. Naruto meringis kesakitan.

Gaara menepuk kepala Sakura pelan menyuruhnya melanjutkan perjalanan menuju studio latihan. Mereka bertiga pun berjalan menuju studio latihan.

Sasuke dengan langkah yang kesal berjalan menuju balkon. Di sana dia melihat seorang gadis berambut merah yang sedang duduk di bangku kayu. Gadis itu berdiri menyambut kedatangan pemuda stoic itu. Dia hendak memeluk pemuda itu namun pemuda itu menghentikan tindakan gadis itu dengan kata-kata yang sangat sarkastik.

"Jangan menyentuhku, badanku bisa gatal-gatal,"

Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Kita lihat saja sampai kapan kau bertahan dengan kata-katamu itu, Sasuke-kun,"

"Sampai mati," ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Hahahaha… aku rasa gak sampe sepuluh menit pemikiranmu itu akan berubah, Sasuke-kun," gadis itu tersenyum licik.

"Apa maumu?"

"Aku mau kau menjadi pacarku," seringai si merah tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Aku gak mau," Sasuke hendak berbalik meninggalkan Karin.

"Kalau kamu gak mau, aku pastikan film Itachi gak akan tayang dan cita-citanya menjadi sutradara akan tamat sampai di sini!" Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya mendengar hal itu.

Karin merasa telah memegang kartu as Sasuke, "Kalau kamu gak mau jadi pacarku, aku akan membatalkan kontrak dengan Itachi dan aku pastikan dia pasti kalang kabut mencari artis yang kemampuan aktingnya gak sebagus aku,"

Sasuke berbalik dan menyeringai, "Aku gak peduli,"

Karin kesal dengan jawaban Sasuke, ternyata ancamannya tidak berpengaruh pada pemuda emo itu. Sasuke pun berjalan meninggalkan Karin, namun Karin berteriak, "Kalau sampai Itachi gagal dalam film perdananya, kau akan makin dibenci oleh ayahmu! Dan ayahmu gak akan mengakui kemampuanmu!"

Perkataan Karin yang terakhir itu berhasil menghentikan langkah Sasuke lagi, Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya yang ada di dalam saku celananya. Ya, ayah Sasuke memang sangat menyayangi Itachi, bisa dibilang Itachi adalah anak kesayangannya. Sasuke sangat tidak menyukai sikap ayahnya yang pilih kasih itu—menurut Sasuke begitu—tapi Sasuke juga sayang dengan ayah dan kakaknya itu, dia tidak mau mengecewakan keduanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah tau semuanya, Sasuke-kun. Kau mau ayahmu yang sedang sakit itu sakitnya bertambah parah karena kelakuanmu?" Karin tersenyum seperti iblis. *readers: emangnya pernah lihat iblis?* *author: belom, fufufufu #ditendang readers*

Rahang Sasuke bergeletuk menahan marah. Sedangkan Karin tersenyum menang.

"Jadi bagaimana, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn," Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Karin di balkon tanpa membalikkan badannya menghadap Karin, dia sudah sangat muak dengan kelicikan Karin untuk mendapatkannya.

"Aku anggap itu iya, Sasuke-kun!" teriak Karin dan menyeringai.

**To Be Continue…**

Annyeong haseyo!

Mian hamnida saya baru update soalnya agak susah dapet si inspirasi, hehehe… *alasan*

Kamsa hamnida buat yang udah review dan baca dari chapter satu, saranghaeyo! *peluk reviewer dan readers* #dilempar panci sama readers and reviewer#

Soal lagunya Sai nembak Ino itu salah satu OST K-Drama loh, ada yang tau gak? Kalo tau nanti aku kasih boneka SaiIno deeeeh… fufufu… *maaf ya lagu2 di story ini campur aduk kayak karedok atau gado2 ada Indonesia, Inggris, Korea dan bentar lagi paling Jepang n bahasa Mars (?)*

Reviewnya saya bales lewat PM yaa… fufufu. Buat informasi, di sini Sasuke, Gaara dan Naruto itu umurnya dua puluh dua tahun, mereka udah S1, mereka bertiga kuliah di Harvard *kenapa harus Harvard? Ya karena author ngimpi kuliah di sana tapi gak kesampean* #readers sweatdrop. Kalau Sasori itu cuma beda setahun sama Sakura, jadi Sasori umurnya dua puluh satu dan semester tujuh di Konoha University jurusan Seni Pahat.

**Sasori:** kok aku gak ada di chapter ini?

**Kim Geun Hyun:** chapter depan Sasori-kun, sabar ya sayaaaang… *peluk Sasori* #dibakar Sasori FC#

**Ino:** Yeaaaah aku jadian sama Sai-kun!

**Sakura:** slamat yaaa!

**Keum Geun Hyun:** berterimakasihlah sama authormu yang baik hati dan tidak sombong ini karena aithor nguras otak banget tuh buat bikin kesan romantisnya.

**Sai:** author emang gak bisa romantis ya? kasian… *Author sweatdrop.*

**Karin:** akhirnya aku muncul juga.

**Sasuke:** cih!

**Sakura:** hatiku sakiiitt Sasuke-kun! *Sasuke sweatdrop*

**Kim Geun Hyun:** *rolling eyes*

**Sai:** ya sudah, Review ya minna-san *senyum palsu*

**Keum Geun Hyun:** hey Sai! Mintanya tuh yang ikhlas! Dasar mayat idup! *digebukin Sai FC* baiklah, minna, review yaaa… apapun kim terima kok… *ngompres muka yang babak belur*


	9. Chapter 9

**The Wizards**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Promise © ANJELL**

**Cinta Dalam Hati © Ungu**

**Warning: chapter yang satu ini sangaaaat panjang karena author males nge-cutnya! *ditabok readers*, OOC, AU, Typo and miss-typo (semoga gak ada), sedikit menggubah lagu Promise.**

**Enjoy…**

**~~~ THE WIZARDS ~~~**

Sasuke sudah kembali ke studio latihan dan latihan pun di mulai. Sakura terlihat tidak bersemangat sama sekali, Gaara terus memperhatikan Sakura dan selalu mencoba untuk menghiburnya. Sakura hanya tersenyum paksa memandang Gaara. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu pun menjadi gusar. Sudah ada masalah dengan Karin, sekarang ditambah Sakura dengan Gaara.

"Sakura, berkonsentrasilah!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang dingin. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan latihan pun kembali dimulai.

Setelah tiga jam latihan mereka pun keluar dari studio latihan itu. Ketika ditengah perjalanan mereka bertemu dengan Karin yang berpakaian sangat seksi dan langsung bergelayut manja dilengan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak bisa menghindar karena dia ingat ancamannya Karin.

Sakura, Gaara dan Naruto terkejut dengan kehadiran Karin dan langsung bersikap seperti itu dengan Sasuke. Mereka bertiga memperhatikan Karin dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

'Nih orang gak takut masuk angin apa bajunya seksi banget,' itu yang ada dipikirannya Naruto.

'Berlebihan,' batin Gaara.

'Seksi sekali, mungkin dia memang tipenya Sasuke-senpai, aku mana bisa kayak begitu' Sakura membatin.

"Kau pasti Naruto, Gaara dan…" Karin memandang Sakura dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Sakura memakai cable hat berwarna biru agak hitam, kaos putih dengan dilapisi kemeja garis-garis warna biru tua, syal biru yang mengalungi lehernya, celana jeans putih ketat dan sneaker putih di kakinya, "…Sakura,"

Sakura sedikit membungkukkan badannya, "Salam kenal,"

"Kau pasti sudah tau aku kan? Karin calon tunangannya Sasuke-kun kan?" Karin memandang remeh Sakura. Sakura mengangguk.

Karin menyeringai, "Sasuke-kun, antar aku pulang,"

"Kau pasti bawa mobil sendiri, aku gak mau," ucap Sasuke.

"Aku ke sini tadi diantar pakai van, sekarang vannya sudah pergi. Jadi antar aku pulang ya, Sasuke-kun," Karin menarik tangan Sasuke dan meninggalkan Sakura, Gaara dan Naruto.

Sakura meremas kemejanya menahan sakit di dadanya. Gaara terus memperhatikan Sakura, dia mengacak rambut Sakura, "Ayo kita pulang, Sakura. Aku akan membuatkan makan malam special untukmu,"

"Aku juga ya Gaara!" seru Naruto.

"Iya kau juga, Naruto,"

Sakura tersenyum dan berjalan bersama Gaara dan Naruto untuk kembali pulang. Sepanjang jalan Naruto selalu menceritakan hal-hal yang lucu sehingga membuat Sakura tertawa dan Gaara yang meperhatikannya pun tersenyum melihat Sakura tertawa.

**~~~ THE WIZARDS ~~~**

Sakura sedang duduk di bangku yang ada di balkon mansion. Dia memandang langit yang penuh bintang. Semilir angin musim gugur menerbangkan helaian demi helaian rambut merah jambunya. Dia memejamkan matanya, mencoba menikmati angin yang berhembus menyentuh pipinya.

Tap tap tap…

Terdengar langkah kaki yang mendekat ke tempat duduk Sakura namun Sakura tidak menyadari hal itu. Orang itu duduk disamping Sakura dan sekilas menatap lembut wajah gadis bermata emerald itu.

"Malam yang indah," ujarnya sambil menengadahkan kepalanya memandang langit yang penuh bintang.

Sakura terkejut dengan kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya, "Gaara?"

"Hn, kau suka memandangi langit ya sakura?" tanya Gaara dengan masih memandang langit.

"Iya. Rasanya hatiku tenang ketika melihat langit yang penuh bintang. Aku yakin pasti salah satu bintang itu adalah Tousan atau Kaasan,"

Gaara memalingkan wajahnya dari menghadap langit menjadi menghadap Sakura, "Maksudmu?"

Sakura masih memandang langit dan tersenyum, "Tousan dan Kaasan sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu,"

Gaara terkejut dengan pernyataan Sakura tadi namun Gaara makin mengagumi gadis di sampingnya ini, gadis ini begitu kuat dan tegar.

"Sakura, aku akan menceritakan rahasiaku padamu, tapi kau harus janji merahasiakannya," Gaara menghadapkan jari kelingking di depan Sakura.

"Baik! Akan kututup rapat mulutku ini untuk menjaga rahasiamu!" seru Sakura dan mengaitkan jari kelingking kanannya pada jari kelingking kanan Gaara. Gaara tersenyum lembut.

"Dulu ketika aku pergi ke suatu tempat tanpa sengaja aku bertemu seorang gadis cantik tapi sangat lugu dan bodoh. Awalnya aku hanya terpesona dengan kecantikannya tapi setelah aku mengetahui bahwa dirinya kuat tapi rapuh, aku mencoba untuk menjaga dan menolongnya eh aku malah jatuh cinta padanya,"

"Benarkah? Gadis itu beruntung sekali dicintai oleh Gaara yang banyak fansnya, baik dan juga lembut," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum membuat Gaara mengeluarkan garis merah di pipinya, tapi dia langsung mengangkat kepalanya memandang langit agar Sakura tidak mengetahuinya.

"Bagaimana caranya aku menyampaikan perasaanku padanya ya? atau aku simpan saja di hatiku?"

"Sebaiknya Gaara sampaikan padanya, aku yakin dia pasti menerimamu, SEMANGAT!" seru Sakura sambil mengangkat kepalan tangannya di depan Gaara dan membuat Gaara tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah aku akan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakannya, sebaiknya kau masuk, malam semakin dingin," ujar Gaara sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sakura dan masuk ke dalam mansion.

Sakura tersenyum memandang punggung Gaara yang masuk ke dalam mansion. Dia berdiam diri sebentar untuk memandang langit lalu kembali masuk ke dalam mansion.

**~~~ THE WIZARDS ~~~**

Hari ini Sakura ada jadwal kuliah, dia sudah sangat terlambat karena bangun kesiangan. Dia turun dari lantai dua dan melihat bahwa di dalam mansion itu tidak ada satu orang pun. Dia berlari menaiki tangga lagi menuju lantai tiga, dia mau minta diantar Naruto ataupun Gaara ke kampusnya tapi sayang tidak ada mereka di kamar mereka masing-masing.

Gadis yang pandai memainkan piano itu pun menelpon Kakashi, manajernya tapi Kakashi bilang dia tidak bisa mengantar Sakura karena sedang mengantar Gaara dan Naruto ke studio pemotretan sebuah majalah.

Dengan langkah gontai gadis cantik itu menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu dan saat melewati ruang tengah dia melihat Sasuke yang sudah rapih dan turun dari tangga.

"_Ohayo _Sasuke-senpai," sapa Sakura dengan lesu.

"_Ohayo,_" sahut Sasuke, 'Kenapa dia? Lesu sekali,' batin Sasuke.

"Sasuke-senpai mau kemana?"

"Ke kantor studio," jawab Sasuke dingin. Sakura menghempaskan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah dan kepalanya menunduk lesu. Sasuke semakin bingung melihatnya apalagi Sakura yang kelihatan sudah sangat rapih seperti mau pergi kuliah tapi gak kunjung berangkat.

"Gak kuliah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Itu dia senpai, aku mau kuliah tapi gak ada yang nganterin, kan gak ada bis disekitar sini,"

Sasuke menghela nafasnya, "Ya sudah aku antar,"

"Benarkah? Yeaaaaahh! Sasuke-senpai baik sekali!" seru Sakura sambil meloncat, "Sasuke-senpai paling keren deh!"

Sasuke tidak bisa memungkiri kalau dirinya senang sekali dipuji oleh Sakura, senyum pun mengembang di bibirnya. Melihat hal itu, jantung Sakura berdebar sangat kencang dan Sakura terpaku menatap Sasuke yang tersenyum.

"Ayo cepat kita berangkat," wajah Sasuke kembali datar dan Sakura mengikuti langkah Sasuke dari belakang.

**~~~ THE WIZARDS ~~~**

Sakura dan Sasuke sudah sampai di dekat kampus Sakura. Karena Sasuke tidak mau mengalami nasib yang serupa dengan yang dialami Sakura dan Naruto waktu itu, dia pun menyuruh Sakura untuk turun dari mobilnya sebelum mereka sampai di depan kampus besar itu.

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada Sasuke, Sakura pun turun dari mobil mewah itu dan berjalan kaki menuju kampusnya. Sasuke menginjak gas mobil berwarna biru itu dan melaju meninggalkan tempat tadi.

Sasuke menyalakan radio yang ada di dalam mobil itu, setiap dia mendengar siaran radio, yang ada hanyalah berita tentang dia dan Karin. Dengan kesal dia mematikan radio itu. Sekilas dia melihat jok di sampingnya yang tadi diduduki Sakura dan dia menangkap sebuah buku yang jatuh di bawah jok itu.

Sasuke meminggirkan mobilnya ke tepi jalan, dia mengambil buku itu. Kalau dia tidak memarkirkan mobilnya dulu dan tetap mengambil buku tersebut dalam keadaan menyetir, itu kan hanya akan mengantar nyawanya ke alam baka bukan? Dan Sasuke tidak mau mati konyol hanya karena ingin mengambil buku yang jatuh di bawah jok mobilnya.

Sasuke membaca buku itu, judulnya 'Teknik Vokal'. Seingatnya, dia tidak mempunyai buku seperti itu dan dia berpikir pasti itu buku Sakura yang tidak sengaja dia jatuhkan tadi.

Entah kesambet apa si Uchiha bungsu ini, dia memutar balik mobilnya dan kembali menuju kampus Sakura untuk mengantarkan buku yang isinya sekitar dua ratus halaman itu kepada si empunya buku. Sepanjang jalan dia selalu berpikir, 'Kenapa aku memutar stir? Apa yang aku lakukan ini?'

Mobil BMW Z4 berwarna biru itu sengaja diparkirkan di luar gedung kampus karena si pemilik tidak mau sampai fansnya mengetahui kalau itu mobil Sasuke. Laki-laki bermata sehitam malam itu menutupi kepalanya dengan kupluk hodded jacketnya dan menutupi mukanya dengan buku yang dia bawa.

Dia segera mencari nama Sakura di contact ponselnya dan menelponnya. Cukup lama dia menunggu panggilannya diangkat, tapi suara di seberang sambungan sana akhirnya terdengar, "Sakura, temui aku di lantai bawah. Cepat!" dengan percakapan singkat itu Sasuke mematikan sambungan telponnya, bukan karena dia takut pulsanya habis, tapi karena setiap mata kaum yang disebut hawa itu sudah mulai memincingkan matanya, mencoba menilik siapa dibalik kupluk hodded itu.

Sakura yang baru saja sampai di kelas, mau tidak mau segera menuju lantai bawah atau lobi Fakultas Seni itu. Walaupun banyak tanda tanya dalam otaknya, dia menuruti perintah Sasuke daripada terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, mengingat kemarin saja saat Naruto ke kampusnya hampir seluruh mahasiswi Fakultas Seni mengejar-ngejarnya, apalagi Sasuke? Mungkin satu kampus yang akan mengejarnya untuk minta foto dan tanda tangan. Ya begitulah resiko jadi artis ngetop.

Sasuke menunggu Sakura di lobi Fakultas Seni itu. Sesekali kepalanya menengok kanan-kiri mencari si kepala pink, tapi yang dia lihat adalah sekumpulan mahasisiwi yang sedang menatapnya dan mencoba mengenalinya. Sasuke membuang mukanya saat segerombolan mahasiswi itu berbisik-bisik dan menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke. Karena Sasuke sudah merasakan aura yang tidak enak, dia pun berjalan entah mau kemana.

Langkah Sasuke makin dipercepat ketika segerombolan mahasiswi itu terus mengikutinya seperti penguntit. Secara tidak sengaja Sasuke bertabrakan dengan seorang mahasiswi dan buku yang menutupi wajahnya pun terjatuh dan wajahnya kini sudah terekspos dan dapat di jamah oleh setiap mata gerombolan penguntit tadi.

"_Gomen,"_ ucap Sasuke pada mehasiswi yang ditabrak tadi, sedangkan gadis yang ditabrak hanya _jawsdrop_ sampai lantai lorong itu melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang berdiri di depannya.

"SASUKE-KUN!" teriakan-teriakan mulai menggema di lorong itu.

Dengan agak panik namun tetap _cool,_ Sasuke berlari dari kejaran segerombolan fansnya. Dia terus berlari dan berlari karena tidak tahu arah tujuannya. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang sangat bodoh karena sudah tahu akan terjadi hal seperti ini masih saja datang ke sana **hanya untuk mengantarkan buku Sakura yang tertinggal di mobilnya.**

Sampai akhirnya dia sampai di pertigaan lorong, dia mengambil arah kanan namun tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tangannya masuk ke dalam suatu ruangan dan membekap mulutnya. Sasuke melepaskan tangan kecil yang membekap mulutnya dan hendak menghajar si pemilik tangan yang dengan tiba-tiba menariknya dan dengan tidak sopannya membekap mulutnya seperti seorang penculik, namun niatnya diurungkan karena melihat seorang gadis yang dia kenal sedang menutup matanya dan menunduk karena takut dipukul oleh Sasuke.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke pada gadis berambut merah muda yang berdiri di depannya.

Sakura membuka sebelah matanya, takut-takut kalau Sasuke masih berniat memukulnya. Tapi yang dia lihat adalah Sasuke yang sedang berdiri menatapnya dengan tatapan yang dingin seperti biasa dan tangan yang tadi hendak dilayangkan pada Sakura kini sudah berada di tempat semula yaitu di samping badan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-senpai, _gomennasai_," Sakura membungkuk-bungkukkan badannya tiga kali untuk minta maaf. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah sudut bibir atasnya.

"Sasuke-senpai, ada apa ke sini? Sekarang kau jadi dikejar-kejar oleh fansmu kan?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sedikit tidak suka karena dirinya telah ikut serta dalam kejar-kejaran ini.

Mata Sasuke sedikit membulat hanya sepersekian detik lalu wajahnya kembali datar, 'Dasar pinky bodoh! Aku ke sini kan buat nganterin buku ini,' begitulah kata hati Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura barusan, dia malah menyodorkan buku yang telah dia bawa-bawa tadi untuk Sakura. Sakura terkejut melihat bukunya ada pada Sasuke, dia mengambil buku itu dan seketika itu juga dia membungkukkan badannya dua kali mengucapkan terima kasih.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu,_ Sasuke-senpai,"

"Hn,"

"_Gomennasai_ sudah membuatmu repot sampai dikejar-kejar oleh fansmu," Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan wajah menyesal.

'Baru sadar sekarang dia?' Sasuke menaikkan sudut atas bibirnya.

"_Gomennasai _juga karena waktu itu aku mandi di kamar mandimu, dan _arigatou gozaimasu_ karena waktu aku pingsan kau yang menggendongku ke rumah sakit," ujar Sakura dengan rona merah di pipinya.

Sasuke yang melihat rona merah di pipi Sakura hanya menaikkan sebelah sudut atas bibirnya. Dia masih sedikit kesal atas kelemotan juniornya ini. Tapi dia juga merasa juniornya ini bertambah manis dengan rona merah di pipinya. Segera Sasuke tepis jauh-jauh pikiran yang kedua itu.

"Kau ingin aku maafkan?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk dengan yakin membuat Sasuke menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu keluarkan aku dari sini tanpa ada yang mengetahuiku,"

Sakura tampak sedang berpikir. Dia menyebarkan pandangan matanya di ruangan persembunyian dirinya dengan Sasuke. **TING! **Tiba-tiba ada lampu menyala di kepalanya, pertanda akan kiamat—maksudnya pertanda dia mendapatkan ide—*plak! Author digampar pake sandal jepit sama Sakura karena udah ngomongin kiamat aja*

Sakura membuka sebuah lemari yang ada di dalam ruangan itu—mereka berada di ruang teater—dan cuma ada satu stel pakaian di dalam lemari itu, sebuah dress berwarna biru tua dengan lengan. Dia mencari-cari lagi di bagian bawah lemari dan menemukan sebuah stocking hitam, high heels berwarna biru dengan banyak tali, dan sebuah wig pirang.

Setelah mengambil itu semua dia kembali lagi ke hadapan sang senpai terhormat. Sasuke tampak bingung melihat Sakura membawa perlengkapan perempuan itu.

"_Gomennasai,_ Sasuke-senpai. Tapi cuma ini satu-satunya jalan agar kau bisa selamat keluar dari gedung ini," ucap Sakura dengan tatapan yang dibuat semeyakinkan mungkin.

Sasuke mendelik melihat barang-barang yang dibawa Sakura. Oh demi Kami-sama, apakah harus dia melakukan itu? Jika dia melakukan itu dan ada paparazzi yang mengetahuinya bisa dijamin si paparazzi akan kaya mendadak karena menjual hasil jepretannya lewat ebay dan bisa dijamin pula selama sebulan di TV akan menayangkan berita tentang Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah tidak normal yang mampu menurunkan pamornya.

"Kau sudah gila ya?" tanya Sasuke dengan sarkastik dan menatap tajam mata Sakura.

Sakura menelan ludahnya karena ide gilanya, ya ide yang sangat gila. Sakura memberanikan diri menatap tatapan onyx yang tajam itu dan mencoba meyakinkan si pemilik mata jika ingin keluar dari sini dengan selamat, "Aku tau ini ide gila, senpai. Tapi… tapi… aku hanya ingin senpai keluar dengan selamat, karena waktu Naruto dikejar-kejar saja tuh fansnya ada yang membawa golok dan samurai segala loh," ujar Sakura yang padahal fans yang mengejar sambil membawa golok dan samurai itu fans Sasuke yang ingin 'memberi pelajaran' pada Sakura.

Sasuke bergidik ngeri membayangkannya, bagaimana kalau saking fanatiknya fans girl itu terhadap Sasuke, Sasuke dimutilasi atau dicincang, atau lebih parah lagi disate? Hiii… Sasuke jadi merinding membayangkannya.

Sakura yang melihat ekspresi Sasuke pun langsung menyerahkan seperangkat kostum untuk Sasuke. Dengan menelan ludah, Sasuke menerima kostum itu dan dia mengganti pakaiannya dalam satu ruangan dengan Sakura.

"Sakura, jangan mengintip!"

"Si-siapa juga yang mau mengintip!" Sakura membalikkan badannya dengan wajah semerah lobster rebus *bosen sama kepiting rebus #ditoyor readers*. Sasuke menyeringai melihat respon Sakura.

Dengan amat sangat sungguh terlalu (?) Sasuke mengganti pakaiannya dengan dress yang panjangnya sampai sedikit di atas lutut Sasuke. Itu hanya dress biasa dengan model baby doll dan sebuah garis pita di bagian bawah dada yang berwana biru muda. Sasuke merasa aneh saat memakai stocking hitamnya, 'Ini benar-benar ide gila! Dan aku sudah gila mengikuti saran dari si pinky itu!' batin Sasuke bergejolak.

Setelah Sasuke selesai memakai wig, dress dan stockingnya, kini dia kesusahan memakai high heels yang banyak talinya itu, "Sakura," panggil Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Apa? Senpai sudah selesai belum?" Sakura bertanya seperti sedang main petak umpet saja.

"Hn, ba-bantu aku memakai hi-high hee-heelsnya," tenggorokan Sasuke seperti tercekat mengatakan kalimat tadi.

Sakura membalikkan badannya dan matanya membulat dengan mulut menganga melihat senpainya kini berpenampilan bak seorang model. Tentu saja Sasuke seperti model, tingginya saja lebih dari seratus delapan puluh centimeter.

"Sa-Sasuke-senpai?"

Wajah Sasuke kini merona hebat melihat ekspresi keterkejutan Sakura yang berlebihan itu. Dia benar-benar sangat amat merasa malu, 'Oh demi Kami-sama, tolong skip hari ini…' doa Sasuke dalam hati. Tapi hari tidak mungkin bisa diskip kan? Atau lebih tepatnya author yang gak mau skip harinya, fufufufu *ketawa nista*

"Sasuke-senpai, kau… kau cantik sekali…" puji Sakura pada Sasuke. Yang dipuji malah _mendeathglare_ Sakura membuat Sakura memalingkan mukanya mencoba menutupi rasa bersalahnya dengan ide gilanya itu.

"Cepat pakaikan itu, aku ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari sini!" ucap Sasuke jengkel sambil menunjuk high heels di dekat kakinya.

Sakura segera berjongkok di depan Sasuke, dia memakaikan high heels tersebut namun high heelsnya susah masuk ke dalam kaki penjang Sasuke, "Sasuke-senpai sepetinya gak muat deh,"

"Lalu aku pakai apa? Masa aku pakai sepatuku? Nanti pada curiga!" ujar Sasuke kesal.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil tetap memaksa kaki Sasuke untuk memakai high heels itu dan akhirnya muat juga, "Sakit gak, senpai?" tanya Sakura takut-takut. Sasuke hanya mendengus dan menaikkan sudut bibir atasnya.

Sakura kembali berdiri di depan Sasuke, jarak mereka tidak terlalu jauh hanya satu meter. Sakura semakin mendekati Sasuke dan hal itu membuat Sasuke salting, bingung mau apa disaat dia memakai kostum wanita itu, kalau dia memakai kostum laki-laki mungkin dia juga sudah mendekat pada Sakura juga.

Sasuke mematung membiarkan Sakura yang terus mendekatinya, jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat, matanya terus menatap emerald yang ceria itu. Kedua telapak tangan Sakura kini terulur mencoba meraih wajah Sasuke, kali ini Sasuke melupakan peraturannya nomor tiga, dia hanya diam saja. Sampai akhirnya… "Sasuke-senpai, wigmu berantakan," tutur Sakura dan membenarkan posisi wig pirang sepunggung Sasuke. Sasuke mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, ternyata perkiraannya salah.

Pandangan Sakura sekarang tertuju pada dada Sasuke, "Em, _ano_ Sasuke-senpai, sebaiknya kau mengganjal itu dengan sesuatu agar kau lebih terlihat err—perempuan," ucap Sakura dengan rona merah di pipinya dan menunjuk dada Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai dan menyumpal bagian itu dengan balon air yang ada di ruangan itu.

Sakura memasukkan pakaian Sasuke ke dalam tas yang lagi-lagi ada di ruangan teater itu tanpa ijin dulu sama pengurus teater. Kostum yang dipakai Sasuke dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki juga merupakan pinjaman tanpa ijin. Sudahlah biarkan saja hal itu, yang penting Sasuke selamat keluar dari sini.

Saat mereka akan keluar dari ruangan itu, Sakura memberikan kacamata cokelat besar—yang kemarin dia pakai saat ke taman bermain dengan Gaara—kepada Sasuke. Sasuke pun memakai kacamata itu.

Sakura bersama Sasuke berjalan menyusuri koridor yang sudah sangat ramai itu. Banyak sekali laki-laki yang tertegun melihat mereka berdua, bahkan ada seorang laki-laki yang menghampiri mereka, seorang laki-laki berambut mangkok, beralis tebal dan selalu mengatakan 'SEMANGAT MUDA!'. Kalian pasti tahu itu siapa kan?

"Sakura-chan! Seperti biasa kau selalu cantik dan memukau! Membuat semangat mudaku kembali bergejolak laksana api yang akan melahap satu desa!" serunya dengan semangat sambil nyengir lebar hingga menampilkan gigi-giginya yang menyilaukan, **CLING! **Dan tidak lupa dengan mengacungkan jempolnya. Untungnya Sasuke memakai kacamata jadi tidak perlu terkena katarak karena kilauan gigi Lee lebih terang dari berlian.

"_Arigatou_ Lee, _gomen_ aku buru-buru, ngobrolnya lain kali saja ya," ucap Sakura dengan tersenyum maksa.

"Yaaaah… Sakura-chan, aku masih merindukanmu…!" seru Lee dan hendak memeluk Sakura tapi ditahan oleh Sasuke sehingga malah mereka berdua yang berpelukan.

"Hey, kau siapa? Teman Sakura-chan ya? Wah, kau cantik sekali. Kau blasteran ya? Kok rambutmu pirang? Kau model ya? Soalnya kau tinggi sekali, ka—"

"—berisik!" potong Sasuke dingin.

Lee bengong mendengar suara Sasuke yang berat itu, suara seorang laki-laki tulen. Lee tidak berkedip menatap Sasuke apalagi saat melihat jakun yang ada di leher Sasuke. Sasuke menelan ludahnya dan menarik tangan Sakura untuk cepat-cepat pergi dari sana. Sedangkan Lee tetap mematung di tempat.

Setelah dua menit akhirnya Lee tersadar, "Hiiii! Teman Sakura-chan banci! Tadi aku pelukan lagi sama dia! Huaaaaa! Aku kehilangan semangat mudakuuuuu…!" Lee berlari sambil menangis dengan lebaynya.

**~~~ THE WIZARDS ~~~**

"Hosh hosh hosh…" nafas Sakura dan Sasuke tersengal-sengal karena habis lari-larian di kampusnya itu, bukan karena dikejar-kejar fans girl Sasuke, tapi dikejar-kejar fans boy Sakura juga fans boy Sasuke. Kalau mereka tahu gadis pirang yang mereka kejar ini adalah laki-laki, lebih tepatnya seorang Uchiha Sasuke, entah mereka akan menginap di rumah sakit selama berapa hari karena terkena seranga jantung.

"Senpai, kau gak apa-apa?" Sakura bertanya setelah berhasil mengumpulkan segala daya dan upaya untuk bernafas.

'Gak apa-apa apanya? Dikejar-kejar pake high heels masih nanya gak apa-apa?' batin Sasuke kesal.

"Hn," Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Senpai?" panggil Sakura sambil mengetok-ngetok kaca mobil.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Sasuke ketus bin bencus—author dichidori Sasuke—sambil membuka kaca mobil.

"Baju senpai, ini!" Sakura menyerahkan hand bag tadi kepada Sasuke.

Dengan kesal Sasuke mengambil hand bag itu dan melaju meninggalkan kampus itu, dalam hati dia berkata, 'Sumpah demi apapun, aku gak akan pernah ke sana lagi!'

Sasuke kembali lagi ke mansion, untung yang lainnya belum pada pulang, jadi tidak ada yang bisa melihat penampilan anehnya itu. Segera saja dia mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian laki-laki tentunya. Sasuke pun berangkat menuju kantor studio musiknya.

**~~~ THE WIZARDS ~~~**

Sudah seminggu Sakura tinggal di mansion The Wizards, dan selama itu pula dia tidak mendapat kabar dari Sasori. Rasa penasaran pun menggelayuti hati Sakura. Biasanya yang paling sering menghubungi Sakura adalah Sasori, tapi sekarang satu kabar pun tidak ada. Saat Sakura menelpon atau sms pun tidak ada jawaban.

'Apa yang terjadi sama Sasori-senpai?' pikir Sakura setelah mematikan sambungan telponnya untuk menelpon Sasori.

"Sakura, ayo cepat! Kau harus di-make up!" panggil Shizune.

"Iya neesan!" Sakura berlari menghampiri Shizune yang berdiri agak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sasori berjalan ke luar rumahnya, sejenak dia berhenti di halaman rumahnya dan memandang lekat-lekat rumah yang akan ditinggalkan selama beberapa tahun ini. Sekilas sebuah senyum pun terlukis di bibir kecilnya namun matanya juga menyiratkan rasa kerinduan yang berkecamuk di dalam hatinya.

Perlahan dia membuka pintu pagar rumahnya dan masuk ke dalam taksi yang sudah ia pesan. Dia membuka kaca taksi itu dan melambaikan tangannya kepada dua orang yang mengantarnya hingga depan pintu pagar rumah. Dua orang itu sesenggukan mengantar anak dan cucu kesayangannya.

Sang ibu berjalan menghampiri taksi yang Sasori tumpangi dan mengecup lembut dahi pria berparas imut itu, "Jaga dirimu di sana nak! Kaasan dan baasan selalu mendoakanmu,"

Sasori mengangguk dan menghapus genangan air yang membasahi pipi ibunya, "Jangan menangisi kepergianku, kaasan. Seperti mau mati saja aku, hehehe," guraunya, "Aku pergi," lanjutnya.

Sang sopir pun melajukan mobilnya perlahan menjauhi tempat itu dan terdengar teriakan ibunya Sasori, "Jangan lupa terus kabari kaasan dan baasan!" Sasori tersenyum simpul sambil melambaikan tangannya ke luar kaca mobil. Ya dia meninggalkan, ah… lebih tepatnya pergi untuk sementara dari keluarga kecilnya untuk menuntut ilmu di belahan Eropa sana, sebuah kota amor, Paris. Padahal kan dia sudah semester tujuh tapi dewi fortuna mengunjunginya kali ini, doanya terkabul dan dia menjadi perwakilan mahasiswa dari Konoha University untuk mengikuti pertukaran pelajaran di Perancis sana. Sungguh ini impiannya sejak SMA.

Sasori membuka ponselnya, dapat dia lihat beberapa puluh sms dan dominan dari Sakura yang menanyakan kabarnya atau sekedar bertanya 'Sedang apa?'. Dia juga melihat ada beberapa orang yang mencoba menghubunginya, dan termasuk di dalamnya Sakura yang sudah menghubunginya selama seminggu ini sebanyak empat kali. Sasori tersenyum simpul namun senyum itu tak lama memudar mengingat apa yang terjadi di gudang Fakultas Seni.

Dia pun tersenyum miris. Dia tidak membalas sms Sakura atau mengangkat telponnya karena Sasori sedang sibuk mengurusi paspor dan segala macam tetek bengeknya. Dia pun memutuskan untuk membalas sms Sakura. Setelah dia mengirimkan sms itu, dia bersandar pada jok taksi itu.

"Mau kemana tuan?" tanya sang sopir taksi.

"Bandara Konoha," jawabnya singkat dan memejamkan matanya untuk mengurangi kepenatan yang ada dalam otaknya. 'Sakura, aku merindukanmu,' batinnya lirih.

**~~~ THE WIZARDS ~~~**

The Wizards kini sudah rapih memakai jubah hitam seperti jubah yang dipakai oleh para penyihir—ingat mereka adalah The Wizards a.k.a penyihir—dan mereka berjalan ke tengah panggung yang lampunya sudah sengaja dipadamkan—supaya dapat kesan surprisenya dan sedikit mendramatisir—mereka menempati posisinya masing-masing.

Sasuke berdiri dipaling depan dengan gitar biru yang sabuknya melingkari punggungnya, di depan sebuah shure mikrofon berwarna perak, tapi dia juga memakai headset mikrofon (bener gak nih namanya? Itu loh mikrofon yang suka dipasang di kuping buat nyanyi?). Gaara sudah berdiri di samping kanan Sasuke dengan gitar merah yang melingkari punggungnya, dia juga memakai headset mikrofon. Naruto juga sudah duduk manis di atas kursi di depan drum oranye miliknya, sama dengan Sasuke dan Gaara, dia memakai headset mikrofon juga. Sementara Sakura, dia berdiri di depan keyboardnya dan sebuah mikrofon ada di depannya, hanya dia yang tidak memakai headset mikrofon.

Sasuke melihat ketiga rekannya yang sudah menempati posisinya masing-masing. Dia melihat Sakura yang sedang berdiri di depan keyboard dengan wajah yang agak ditutupi oleh kupluk dari jubah itu. Dia pun menarik sudut atas bibirnya dan menghadap kembali ke depan.

Naruto memberi aba-aba dengan menghentakkan kedua stick drumnya empat kali dan mereka mulai memainkan lagu pertamanya. Lalu lampu di atas panggung pun menyala menampakkan keempat sosok yang memakai jubah hitam sedang memainkan alat musiknya. Gemuruh sorak sorai pun membahana di studio empat salah satu stasiun televisi Jepang itu. Terlihat para fans The Wizards yang memakai atribut layaknya seorang penyihir, ada yang memakai topi penyihir, membawa tongkat sihir tapi tidak ada yang memakai jubah penyihir karena itu hanya digunakan oleh idola mereka, ya mereka yang memutuskan peraturan itu.

Sasuke mulai menyanyikan bait pertamanya dan memandang semua penonton yang ada di dalam studio itu sambil memasang wajah cool-nya dan tersenyum tipis, walaupun senyum itu tidak terlalu dapat dilihat oleh semua penonton namun dapat membuat semua penonton berteriak histeris hanya karena melihat wajah tampan dan suara emasnya.

**Sasuke:** I will promise you  
Du nu nen no man dam go sa ra gal ke (I'll live by just looking at you)

I will promise you  
Du pa run no lan go sa ra gal ke (I'll live with my arms holding only you)  
A chi me nun to jam dun sun gan ka ji (From the moment I open my eyes untill I go to sleep,)  
No ha na man gu ril ke (I'll yearn only you)  
Sa rang he I mal it ji ma (I love you, don't forget this word)  
I love you forever

Sasuke memegang gagang mikrofon di depannya dan tidak memainkan gitarnya. Tumit kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk mengikuti irama musik dan matanya memandang penonton yang memenuhi studio televisi itu.

**Sasuke:** Do u nyo rum gi dwe jul ke (In the hot days I'll become your shadow)

I mi byon na re nun san I dwe jul ke (In the raining days I'll become you umbrella)  
Got da ga ji chil ten ja gun we ja do dwe jul ke (When you tired of walking I'll become you small chair)

Naruto ikut mengeluarkan suara emasnya karena bagian ini memang seharusnya dia yang menyanyi. Dengan masih fokus memainkan drumnya, suaranya tidak nampak bergetar sedikit pun. Dia menyanyi dengan tersenyum lebar dan memandang penonton, juga sesekali memandang rekan-rekannya.

**Naruto:** u sul ten (When you happy)

Nig pun du be ga dwe ge (we will laugh together so your happiness is double)  
Ham ke u sul ke (When you cry)

Nun mul lul I ten su go ni dwe da jul ka jul ke ( I'll become handkerchief that wipe the tears away)

Sasuke menyanyi lagi dan kali ini dia sambil berjalan ke arah samping kiri panggung agak jauh dari tempat Sakura berdiri sambil memainkan keyboardnya. Sesekali dia melirik Sakura yang berkonsentrasi memainkan keyboard, berharap si pinky itu tidak memencet not yang salah. Tapi satu sisi dia merasa Sakura memukau dan diam-diam dia tersenyum melihat Sakura penuh arti, walau tidak ada yang menyadari.

**Sasuke:** I will promise you  
Du nu nen no man dam go sa ra gal ke (I'll live by just looking at you)

I will promise you  
Du pa run no lan go sa ra gal ke (I'll live with my arms holding only you)  
A chi me nun to jam dun sun gan ka ji (From the moment I open my eyes untill I go to sleep,)  
No ha na man gu ril ke (I'll yearn only you)  
Sa rang he I mal it ji ma (I love you, don't forget this word)  
I love you forever

Gaara berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan berdiri di samping kirinya sambil menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. Menyanyikan tiap kata yang menjadi kalimat dan satu bait rap itu untuk Sakura. Sakura tidak menyadari hal itu, dia hanya tersenyum melihat Gaara dan senang mendengar suara keren Gaara yang sedang menyanyi rap itu sambil memainkan gitarnya.

**Gaara:** U ri sa I nun ma chi Coffee and Donut gat ji ne ge gi (We suit each other just like coffee and donut)  
Pu mul jon he jun no nun na ye Special Chip har u ha ru (You are my special chip that giving me joy)  
Ga Energy bu jok ha da myon Emergency ne ge (I f you lack energy day by day, its an emergency)  
Sen myong I bu ro jul dal kom han gu de ye hyang gi (Your sweet scent filling me with life)

Naruto bernyanyi sambil memerhatikan Gaara dan Sakura. Dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Gaara. Dia melihat Gaara yang masih berdiri di samping kiri Sakura sambil terus memandang Sakura dengan tersenyum lembut. Lalu dia melihat Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke samping kanan Sakura.

**Naruto:** Me il ha na ha na kok sum gyo no hun na ye sa rang ul (My love that I leave hidden day by day)  
Ham ke ha nun nal don gan mo du bo yo jul ko ya (I'll show you all when we are together)

Seolah mengerti bahwa tadi Gaara bernyanyi untuk Sakura, Sasuke membalasnya dengan menyanyi sambil menatap lekat-lekat Sakura. Kali ini jantung Sakura berdegup dengan cepat, lain halnya ketika Gaara bernyanyi di sampingnya dan memandang lembut dirinya. Pipinya pun makin memerah karena pipinya sebelumnya sudah dipoles dengan blush on. Sakura mencoba tersenyum pada Sasuke dan berkonsentrasi memainkan keyboardnya. Setelah merasa Sakura balas menatapnya dia pun menatap lurus Gaara yang berdiri di depannya dengan dipisahkan keyboard Sakura, Sasuke menatap tajam Gaara dan menyeringai.

**Sasuke:** I will promise you  
O di e I ton no man gi yok hal ke (wherever am I go I'll remember only you)  
I will promise you  
Mwol he do no ma nul gi yok hal ke (Whatever I do I'll remember only you)  
Yong won hi no rul se gil I ga su man (Forever, I'll live with you)  
Pum go sa ra gal ko ya (Engraved in my heart))  
Sa rang he I mal gi yok he (I love you, don't forget this word...)  
I love you forever

Gaara kembali bernyanyi dengan terus memainkan gitarnya sambil memasang ekspresi tersenyum lembut pada Sakura. Makin lama Sakura pun merasa ada yang aneh dengan kedua orang yang berdiri di samping kanan-kirinya ini, sebab mereka hanya menyanyi di samping Sakura dan tidak kembali memandang penonton. Hal yang sama pun terjadi pada Naruto, dia merasa Sasuke dan Gaara sedang adu bait untuk Sakura.

**Gaara:** Yes You, The Wizards right here  
I'll promise you Just do it Girl sa rang han da nun (I promise you, Just do it girl  
I love you)  
De mu sun ma ri pi ryo he kwang kwang go ri nun (what word that you need?)  
Wen jok ga su mu ro de dap hal ke (I'll answer you with my thumping hurt,)  
One step Two step Three and Four ni gyo te chon cho ni da ga gal ke (One step, two step, three and four slowly I walking towards you)  
I byo ri ran mal ta win I be dam ji mot he (This lips can't say words of farewell)  
I take your love my dear

Sasuke membalas lagi sebait rap yang dinyanyikan Gaara, tapi baru dua kalimat, Gaara pun ikut menyanyikan reff itu dengan Sasuke. Jadilah kedua orang ini seperti bertarung kata-kata indah yang terkandung dalam setiap kalimat di bait lirik lagu itu sambil menatap Sakura dan sesekali memandang lawannya.

**Sasuke:** I will promise you  
Du nu nen no man dam go sa ra gal ke (I'll live by just looking at you)

**Sasuke and Gaara: **I will promise you  
Du pa run no lan go sa ra gal ke (I'll live with my arms holding only you)  
A chi me nun to jam dun sun gan ka ji (From the moment I open my eyes untill I go to sleep,)  
No ha na man gu ril ke (I'll yearn only you)  
Sa rang he I mal it ji ma (I love you, don't forget this word)  
I love you forever

Satu lagu pun sudah selesai mereka bawakan. Gaara dan Sasuke masih berdiri di samping kanan dan kiri Sakura. Mereka saling menatap lurus dan keduanya pun menyeringai, lalu mereka pergi kembali ke tempat awal mereka. Sakura memandang bingung kedua orang itu, begitu pula Naruto. Tapi Sakura hanya menganggap itu bagian dari pertunjukkan, padahal itu semua hal natural yang mereka lakukan, sebuah perang lirik lagu.

**~~~ THE WIZARDS ~~~**

Mereka berempat keluar dari studio dan bersiap untuk menemui wartawan dalam konferensi pers. Walaupun badan mereka sudah lelah sekali tapi inilah resiko pekerjaan mereka sebagai publik figur. Sebelum mereka melakukan konferensi pers, mereka kembali dulu ke dalam ruang make up. Namun belum lama mereka ada di sana, Gaara dan Naruto ke luar ruangan untuk ke toilet. Tinggalah Sasuke dan Sakura di ruangan itu.

Sakura mengambil ponsel yang ada di dalam tasnya dan dia melihat ada sebuah pesan, dia pun membuka pesan itu, alangkah terkejutnya dia saat membaca pesan yang baru dikirim dua puluh menit yang lalu. Isi pesannya adalah sebagai berikut:

_Gomen, Sakura-chan aku baru balas smsmu. Seminggu ini aku sibuk mengurus paspor kepergianku ke Paris. Aku akan ke Paris mungkin untuk dua atau tiga tahun. Pesawatku akan berangkat satu jam lagi. Oh iya, kau sekarang sedang konser perdanamu kan? Semoga sukses Sakura-chan, aku selalu mendukungmu!_

Sakura terduduk lemas membaca pesan dari Sasori. Sasuke yang kebetulan sedang di dalam ruangan bersama Sakura pun bingung melihat Sakura yang terlihat shock begitu. Dia pun berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya sambil berdiri di depan Sakura yang jatuh terduduk.

"Sasori-senpai akan pergi ke Paris. Empat puluh menit lagi pesawatnya berangkat," lirih Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya melihat wajah Sasuke. Mata Sakura sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Lalu?" Sasuke menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, 'Baguslah si kepala merah akhirnya pergi juga,' begitu pikirnya.

"Aku… aku… aku ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuknya, bolehkah? Aku mohon, dia amat berarti untukku, dia sudah kuanggap sebagai anikiku sendiri," Sakura memohon dengan air mata yang siap tumpah kapan saja.

Sasuke tidak tega melihat Sakura menangis, dia pun mengulurkan tangannya. Sakura memandang tangan Sasuke dengan tanda tanya besar dan kemudian dia menatap Sasuke bingung.

Seolah mengerti arti tatapan mata Sakura, Sasuke menjawab, "Aku antar kau ke bandara,"

Sakura pun tersenyum dan menyeka air mata yang sudah membasahi pipinya, dia menerima uluran tangan Sasuke dan berdiri, "Lalu bagaimana dengen konferensi persnya?"

"Itu biar diurus oleh Yamato-sama dan yang lainnya, aku akan menghubungi mereka nanti," Sakura mengangguk mendengar kata-kata Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan sedikit salah tingkah, "Jangan lepaskan genggaman tangannya…" pipi Sakura memerah dan dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "…karena kita akan berlari," dan tak perlu menunggu lama, Sasuke sudah menarik tangan Sakura dan mereka berlari keluar dari ruang make up menuju tempat parkir.

Saat ditengah jalan mereka bertemu dengan Karin. Karin kaget melihat Sasuke yang berlari sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura yang masih memakai jubah penyihir. Sasuke tidak mempedulikan Karin, dia melesat berlari bersama Sakura melewati Karin.

Setelah melewatinya, Karin pun tersadar dan berteriak, "Sasuke! Kau mau kemana hah? Sebentar lagi konferensi pers!" dia mencoba berlari mengejar Sasuke tapi dia terjatuh karena tersangkut oleh gaunnya yang panjang itu.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya yang sedang berlari karena mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya dan ada suara sesuatu yang terjatuh, dia menengok ke belakang, begitu juga Sakura. Sasuke menyeringai melihat Karin yang terjatuh, Sakura memasang ekspresi bingung dan tidak enak dengan Karin karena Karin adalah pacar bahkan calon tunangan Sasuke tapi dia malah bergandengan dengan Sasuke sambil berlari.

"Kau saja yang urus, red devil," ujarnya datar dan berlari lagi dengan menggandeng Sakura.

"APA? Hey Sasuke!" teriak Karin dan mencoba bangun mengejar Sasuke tapi gaunnya malah sobek karena terinjak olehnya, "Sial!" geramnya.

**~~~ THE WIZARDS ~~~**

Gaara dan Naruto beserta Shizune sedang duduk di dalam ruang make up yang beberapa menit yang lalu di dalamnya terdapat Sakura dan Sasuke. Gaara terlihat gelisah mencari sesuatu, Naruto menyadari hal tersebut namun dia agak ragu untuk menanyakannya kepada Gaara.

Pintu ruangan make up itu pun dibuka atau lebih tepatnya didobrak seseorang, "Gawat!" seru orang tersebut.

Ketiga orang yang berada di dalam ruangan pun menatap orang itu dengan banyak tanya di otaknya, "Ada apa Kakashi? Kau seperti habis dikejar anjing gila," ujar Shizune sambil merapikan tatanan rambut Naruto.

"Sasuke dan Sakura pergi ke bandara, mereka tidak ikut konferensi pers," imbuh Kakashi.

"APA?" seru Naruto dan Shizune bersamaan, bahkan Naruto sampai berdiri dari kursinya.

"Untuk apa Sakura-chan ke sana, niisan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada cemas, "Lalu bagaimana dengan konferensi persnya?" lanjutnya.

Kakashi menghela nafas berat, "Aku gak tau, kata Sakura itu hal penting. Dan untuk masalah konferensi pers, Yamato-sama memerintahkan kalian berdua untuk mewakili The Wizards,"

Naruto dan Shizune saling memandang penasaran, apa sih hal penting yang membuat Sakura dan Sasuke pergi mendadak tanpa memberitahukan mereka terlebih dulu?

Gaara hanya berdiri dalam diam, hatinya bergerumuh cemas dan khawatir dengan Sakura. Hatinya juga merasa panas karena Sakura pergi dengan Sasuke, bukan dengan dirinya, 'Kenapa kau datang ke Sasuke bukan datang kepadaku?' batinnya lirih.

**~~~ THE WIZARDS ~~~**

Sasuke bersama Sakura berjalan cepat di dalam bandara. Mata mereka mencari-cari sosok Sasori. Sepuluh menit lagi pesawat Sasori akan berangkat. Sakura berlari mencari sosok anikinya itu. Sosok yang selalu melindunginya selama lima tahun ini. Sosok yang selalu menemaninya disaat dia membutuhkan. Sosok yang selalu menghiburnya disaat dia sedih. Dan sosok yang mampu menghangatkan dirinya seperti kedua sosok yang telah meninggalkannya di dunia fana ini.

Dia terus berlari mencari sosok itu. Sesekali dia menepuk pundak seseorang yang sosoknya mirip dengan orang yang dicarinya itu tapi itu bukanlah sosok yang dia cari. Dia terus dan terus mencari tanpa lelah. Namun orang yang mengantar dan mengikutinya berlari di belakang dan terkadang di sampingnya lama kelamaan merasa lelah dan gusar. Bagaimana ia tidak gusar? Gadis yang menarik perhatiannya kini malah berkonsentrasi penuh dan bertekad bulat untuk mencari sosok yang dia tidak sukai. Dia juga merasa lelah karena sudah berlari selama sepuluh menit, ya dia memang sering jogging tapi kali ini dia memang benar-benar lelah karena dia habis bekerja menampilkan performance-nya di atas panggung yang memakan waktu satu jam itu.

Sakura terus berlari dan tanpa dia sadari kupluk jubah yang dia pakai tidak menutupi kepalanya lagi sehingga banyak orang yang mengenalinya. Orang-orang yang melihatnya pun berbisik-bisik sambil memperhatikan Sakura. Dan makin banyak orang yang berbisik-bisik saat mengetahui bahwa ada Sasuke di belakang Sakura yang menutup kepalanya dengan kupluk jubah hitamnya.

Sasuke pun merasa akan ada hal yang tidak beres nantinya, maka dia cepat-cepat memakaikan kupluk jubah Sakura di kepala Sakura. Sakura menoleh ke Sasuke dengan alis terangkat satu.

"Kita harus cepat kalau gak mau dikejar segerombolan monster seperti di kampusmu itu," ujarnya dan berjalan cepat di depan Sakura, Sakura pun mengikutinya. Namun ada saja gadis-gadis yang mengikuti mereka, tapi mereka berusaha mengecoh gadis-gadis itu.

Teriakan-teriakan menyerukan nama Sasuke dan Sakura pun mengisi Bandara Konoha. Lelaki berambut merah yang sedang berdiri gelisah menunggu keajaiban bahwa seorang gadis yang dicintai akan datang mengantar kepergiannya pun menolehkan kepalanya mencari-cari sosok yang namanya diteriaki itu. Hatinya mencelos melihat sosok yang dia cari ternyata datang bersama pria lain. Tapi rasa bahagia pun menghinggapi lorong hati laki-laki berambut merah itu.

'Terimakasih Kami-sama, kau sudah mengabulkan doaku,' batinnya bicara dan sebuah senyum terpeta di wajah manisnya.

**Mungkin ini memang jalan takdirku**

**Mengagumi tanpa dicintai**

**Tak mengapa bagiku asal kau pun bahagia dalam hidupmu**

**Dalam hidupmu…**

"Sakura!" panggil Sasori pada sosok yang memakai jubah itu. Sakura dan Sasuke menoleh kepada sumber suara yang memanggil nama Sakura. Sosok itu berada di tempat yang agak sepi di dalam bandara ini.

"Senpai…" lirih Sakura dan langsung berlari kecil menghampiri Sasori. Sasuke pun mengikutinya dengan berjalan agak cepat namun dia menjaga jarak dengan Sasori dan Sakura sambil berjaga-jaga takut ada paparazzi yang mencoba mengambil keuntungan dari moment ini.

Sasori tersenyum lembut pada Sakura. Lima tahun Sasori memendam perasaannya pada Sakura namun dia tidak punya banyak nyali untuk mengatakan bahwa dirinya mencintai gadis yang sedang berlari ke arahnya ini. Dia hanya bisa menunjukkan perasaannya cintanya lewat perbuatannya selama lima tahun ini namun sayangnya Sakura malah mengganggap Sasori sebagai kakaknya karena perlakuan Sasori baginya bagaikan perlakuan seorang kakak kepada adiknya. Namun dia merasa bahagia telah mencintai gadis ini walaupun cintanya tidak akan mungkin terbalas.

**Telah lama kupendam perasaan itu**

**Menunggu hatimu menyambut diriku**

**Tak mengapa bagiku mencintaimu pun adalah bahagia untukku**

**Bahagia untukku**…

"Senpai jahat! Kenapa gak bilang sama aku kalau senpai mau ke Paris?" gumam Sakura sambil menunduk menutupi matanya yang sudah digenangi air mata.

Sasori memegang kedua pipi Sakura dan menengadahkan kepala Sakura agar matanya bisa menatap mata zamrud yang selalu bersinar ceria itu. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu mendelikan matanya pada Sasori.

"Sakura-chan, berjanjilah untuk selalu bahagia dan membagi senyum indahmu pada semua orang," ucapnya dan dia perlahan melepaskan kedua tangannya yang memegang pipi Sakura karena Sakura sudah menatap matanya. Sakura menatap mata Sasori dengan kebingungan.

"_Gomennasai_, Sakura-chan aku baru memberitahumu sekarang tentang kepergianku karena aku gak yakin kalau aku sanggup melihatmu sedih karena kepergianku, maka dari itu berjanjilah untuk tetap kuat walaupun aku gak ada di sisimu," Sasori mengelus lembut rambut Sakura, berusaha untuk menenangkan gadis di depannya ini.

Sasuke menyaksikan itu semua dengan pandangan tidak suka. Dia terus memasang ekspresi sedingin kutub utara. Hatinya terus berdoa agar ini cepat selesai.

Sakura menatap mata Sasori dan hanya kesungguhan yang menguak di mata sayu itu, "A… aku berjanji!" ucapnya.

Sasori tersenyum lembut pada Sakura, "Sakura-chan, mungkin ini terlambat tapi aku gak mau menutupi ini lebih lama lagi sebelum Kami-sama mencabut kesempatan ini, aku akan mengatakannya padamu ka—" Sasori menggantungkan kalimatnya, "—kalau aku sangat mencintaimu, Sakura-chan. Ya aku tau kau hanya menganggapku seorang kakak. Aku menerima hal itu karena cinta gak harus memiliki, bukan?"

Sakura membeku mendengar pernyataan cinta Sasori, matanya membulat. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasori. Cinta gak harus memilik eh? Sakura jadi ingat kata-kata Gaara di taman bermain yang memberitahunya apa itu cinta.

"Senpai… aku… ak—" belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasori meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Sakura.

"Ssstt… aku mengerti. Mulai sekarang panggil aku niisan, nichan juga boleh," Sasori terkekeh dan menarik kembali jari telunjuknya, "Nah, bolehkan kalau anikimu ini memelukmu untuk mengantarkan kepergianku ke Paris?"

"Ten-tentu saja boleh sen—" Sakura menelan ludahnya, "—niisan…"

Sasori tersenyum lembut dan memeluk Sakura. Sasuke yang menyaksikan itu membulatkan matanya. Hatinya merasa panas, amat panas. Karena panas di hatinya itu sampai membuat badannya juga kepanasan padahal AC di bandara ini cukup dingin, ditambah sekarang musim gugur. Dia pun melonggarkan kerah kemeja yang dia pakai dan mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

**Kuingin kau tahu diriku di sini menanti dirimu**

**Meski kutunggu hingga ujung waktuku**

**Dan berharap rasa ini 'kan abadi untuk selamanya…**

**Dan ijinkan aku memeluk dirimu kali ini saja**

'**Tuk ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk selamanya**

**Dan biarkan rasa ini bahagia untuk sekejap saja…**

"Sayonara, Sakura-chan," ucap Sasori lirih di telinga Sakura dan melepaskan pelukannya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sakura sebelumnya dia menepuk kepala Sakura pelan.

Baru beberapa langkah Sasori berjalan dia membalikkan badannya, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Dia menatap Sasuke, walaupun agak jauh, tapi Sasuke tahu bahwa mata Sasori sebentar lagi akan mengeluarkan air matanya.

Sasori tersenyum pada Sasuke, "Jaga imoutoku baik-baik!" Sasuke pun sedikit tersentak dengan kata-kata Sasori.

'Bukannya dia mencintai Sakura?' pikirnya. Namun Sasuke pun mengangguk menanggapi kata-kata Sasori.

Sasori pun melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura dan Sasuke. Sakura juga melambaikan tangannya, Sasuke hanya memasang ekspresi datarnya. Sasori membalikkan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua, air mata pun mengalir di wajahnya namun dia tersenyum. Dia merasa lega sudah mengatakan semuanya dan dia yakin akan ada seorang pria yang lebih baik dari dirinya yang akan mencintai Sakura apa adanya.

**To Be Continue**…

A/N: Gila! Ini chapter paling panjang! Sekitar tujuh ribuan kata. Annyeong haseyo readers? Mian ya updatenya agak telat soalnya lagi sibuk sama tugas kuliah, bentar lagi mau UAS. Fict saya yang satu lagi aja malahan gak pernah di update. *innocent*

Lagu yang di chapter kemaren gak ada yang tau ya? ya udah deh saya kasih tau karena gak ada yang tau *mojok di sudut kamar sambil ngisep jempol* itu judul lagunya kalo gak salah Do You Know dari Someday, itu OST-nya BBF. fufufu… eh di chapter kemaren tuh saya buru-buru soalnya udah mau magrib belom mandi, belom shalat, belom ngapa-ngapain makanya saya nulis pen name saya aja sampe salah.

**Karin:** dasar author dodol! Pen name sendiri aja ampe lupa!

**Hyunie**: yaaah maklum deh saya kan banyak pikiran –ngeles—

**Sasori**: hiks, aku pergi akhirnya. Sasuke, kau harus jagain Sakura-chan ya!

**Sasuke:** Hn,

**Karin:** Sasuke-kun itu calon tunangan aku, kenapa harus jagain si kepala pink?

**Sasori:** *ngelempar boneka jelangkung ke kepala Karin* Jangan ngomong seenak udelmu ya!

**Hyunie:** udah udah, jangan berantem mendingan minta review aja gih!

**Sasori:** Review please? *senyum manis semanis manisnya: gula aja kalah manis*


	10. Chapter 10

**The Wizards**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**First Love by Utada Hikaru**

**Warning: Chapter yang satu ini masih tetap sangat panjang, khu khu khu… OOC, Typo mungkin, gaje, aneh dan sebangsanya.**

**Pairing: SasuSaku, GaaSaku, SasuKarin**

**RnR?**

**Enjoy…**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10**

Sakura duduk di kursi panjang yang ada di balkon mansion The Wizards. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya memandang langit yang terasa kelam dibanding malam-malam sebelumnya. Tidak ada satu pun bintang yang menghiasi langit yang gelap itu dengan kecantikannya, bahkan bulan pun terasa enggan menampilkan dirinya.

Awan gelap menyelubungi langit malam ini. Sakura menghela nafasnya perlahan sambil mencengkeram sweater ungu yang dia pakai tepat di depan jantungnya, dia mencoba mengurangi beban yang ada di dadanya itu. Terasa begitu sesak di dalam sana, terasa begitu sedih di dalam sana, dan terasa begitu rapuh di dalam sana.

Kembali Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit, "Malam ini terasa kelam sekali," Sakura menghela nafas berat, "Aku rindu kaasan dan tousan. Sasori-nii, kenapa kau juga ikut meninggalkanku sendirian?" lirih Sakura dengan suara parau.

Sasuke berjalan menuju kamarnya, saat dirinya mau membuka pintu kamar sekilas dia melihat Sakura yang sedang duduk di balkon. Sasuke pun membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju balkon. Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat Sakura yang sedang memandang langit dengan tatapan yang sendu. Rasa penasaran pun merasuki otaknya, dia mendekati kursi yang Sakura duduki dan berdiri di samping kiri kursi itu.

Sasuke melirik Sakura lewat ekor matanya lalu dia memandang langit seperti yang Sakura lakukan, "Apa menariknya memandang langit yang gelap dengan bulan yang tertutup awan hitam?" tanyanya.

Sakura yang mendengar suara seseorang pun tersentak. Sebelumnya dia tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke di sampingnya, "Sasuke-senpai? Sedang apa di sini?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

Sasuke kembali melirik Sakura dan menaikkan sudut atas bibirnya karena kesal, "Aku duluan yang bertanya, kenapa kau balik bertanya?"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, _"Gomen ne, "_ ucapnya, "Iya memang gak ada menariknya memandang langit yang gelap. Tapi jika ada bintang, pasti langit akan terasa lebih indah. Dan jika ada bintang, seenggaknya aku bisa mengurangi rasa rinduku pada kaasan dan tousan," ujar Sakura sambil memandang langit dengan mata sendu sedih.

Sasuke yang melihat perubahan mimik wajah Sakura tanpa sadar merasa iba dan ingin menenangkan hatinya. Sasuke pun duduk di samping kiri Sakura. Dia siap mendengarkan segala isi hati Sakura.

"Memangnya orang tuamu dimana?" Sasuke menyilangkan kedua tangannya di bawah dada dengan wajah yang memandang langit gelap namun ekor matanya mengawasi gerak-gerik Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum pahit dan kemudian mengatakan, "Mereka sudah di surga," Sasuke sedikit tersentak mendengar kenyataan itu dan dia menoleh ke arah Sakura, "Mereka meninggal setahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan mobil. Setelah kedua orang tuaku meninggal, aku sangat merasa kesepian walaupun aku mempunyai sahabat-sahabat yang setia menemaniku,"

"Saat aku merasa kesepian, Sasori-nii selalu ada untukku. Dia selalu menghiburku dengan berbagai macam cara agar aku tertawa. Aku bahagia sekali bisa mengenal Sasori-nii. Bagiku, dia sudah seperti seorang kakak yang dapat menggantikan sosok orang tuaku," Sakura menghela nafas pelan dan melanjutkan,

"Sekarang Sasori-nii sudah pergi. Walaupun hanya beberapa tahun, aku tetap merasa sedih dan merasa ada yang hilang dari diriku. Aku merasa seperti kehilangan orang tuaku. Aku merasa seperti malam ini yang gelap dan terasa kelam. Aku gak bisa menjadi bintang yang bersinar terang menebarkan senyumku pada semua orang seperti janjiku pada Sasori-nii, aku… aku…" suara Sakura terdengar bergetar saat mengatakan itu semua.

"Bodoh!" Sasuke bicara dengan nada yang dingin tanpa menatap Sakura, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya memandang Sasuke, "Kau itu sudah menjadi bintang. Gak peduli siang atau malam, sinarmu sudah membuat orang lain bahagia. Kau adalah bintang kami, bintang The Wizards. Dan aku yakin orang tuamu dan juga Sasori pasti bangga padamu," Sasuke menengokkan kepalanya menatap mata zamrud Sakura yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

Sakura membulatkan matanya mendengar kata-kata Sasuke tadi, "A… aku… aku…" air mata Sakura pun menganak sungai dan mengalir di pipinya.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke, dia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura. Sakura yang menyadari hal itu pun tidak bisa berkutik. Entah kenapa pula tubuhnya terasa kaku untuk bergerak, lidahnya terasa kelu untuk bicara, matanya hanya dapat menatap bingung Sasuke. Sakura dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke yang menyapu pipinya. Dia melihat Sasuke menutup kedua matanya dan memiringkan ke arah kanan kepalanya.

Jarak wajah mereka semakin tereliminasi. Dan pada akhirnya Sasuke menyentuhkan bibirnya di bibir ranum Sakura yang mampu membuat Sakura membulatkan matanya. Lembut, itulah yang Sakura rasakan ketika bibir Sasuke menekan bibir Sakura. Wajah Sakura sudah sangat memerah, semuanya campur aduk karena menangis dan juga malu.

Gaara yang berdiri di depan pintu balkon kini mematung melihat kejadian yang terjadi agak jauh di depannya. Naruto yang ada di sampingnya pun tidak kalah kagetnya, dia terbelalak dan menganga melihat Sasuke mencium Sakura.

Gaara membalikkan badannya karena tidak sanggup melihat adegan tadi lebih lanjut. Naruto yang melihat Gaara membalikkan badannya pun ikut membalikkan badannya dan berjalan di samping Gaara.

"Apa yang tadi aku lihat itu bukan mimpi kan?" Naruto menampar-nampar pipinya hingga dia meringis kesakitan dan pipinya memerah akibat tamparannya sendiri.

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya membuat Naruto juga menghentikkan langkahnya, "Aku sangat berharap ini adalah sebuah mimpi." ujarnya dan membuat Naruto terbengong-bengong mendengarnya.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya pada Sakura. Dia melihat Sakura dengan mata terbelalak kaget dan tidak berkedip. Sasuke pun tersadar akan apa yang dia lakukan tadi.

"A… A…" Sasuke menjadi salah tingkah, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya setelah melakukan itu dengan Sakura. Jujur saja, dia refleks mencium Sakura. Nalurinya yang membuatnya bisa melakukan itu. Dia berpikir mungkin dengan mencium Sakura itu bisa membuatnya tenang dan tidak menangis. Memang benar Sakura jadi berhenti menangis namun kini Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan bingung.

Karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan pada Sakura setelah insiden dia mencium Sakura beberapa detik yang lalu, Sasuke pun bangkit dari duduknya dengan gerakan yang kikuk. Dia berjalan meninggalkan Sakura mematung sendirian di kursinya.

Sakura pun merasa aneh pada dirinya. Dia melihat begitu banyak bintang di atas kepalanya, "Kenapa banyak bintang di atas kepalaku? Hueee? Bintang-bintang itu berputar-putar mengelilingi kepalaku," Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya melihat bintang-bintang yang berputar-putar di atas kepalanya.

"Kenapa rasanya berdebar-debar jantungku? Hueee? Jangan-jangan aku sakit!" Sakura memegang dada kirinya dimana ada jantung yang sedang berdebar dengan kencang di sana.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan dia berdiri dengan menyenderkan tubuhnya di depan pintu kamarnya. Dia memegang kepalanya, dan mencengkram bajunya tepat di depan dada, dia bisa mendengar bahwa jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang, "Apa yang aku lakukan tadi?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

**~THE WIZARDS~**

Gaara sedang berdiri di dapur menyiapkan beberapa roti panggang untuk dirinya dan juga Naruto—yang sudah duduk manis di depan meja makan yang besar itu. Gaara melihat jam di dinding dapur yang menunjukkan pukul 07.00 pagi, dan Sakura juga Sasuke belum turun dari kamarnya.

Ketika Gaara meletakkan beberapa roti bakar di meja makan, dia melihat Sakura dengan rambut yang berantakan dan mimik wajah yang terlihat bengong berjalan ke arah meja makan lalu dia duduk di samping kanan Naruto.

Gaara dan Naruto yang sedang duduk pun heran melihat Sakura yang seperti nyawanya belum terkumpul sepenuhnya itu, "Sakura-chan! Kau kenapa? Sepertinya kau sakit ya?"

Sakura tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, dia juga baru sadar kalau dirinya sudah ada di ruang makan bersama Gaara dan Naruto, "A… Aku gak kenapa-kenapa kok, Naruto," ujar Sakura dengan tertawa canggung.

Gaara yang melihat keanehan Sakura langsung berpikir, 'Mungkin ini ada kaitannya dengan kejadian tadi malam.' Gaara memerhatikan Sakura yang sedang mengobrol dengan Naruto. Sakura tidak kelihatan seceria biasanya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul ke ruang makan dengan keadaan yang sudah bersih dan wangi. Sasuke selalu mandi setelah bangun tidur, berbeda dengan Naruto dan juga Sakura.

Sakura yang menyadari kedatangan Sasuke langsung menundukkan wajahnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kaki meja di sebelah kirinya, sementara Sasuke yang berjalan di samping kanan Sakura pun menelan ludahnya kemudian mencoba bersikap setenang mungkin seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa semalam.

Sasuke duduk di kursi ujung, berarti hanya terpisah satu kursi dari kursi yang Sakura duduki. Sakura duduk di sebelah kiri Sasuke. Gaara dan Naruto pun menonton keanehan kedua orang itu dalam diam dan tatapan curiga.

'Apa mereka berdua udah pacaran ya? Tapi kan si teme udah punya calon tunangan.' Begitulah batin Naruto bicara sambil matanya menatap sosok Sasuke dengan penasaran.

Sedangkan Gaara mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan bersikap wajar agar kedua orang yang sedang bersikap aneh itu tidak menyadari bahwa dia sudah melihatnya semalam, 'Jadi semalam itu memang bukan mimpi ya? Menyebalkan!' batin Gaara berteriak namun wajahnya tetap _cool_.

"Sakura, ayo makan dulu," perintah Gaara dengan suara yang lembut dan dia meletakkan roti panggang yang sudah diolesi selai strawberry ke atas piring Sakura. Lalu Gaara duduk di samping kanan Sakura yang berarti menjadi pembatas antara Sakura dan Sasuke. Sakura mau tak mau mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengangguk atas perintah Gaara tadi.

Sasuke pun memperhatikan Sakura lewat ekor matanya. Dia meminum air putih lalu meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja dan memandang Sakura, sebelumnya dia mencoba berdehem kecil untuk mengatur suaranya agar tidak terdengar aneh walaupun gerak-geriknya masih dalam kategori aneh dan tidak biasanya, "Sakura, hari ini kau latihan untuk mengisi soundtrack dari filmnya Itachi-nii," Sasuke berhasil bicara dengan nada dinginnya walaupun ya itu tadi masih agak kaku.

Sakura menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke dengan mulut yang masih ada roti panggangnya, "Hari ini? Apa aku sendiri?" tanya Sakura setelah menelan roti panggangnya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat. Sakura mengkerutkan alisnya dan wajahnya memasang ekspresi bingung juga takut. Ini baru pertama kalinya dia mengisi OST film. Dan ini baru pertama kalinya dia menyanyi sendiri tanpa anggota The Wizards yang lain.

Melihat ekspresi Sakura yang murung begitu, Naruto pun berseru, "Tenang saja, Sakura-chan! Kami pasti mendukungmu!" Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Iya, kami pasti mendukungmu dan pasti akan membantumu kalau kau mengalami kesulitan," tutur Gaara dengan mengusap kepala Sakura membuat Sasuke menaikkan sudut atas bibirnya karena kesal melihatnya.

Sakura tersenyum senang mendengar kata-kata Naruto dan Gaara dan dia mengucapkan terimakasih dengan tertawa kecil.

**~THE WIZARDS~**

Sakura dan Sasuke kini ada di studio latihan yang ada di kantor studio musik mereka. Sakura sedang berlatih menyanyikan sebuah lagu dari Utada Hikaru yang berjudul First Love. Lagu ini sesuai dengan permintaan Itachi selaku sutradara dari film perdana garapannya yang berjudul sama dengan lagu itu. Dia meminta Sasuke untuk mengaransemen ulang lagu itu setelah mendapatkan persetujuan dari pembuat asli lagu itu. (maaf author gak tau siapa yang nyiptain lagu itu, ehehehe…)

Saat latihan Sakura sering melakukan kesalahan disebabkan karena dia gugup dan grogi berada berdua saja di satu ruangan dengan Sasuke, apalagi setelah insiden _kiss_ semalam. Sasuke yang pada dasarnya adalah seseorang yang bersifat perfeksionis pun tidak menyukai sikap Sakura yang terus melakukan kesalahan itu.

"Sakura! Kau selalu melakukan kesalahan yang sama! Gak bisa ya kalau kau serius latihan?" bentak Sasuke pada Sakura membuat Sakura kaget dan menundukkan kepalanya karena takut.

Sasuke yang melihat sikap Sakura seperti itu merasa geram dan keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan Sakura yang berdiri mematung dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Tanpa mereka sadari Karin sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruang latihan itu dan ketika Sasuke mau keluar dari ruangan itu, Karin segera bersembunyi di balik tembok. Saat dirasa Sasuke sudah jauh, Karin pun masuk ke dalam studio latihan itu.

"Seperti biasa ya, kau selalu membuat masalah dengan Sasuke-kun," ucap Karin dan membuat Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan menengok ke arah sumber suara. Matanya tidak mau melihat mata Karin. Karin mendesih melihat sikap Sakura.

"Sakura, kau tau? Kau itu selalu membuat repot Sasuke-kun dan kau selalu menyusahkannya dan membawanya ke dalam masalahmu padahal Sasuke-kun gak punya salah apa-apa atau dia gak ada kaitannya dengan masalahmu," kata-kata Karin membuat Sakura menatap matanya, Karin pun menyeringai.

"Ah iya, aku ke sini ingin memberitahumu kalau nanti setelah _launching_ filmnya Itachi-nii, aku dan Sasuke-kun akan bertunangan!" seru Karin dengan menyeringai dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

Sakura mencengkeram kemeja hitamnya. Dadanya terasa sesak saat mendengar semua kata-kata Karin tadi. Tak terasa air mata pun menetes dari emeraldnya. Dia menunduk dengan lesu, "Kenapa terasa sakit di sini sampai aku menangis?" Sakura mencengkram kemejanya di depan dada, "Jangan-jangan aku memang sakit." bisik Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Di tengah perjalanannya, Karin berpapasan dengan Naruto dan Gaara yang berjalan ke arah studio latihan. Karin menghentikan langkahnya untuk menyapa kedua pria tampan tersebut, "Kalian pasti ingin menemui Sakura kan?" Naruto mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Karin, sedangkan Gaara hanya diam saja.

Karin memandang Gaara dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, kemudian dia tersenyum melihat Gaara, "Sepertinya kau cocok dengan Sakura." Imbuhnya, dan dia berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua yang tetap diam di tempat dengan memandang kepergian Karin. Naruto memandang Karin dengan mimik bingung, sedangkan Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya—walaupun alis Gaara sudah dipangkas habis—

**~THE WIZARDS~**

Setelah kejadian di studio latihan waktu itu, hubungan Sakura dengan Sasuke tidak kunjung membaik. Malah terkesan Sakura yang menjauhi Sasuke. Hal itu Sakura lakukan karena dia terus teringat-ingat dengan perkataan Karin. Karena hubungan yang kurang baik itu, Sakura pun menjadi tidak fokus saat latihan bersama Sasuke. Dan sifat Sasuke yang perfeksionis sangat tidak menyukai hal itu karena itu sangat mengganggu proses latihan dan hasilnya tidak sesuai yang dia targetkan.

Emosi Sasuke memuncak ketika Sakura bernyanyi dengan suara yang sangat fals dan jauh lebih buruk dari latihan-latihan sebelumnya. Sasuke pun menekan tuts keyboard dengan kesal, dia berdiri dari duduknya, "Kau ada masalah apa? Apapun masalah yang kau hadapi itu, kau harus bersikap profesional!" bentak Sasuke pada Sakura dan kini dia berdiri berhadapan dengan Sakura.

Sakura yang lagi-lagi mendengar bentakan Sasuke pun menundukkan kepalanya memandang sepatunya. Tak ada sedikit pun suara yang keluar dari mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke tadi. Sakura hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa takut yang menjalar di hatinya.

Karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari juniornya, Sasuke merasa geram. Dia mengangkat dagu Sakura sehingga memaksa Sakura untuk melihat matanya. Saat ini yang Sakura rasakan bukanlah rasa berdebar-debar karena malu namun rasa berdebar-debar karena takut. Sasuke sangat berharap tindakannya itu dapat membuat Sakura menatapnya, tapi yang ia dapat adalah Sakura yang mengalihkan pandangan matanya melihat ke arah lain. Sasuke mendesih kesal sebelum berkata, "Tatap mataku! Kau sedang ada masalah apa hah?" teriak Sasuke di depan wajah Sakura.

"A… aku gak ada masalah apapun, Sasuke-senpai," jawab Sakura dengan suara yang pelan tanpa menatap onyx yang menatap tajam dirinya.

"Bohong!" teriak Sasuke dengan masih memegang dagu Sakura.

Emosi Sakura pun terpancing, "Aku gak bohong, Sasuke-senpai!" jerit Sakura dan menatap tajam mata Sasuke dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

Melihat mata Sakura yang tergenang air mata, Sasuke pun merasa perasaan yang tidak enak namun dia kesal dengan Sakura yang bersikap seperti menutupi sesuatu darinya. Lalu kenapa dia harus kesal? Kenapa dia harus marah dan berteriak menuntut kejujuran Sakura? Sakura hanyalah juniornya saja, hanyalah rekan satu timnya, hanyalah wanita yang tinggal satu atap dengannya bersama rekannya yang lain. Lalu kenapa? Kenapa, Sasuke?

Sasuke melepaskan pegangan tangannya di dagu Sakura. Dia berjalan menuju pintu studio latihan itu dan memegang handle pintunya, "Kau memang cuma bisa menyusahkanku saja." ujarnya dengan nada dingin dan pergi dari studio latihan itu.

Sakura merosot dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia sekarang sedang menangis sesenggukan mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke tadi. Ternyata benar apa kata Karin, dia memang cuma bisa menyusahkan Sasuke. Sakura menelungkupkan wajahnya di kedua kakinya yang dia tekuk di depan dada. Dia melepaskan tangisnya yang selama ini dia tahan karena perasaan bersalahnya pada Sasuke, perasaan menyesal karena sudah menyusahkannya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.30 malam. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiru-biruan yang baru saja keluar dari gedung Konoha Music Entertainment. Dia baru beerjalan sebentar dari pintu gedung namun dia melihat orang yang sangat tidak ingin ia temui, calon tunangan palsunya.

Karin tersenyum sumringah melihat Sasuke dan menghampiri Sasuke, namun Sasuke melengos tidak memedulikan Karin sampai tangan Karin menahan Sasuke pergi.

"Lepaskan, Red devil!" ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Tidak mau! Inikah caramu menyambut calon tunanganmu yang jauh-jauh datang ke sini hanya untuk menemuimu?" tanyanya dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat membuat Sasuke ingin muntah.

"Siapa juga yang mau bertunangan denganmu? Jangan mimpi!" ucap Sasuke dengan ketus sambil menyeringai.

Karin yang mendengar penuturan Sasuke tadi pun kesal. Secara tidak sengaja dia melihat Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari pintu putar gedung itu, Karin pun menyeringai dan sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya.

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke sedang bersama Karin pun membalikkan badannya dan mau masuk lagi ke dalam gedung—posisi Sasuke membelakangi Sakura—, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar perkataan Karin pada Sasuke, "Lalu kau ingin bertunangan dengan siapa memangnya, Sasuke-kun? Apa dengan Sakura?" tanya Karin pada Sasuke dengan suara yang dikencangkan agar terdengar oleh Sakura sambil melirik ke arah Sakura.

Sasuke sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Karin tadi, dia sedikit salah tingkah dengan mencoba membenarkan dasinya, "Mana mungkin," ucapnya dengan nada datar.

Sakura terhenyak dengan pernyataan Sasuke. Tanpa terasa air mata kini turun lagi dari emeraldnya yang tampak sendu. Tangan kanannya meremas kemejanya tepat di depan jantungnya yang terasa sakit. Hatinya mencelos, ya mencelos mendengar dua kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Karin menyeringai mendengar pernyataan Sasuke dan melirik Sakura yang masih berdiri membelakanginya. Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju tempat parkir, namun Karin kembali menghalanginya, "Kau mau kemana, Sasuke-kun? Aku ikut ya!" serunya sambil bergelayut di lengannya Sasuke.

"Jangan ikuti aku dan aku sedang gak mood untuk bertengkar denganmu, red devil!" ketusnya dan menarik tangannya dengan kasar dari gelayutan Karin.

Karin kesal dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan tadi, tapi dia cukup senang mendengar pernyataan Sasuke yang seolah mengatakan kalau Sasuke tidak suka dengan Sakura. Karin menghampiri Sakura yang masih diam mematung.

"Kau sudah dengar itu kan, Sakura? Jadi, jangan dekati Sasuke-kun lagi!" perintahnya. Namun dia tidak mendapat respon dari Sakura yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Karin yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Karin pun kesal dan membalikkan badan Sakura dengan kasar, "Hey! Aku bicara padamu! Kau dengar gak?" tanyanya dengan nada tinggi sehingga membuat Sakura tersadar dan memandang Karin yang ada di depannya, Sakura kaget dengan kehadiran Karin dan buru-buru menghapus air matanya.

Karin yang melihat Sakura menangis menjadi makin geram karena dia semakin yakin kalau Sakura menyukai Sasuke, "Kau menyukai Sasuke kan? Kau ingin menjadi perusak hubunganku dengan Sasuke?" tanyanya dengan mencengkram bahu Sakura. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba berpikir dan bersabar dengan perlakuan Karin.

"Akui sajalah! Atau kau takut mengakuinya?" tanya Karin dengan geram dan berteriak.

Sakura menautkan alisnya dan berpikir keras, sampai akhirnya dia berkata lantang, "Ya, aku memang menyukai Sasuke-senpai! Tapi aku gak berniat sedikit pun untuk merusak hubungan kalian! Dan aku tidak takut sama sekali untuk mengakui hal ini!" seru Sakura dengan menatap tajam mata Karin. Kesabarannya cukup sampai di sini, dan rasa yang membelenggu ini cukup menyakitkan sampai di sini saja.

Karin tersentak melihat tatapan tajam Sakura pada dirinya. Sakura yang dia tahu adalah gadis yang polos kini berani memandangnya seperti itu, "Kalau begitu, buktikan! Buktikan kalau kau tidak akan merusak hubunganku dengan Sasuke!"

"Kau ingin bukti apa?" tantang Sakura dengan mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

"Jauhi Sasuke atau…" Karin menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat Sakura mengkerutkan dahinya, "…kalau perlu keluar dari The Wizards!" mata Sakura terbelalak dengan apa yang dikatakan Karin barusan. Dia keluar dari The Wizards? Dia harus meninggalkan orang-orang yang selama ini mendukungnya dan menyayanginya. Kalau disuruh menjauhi Sasuke, mungkin Sakura akan langsung menjawab iya, namun dia juga diminta keluar dari The Wizards?

Sakura nampak berpikir, jika dia keluar dari The Wizards, mungkin dia tidak akan menyusahkan banyak orang lagi, dan dia tidak akan membuat masalah lagi, terutama pada Sasuke. Sakura menatap tajam Karin, kemudian berkata, "Baik!"

"Aku simpan pernyataanmu tadi!" Karin menyeringai dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

'Bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus keluar dari The Wizards?' batin Sakura bimbang. Sakura masuk kembali ke dalam gedung dan berjalan ke studio latihan. Di sana dia duduk di pojok ruangan dengan membenamkan wajahnya di kedua kakinya yang dia tekuk. Dia terus berpikir tentang pernyataannya dengan Karin. Lalu kata-kata Sasuke yang menyakitkan kembali terngiang di otaknya membuat Sakura tidak mampu menahan air matanya dan dia kembali menangis di dalam ruangan yang gelap.

**~THE WIZARDS~**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam tapi Sakura belum juga pulang. Gaara terus berjalan mondar-mandir di balkon menunggu kepulangan Sakura dan Sasuke. Dan beberapa menit kemudian terdengar bunyi mesin mobil yang mendekat ke arah mansion. Gaara melihat ke bawah dan ternyata itu mobil Sasuke. Gaara melihat Sasuke keluar seorang diri dari mobil itu. Dimana Sakura? Begitu pikirnya.

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Gaara langsung merogoh ponsel yang ada di dalam saku celananya. Dia segera menekan nomor Sakura yang sudah dihapal di luar kepalanya. Beberapa detik menunggu akhirnya panggilanya diangkat, "Sakura, kau dimana? …? Sakura, kamu gak apa-apa? Kau ada dimana? Jangan kemana-mana! Tunggu aku, aku segera ke sana!" Gaara memutuskan sambungan telponnya dan segera menuju kamarnya mengambil mantel cokelat tuanya.

"Gaara, kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto ketika melihat Gaara yang turun dari tangga.

Gaara melihat di ruang tengah itu ada Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang duduk menonton TV. Mungkin bisa dikatakan hanya Naruto saja yang menonton TV, sebab Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan bersender di sofa, bahkan dia belum mengganti pakaiannya.

"Ke kantor studio. Aku mau menjemput Sakura," jawabnya sambil melirik Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengar nama Sakura pun membuka matanya dan melirik Gaara.

"Hueee! Sakura-chan masih di kantor studio semalam ini? Aku ikut!" seru Naruto dan berdiri.

"Gak usah, Naruto. Biar aku saja, kau siapkan makanan saja untuk Sakura, sepertinya dia akan butuh nanti." ujarnya dan pergi dari ruang tengah. Sasuke memandang kepergian Gaara dengan menaikkan sudut atas bibirnya, kesal.

Gaara melajukan mobilnya dengan sangat cepat. Dia tidak peduli dengan orang-orang di jalan yang memarahi aksinya itu. Yang penting dia cepat sampai di kantor studio, menjemput Sakura yang di telpon tadi sedang menangis terisak-isak. Gaara amat khawatir dan dia bertanya-tanya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke, mengingat beberapa hari ini hubungan Sakura dengan Sasuke kurang baik? Apa ada hubungannya dengan kejadian waktu itu di balkon? Mengingat hal itu membuat hati Gaara sangat sakit.

Gaara membanting stir mobil dan memarkirkannya asal di depan pintu gedung studio itu. Dia segera kaluar dari mobilnya dan berlari mencari Sakura. Setiap ruangan dia buka dan meneriakkan nama Sakura. Ketika sampai di depan studio latihan dia membuka pintunya dan melihat seseorang yang sedang duduk di lantai.

"Sakura?" panggilnya, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Karena lampu di kantor itu sudah dipadamkan semua kecuali ruangan yang penting, Gaara pun berjalan sambil meraba-raba dinding untuk menyalakan lampu.

"Jangan dinyalakan lampunya, Gaara! Aku gak mau kau melihatku seperti ini! Aku senang berada di kegelapan karena gak akan ada yang melihatku!" ucap Sakura masih dengan terisak.

Gaara diam di tempat setelah menemukan stop contact, "Kau pikir menyenangkan jika aku gak bisa melihatmu? Jangan takut, Sakura! Hadapilah masalahmu! Ceritakan padaku semuanya! Semua!" teriak Gaara dan menyalakan lampunya.

Gaara membalikkan badannya dan melihat Sakura yang sedang duduk di pojok ruangan dengan melipatkan kedua kakinya di depan dada, dan dia memeluk kakinya sendiri. Sakura nampak sangat kacau dan berantakan. Matanya sembab, mukanya merah karena menangis terus, rambutnya berantakan.

Gaara berjalan dan duduk di samping kiri Sakura, "Ceritakan mengapa kau bisa seperti ini," ucapnya.

"Bukan masalah yang besar kok, Gaara. Aku hanya stress saat latihan. Aku selalu membuat kesalahan dan membuat Sasuke marah. Aku ini hanya bisa menyusahkan orang lain saja. Maafkan aku, Gaara. Aku jadi menyusahkanmu datang ke sini. Kau pulang saja, Gaara. Aku gak mau meerepotkanmu lagi," Sakura bicara tanpa memandang Gaara. Sungguh bukan ini yang ingin didengar Gaara, Gaara tahu bukan hanya itu masalahnya.

"Aku gak akan meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kau tau? Aku sangat menghawatirkanmu," Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Gaara yang sedang menatap lurus ke depan, "Apapun yang terjadi denganmu, apapun masalah yang kau hadapi, datanglah padaku, ceritakan padaku, aku akan selalu menolongmu, aku akan selalu menjagamu, bukankah kita ini sahabat?" tanyanya dengan menyunggingkan senyum tipis pada Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Gaara. Gaara sangat baik padanya, dia jadi merasa tidak enak kalau terus-terusan merepotkan Gaara. Sementara Gaara membohongi dirinya sendiri dengan bertanya, bukankah kita sahabat? Sebenarnya Gaara ingin lebih, Gaara ingin mencurahkan semua isi hatinya pada gadis yang duduk di sampingnya ini. Gaara ingin mengatakan siapa gadis yang selama ini dia sukai.

"Terima kasih, Gaara. Kau sangat baik," ucap Sakura dengan tersenyum, "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan gadis yang kau sukai itu?" tanyanya pada Gaara.

Gaara tersenyum pahit mendengar pertanyaan Sakura kemudian dia memandang lurus ke depan, "Beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihatnya dicium oleh seorang pria. Aku pikir pria itu adalah pacarnya, namun sepertinya pria itu gak mungkin mengencaninya soalnya pria itu sudah punya kekasih. Aku berharap sekali apa yang aku lihat beberapa hari yang lalu itu adalah sebuah mimpi,"

Sakura tersentak mendengar penuturan Gaara, dia merasa kasihan dengan Gaara padahal seandainya dia tahu yang dimaksud Gaara itu adalah dirinya, mungkin dia akan merasa bersalah atau merasa sesuatu yang lain? Tidak ada yang tahu.

Sakura mencoba tersenyum namun hanya senyum getir yang mampu ia tunjukkan, "Sepertinya kita ini orang bodoh yang menyukai orang lain yang gak akan tau sebenarnya tentang perasaan kita ya?" Gaara tersenyum pahit mendengarnya.

"Iya, kau benar. Tapi lebih bodohnya lagi, aku gak bisa membiarkan gadis yang aku cintai itu menderita dan sedih," ujarnya, "Memangnya kau menyukai siapa?" tanya Gaara.

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, "Aku sepertinya suka dengan seseorang yang menyukai orang lain, apa aku salah?"

'Baru suka kan? Belum cinta?' batin Gaara mencoba menguatkan perasaannya, "Kamu gak salah, Sakura. Perasaan suka atau gak suka itu adalah hak setiap manusia," ucapnya dengan tersenyum lembut, "Hm, memangnya kau melakukan kesalahan apa saja saat latihan?" Gaara mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Banyak sekali kesalahanku, aku saja gak bisa menyebutkannya. Aku gak bisa menyanyikan lagu itu, terasa sulit sekali,"

"Hm, yang kau butuhkan hanyalah menghayati lagu itu. Merasakan setiap makna dibalik lirik lagu itu," Sakura memandang Gaara tidak mengerti, "Baiklah, akan kubantu." Lanjutnya dan berdiri dari duduknya lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura. Sakura menerima uluran tangan Gaara dan ikut berdiri.

**~THE WIZARDS~**

Gaara mengajak Sakura ke taman yang tidak jauh dari mansion The Wizards. Mereka duduk di bawah pohon Sakura yang sedang berguguran. Malam semakin larut dan udara dingin makin menyiksa indra peraba mereka. Gaara melepaskan mantelnya dan memakaikannya pada Sakura. Sakura pun kaget dan menggumamkan terima kasih.

Agak lama mereka hanya diam di sana. Gaara memang tipe orang yang tidak banyak bicara namun dia orang yang lembut. Tidak seperti Sasuke yang tidak suka banyak bicara namun kalau sudah bicara ketus dan dingin sekali. Sakura senang berada didekat Gaara namun dia merindukan Sasuke.

Sakura memandang langit yang masih tidak ada bintang, "Lagu yang ingin kau nyanyikan itu first love kan?" tanya Gaara pada gadis yang duduk di samping kanannya. Sakura mengangguk.

"Kau pernah merasakan first love? Ketika kau mencintai seseorang dan dia menjadi cinta pertamamu? Tapi dia pergi meninggalkanmu dan kau tidak bisa mencintai orang lain selain dirinya karena dia adalah cinta pertamamu?" Sakura nampak sedang berpikir mendengar pertanyaan Gaara. Dan di dalam otaknya tebayang wajah Sasuke lalu muncul Karin yang bergelayut pada lengan Sasuke, kemudian Sakura mengangguk.

"Ya, jadi anggap saja itu lagu yang akan kau sampaikan pada cinta pertamamu." ujar Gaara sambil mengacak-acak pelan rambut Sakura. Sakura pun tersenyum.

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam memandangi langit, sementara yang berada di mansion mencemaskan mereka berdua yang belum juga pulang padahal sudah tengah malam begini. Naruto berjalan mondar-mandir seperti setrikaan menunggu kehadiran Sakura dan Gaara. Sementara Sasuke duduk di depan meja kerjanya yang ada di dalam kamarnya, dia duduk dalam cemas.

"Kenapa aku mencemaskan si pinky itu? Memangnya apa artinya dia buatku?" tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri sambil menopang dagunya, "Apa aku menyukainya? Gak, gak! Tapi… kenapa?" tanyanya lagi pada dirinya sendiri. Dia melirik jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.35 malam, "Kenapa mereka belum pulang juga?" gumamnya.

Kakashi dan Shizune tiba-tiba datang ke mansion The Wizards. Saat mereka masuk ke ruang tamu, mereka melihat Naruto yang sedang berjalan mondar-mandir di sana. Kakashi dan Shizune pun saling memandang dan mereka pun menghampiri Naruto.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?" tanya Kakashi.

"Hueeee! Aku kira Gaara dan Sakura!" Naruto kaget melihat kehadiran Kakashi dan Shizune.

"Gaara dan Sakura?" Shizune menaikkan sebelah alisnya, begitu juga dengan Kakashi. Mereka berdua tersenyum penuh arti yang mencurigakan. Dan tepat saat itu juga Sasuke turun dari tangga.

Sasuke berjalan hendak keluar dari mansion untuk melihat apakah Sakura dan Gaara sudah pulang atau belum. Namun ketika di ruang tamu, dia bertemu dengan Kakashi, Shizune dan Naruto, "Sedang apa kalian di sini malam-malam begini?" tanyanya dengan datar.

"Sasuke, kau belum tidur?" tanya Kakashi berbasa-basi, namun tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke membuat Kakashi menelan ludahnya, "Aku dan Shizune habis pergi ke pantai lalu kalau kami pulang ke apartemen di Konoha rasanya jauh sekali, jadi kami ingin menginap di sini," jelasnya. Sasuke tidak memasang ekspresi apapun membuat Shizune dan Kakashi saling memandang bingung.

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar mesin mobil dari luar mansion, lalu Gaara dan Sakura masuk ke dalam mansion. Mereka bertemu dengan Kakashi, Shizune, Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu. Semua yang ada di ruang tamu pun memandang mereka.

"Sakura-chaaaan! Kalian kemana saja? Aku khawatir tau!" teriak Naruto dan memeluk Sakura yang masih memakai mantel Gaara.

"Aku diajak ke taman dekat mansion sama Gaara, maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir." ucap Sakura. Kakashi dan Shizune kembali saling memandang dan mereka tersenyum aneh. Sasuke dan Gaara saling bertatapan dalam diam. Tatapan mereka sangat tajam.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

**A/N:** Annyeong haseyo? Mian hamnida readers saya baru update! *innocent* akhir-akhir ini saya sibuk dengan segudang tugas dan presentasi. Belum lagi fd saya yang kena virus jadi bertambah sibuk dengan fighting membasmi virus-virus itu dan saya juga sibuk ngebantuin temen saya yang netbooknya kena virus. Untuk request dari **Chousamori Aozora-san**, saya udah milih lagu jepangnya first love dari Utada tapi mungkin chap depan munculnya, hoho.

Saya mau nanya deh, bener gak tuh yang buat nyalain lampu namanya stop contact? Soalnya saya sering denger dua kata itu kalo mau nyalain lampu. Chapter ini seperti biasa ya panjang soalnya sengaja karena saya telat update dan hitung-hitung bakal telat update lagi *apakah ada yang nunggu saya update?* *readers: enggaaaaak!* author jumpalitan (?)

Kamsa hamnida buat yang udah review fict abal saya, juga buat para silent readers yang udah baca. Dibaca aja saya udah seneng. Hohoho. Dan kamsa hamnida yang udah fave dan alert story gaje ini. Saya terharu, hiks. Review chap 9 udah dibales lewat pm! Hohoho…

**Sakura:** Gyaaaa! Aku dicium Sasuke-kun!

**Gaara:** Hiks… kenapa aku dibuat derita batin gini?

**Hyunie:** Mian, Gaara oppa. Kalau Sakura gak mau, sama Hyunie aja ya! *ditabok bolak-balik sama Gaara FC*

**Gaara** sweatdrop.

**Naruto:** Sabar ya, Gaara! Kalau gak mau sama akyu aja!

**All chara sweatdop.**

**Hyunie:** WOY Naruto! Ini bukan fict Yaoi, woy! *ngejitak Naruto* mendingan minta review aja gih!

**Naruto:** Hiks. Review, please? Fox eyes mode on.


	11. Chapter 11

**THE WIZARDS**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**You're Beautiful is not mine**

**First love by Utada Hikaru**

**Warning: OOC, AU, abal, gaje dan sebangsanya.**

**Enjoy…**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 11**

_Van_ abu-abu tua yang membawa The Wizards berhenti di depan gedung Konoha Music Entertainment. Ketika mereka keluar, mereka berempat sudah diserbu oleh puluhan fans yang menunggu mereka. Mereka berempat hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya pada para _fans_ itu. Melihat idolanya tersenyum, para fans itu pun menjerit histeris.

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang berjalan di sampingnya. Dengan takut-takut dia mencoba mengamati wajah Sasuke, dia khawatir kalau Sasuke masih marah dengannya. Tanpa sengaja Sasuke menengok ke arah Sakura dan dia menangkap basah Sakura yang sedang memerhatikannya lewat sudut matanya. Sakura segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain membuat Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, tidak mengerti.

The Wizards beserta Kakashi, Shizune dan Yamato sudah ada di studio rekaman. Sakura segera masuk ke dalam ruang rekaman dan menyanyi. Beberapa kali Sakura mengulang rekamannya karena menurut Yamato itu kurang bagus, kurang inilah, kurang itulah. Sasuke memerhatikan Sakura dengan sorotan mata yang tajam, hal itu membuat Sakura semakin gugup. Sementara Gaara dan Naruto memandang cemas Sakura.

"Ayolah, Sakura… aku yakin kau pasti bisa! Kita ulang lagi ya?" kata Yamato yang duduk dibatasi dengan sebuah kaca yang ada di dalam ruang rekam Sakura. Sakura mengangguk.

Sakura mendengar alunan piano berputar, ia teringat dengan kata-kata Gaara di taman tiga hari yang lalu, dia memejamkan matanya sejenak dan membukanya kembali, 'Lagu ini untukmu, Sasuke-senpai.' batin Sakura berucap dan dengan segala keberaniannya dia menatap mata Sasuke, Sasuke menatap Sakura balik. Gaara yang menyadarinya hanya bisa memerhatikan mereka berdua dalam diam.

**Saigo nu kisu wa tabako no flavor ga shita**

(The last kiss tasted like tobacco)

**Nigakute setsunai kaori**

(a bitter and sad smell)

**Ashita no imagoro ni wa**

(Tomorrow, at this time)

**Anata wa doko ni irundarou**

(Where will you be?)

**Dare wo omotterundarou**

(Who will you be thinking about?)

"Yeah! Yang seperti ini, Sakura! Kau memang bisa diandalkan!" seru Yamato. Kakashi dan Shizune yang ada di dalam ruangan pun tersenyum melihat Sakura. Lalu mereka berdua melirik Gaara yang berdiri memerhatikan Sakura dengan serius. Senyum kedua orang itu menjadi makin lebar dan Shizune mengerlingkan matanya pada Kakashi.

"Suara Sakura-chan memang merdu," gumam Naruto.

**You are always gonna be my love**

**Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo**

(Even if I fall in love with someone)

**I'll remember to love you taught me how**

**You are always gonna be the one**

**Ima wa mada kanashii love song**

(It's still a sad song)

**Atarashi uta utaeru made…**

(Until I can sing a new song)

Tiba-tiba Karin masuk ke dalam dapur rekaman di mana Sakura sedang menyanyi. Dia memandang sinis Sakura. Sakura yang menyadari kehadiran Karin merasakan sakit yang sangat di hatinya. Dia menunduk mencoba menahan air matanya.

Sasuke, Gaara dan Naruto kaget dengan kehadiran Karin. Karin pun hanya memandang mereka dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Sasuke kembali memandang Sakura dan tidak memedulikan kehadiran Karin. Hal itu membuat Karin jengkel.

**Tachidomaru jikan ga**

(The pause time is)

**Ugoki dasoto shiteru**

(About to start moving)

**Wasureta kunai kotobakari**

(There's many things that I don't want to forget you)

**Ashita no imagoro niwa**

(Tomorrow, at this time)

**Watashi wa kitto naiteru**

(I will probably be crying)

**Anatawo omotterundarou**

(I will be thinking about you)

Karin melihat Sakura yang sedang memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan sendu, segera saja dia melaksanakan aksinya bermanja-manja di lengan Sasuke dan sok membenarkan dasi Sasuke. Sakura yang melihat kejadian itu rasanya ingin berteriak dan pergi dari ruangan ini.

Sasuke dengan kasar menarik dasinya yang Karin coba betulkan namun Karin tidak mau melepaskan tangannya. Dia menoleh pada Sakura dan menyeringai.

**You will always be inside my heart**

**Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara**

(You will always have your own place)

**I hope that I have a place in your heart too**

**Now and forever you are still the one**

**Ima wa mada kanashii love song**

(It's still a sad song)

**Atarashii uta utaeru made**

(Until I can sing a new song)

Sakura mengeluarkan semua emosinya dengan menyanyikan lagu ini. Dia benar-benar merasakan arti dari lagu ini. Dia begitu menghayati lagu ini sampai-sampai air matanya pun mengalir di pipinya yang seperti porselen itu, penghayatan dan kemerduan suaranya membuat orang yang berada di dalam dapur rekaman itu—kecuali Karin—berdecak kagum, tentu saja Sasuke hanya bisa membulatkkan matanya memandang Sakura tidak percaya.

**You are always gonna be my love**

**Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo**

(Even if I fall in love with someone onece again)

**I'll remember to love you taught me how**

**You are always gonna be the one**

**Mada kanashii love song**

(It's still a sad song)

**Now and forever…**

Sebelum nada dari lagu itu berhenti, Sakura segera keluar dari dapur studio itu dan berlari sejauh mungkin. Gaara segera mengejar Sakura. Sasuke hanya memandang mereka dengan menaikkan sudut atas bibirnya. Naruto yang mencoba mengejar Gaara ditahan oleh Kakashi, Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap Kakashi.

Dengan sikap yang dibuat se-_cool_ mungkin Kakashi menatap Naruto, "Biarkan saja mereka berdua, mungkin inilah saatnya bagi Sakura."

"Hah? Saatnya apa?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Masa kau gak tau sih Naruto? Ini saatnya bagi Sakura untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Gaara," ujar Kakashi. Pernyataan Kakashi tadi berhasil membuat seluruh orang yang ada di dalam dapur rekaman itu membulatkan matanya—kecuali Shizune—

"Memangnya kau gak memerhatikan kalau dari tadi Sakura bernyanyi dengan terus memandang Gaara?" tanya Shizune sambil meletakkan tangan kirinya di bawah dada dan tangan kanan menyentuh dagunya.

"Hah?" hanya itu tanggapan Naruto.

Karin tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, dia menyeringai, "Wah! Selama ini aku juga berpikir begitu! Gaara dan Sakura memang sangat cocok, bukankan begitu, Sasuke-kun?" Karin memegang lengan Sasuke. Sasuke mendengus menanggapinya.

"Wah wah wah… Sasuke dengan Karin, Gaara dengan Sakura, lalu kau dengan siapa, Naruto?" tanya Yamato.

"Ah… aku sudah punya pacar, Yamato-sama. Namanya Hyuuga Hinata," aku Naruto sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya.

"Ternyata kalian sudah dewasa ya! Sudah mengerti tentang cinta! Fufufu…" Yamato terkekeh.

Rasanya Sasuke ingin cepat pergi dari sana dan mencari Sakura namun si red devil tidak mau melepaskan lingkaran tangannya pada lengan Sasuke. Dia pun hanya bisa mendengus menahan kesalnya.

**~THE WIZARDS~**

Sakura berlari dan terus berlari sambil menangis. Dia sudah tidak kuat lagi jika harus berada di dalam sana, satu ruangan dengan Sasuke dan Karin. Entah perasaan suka macam apa ini? Dia tidak mengerti. Kenapa begitu menyakitkan? Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu cengeng. Dia sungguh ceroboh berlari begitu saja dengan sambil menangis, pasti Yamato, Kakashi dan yang lainnya menghawatirkannya.

Sakura terus berlari hingga tiba di balkon gedung KME itu. Dia mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan akibat berlari. Bahunya bergetar, wajahnya memerah, dan matanya sembab. Entah sudah berapa kali Sakura menangis dalam minggu ini. Dia malu dengan dirinya sendiri karena dia tidak bisa menjadi kuat seperti yang Sasori minta.

Gaara akhirnya menemukan Sakura, dia melihat bahu Sakura yang bergetar karena posisinya berdiri di belakang Sakura, "Sakura?" panggil Gaara pelan. Tidak ada respon dari Sakura.

Gaara mencoba mendekati Sakura, saat jarak mereka hanya tinggal satu kaki, Gaara menarik tangan Sakura dan memeluk Sakura. Gaara membenamkan wajah Sakura di dadanya. Tangan kanannya mengusap lembut kepala Sakura.

Gaara dan Sakura tidak mengetahui kalau Sasuke sudah berdiri di belakang mereka. Dia berhasil lolos dari jerat gelayut mematikan dari Karin. Sasuke membulatkan matanya melihat Gaara memeluk Sakura. Hatinya merasa sakit dan tidak rela kalau Sakura dipeluk oleh Gaara. Seharusnya dia yang memeluk Sakura, hanya boleh dia seorang.

"Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja," bisik Gaara.

Sakura masih menangis terisak, dia mengangkat wajahnya dari dada Gaara. Saat dia mengangkat wajahnya, dia melihat Sasuke yang sedang berdiri memerhatikannya dengan Gaara. Dada Sakura terasa sesak ketika melihat Sasuke, dia pun segera pergi dari sana. Gaara yang menyadari keterkejutan Sakura ketika melihat ke arah belakangnya segera menengokkan kepalanya sedikit, dan dari ekor matanya dia dapat melihat Sasuke yang berdiri di sana.

Sasuke hendak mengejar Sakura, namun Gaara menahan tangannya. Sasuke menatap tajam Gaara, "Biarkan dia sendiri dulu!" ucap Gaara pelan tapi tegas. Sasuke pun menghentikkan langkahnya mengejar Sakura.

Sasuke sungguh bingung kenapa Sakura bisa seperti itu. Sebenarnya apa yang menyebabkan Sakura menangis? Kenapa Sasuke begitu sakit melihat Sakura menangis? Dan kenapa juga dia tidak suka kalau Sakura menyukai Gaara seperti yang dikatakan Kakashi dan Shizune. Apa Sakura benar-benar menyukai Gaara? Dan apa dia sudah menyatakan perasaannya? Dia berharap jika Sakura menyukai Gaara, maka jangan sampai Sakura mengutarakan isi hatinya.

**~THE WIZARDS~**

Dua minggu setelah rekaman itu, musim sudah berganti menjadi musim dingin dan Sakura kembali fokus lagi dengan kuliah dan juga kegiatannya dengan The Wizards. Karin tidak henti-hentinya selalu membuat panas hati Sakura dengan menunjukkan pada Sakura bagaimana dia bersikap manja dengan Sasuke.

Saat mereka berempat duduk di ruang tengah sambil menonton TV, tiba-tiba mereka berempat dikejutkan dengan kedatangan dua makhluk yang tidak diundang, salah satunya adalah makhluk yang sangat tidak ingin Sasuke lihat, Itachi dan Karin. Mereka berempat segera berdiri dari duduknya. Kedatangan kedua makhluk itu sangat tiba-tiba dan suramnya lagi, Karin jadi tahu dimana mansion The Wizards, padahal setengah mati Sasuke merahasiakan tempat tinggalnya dari Karin, tapi dia malah datang bersama Kakaknya. Sekarang dapat dipastikan Itachi tidak akan pulang dengan selamat.

"Sasuke-kun~" seru Karin dan siap menerjang Sasuke dengan pelukan mautnya.

Sasuke segera menghindar jadi tidak sedikit pun tubuhnya tersentuh oleh gadis merah itu. Karin mendengus dan berdiri di samping Sasuke, matanya melihat Sakura yang sedang memakai kaos besar abu-abu dengan hot pants hitam. Karin menatap sinis Sakura, Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain biar matanya tidak bertemu dengan mata Karin.

"Ada apa kalian ke sini? Dan kenapa kau membawa Red Devil ini?" Sasuke bertanya dengan ketus.

"Dia yang memaksa ikut, Sasuke," Itachi menghela napas panjang, "aku ke sini ingin memberikan ini." Itachi menunjukkan empat undangan berwarna perak, lalu dia membagikan undangan itu kepada seluruh anggota The Wizards.

Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara dan Naruto membuka undangan itu. Naruto langsung nyengir lebar. "Woaaaa! Jadi _launching_ filmnya ada pesta dansanya juga?"

"Benar, Naruto. Pastikan kau datang dengan pasanganmu ya!" Itachi tersenyum lebar juga. Lalu dia melirik Sakura, "Sakura-chan, terima kasih karena sudah mau mengisi OST filmku ya! Suaramu merdu sekali," pujinya membuat pipi Sakura merona, lalu Sakura mengangguk malu.

"Waaaah… manis sekali sikap Sakua-chan!" seru Itachi dan membentangkan tangannya, siap menerjang Sakura dengan pelukannya. Sasuke dan Gaara dengan kompak menghalangi niatan Itachi. Karin yang melihat Sasuke menghalangi Itachi hanya bisa mendengus dan menghentakkan kaki kanannya. Dia memandang Sakura yang berada di belakang Sasuke dan Gaara, Sakura memasang wajah polos yang membuat Karin semakin jengkel.

Naruto akhirnya memisahkan Itachi dari Gaara dan Sasuke, "Kenapa aku gak boleh meluk Sakura-chan, Sasuke-chan?" tanya Itachi dengan mendramatisir dan mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Sasuke karena dengan seenaknya memanggil Sasuke dengan embel-embel 'chan'.

Sakura, Naruto, Gaara dan Karin menahan tawa mereka. Sasuke memberi _deathglare_ kepada ketiga insan itu. Dengan wajah tanpa dosa, mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke langit-langit.

"Ya sudah! Sekarang kau pergi, baka aniki!" Sasuke mendorong Itachi keluar dari ruang tengah dan juga keluar dari mansion.

Sekarang di ruang tengah hanya ada Sakura, Gaara, Naruto dan Karin. Suasana terasa tidak enak dengan kehadiran Karin. Mereka berempat hanya berdiri dalam diam. Naruto yang tidak suka dengan keadaan seperti itu membuka mulutnya, "Sai diundang juga gak ya? Sudah lama aku gak ketemu dia."

Sakura dan Gaara menoleh pada Naruto, "Hmm, mungkin saja diundang. Itachi-nii juga kenal dengan Sai, bukan?" tanya Gaara.

"Kalau Sai datang, Ino juga datang dong?" Sakura ikut bertanya dengan mata berbinar. Gaara tersenyum lembut menjawabnya.

"Ino? Siapa dia?" tanya Naruto dengan mimik yang bingung.

"Oh iya! Naruto belum kenal dengan Ino, ya? Dia sahabatku dengan Hinata juga. Masih ada satu sahabatku lagi, namanya Tenten."

"Tenten? Ah! Aku kenal dengannya. Soalnya waktu aku main ke rumah Hinata-chan, Tenten juga ada di sana dengan Neji. Dia pacarnya Neji kan?"

"Benar." Sakura mengangguk dengan antusias.

Karin yang tidak terlibat dalam percakapan merasa seperti dikacangin. Dia bertambah iri dengan Sakura. Kebenciannya pada Sakura bertambah besar. Karin memerhatikan ketiga orang yang sedang ngobrol dengan sangat akrab. 'Apa Sasuke-kun juga seakrab itu dengan Sakura?' batinnya cemas.

Sasuke datang kembali ke ruang tengah setelah berhasil mengusir dengan tidak sopannya sang kakak. Karin yang melihat kedatangan Sasuke langsung berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, temani aku ke Konoha mall, yuk?" ajak Karin dengan tersenyum semanis mungkin.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, "Kau pergi saja sendiria!" tolaknya ketus.

Karin memajukan bibirnya, dia melirik Sakura dan kemudian menyeringai, "Sakura, kau pasti akan cantik sekali jika memakai gaun. Aku penasaran siapa yang akan menjadi pasanganmu nanti. Aku harap dia Gaara, soalnya kalian cocok sekali!"

Sakura tertegun mendengar kata-kata Karin. Gaara hanya bisa diam memandang Karin.

Sasuke merasa sesuatu yang panas menjalari dadanya, "Baik, akan kutemani," ucapnya lalu naik ke kamarnya mengganti baju. Karin tersenyum menang menatap Sakura yang menunduk. Gaara memerhatikan Sakura yang menunduk. Karin tersadar sesuatu, 'Kenapa Sasuke-kun kalau mendengar nama Sakura dan Gaara sikapnya langsung berubah ya?' tanya Karin dalam hatinya sambil memandang Sakura dan Gaara.

**~THE WIZARDS~**

Sakura kini berada di dalam _van_ abu-abu milik The Wizards dengan diantar oleh Kakashi. Sakura tampak lesu dan tidak bersemangat sama sekali. Dia terus memandang ke luar jendela mobil. Kakashi diam-diam memerhatikan Sakura, sebuah asumsi melesat di otaknya, 'Jangan-jangan dia ditolak sama Gaara,' pikirnya.

Kakashi berdehem pelan, "Sakura, kau tau? Cinta itu gak harus memiliki," mendengar ucapan Kakasih itu membuat Sakura memberikan perhatiannya pada manajer yang duduk di sampingnya sekaligus menjadi sopir ini. "patah hati memang hal yang paling menyakitkan, tapi melihat orang yang dicintai gak bahagia bukankah itu lebih menyakitkan?" tanya Kakashi.

Sakura dengan seksama memerhatikan Kakashi yang sedang bicara padanya sambil menyetir. Sakura menghela napas panjang, "Ya, aku mengerti, Kakashi-nii. Gaara juga pernah mengatakan hal yang sama denganmu," Sakura memberi jeda sebentar, "_Arigatou_, Kakashi-nii." ucapnya dengan tersenyum tipis.

Kakashi mengangguk. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain agar tidak bisa bertatapan dengan Sakura, 'Sakura, kasihan sekali kamu. Aku bisa mengerti apa yang kau rasakan dengan Gaara. Pasti sangat sulit apalagi Gaara pernah mengatakan hal itu denganmu. Aku jadi merasa bersalah, maafkan aku.' Batin Kakashi dengan mimik yang sedih.

Kakashi menghentikan _van_ itu tepat di depan pintu Yamanaka's Café. Sakura membuka sabuk pengamannya dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kakashi. Kakashi mengangguk lalu melajukan kembali van itu menuju kantor Konoha Music Entertainment.

Tring tring…

"Selamat datang di Yama—" Tenten yang bertugas menyambut tamu terkejut melihat siapa yang datang ke café tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu, "—Sakura! Apa kabar?" tanyanya dan menghambur memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Maklum saja, mereka jarang bertemu mengingat kesibukan Sakura menjadi artis dan mereka beda fakultas.

"Uhuk! Tenten, pelukanmu membuatku sesak."

"Ah… _gomen_, Sakura. Aku terlalu bersemangat, hehehe…" Sakura tersenyum maklum mendengarnya.

Tenten mengajak Sakura menuju sebuah meja yang ada di dekat panggung kecil di mana dulu dia bekerja sebagai pemain piano sekaligus penyanyi di panggung itu. Senyum pun mengembang di bibirnya, namun alis Sakura tertaut melihat sosok seseorang yang tidak asing baginya sedang memainkan piano itu. Sakura memincingkan matanya mencoba mengenali siapa sosok tersebut.

"Sai?" gumam Sakura pelan.

Seseorang menepuk bahu kanan Sakura dan Sakura menolehkan kepalanya, "Iya, dia Sai sekaligus kekasihku. Apa kabar, Sakura?"

"Ino!" pekik Sakura. Ino langsung memeluk Sakura tidak kalah erat seperti yang dilakukan Tenten.

"Ha-hay, Sakura-chan?" sapa seseorang dengan senyum ramah yang Sakura kenal dulu.

"Hinata!" Sakura memeluk Hinata dan Hinata membalasnya, "Apa Naruto juga ada di sini?" tanya Sakura dan itu membuat wajah Hinata memerah.

Hinata memainkan jari-jarinya, "Na-Naruto-kun gak ada di sini, Sakura-chan." Mendengarnya membuat Sakura menghela napas lega. Dia memang sengaja datang ke Yamanaka's Café untuk bertemu dengan teman-temannya dan tidak mau acara itu terganggu dengan kehadiran anggota The Wizards.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten dan Hinata duduk di meja dekat panggung kecil. Mereka mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Ternyata banyak sekali kejadian yang dilewatkan Sakura saat dia sibuk menjadi anggota The Wizards. Mulai dari penembakan Sai pada Ino, juga pernyataan cinta Hinata pada Naruto. Sakura sangat terkejut mendengar kalau Hinata yang karakternya pendiam ternyata berani menyatakan cintanya.

Obrolan mereka pun sampai pada acara _launching_ film garapan Uchiha Itachi, "Sai juga diundang loh, Sakura. Dan dia mengajakku pergi ke acara itu. Aku senang sekali! Aku akan berdansa dengan Sai-kun!" seru Ino dengan mata berbinar-binar sambil menatap Sai yang sedang bermain piano.

"Na-Naruto-kun juga mengajakku datang ke sana." ucap Hinata malu-malu dengan memainkan jarinya.

"_Aigoo…!_ Hinata juga datang bersama pasangannya. Lalu kau dengan siapa, Sakura?" tanya Tenten. Sakura hanya menghela napas panjang dan menundukkan kepalanya dengan lesu.

Sai menghentikan permainan pianonya dan mendapatkan tepuk tangan yang meriah, terutama dari Ino. Ino melambaikan tangannya pada Sai, Sai tersenyum melihat Ino bersama teman-temannya, lalu dia berjalan menuju meja mereka.

Sai duduk di samping Ino, dia melihat Sakura yang sedang murung, "Hey, Sakura. Lama gak ketemu," sapa Sai dan mendapat balasan berupa senyuman ramah Sakura.

"Hay juga, Sai."

"Sakura, ayo kita pergi ke mall untuk membeli gaun untukmu! Aku yakin kau gak punya gaun kan?" tanya Ino dengan semangat.

"Iya sih, tapi—" belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ino sudah menarik tangannya untuk keluar dari café ini. Hinata, Tenten dan Sai segera menyusul mereka berdua. Tenten bahkan sampai tidak mengganti seragam cafenya, dia hanya menyambar jaket yang ada di dekat meja kasir.

**~THE WIZARDS~**

"Hey, hey, hey! Coba lihat!" Tenten menunjukkan jarinya ke arah sudut jam dua. Sakura, Ino, Sai dan Hinata ikut menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Tenten.

"Itu kan Sasuke dan Karin. Sedang apa mereka di butik itu?" tanya Ino. Sai, Tenten dan Hinata memerhatikan Sasuke dan Karin, sedangkan Sakura menyembunyikan dirinya di balik tembok di dalam mall itu.

Mereka berlima sekarang sedang berada di Konoha mall untuk membantu mencarikan gaun yang indah untuk dipakai Sakura pada acara launching film nanti. Sakura sudah membeli gaun yang indah itu beberapa menit yang lalu, dan tidak disangka mereka melihat Sasuke dan Karin yang sedang seperti melihat-lihat pakaian di dalam sebuah butik yang besar dan mewah.

Sakura memang sudah tahu kalau mereka berdua akan pergi ke mall, tapi dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu mereka. Dunia ini memang sempit. Susah payah Sakura mencoba menghindar dari Sasuke dan Karin, tapi dia malah melihat mereka berdua lagi dan itu membuat hati Sakura sakit.

"Kita ikuti mereka yuk!" ajak Ino pada teman-temannya. Mata Sakura terbelalak ketika mendengarnya.

"Ayo!" sahut Tenten.

"Ta-tapi menguntit itu bukan hal yang bagus, Ino-chan, Tenten-chan," rajuk Hinata.

"Ino bukan menguntit kok, Hinata. Anggap saja kita sedang menyelidiki," bela Ino.

'Itu kan sama saja, dasar!' batin Sai. "Aku juga penasaran dengan hubungan mereka. Ayo, kita harus cepat sebelum mereka keburu keluar dari butik itu!" ajak Sai dan membuat Ino, Tenten, Sakura dan Hinata _sweatdrop_.

"Sepertinya jiwa menggosip dan keinginan tahuku menular ke Sai," gumam Ino.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten dan Sai berjalan mengendap-endap seperti maling ayam yang akan mencuri. Mereka berlima masuk ke dalam butik itu dan bersembunyi di balik gantungan-gantungan baju. Untung saja mereka semua memakai penyamaran. Sakura dengan kacamata berbingkai putih dan cable hat cokelat yang menutupi kepalanya juga syal putih yang dia pakai untuk menutupi setengah wajahnya.

Ino memakai slayer bermotif bunga-bunga di kepalanya dan memakai kacamata ungu besar. Sai dengan _fedora hat_ warna abu-abu juga kacamata hitam. Tenten menutupi kepalanya dengan kupluk jaketnya. Hinata menutupi kepalanya dengan syal besar lavendernya. Mereka berlima seperti kumpulan orang-orang aneh dan orang-orang di sekitar mereka memerhatikan mereka dengan banyak tanda tanya.

"Kalian yakin dengan ini?" Sakura menelan ludahnya saat melihat Sasuke berdiri di dekat patung dengan wajah stoicnya sementara Karin sedang sibuk memilah-milah gaun.

Ino, Tenten dan Sai mengangguk mantap, sementara Hinata terlihat seperti orang yang kebingungan. Sakura menghela napas panjang dan kembali memerhatikan Sasuke dan Karin, namun dia lebih fokus memerhatikan Sasuke, 'Sasuke-senpai…' batinnya lirih.

"Mereka sedang bicara apa ya?" gumam Tenten.

"Sebaiknya kita lebih mendekat lagi." Ino menggerakkan tangan kirinya memberi aba-aba agar teman-teman dan pacarnya mengikuti dia yang mengendap-endap di balik gantungan-gantungan baju. Mau tak mau, Sakura mengikuti teman-temannya mengendap-endap di balik patung juga gantungan-gantungan baju.

Jarak mereka dengan Sasuke dan Karin hanya dua meter sekarang. Mereka dapat mendengar jelas pembicaraan Sasuke dan Karin.

"Aku heran kenapa Sasuke yang dingin itu mau punya pacar seperti Karin ya?" bisik Sai. Sakura, Hinata dan Tenten mengangkat bahu mereka pertanda mereka tidak tahu.

"Mungkin mereka punya rahasia dibalik hubungan mereka, Sai-kun," bisik Ino.

"Sasuke-kun! Menurutmu lebih bagus yang warna merah atau hitam?" tanya Karin dengan suara yang dibuat semanis mungkin.

Sasuke mendengus. "Terserah." Sasuke dengan ketus menjawabnya.

Karin menghentakkan kakinya tanda kesal, "Yang benar dong, Sasuke-kun! Aku kan ingin tampil cantik sebagai pasanganmu di pesta dansa nanti!"

Sasuke memandang malas Karin, "Aku gak bilang kalau akan membawamu sebagai pasanganku, dan ingat hubungan kita ini hanya pura-pura." Ucapan Sasuke membuat kelima orang yang sedang bersembunyi terkejut mendengarnya. Ino menutup mulutnya yang menganga. Tenten dan Hinata saling memandang dengan wajah terkejut. Sai membulatkan matanya di balik kacamatanya.

Mata Sakura terbelalak kaget dan mulutnya menganga, untungnya dia memakai syal sebagai masker wajahnya. 'Jadi selama ini?' batin Sakura.

Rahang Karin mengeras menahan kesal. "Tapi kau masih ingat dengan perjanjiannya kan Sasuke-kun? Atau kau ingin penyakit ayahmu makin bertambah parah?" tanya Karin dengan menyeringai. Kini ucapan Karin yang membuat kelima orang yang bersembunyi membulatkan matanya karena terkejut.

.

"Perempuan macam apa itu? Bisanya mengancam saja!" geram Ino.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Ino-chan." Sai, mengelus kepala Ino.

"Aku punya ide!" Tenten menyeringai. Melihat seringaian Tenten, Ino pun ikutan menyeringai. Sakura, Hinata dan Sai saling memandang bingung.

.

"…" tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Karin menyeringai semakin lebar lalu mendekati Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, tunggu sebentar ya, aku mau mencoba gaun ini," ucap Karin dibuat selembut mungkin.

"Sai, kau dan Sakura tunggu saja di sini. Awasi Sasuke ya! Serahkan perempuan licik itu pada kami!" perintah Tenten dan menarik tangan Hinata, Hinata bingung kenapa dia dilibatkan. Ino mengikuti Tenten, namun sebelumnya dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sai yang berarti 'Tenang saja, semua akan baik-baik saja.'

Sai dan Sakura kembali memerhatikan Sasuke yang masih berdiri di sana. Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan sedih dan kasihan. Dia merasa kasihan dengan Sasuke karena harus menjalani hubungan yang tidak diinginkan bersama orang yang tidak dia cintai. Diam-diam Sai memerhatikan ekspresi Sakura, senyum tipis terlukis di bibirnya.

**~THE WIZARDS~**

Ino, Tenten dan Hinata mengendap-endap mengikuti Karin yang menuju kamar pas. Setelah Karin masuk ke dalam kamar pas, Tenten menghadapkan badannya ke kedua sahabatnya.

"Ino, kau dan aku yang akan beraksi. Hinata, kau berjaga-jaga di sini, kalau ada orang, kau langsung berikan aba-aba!" perintah Tenten, dengan ragu Hinata mengangguk.

"Ayo, Ino!" ajak Tenten, Ino mengangguk dan mengendap-endap di belakang Tenten.

Karin sedang menggantungkan syalnya di gantungan baju yang ada di dalam kamar pas. Dia memegang gaun hitam dan merah di kedua tangannya. Karin bingung ingin mencoba yang mana, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mencoba yang warna merah dengan punggung terbuka dulu.

"Tenten, kau punya rencana apa?" Ino berbisik pelan pada Tenten dan mereka sudah dekat dengan kamar pas.

"Ini." Tenten menjulurkan lidahnya, menunjukkan permen karet yang sedang dia kunyah.

"Kau gila! Nanti kalau kamera CCTV merekam kita bagaimana?" tanya Ino, matanya melirik-lirik ke langit-langit butik untuk mencari kamera CCTV.

"Tenang saja, di dekat kamar pas gak mungkin ada kamera cctv." Tenten menenangkan Ino. "Kau siap?" bisik Tenten. Ino mengangguk mantap dan menyeringai. Dan aksi mereka pun dimulai…

Ino berjalan di belakang Tenten sambil pura-pura melihat-lihat baju. Tenten berjalan di depan Ino sambil matanya mengawasi setiap orang yang berada di dekat kamar pas. Hinata berdiri di sebelah selatan kamar pas dan mengawasi sekelilingnya. Setelah merasa aman, Ino dan Tenten memandang Hinata, lalu Hinata memberikan kode dengan mengacungkan jempolnya.

Ino dan Tenten berdiri di depan kamar pas. Terdengar suara Karin yang sedang mengomentari bahwa dirinya cantik sekali memakai gaun berwarna merah. Ino dan Tenten saling pandang lalu memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar komentar Karin untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ino berdiri di samping Tenten dan matanya mengawasi sekelilingnya. Tenten mengambil permen karet yang sudah berwarna pucat itu dan merekatkannya di sela-sela pintu kamar pas. Ino melirik Tenten yang sedang "bertugas", Ino menggerakkan mulutnya tanpa suara, "Cepat!" Tenten menganggukkan kepalanya dan "tugas"nya selesai dikerjakan.

Tenten berdiri tegak dan berjalan ke arah Hinata, Ino mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka berdua tertawa cikikikan membayangkan reaksi Karin nanti. Sementara Hinata terlihat ketakutan akan aksi teman-temannya itu. Tenten merangkul pundak Hinata, "Sudahlah, gak perlu khawatir, Hinata-chan." Hinata ragu-ragu melihat Tenten dan kemudian dia tersenyum paksa.

Sasuke merasakan kebosanan melanda dirinya, lalu tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar, segera dia angkat panggilan telponnya, "Hn. Kapan? Hn, aku segera ke sana." Dan sedetik kemudian dia memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam kantong celananya.

Sai dan Sakura terus memerhatikan Sasuke. Sasuke merasa ada yang memerhatikannya lalu dia mengedarkan pandangannya, Sai dan Sakura langsung menunduk di balik gantungan-gantungan gaun. Karena tidak melihat siapapun di sekitarnya, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari butik itu.

"Mau kemana Sasuke-senpai? Kenapa dia meninggalkan Karin?" gumam Sakura.

"Sepertinya ada panggilan penting tadi. Bukankah bagus kalau Sasuke gak bersama Karin?" tanya Sai dengan tersenyum. Sakura memandang bingung Sai, lalu seseorang menepuk pundaknya membuat jantungnya hampir copot.

"Semua sudah beres!" seru Tenten yang ternyata dirinya yang menepuk bahu Sakura. Sakura dan Sai menghela napas lega.

"Di-dimana Sasuke, Sakura?" tanya Hinata.

"Dia sudah pergi tadi."

"Ya sudah, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang," ucap Sai dengan tersenyum dan dijawab anggukan oleh keempat wanita depannya.

**Sementara itu…**

Karin yang telah selesai mencoba kedua gaunnya mencoba membuka pintu. Namun ternyata pintu tersebut tidak bisa dibuka. Dia terus menerus memutar kenop pintu dan mendorongnya, tapi hasilnya nihil. Karin yang panik menggendor-gendor pintu kamar pas itu. "Hey! Siapa saja yang di luar tolong bukakan pintunya!" teriaknya.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" teriak Karin namun di luar kamar pas itu keadaan sangat hening, tidak ada satu pun orang yang berjalan di dekat sana dan Sasuke sudah meninggalkan Karin.

"Aaaaarrrgghhh!" teriak Karin frustasi dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dia membanting kedua gaun yang di pegangnya dan menghentakkan kakinya, kesal.

**To Be Continue…**

**A/N: **Aigoo… mianne, saya baru update karna baru selesai UAS *watados*. Tapi kok cerita ini makin lama makin mirip ya sama you're beautiful? Okelah, itu emang sengaja. *bilang aja udah keabisan ide! Plak!*

Gimana **Aozora-san **dengan song fict-nya? Semoga gak ngecewain ya… *pundung*

Bales review non-login dulu yaa…

**Thia2rh:** ini udah diupdate, semoga Thia-san suka ^_^

**Asagi Hime-chan:** maaf karna saya gak bisa update cepet ya dan makasih atas infonya. Saya sering tau barangnya tapi ga tau namanya, makanya saya sering nyasar(?) *curcol*

**Keylan:** maaf banget ya Keylan-san saya gak bisa update cepet. Makasih ya udah mau nunggu dan makasih semangatnya ^o^

**Namikaze Sakura:** mungkin karena saya keseringan nonton k-drama kali ya jadi terbawa mendramatisir. Wkwkwk…

**Uchihanunu:** nama kamu kayak nama temen saya, "nunu" saya manggilnya suka begitu. *terus?* hahaha… ini udah saya update kok, nunu-san ^_^

**vitha and sasusaku:** ini udah saya update. Wah, cup cup cup, jangan nangis ya… *apa deh!* makasih udah nunggu ^_^

Makasih udah pada review ya… review kalian berarti banget buat saya yang masih author amatiran ini. Makasih juga buat yang udah review login: **Uchiha Eky-chan****, ****Kurosaki Naruto-nichan****, ****Leader Kimmi****, ****Red Flower Iki-chan****, ****rchrt****, ****Vesavillius Vanilla****, ****yuki aiko****, ****Black-wingked reaper****, ****4ntk4-ch4n****, ****7color****, ****Chousamori Aozora****, ****Putri Luna****. **Saya udah bales lewat pm, fufufu…

**Review again? Kamsa hamnida… ^o^**


	12. Chapter 12

Ada baiknya mendengarkan lagu "Love Waltz" saat membaca bagian pesta dansa ^o^

**THE WIZARDS**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**You're Beautiful is not mine**

**Warning: OOC, AU, abal, gaje dan sebangsanya.**

**Enjoy…**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 12**

Cuaca yang dingin dimalam ini tidak menghambat sedikit pun kegiatan yang akan dilakukan oleh band papan atas di Negeri sakura. Tampak di dalam mansion yang mereka tempati dua manusia sedang sibuk berlari-lari kecil sambil membawa kotak _make up_ dan juga beberapa gaun.

Di sebuah kamar yang letaknya di lantai dua, terlihat seorang gadis yang sedang duduk menghadap ke cermin rias. Dia memandangi dirinya yang menggunakan kaos putih dengan rompi cokelat. Penampilannya selama ini sangat sederhana, dia tidak pernah memakai baju yang _girly _dan anggun—kecuali saat dia pentas.

Gadis itu—Sakura—menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu yang dibuka. Muncullah Shizune dan Kakashi yang membawa banyak barang di kedua tangan mereka. Sakura memandang bingung mereka berdua.

"Sakura, ayo kita mulai!" seru Shizune dan berdiri di belakang Sakura sambil menatap Sakura dari cermin besar di depannya.

"Mulai apa, neesan?"

"Tentu saja mendandanimu secantik mungkin! Kau harus menjadi putri malam ini dan pangeran akan menjemputmu!" seru Shizune lalu dia membuka kotak _make up_ berwarna _silver_ metalik yang telah ia letakkan di atas meja rias.

"Kuserahkan padamu, Shizune." Kakashi tersenyum penuh arti pada Shizune, Shizune mengangguk mantap.

Shizune memulai dengan menata rambut panjang Sakura. Dia membuatnya menjadi pendek dengan menggulungnya ke atas. Lalu Shizune membersihkan wajah Sakura, dia mulai meriasnya. Taburan bedak, polesan _eyeshadow_, sentuhan _mascara_ dan _eyeliner_, sapuan _blushon_ dan terakhir sebuah coretan di bibir ranum Sakura dengan l_ipstick_ warna _soft pink_.

Setelah merasa riasan di wajah Sakura sudah sempurna, Shizune menyuruh Sakura untuk mengganti gaunnya dengan gaun yang Kakashi bawa, namun Sakura menolak.

"Kemarin aku sudah beli gaun bersama teman-temanku."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, cepatlah! Jangan sampai terlambat atau Sasuke akan marah-marah lagi." Sakura mengangguk cepat dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

**~THE WIZARDS~**

Sasuke, Gaara dan Naruto sedang berdiri di depan mansion mereka. Ketiga pria ini tampak tampan nan rupawan, wangi mereka juga sangat menggoda.

Sasuke memakai kemeja hitam yang dihiasi dasi warna hitam dengan jas hitam juga celana hitam. Sekilas Sasuke seperti akan pergi ke pemakaman tapi dia terlihat sangat tampan dengan _style_-nya itu.

Gaara memakai kemeja putih dengan dasi abu-abu, dilapisi oleh jas abu-abu muda dan celana abu-abu muda membuat dia terlihat semakin keren dengan ekspresi mukanya yang sangat tenang.

Naruto memakai kemeja putih yang dilapisi sebuah rompi hitam, dia mengenakan dasi kupu-kupu hitam yang menambah kesan imut dan juga celana hitam. _Perfect_. Ketiga laki-laki ini terlihat sangat sempurna.

Tak tak tak…

Suara sepatu berhak terdengar berjalan mendekat ke arah ketiga laki-laki yang sedang berdiri di depan mansion. Mereka bertiga memutar kepala mereka menuju sumber suara. Alangkah tertegunnya mereka saat melihat seorang gadis cantik yang memakai gaun hitam tanpa lengan yang panjangnya sekitar sepuluh centimeter di atas lutut.

Gadis yang mereka lihat ini sangat jauh berbeda dari yang mereka lihat setiap hari. Selain rambutnya yang digulung sehingga panjangnya kini hanya sampai leher, gadis ini terlihat lebih seksi dari biasanya. Gaun hitam, sarung tangan hitam transparan sampai pergelangan tangan, _high heels_ hitam dan sebuah bando berwarna ungu tua serta anting yang bandulnya berbentuk jajar genjang menggantung di kedua telinganya.

Sasuke yang sedang bersandar di mobilnya dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku celana sempat terkejut melihat wanita yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya adalah Sakura. Sasuke menjadi salah tingkah sendiri melihat Sakura. Sementara Naruto, dia membelalakan matanya dan mulutnya terbuka melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan mereka.

"Sa-Sakura-chan?" ucap Naruto terperangah melihat Sakura. Sakura hanya menjawabnya dengan tersenyum tipis.

Shizune muncul dari dalam mansion sambil memegang mantel bulu warna hitam. Dia melirik ke pria yang sedang memandang takjub Sakura—Gaara. Kakashi yang berdiri di samping Shizune membulatkan matanya melihat Sakura.

"Kau berhasil, Shizune. Sakura tampak seperti seorang putri," bisik Kakashi sambil terus memerhatikan Sakura dan Gaara bergantian.

"Ya, dan sang pangeran siap menjemput." Shizune melirik Gaara.

Gaara tersenyum lembut memandang Sakura, lalu dia berjalan menghampiri Shizune dan mengambil mantel yang ada di tangan Shizune. Shizune dan Kakashi saling bertatapan dan mereka tersenyum hampir menyeringai.

Sakura merasakan hawa yang sangat dingin menyentuh kulitnya yang putih. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan sebuah kehangatan di tubuhnya, seseorang memakaikan mantel untuk menutupi badannya dari udara dingin. Sakura menggerakkan kepalanya mencoba melihat siapa yang memakaikan mantel, ternyata dia adalah Gaara.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura. Gaara membalas dengan tersenyum lembut.

Sasuke memerhatikan kedua orang yang sedang saling memandang sambil tersenyum. Dia membuang mukanya ke arah lain dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya sendiri. Diam-diam Gaara memerhatikan Sasuke yang terlihat tidak suka melihatnya memakaikan mantel pada Sakura. Tidak ada ekspresi yang terpancar dari wajahnya.

Sasuke menggeram dan melihat Sakura yang masih berdiri bersama Gaara, Naruto, Shizune dan Kakashi. Sepertinya mereka sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu.

Sasuke melihat Sakura berjalan berdampingan dengan Gaara dan Gaara membukakan pintu mobilnya, lalu Sakura masuk ke dalam AUDI putih milik Gaara. Sasuke menghembuskan napas beratnya dan memukul stir mobil melihat Sakura yang dengan tampilan secantik itu duduk berdampingan dengan Gaara di dalam mobilnya Gaara.

**~THE WIZARDS~**

Mereka berempat—The Wizards—keluar dari mobilnya masing-masing dan berjalan di atas karpet merah yang membentang di sepanjang jalan dari depan pintu gedung bioskop. Puluhan kamera menyorot mereka. kilatan blitz dari kamera tak henti-hentinya bersinar memotret mereka.

Mereka berempat disambut hangat oleh sang sutradara, Uchiha Itachi. "Selamat datang The Wizards!" serunya dan disambut dengan senyuman dari The Wizards—kecuali Sasuke.

Sakura membuka mantelnya dan menyerahkannya pada seorang pelayan yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana. Sudah dapat dipastikan Itachi terpesona melihat Sakura.

"Sakura-chan! Kau cantik sekali!" Itachi berusaha memeluk Sakura namun lagi-lagi dihalangi oleh Sasuke, Gaara dan Naruto. "Ih! Kalian kenapa sih? Setiap aku mau meluk Sakura-chan selalu dihalangi?" tanya Itachi sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Aih…! Itachi-nii, Sakura-chan sudah berdandan secantik ini tau! Dan aku gak akan membiarkan pelukanmu merusak gaun Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto. Itachi merengut kesal mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun." Suara lembut seorang wanita memanggil Naruto dari belakang mereka.

Naruto kenal betul siapa pemilik suara tersebut, cepat-cepat dia membalikkan badannya dan melihat seseorang itu. Mukanya memerah tatkala melihat seorang gadis berambut indigo memakai gaun selutut berwarna putih tanpa lengan dan rambutnya yang dibiarkan terurai seperti biasanya hanya saja dibuat sedikit bergelombang.

"Hi-Hinata-chan? Kau cantik sekali!" seru Naruto dan menghambur memeluk Hinata.

"Dia sendiri memeluk pacarnya tanpa berpikir akan merusak atau tidak gaun yang dipakai oleh pacarnya," dengus Itachi.

Di belakang Hinata, berdiri Ino dan Sai. Ino memakai gaun berwarna ungu dengan punggung terbuka, sementara Sai memakai _tuxedo_ hitam.

"Selamat atas film perdanamu, Itachi-nii," ucap Sai disertai senyumannya dan juga senyum ramah Ino.

"Ah, Sai! Terima kasih sudah datang." Itachi menepuk pundak Sai dan tersenyum pada Ino.

"Sudah kubilang, gaun itu cocok sekali denganmu." Ino berbisik di telinga Sakura membuat Sasuke dan Gaara menatapnya dengan curiga.

Beberapa saat kemudian muncullah Karin dengan gaun warna merah yang punggungnya terbuka. Karin tampak seksi memakai gaun itu, dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi dan gayanya yang anggun—walaupun terkesan sombong—namun dia terlihat begitu berkelas.

"Itachi-nii, selamat atas _launching_ film perdanamu. Ini semua juga berkat bantuanku." Karin mengibaskan rambutnya.

Itachi tersenyum kecut menanggapinya, "Perannya sebagai pemeran antagonis memang cocok sekali dengan kepribadiannya," bisik Itachi yang dapat didengar oleh Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke dan Sakura. Keempat anggota The Wizards itu menahan tawa mereka.

"Kenapa, Itachi-nii?" tanya Karin saat melihat The Wizards seperti menahan tawa.

"Tidak apa-apa." Itachi berkilah, "Sebaiknya kalian cepat masuk ke dalam teater satu. Sepertinya pemutaran filmnya sebentar lagi." Lalu Itachi pamit pergi entah ke mana.

The Wizards beserta Sai, Ino, Hinata dan Karin berjalan memasuki teater satu yang akan memutarkan film perdananya Itachi. Selama perjalanan Karin terus memerhatikan Sakura, ya dia akui kalau Sakura tampil lebih cantik malam ini namun dia tidak akan membiarkan Sakura dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke dalam acara yang dia tunggu-tunggu saat ini, yaitu pesta dansa.

**~THE WIZARDS~**

Setelah menonton film yang memakan waktu dua jam itu, acara ini dilanjutkan dengan pesta dansa. Acara pesta dansa dibuka dengan penampilan Sakura menyanyikan OST film tersebut.

**You are always gonna be my love**

**Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo**

**I'll remember to love you taught me how**

**You are always gonna be the one**

**Mada kanashii love song**

**Now and forever…**

Tepuk tangan riuh terdengar setelah Sakura menyelesaikan penampilannya dalam menyanyikan lagu first love itu. Sakura membungkukkan badannya sedikit lalu turun dari atas panggung. Sakura berjalan menuju teman-temannya.

Terdengar Itachi sedang berbicara mengenai pesta dansa, lalu beberapa pasangan sudah turun di lantai dansa dan berdansa bersama. Sakura yang sedang bersama teman-temannya yaitu, Hinata dan Ino memandangi mereka semua.

"Sakura, kau sangat beruntung menjadi bagian The Wizards. Dan keberuntunganmun menular padaku, terima kasih," ujar Ino sambil tersenyum memandang Sakura.

"I-iya benar. Terima kasih, Sakura-chan. Berkatmu, aku bisa bertemu dengan Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata malu-malu.

Sakura tersenyum memandang sahabat-sahabatnya, "Jangan berterimakasih padaku, ini mungkin sudah takdir kalian."

"Sakura…" Ino dan Hinata tersenyum lembut memandang sahabatnya dan memeluk Sakura.

Saat mereka bertiga berpelukan, datanglah Sai dengan senyum mengembang melihat ketiga sahabat itu sedang berpelukan. "Hey, _Lady_. Maukah kau berdansa denganku?" Sai mengulurkan tangannya kepada Ino. Ino tersenyum lembut sambil menyambutnya.

"Tentu saja," ucapnya. Lalu berjalan meninggalkan Hinata dan Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Tidak lama kemudian datang Naruto menghampiri Sakura dan Hinata. "Hinata-chan, berdansalah denganku." Naruto berjongkok seperti pangeran yang meminta kepada sang putri untuk berdansa dengannya.

Dengan wajah yang semerah lobster rebus, Hinata menyambut tangan Naruto. Sakura yang melihat ekspresi Hinata terkikik geli.

"De-dengan senang hati, Naruto-kun."

Sekarang tinggallah Sakura sendirian yang sedang berdiri sambil memegang segelas minuman berwarna ungu. Sakura tersenyum memandang Ino dan Hinata yang sedang berdansa di antara pasangan-pasangan yang lainnya. Kilatan blitz menghiasi kedua pasangan itu. Setelah ini pasti akan heboh gosip tentang kedua pasangan itu.

Sakura mencoba meminum minuman yang ada di tangannya, "Iaks! Apa ini?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri saat lidahnya mengecap cairan berwarna ungu itu. Ekspresinya seperti mengernyit aneh karena baru pertama kalinya dia meminum minuman yang seperti itu.

Karin yang dari jauh memerhatikan Sakura menyeringai. Dia berjalan mendekati Sakura.

Sakura meletakkan gelasnya di atas nampan pelayan yang lewat. Dia kembali memerhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Kenapa gak berdansa, Sakura?" tanya Karin.

Sakura sedikit kaget melihat kehadiran Karin di sampingnya. Dia mencoba bersikap biasa saja padahal dia benar-benar tidak menyukai berada di dekat Karin.

"Gak kenapa-kenapa," jawab Sakura.

Karin menaikkan sebelah alisnya memandang Sakura yang bicara tanpa memandangnya. Karin memerhatikan keadaan di seklilingnya, lalu matanya menangkap sosok Gaara yang sedang bicara dengan Kakashi, seringai muncul di bibirnya.

"Tunggu sebentar di sini!" perintah Karin pada Sakura.

Sakura memandang kepergian Karin dengan bingung, lalu ketika ada seorang pelayan lewat dia meminta sebuah jus strawberry dan pelayan itu mengangguk lalu meminta Sakura jangan pindah tempat.

**~THE WIZARDS~**

Karin berjalan mendekati Gaara, Kakashi dan Gaara yang sedang mengobrol otomatis menghentikan obrolan mereka dan memandang Karin.

"Gaara, Sakura tadi mencarimu." Karin tersenyum menatap Gaara.

Gaara menatap Karin dan dari tatapan matanya jelas terlihat bahwa dia tidak begitu memercayai ucapan Karin sampai akhirnya Kakashi menepuk bahu Gaara.

"Cepat pergi sana! Jangan biarkan Sakura menunggu!" ucap Kakashi, lalu Kakashi berbisik di telinganya, "Semoga beruntung."

Gaara mengernyitkan alisnya ketika mendengar bisikan Kakashi. Dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Kakashi maksudkan. Ia hanya diam membeku di tempat, namun Kakashi segera mendorong Gaara untuk segera pergi menemui Sakura. Akhirnya Gaara berjalan juga mencari Sakura.

"Semoga mereka berdua bisa semakin dekat dan Gaara menerima cinta Sakura yang sangat tulus itu," gumam Kakashi sambil menghembuskan napasnya.

Karin menyeringai mendengar gumaman Kakashi. Dengan begini langkahnya untuk menjodohkan Gaara dan Sakura semakin dekat.

Gaara mencari-cari Sakura dan dia menemukan Sakura yang sedang berdiri di dekat jendela besar sambil memegang sebuah gelas. Sakura terlihat sedang menunduk sambil memainkan gelas tersebut dengan menggerak-gerakkannya sehingga air yang ada di dalam gelas pun bergerak membuat gelombang.

Gaara tersenyum lembut melihat Sakura, dia berjalan semakin mendekati Sakura dan ketika dia sudah berdiri tepat di sampingnya, Gaara menepuk kepala Sakura pelan membuat si pemilik kepala menolehkan kepala.

"Sedang apa kau sendirian di sini?" tanya Gaara dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Tidak sedang apa-apa." Sakura menjawab masih dengan memainkan gelas tersebut.

Tatapan Gaara lebih melembut kemudian dia berjalan ke depan hadapan Sakura. Dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya dengan tangan kiri yang dia letakkan di belakang punggungnya.

Sakura yang melihat uluran tangan Gaara mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Gaara.

"Bersediakah kau berdansa denganku, putri Sakura?" tanya Gaara dengan senyum lembut.

Sakura menjadi salah tingkah mendengar ajakan Gaara untuk berdansa. Ini kali pertamanya dia diajak berdansa oleh seseorang. "Ta-tapi aku gak bisa berdansa, Gaara."

Gaara tetap tersenyum menatap Sakura. "Akan aku ajarkan nanti. Bagaimana, tuan putri?"

Sakura yang melihat kesungguhan Gaara jadi tidak enak untuk menolaknya. Dengan ragu dia menerima uluran tangan Gaara. "Baiklah, tapi maafkan aku ya kalau kakiku menginjak kakimu nanti."

"Tenang saja," ucap Gaara sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura ke tengah lantai dansa.

Semua mata memerhatikan Gaara dan Sakura yang berjalan ke tengah lantai dansa, termasuk Sasuke. Karin datang dan berdiri di samping Sasuke.

"Mereka berdua sangat serasi ya? Seperti putri dan pangeran saja," kata Karin sambil sesekali melirik Sasuke yang memasang wajah sebal melihat Gaara dan Sakura yang sedang berdansa.

"Tch. Kekanak-kanakkan sekali." Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan Karin sendirian dengan muka menahan kesalnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan, Sasuke-kun? Bahkan kau gak ngajak aku berdansa!" gumam Karin dengan kesal.

**~THE WIZARDS~**

"Sakura?"

"Hm, iya Gaara?"

"Kau sangat cantik malam ini," ucap Gaara sambil menatap Sakura dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih." Pipi Sakura memerah mendangar pujian Gaara.

"Aw!" pekik Gaara pelan ketika _high heels_ Sakura secara tidak sengaja menginjak kakinya.

"Maaf, Gaara. Aku sudah menginjak kakimu tiga kali." Sakura menghentikkan gerakannya membuat Gaara juga menghentikan kakinya yang sedang berdansa.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap Gaara.

"Tapi, aku gak mau membuat kakimu memar karena _high heelsku_." Sakura melepaskan tangan Gaara yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Gaara hanya diam saja sambil terus menatap Sakura.

"Maafkan aku. Aku gak pandai berdansa." Sakura berjalan meninggalkan Gaara yang diam berdiri memandang punggung Sakura yang menjauh meninggalkannya sendirian di tengah lantai dansa. Ingin sekali dia menarik tangan Sakura dan mendekapnya dalam pelukan lalu berdansa bersama dengan iringan lagu romantic, tapi yang dapat Gaara lakukan hanya bediri membeku melihat kepergian Sakura.

**~THE WIZARDS~**

Sasuke berjalan keluar dari gedung bioskop itu. Kakinya membawa dia ke sebuah taman di dekat gedung tersebut. Dia berdiri menyender di balik pohon oak. Di bawah kakinya terdapat butiran-butiran putih salju yang dingin. Sasuke memandang langit yang diterangi bulan puranama. Dia menghela napas panjang dan uap putih tergambar keluar dari hidungnya.

Sasuke memandangi bulan yang bersinar penuh itu. Dia menutup matanya dan terlihat bayangan seorang gadis yang tersenyum manis padanya, wajah gadis itu sangat polos, gadis itu adalah Sakura. Sasuke membuka matanya lalu menautkan kedua alisnya memikirkan sesuatu yang selama ini mengganjal di hatinya, yang membuatnya tidak tenang ketika melihat Sakura bersama pria lain.

"Sakura… bagiku, kau itu siapa?" gumamnya lalu dia menghela napas lagi.

"Kenapa berada di dekatmu membuat jantungku memompa lebih cepat? Kenapa melihatmu bersama pria lain membuat dadaku sesak?" Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, "Apa aku benar-benar menyukainya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

**~THE WIZARDS~**

Sakura berjalan-jalan di taman yang berada di dekat gedung bioskop. Ia merapatkan mantel hitam yang sedang ia pakai dan berjalan menuju pohon oak yang terdapat sebuah bangku kayu panjang di sana. Sesekali _high heelsnya_ mau tergelincir menginjak rumput yang basah karena butiran salju.

Sakura berniat duduk di bangku kayu itu, namun ternyata bangkunya basah. "Yaaah bangkunya basah…"

Sasuke yang mendengar suara Sakura segera berdiri tegak dan keluar dari balik pohon oak itu. Dia melihat Sakura dengan tampang yang manyun sedang memandang bangku kayu yang basah karena salju. Senyum mengembang di bibir Sasuke tatkala melihat ekspresi Sakura yang menggemaskan itu.

Sasuke berdehem pelan, "Ehem."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Sasuke. "Sasuke-senpai?"

"Hn. Sedang apa kau di sini? Sudah selesai berdansa dengan Gaara?" tanya Sasuke dengan ketus.

Sakura membuang muka lalu menghela napas berat dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku gak bisa dansa, jadi aku meninggalkan Gaara karena aku terus-terusan menginjak kakinya."

Sasuke menahan tawa mendengarnya, kemudian sebisa mungkin dia memasang wajah datarnya lagi. "Sakura?" panggilnya. Sakura menolehkan kepala.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya, tampak ekspresinya yang sangat kaku itu. "Ayo berdansa denganku," ajak Sasuke yang seperti memerintah itu.

Sakura terperangah mendengarnya. "Ta-tapi aku gak bisa berdansa…" gumam Sakura.

"Kau mau menolakku?" tanya Sasuke dengan sorotan mata tajam dan aura seram.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya. "Bu-bukan begitu."

"Kalau begitu, cepat kemarikan tanganmu!" perintah Sasuke tegas. Mau tak mau Sakura mengulurkan tangan kirinya menyambut tangan kanan Sasuke.

Sasuke melingkarkan tangan kiri Sakura di lehernya dan tangan kanannya di rentangkan ke samping, Sasuke menggenggam tangan kanannya sehingga membuat jarak Sakura dan Sasuke begitu dekat. Wajah Sakura memerah melihat wajah tampan Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke mencoba menahan senyum lebarnya, hatinya sangat senang sekali bisa berdekatan dengan Sakura.

Sasuke melingkarkan tangan kanannya di pinggang ramping Sakura membuat Sakura sedikit tersentak dan menjadi panik. Sasuke menyeringai melihatnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-senpai?"

"Hn?"

"Ba-bagaimana kita berdansa kalau tidak ada musiknya?" Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit untuk menatap Sasuke. Sakura melihat Sasuke menyeringai.

"Kita pakai ini." Sasuke memakaikan headset di telinga kiri Sakura, dan Sasuke memakai _headset_ yang sama di telinga kanannya. Kabel _headset_ itu tidak begitu panjang sehingga memaksa Sakura untuk lebih dekat dengan Sasuke. Sebuah kehangatan menjalar di antara mereka berdua.

Sasuke memainkan musik "Love Waltz" dari I-tunesnya. Dan ia mulai bergerak ke samping kiri dan kanan mengikuti alunan musik itu. Sakura mencoba menyamai gerakan Sasuke.

Sasuke melangkah maju, Sakura melangkah mundur. Sasuke menarik lembut tangan kanan Sakura ke samping, lalu memutarkan Sakura di bawah tangan kirinya. Sesekali Sakura seperti akan terjatuh karena rumput basah yang menyebabkan high heelsnya licin, namun dengan sigap Sasuke menahan tubuh Sakura.

Sasuke terus tersenyum melihat Sakura yang berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menginjak kaki Sasuke. Tapi, tetap saja kaki Sasuke terinjak olehnya. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan menggumamkan kata maaf, Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Biasanya dia ketus dengan Sakura tapi kali ini dia terlihat lembut dan sabar sekali.

Lama mereka berdansa, dan ketika lagu di I-tunes itu akan berakhir, Sasuke dan Sakura sudah berada di belakang pohon oak. Sasuke terus menatap Sakura dengan perasaan yang dag dig dug.

Sasuke makin mengeratkan pegangannya di pinggang Sakura dan lebih merapatkan dirinya dengan Sakura. Sakura terkejut dan bingung harus berbuat apa, dia begitu menikmati semua ini. Menikmati saat-saat di mana dia dan Sasuke begitu dekat seperti ini, mencium aroma maskulian yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikkan gerakannya membuat Sakura juga berhenti bergerak. Sasuke melingkarkan kedua tangan Sakura di lehernya, Sakura panik menyadarinya.

Sasuke meletakkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Sakura membuat Sakura sedikit geli karena helaan napas Sasuke terasa di lehernya. Sakura begitu terbuai dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke namun otaknya mengatakan bahwa dia tidak semestinya seperti ini dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-senpai se—"

"—biarkan seperti ini. Aku ingin menikmatinya. Biarkan aku merasakannya. Biarkan aku memahaminya." Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura dengan cepat dan terdengar lirih.

Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Sasuke. Akhirnya dia memilih untuk diam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Sasuke menikmati aroma ceri yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura. Dia menarik tubuh Sakura sehingga posisi mereka kini berpelukan. Sasuke mencium tengkuk leher Sakura membuat Sakura membelalakan matanya.

"Sasuke-senpai…"

Sasuke yang selama ini dikenal sebagai pribadi yang keras, pribadi yang _perfectsionis_, pribadi yang ketus, mendadak berubah menjadi pribadi yang haus kehangatan dan kasih sayang. Dia begitu menginginkan pelukan hangat Sakura, begitu menginginkan Sakura berada di sampingnya, tersenyum hanya untuknya, tersipu hanya karenanya.

Sakura begitu bingung dengan kelakuan senpainya. Jika Sasuke terus begini, itu akan membuatnya semakin berharap akan cinta Sasuke yang tidak mungkin dia dapatkan mengingat selama ini Sakura selalu membuat masalah dan selalu menyusahkan Sasuke. Sakura menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Dia merasakan begitu hangat dipeluk oleh Sasuke dan dia juga tidak memungkiri jika ingin seperti ini terus.

"Sakura," bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Sakura.

"Iya, senpai?" jawab Sakura dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

"Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali, jadi dengarkan baik-baik." Sakura mengangguk di dalam dada bidang Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum lebar, "Aku menyukaimu."

Mata Sakura sukses membulat mendengar kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang kedua bahu Sakura.

Sakura menatap onyx yang menatapnya tajam namun lembut. Lama kelamaan mata itu semakin mendekat dengan matanya, Sakura menutup matanya merasakan hembusan hangat napas Sasuke. Lalu Sasuke mengecup lembut bibir Sakura. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dengan jarak yang masih bisa dirasakan hembusan napas Sakura di pipinya. Perlahan mata emerald itu terbuka menatap si onyx.

"Mulai sekarang panggil aku Sasuke-kun!" perintah Sasuke dengan suara lembut. Lidah Sakura terasa kaku untuk menjawabnya jadi dia hanya menganggukkan kepala. Sasuke tersenyum lembut menatap Sakura dan itu membuat rona merah di pipi Sakura.

"Bagus," ucap Sasuke sambil mencium bibir ranum Sakura. Sakura kembali menutup kedua matanya merasakan kehangatan dan kelembutan yang dibuat Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke terus mencium, megemut bibir bawah Sakura dengan lembut.

**~THE WIZARDS~**

Besoknya Sakura bangun pagi-pagi sekali, dia ingin membuatkan sarapan untuk 'Sasuke-kun'nya. Dengan bermodalkan mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi saja, dia langsung turun ke lantai bawah, tepatnya ke dapur.

Sakura sudah berdiri di dalam dapur, sekarang dia bingung mau memasak apa. Dia membuka kelas dan mengeluarkan telur, sosis, bakso, sawi hijau, tomat, timun, wortel dan bahan lainnya untuk membuat nasi goring. Ya, dia memutuskan untuk membuat nasi goring.

TUK TUK TUK TUK TUK…

TING TING TING…

PRANG.

"Gyaaaa!"

Kehebohan pagi hari yang diciptakan Sakura dari dapur membangunkan ketiga temannya yang sedang tertidur lelap karena semalam mereka pulang lewat tengah malam. Sasuke dan Sakura menghilang semenjak Sakura meninggalkan Gaara di tengah lantai dansa lalu mereka kembali lagi saat hampir tengah malam membuat khawatir banyak orang.

"Ngghh…" erang Naruto pelan sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya dan duduk di kasurnya.

Gaara membuka matanya dan menyingkapkan selimut, membuka tirai jendela dan keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur. Saat Gaara membuka pintu, di samping kamarnya—kamar Naruto—juga terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Lalu kedua orang ini jalan beriringan menuju dapur.

Sasuke dengan perlahan membuka matanya saat mendengar kegaduhan yang tercipta dari lantai bawah. Anehnya, dia tidak terlihat kesal, dia malah senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat kejadian semalam. Dia asik membayangkan kejadian tadi malam sampai semua itu terusik oleh teriakan Sakura.

"Gyaaaa!" teriak Sakura dari lantai bawah namun sangat jelas terdengar oleh Sasuke yang letak kamarnya di lantai dua.

Sasuke segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, dengan wajah yang panik dia berlari ke luar kamar dan membuka kamar Sakura, tapi Sakura tidak ada di kamar. Sasuke berlari sambil menuruni tangga ke lantai bawah. Dia segera menuju dapur karena melihat asap hitam yang keluar dari sana.

Sasuke sampai di dapur dan melihat Naruto dan Gaara yang sedang memadamkan api dengan tabung gas pemadam kebakaran, sementara Sakura terlihat berantakan dengan wajah yang coreng moreng.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sasuke terdengar agak panik dan juga marah.

Naruto dan Gaara menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah Sasuke. Api yang berasal dari kompor telah berhasil mereka padamkan. Naruto dan Gaara memandang Sakura. Mengerti arti pandangan Gaara dan Naruto, Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan memandang Sakura dengan tatapan tajam.

Sakura menelan ludahnya menyadari kehororan tatapan Sasuke. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menunduk. "_Gomennasai_…" gumam Sakura lirih.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Kau ingin membuat mansion ini hancur ya?"

Sakura semakin menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya ingin membuatkan sarapan untuk Sasuke-kun."

Gaara dan Naruto merasa kasihan melihat Sakura, tapi Gaara juga merasakan sesuatu yang mencelos di perutnya. Sasuke juga merasa bersalah sudah bertanya seperti itu ke Sakura, apalagi saat mengetahui Sakura berniat membuatkannya sarapan.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang, lalu menarik tangan Sakura dan menyuruhnya duduk di kursi di depan meja makan. Sasuke memakai celemek berwarna biru dan bersiap untuk memasak. Sakura bingung dengan apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan. Begitu juga Naruto dan Gaara.

"Kau mau apa, teme?" tanya Naruto yang masih berdiri di depan kompor yang sudah berantakan dengan wajan yang berisi telur gosong.

"Memasak." Sasuke menjawab dengan datar. Gaara terdiam sambil memerhatikan Sasuke ketika mendengar jawaban Sasuke, begitu juga Sakura.

"Ah… biar aku bantu," tawar Naruto, namun Sasuke menggerakkan jari telunjuknya yang berarti tidak usah.

"Kau duduk saja," Sasuke membuka lemari es dan mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makanan dari sana.

Gaara dan Naruto duduk di depan meja makan. Gaara duduk di seberang tampat duduk Sakura, sedangkan Naruto si sebelah kiri Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, kenapa kamu bela-belain bangun pagi hanya untuk membuatkan sarapan untuk Sasuke?" bisik Naruto.

Sakura tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, "Ah… itu… itu… itu karena aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih saja!" seru Sakura dengan sikap yang mencurigakan, namun Naruto memercayainya. Sedangkan Gaara hanya diam memerhatikan Sakura dengan perasaan berkecamuk di dalam relung hatinya.

Wangi harum masakan tercium oleh hidung mereka bertiga. Sakura jadi tersenyum lebar menikmati aroma masakan tersebut. Tidak sampai lima belas menit, Sasuke sudah datang dengan membawa _pancake_ di atas sebuah piring saji yang besar dan meletakannya di meja makan.

"Wuaaaah! Ternyata Sasuke-kun pandai sekali memasak!" seru Sakura dengan mata berbinar. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat wajah sumringah Sakura.

'Kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba memanggil Sasuke dengan embel-embel 'kun'?' batin Gaara penuh tanya sambil memerhatikan Sakura dan Sasuke. Pemikiran Naruto juga searah dengan Gaara, dan dia memandang Sasuke dengan curiga.

"Apa yang terjadi di antara kalian?" tanya Naruto karena heran melihat Sasuke tersenyum dan sikap Sasuke yang mau memasak untuk mereka.

Sasuke dan Sakura tersentak mendengarnya. "Cepat kalian makan _pancake_-nya, nanti keburu dingin." Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan dan disambut dengan anggukan Sakura.

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya dan kemudian memakan pancake-nya dengan guyuran saus jeruk sambil tetap memandang heran Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sakura memakan pancake dengan senang dan sesekali dia berguman, "Enak sekali." Gaara tersenyum memandang Sakura, dia melihat wajah Sakura yang masih celemotan karena ulahnya yang hampir membuat mansion ini kebakaran.

Gaara mengambil tissue yang ada di meja makan lalu mencondongkan dirinya untuk mengelap pipi Sakura yang cemong. Sakura kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Gaara. Sasuke yang duduk di ujung dengan jelas dapat melihat perbuatan Gaara tersebut.

Sasuke sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Dia menghentikan tangan Gaara yang mengusapkan tissue untuk menghapus cemong di pipi Sakura. Gaara menatap Sasuke dengan datar. Naruto memandang Gaara dan Sasuke bergantian, sementara Sakura hanya terbengong-bengong melihatnya.

Sasuke menatap Gaara dengan tatapan tajam seolah dia tidak suka sekali dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Gaara. Gaara menatap balik Sasuke, dan jika di anime-anime sudah ada sengatan listrik di antara mata mereka berdua. Sakura menelan ludahnya memandang cemas mereka berdua.

**To Be Continue…**

Annyeong haseyo! Aigoo aigoo… saya tertegun melihat review dari readers semua. Kalian menyukai Karin di siksa Tenten dkk, eh? Aduh, mian heyo buat fans Karin kalau ada yang baca fict saya ini ya, saya ga maksud sama sekali buat bashing Karin. Err… itu cuma kebetulan. Fufufu… peace ^,^v

Bales review nonlogin dulu yap!

**Keylan, Yuki Chynta:** ini udah diupdate, hope both of you like it! :D

**Hikari Shinju:** aih~ gomawoyo Hikari-ssi udah jadi 1st reader fict pertama saya ini. Senangnyaaa kamu selalu mengikuti jalan cerita sampe sejauh ini. Semoga gak bosen ya, Hikari-ssi ^O^ ini udah saya coba update sekilat yang saya bisa, fufufu…

**F.E.P.S:** gomawoyo atas pujiannya, aih~ saya jadi tersapu(?) err tersipu maksudnya. :D

**Vitha and sasusaku:** ketagihan? Hahaha… semoga gak bosen ya bacanya :D

Kamsa hamnida yang udah review login: **Chousamori Aozora****, ****Red Flower Iki-chan****, ****4ntk4-ch4n****, ****Black-wingked reaper****, ****Thia2rh****, ****Lady Spain****, ****Uchiha Eky-chan****, ****Kurosaki Naruto-nichan****, ****Sky pea-chan****, ****rchrt****, ****ichiyama qalbi-neechan**dan**Putri Luna**

Terakhir saya mau promosi nih, hm. Baca juga fict saya yang gaje tingkat dewa ya, judulnya My Psycho Students. Dan kalau ada yang suka pair SasoSaku, saya juga bikin fict Falling In Love. Tapi bagi yang gak suka err… gak usah baca xp

Oia, minta doanya ya soalnya saya mau ikut LKM (semacam LDK tapi buat mahasiswa) doakan saya semoga gak dapet senior yang lebay pas ngomelin saya nanti dan semoga pas jurit malem gak nemu hal-hal yang aneh(?). annyeong! :D

**Review again? Gomapseumnida! ^O^**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Wizards**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**You're Beautiful Is Not Mine**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Typo mungkin, gaje, aneh dan sebangsanya.**

**Maaf update telat… let's enjoy this fict!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter sebelumnya…**

Sasuke sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Dia menghentikan tangan Gaara yang mengusapkan tissue untuk menghapus cemong di pipi Sakura. Gaara menatap Sasuke dengan datar. Naruto memandang Gaara dan Sasuke bergantian, sementara Sakura hanya terbengong-bengong melihatnya.

Sasuke menatap Gaara dengan tatapan tajam seolah dia tidak suka sekali dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Gaara. Gaara menatap balik Sasuke, dan jika di anime-anime sudah ada sengatan listrik di antara mata mereka berdua. Sakura menelan ludahnya memandang cemas mereka berdua.

**Chapter 13**

"Lepaskan tanganmu!" perintah Sasuke kepada Gaara dengan sorotan iris mata tajam.

Gaara terus menatap Sasuke dengan dingin dan datar. Namun dengan perlahan dia melepaskan tangannya yang sedang membersihkan debu di wajah Sakura.

Naruto memandang bingung ketiga manusia itu—Sakura termasuk. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di antara mereka bertiga? Begitu pikirnya. Semuanya diam sampai akhirnya kehadiran Kakashi mengusik mereka yang ada di dalam ruang makan itu.

"_Ohayo!"_ sapa Kakashi namun dia tidak disambut dengan riang, malah aura yang suram menyambutnya. "Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Kakashi yang tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi.

Naruto, Sakura dan Gaara menoleh pada Kakashi. Kakashi memandang mereka bertiga dengan mimik yang bingung. Tidak lama kemudian Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan melewati Kakashi.

"Sasuke kenapa?" tanya Kakashi pada Sakura, Naruto dan Gaara.

Sakura menunduk, dia bingung harus menjawab apa karena sejujurnya dia juga tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke. Sementara Gaara lebih memilih diam. Dan untuk kali ini Naruto mengangkat bahunya tidak mengerti dan memilih untuk tidak ikut campur karena dia tahu Sasuke tipe orang yang tidak suka urusannya dicampurtangankan oleh orang lain.

Kakashi menghela napas memaklumi apa yang terjadi. "Aku ke sini ingin memberitahukan kepada kalian kalau konser tunggal kalian di Korea Selatan tinggal dua minggu lagi dan kalian harus latihan dengan serius."

"Ya, kami mengerti." Naruto mewakili Sakura dan Gaara menjawab pernyataan Kakashi.

**~THE WIZARDS~**

Matahari perlahan naik dan membuat langit terlihat lebih cerah walaupun salju masih menghiasi jalan-jalan yang ada di sekitar mansion The Wizards. Mungkin seharusnya matahari sudah berada di atas kepala namun berhubung ini musim dingin, jadi udara tidak begitu panas menyengat seperti di musim lainnya.

Sasuke sedang duduk di dalam kamarnya, memandang jalanan di luar mansion yang terhiasi salju. Perlahan salju tersebut melebur menjadi air. Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya ketika mendengar ponselnya bordering entah dari siapa dan ternyata itu adalah sebuah sms yang datang dari kakaknya, Itachi.

Setelah membaca isi pesan tersebut, Sasuke segera mengganti bajunya dan pergi dari kamarnya. Ketika dia membuka pintu kamar, di seberang pintu kamarnya—kamar Sakura—juga terbuka dan muncullah Sakura yang sedikit terkejut dengan kemunculan Sasuke yang bersamaan dengannya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau mau ke mana?" tanyanya.

"Pulang ke rumah." Sasuke berjalan memunggungi Sakura yang masih diam berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Eh? Kau mau pindah dari sini? Kenapa? Apa karena tadi aku membuat dapur berantakan?" suara Sakura terdengar cemas.

Sasuke menyeringai mendengarnya dan muncul ide untuk mengerjai Sakura. Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan menghadap Sakura. "Kau tau? Kau itu memang gadis yang menyusahkan."

Mendengar hal itu, mimik Sakura langsung berubah menjadi sedih. Bibirnya agak maju karena menahan air mata dan Sasuke senang melihatnya seperti ini. Menurut Sasuke, Sakura sangat lucu dengan ekspresi seperti itu.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura yang sedang menunduk. Dia memerhatikan Sakura dari ujung rambut sampai ujug kaki. Sakura hari ini memakai baju terusan sampai di atas lutut berwarna biru dengan lengan panjang. Sasuke tersenyum karena melihat Sakura yang begitu manis berpakaian seperti itu.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke yang berdiri dengan jarak satu kaki di depannya.

"Jangan berpenampilan semanis ini di depan pria lain. Hanya aku yang boleh melihatnya. Mengerti?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datar dan intonasi suara yang tegas. Sakura mengangguk menjawabnya karena tenggorokannya seperti tercekat ketika mendengar Sasuke memujinya dengan kata "manis".

Kembali lagi Sakura melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum begitu lembut padanya, membuat wajah Sakura merona melihatnya. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Sasuke mencium kening Sakura membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut.

"Aku pergi dulu," ucap Sasuke dengan mimik yang lebih lembut dari biasanya. Sakura hanya melongo melihat kepergian Sasuke, tak berapa lama kemudian dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya karena merasa pipinya semakin panas mengingat apa yang telah Sasuke lakukan padanya tadi.

**~THE WIZARDS~**

Mobil biru bermerk BMW Z4 milik Sasuke memasuki sebuah komplek yang sangat luas di kawasan Konoha. Mobilnya melaju dengan kecepatan sedang dan berhenti di depan sebuah rumah megah dengan aksen tradisional jepang namun sangat kokoh. Terdapat lambang klan Uchiha yang termahsyur di Negeri sakura terpajang di atas gerbang rumah tersebut.

Sasuke membunyikan klakson mobilnya lalu gerbang rumah tersebut dibuka oleh dua orang satpam laki-laki. Sasuke memasuki halaman rumah yang luas dengan berbagai macam bunga tertanam di sana.

Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah megah tersebut. Nampak beberapa pelayan yang menyambut kedatangannya, dan seperti biasa dengan gayanya yang sedikit arogan, Sasuke tidak menampilkan senyumnya sama sekali kepada pelayan-pelayan tersebut.

Sasuke berjalan masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang besar dan bisa diketahui bahwa itu adalah ruangan keluarga.

"Sasuke, kau sudah datang, nak!" seorang wanita dewasa yang tampak cantik menyambut kedatangan Sasuke dan berjalan lalu memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke tetap diam berada dalam pelukan wanita tersebut, diam-diam dia merasa nyaman karena merindukan pelukan hangat ini.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sasuke?" suara bariton menginterupsi kegiatan kedua orang yang sedang berpelukan tersebut.

"Hn, aku baik-baik saja, tousan."

"Syukurlah. Cepat duduk, tousan ingin bicara." Sasuke pun duduk berseberangan dengan pria yang ternyata ayahnya tersebut. Tampak di samping Sasuke, Itachi sedang duduk sambil memandanginya dengan senyum yang lebar.

Sang ibu yang tadi memeluk Sasuke segera mengambil tempat di samping suaminya. Terlihat sekali raut wajahnya yang begitu bahagia ketika memandang Sasuke dan Itachi. Kedua anaknya yang amat dia sayangi dan kasihi.

Sasuke terus menatap ayahnya menunggu apa yang hendak disampaikan olehnya. Seolah mengerti arti tatapan itu, sang ayah—Fugaku Uchiha—segera bicara langsung pada intinya.

"Sasuke, terima kasih sudah membantu Itachi dalam membuat film perdananya."

Ucapan sang ayah tadi membuat dada Sasuke terasa tertohok. Jauh-jauh dia datang ke rumah tersebut dan yang dibicarakan malah Itachi dan Itachi lagi. Sasuke menahan kesalnya dengan mengepalkan tangannya. Ternyata selama dia hidup, dia bukanlah anak yang berarti bagi ayahnya.

"Dan terima kasih karena kau mewujudkan impian tousan."

Impian? Impian apa? Sasuke tidak mengerti maksud perkataan ayahnya tersebut jadi dia memilih untuk diam dan mendengarkan setiap rangkaian kata yang keluar dari mulut sang ayah.

"Kau tau impian tousan apa?" tanya Fugaku.

"Membuat Itachi menggapai impiannya," jawab Sasuke asal karena memang hanya itulah yang ada di dalam otaknya. Itachi dan Mikoto menghela napas mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Bukan," jawab Fugaku membuat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "impian tousan adalah melihat Sasuke dan Itachi bekerja sama dalam mewujudkan impian kalian masing-masing." Fugaku tersenyum lembut memandang Sasuke. Mata Sasuke membulat mendengarnya.

"Maafkan tousan karena selama ini tousan lebih terlihat begitu peduli pada Itachi dan keras kepadamu. Itulah cara tousan mendidikmu agar bisa menjadi musisi yang hebat seperti sekarang ini. Terima kasih karena kau telah meneruskan perjuangan tousan dan kaasan yang menjadi musisi."

Sasuke bingung harus berkata apa. Demi Kami-sama, selama ini yang dia pikirkan ternyata salah. Selama ini ayahnya begitu peduli terhadap dirinya dan selama ini tidak pernah ada pilih kasih yang terjadi di antara dia maupun Itachi. Semua karena kesalahpahaman dia saja.

"Sasuke, oleh karena itu maafkan tousan. Kami semua menyayangimu." Fugaku menggapai tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya. Mikoto dan Itachi tersenyum memandang Sasuke dan Fugaku.

"Maafkan aku juga, tousan," ucap Sasuke sambil menunduk. Fugaku tersenyum menjawabnya, Mikoto dan Itachi memandang lembut kedua pria yang berarti dalam hidup mereka.

**~THE WIZARDS~**

Sakura sedang duduk bersama Gaara dan Kakashi di ruang tengah, menonton Tv. Sedangkan Naruto baru saja pergi menjemput Hinata di kampusnya. Begitulah kegiatan Naruto, jika waktunya senggang, dia akan menyempatkan diri menemui Hinata.

Saat mereka bertiga sedang asik tertawa menonton acara komedi di salah satu stasiun televisi di Jepang, tiba-tiba ponsel Sakura berbunyi. Sakura segera berdiri menjauh dari mereka dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Gaara terus memerhatikan Sakura dari tempat duduknya.

Tidak sampai lima menit Sakura bicara di telpon, dia sudah berbalik badan menghadap Gaara dan Kakashi dengan mimik yang sedih juga cemas. Gaara dan Kakashi yang melihatnya menjadi khawatir.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Gaara sambil berjalan mendekati Sakura.

Sakura bukannya menjawab, dia justru menitikkan air mata, itu membuat Gaara dan Kakashi semakin panik.

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kakashi dengan panik.

"Obaasan, hiks." Sakura terisak. Gaara merangkul Sakura dan memandang Kakashi dengan serius.

**~THE WIZARDS~**

Perasaan Sasuke sangat lega sekali setelah mendengar kenyataan yang sebenarnya dari sang ayah. Tak hentinya dia mengumbar senyum saat di dalam mobilnya, apalagi ketika semua itu dilengkapi dengan kebahagiaannya bersama Sakura. Sayang sekali dia hanya tersenyum di dalam mobilnya sehingga tidak ada satu pun wanita yang melihatnya, jika mereka melihat mungkin langsung pingsan di tempat. Agak berlebihan memang, tapi itulah kenyataan yang ada.

Semua kebahagiaan akan terasa lengkap jika dia mendeklarasikan hubungannya dengan Sakura pada semua orang, sehingga tidak akan ada satu pun pria yang berani mendekati Sakura karena Sakura adalah miliknya seorang. Bayangan Karin pun melintas di otaknya dan itu membuat senyum yang indah menjadi lenyap seketika seperti debu yang tertiup angin.

Sasuke mempercepat laju kendaraannya. Tujuannya sekarang adalah kantor studio Konoha Music Entertainment.

Ciiiitt…

Suara ban yang beradu dengan aspal terdengar di parkiran KME. Sasuke segera keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan cepat menuju balkon di mana dia dan Karin memulai segalanya, memulai sandiwara yang memuakkan ini.

Sasuke berdiri cukup lama di balkon sampai akhirnya sebuah suara sepatu mendekatinya dan orang itu berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun? tumben sekali mengajakku bertemu?"

Sasuke bergerak menghadap wanita yang memakai bando berwarna hitam dan menatapnya tepat di iris matanya. "Sandiwara kita cukup sampai di sini." Dengan tegas Sasuke mengatakan hal itu dan membuat Karin tercengang.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke-kun?" bentak Karin.

Sasuke berjalan dengan maksud meninggalkan Karin sendirian di sana. "_Game is over_," ucapnya datar.

Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Karin yang kesal sampai ubun-ubun kepala. "Sasuke! Lihat saja nanti, aku akan membuatmu hancur!" teriak Karin namun tidak dipedulikan oleh Sasuke yang berjalan dengan gaya _stoic_nya.

**~THE WIZARDS~**

"Sakura…" suara serak seseorang memanggil nama Sakura.

"Ya? Aku di sini, baasan." Sakura menggenggam tangan neneknya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan satu-satunya wanita yang mengasihinya seperti ibunya mengasihinya.

"Aku senang bisa melihatmu. Kau tambah dewasa dan cantik."

"Tsunade baasan…"

"Dan itu pasti Gaara. Teman band-mu kan?" tanya Tsunade sambil melirik Gaara yang berdiri di samping Sakura. "Ya, kenalkan ini obaasanku, Gaara." Gaara membungkukkan badannya sedikit pada Tsunade. Tsunade tersenyum melihatnya.

"Sudah malam. Sebaiknya baasan istirahat." Sakura menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh sang nenek cantik hingga lehernya.

Tsunade tersenyum lembut namun belum bisa menghilangkan warna mukanya yang pucat. "Kau dan Gaara sebaiknya juga istirahat. Jarak Konoha dan Suna tidak dekat bukan?"

Sakura dan Gaara tersenyum lalu meninggalkan kamar besar dengan nuansa tradisional Jepang.

Sakura dan Gaara berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah yang cukup panjang. Sakura menunjukkan pada Gaara kamar yang akan ditempati Gaara selama tiga hari ke depan, terhitung dari malam ini. Rumah neneknya Sakura memang sangat tradisional, dengan semua sisi bangunan yang terbuat dari kayu.

Gaara menggeser pintu kamar yang akan ditempatinya. Dia kembali menghadap Sakura dan memandangnya lembut.

"Selamat tidur, Sakura." Gaara mengacak pelan rambut Sakura.

"Ya, selamat tidur." Sakura tersenyum dan pergi menuju kamarnya yang tidak jauh dari kamarnya Gaara.

Sakura membuka pintu geser kamar dan menutupnya. Dia langsung duduk di atas ranjang yang tidak sebesar ranjangnya di mansion The Wizards.

Sakura mengambil _handphone_ yang ada di dalam saku celana. "Gak ada sinyal sama sekali. Bagaimana aku menghubungi Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menghela napas berat.

**~THE WIZARDS~**

Sasuke pulang ke mansion agak malam hari ini. Pekerjaannya makin bertambah mengingat The Wizards akan mengadakan konser tunggal di Korea dalam waktu dekat.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Sasuke segera masuk ke mansion. Ketika sampai di ruang tengah, dia merasa mansion malam ini terasa sangat sepi. Dimana Sakura? Itu pertanyaan pertama yang muncul di otaknya.

Sasuke segera menuju lantai dua, tepatnya ke kamar Sakura. Tapi dia tidak menemukan Sakura di sana. Sasuke berjalan menuju balkon mencari Sakura tapi tidak ada juga. Dan akhirnya dia naik ke lantai tiga dan mengetuk kamar Naruto.

Tok tok tok…

Sasuke sudah mengetuk pintu tiga kali tapi tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya Sasuke membuka pintu kamar Naruto dan mendapati Naruto dan Kakashi yang sedang asik bermain PS.

"_Aigoo~_ aku kalah lagi denganmu, Naruto. Kau memang jagonya main PS." Kakashi sekali lagi mendesah kecewa karena kalah bermain _game basket ball_ di PS tiga punya Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Makanya jangan remehkan seorang Naruto!" seru Naruto dengan bangga sambil membusungkan dada. Mata Naruto menangkap sosok Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di pintu kamarnya, Sasuke sedang memerhatikan dia dan Kakashi.

"Ah! Sasuke, kau sudah pulang?" tanya Naruto. Naruto segera berdiri dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Hn. Kenapa mansion sepi sekali?" tanya Sasuke sambil bergantian melihat Naruto dan Kakashi yang masih duduk di depan layar Tv.

"Maksudmu Sakura? Kenapa dia gak ada, begitu?" pertanyaan Naruto yang to the point ini membuat Sasuke sedikit tersentak kaget. Dengan canggung Sasuke mengangguk.

"Hn."

"Dia sedang ke Suna, menjenguk obaasannya yang sakit. Dan kata Kakashi-nii, dia akan di sana selama tiga hari." Naruto menjelaskan sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di dagu.

"Tiga hari?" ulang Sasuke sedikit terkejut, atau malah sangat terkejut.

"Iya, Sasuke. Tapi tenang saja, dia di Suna bersama Gaara kok. Jadi dia akan aman." Kakashi dengan enteng bicara tanpa tahu efek apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

Sasuke terasa tertohok mendengar pernyataan Kakashi. Sakura di Suna bersama Gaara selama tiga hari? Apanya yang bikin tenang? Justru karena Sakura bersama Gaara itulah yang membuat Sasuke semakin tidak bisa tenang.

Sasuke segera meninggalkan kamar Naruto tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ekspresinya terlihat lebih dingin kali ini dan Naruto menyadari perubahan ekspresi Sasuke itu. Ingin sekali Naruto tanyakan ada apa, namun dia tidak berani menanyakannya.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dia segera menuju kamar mandi untuk melepaskan lelahnya dengan mandi. Kesegaran memang dia butuhkan saat ini. Otak dan hatinya juga membutuhkan kesegaran.

Sasuke menatap bayangan dirinya di pantulan cermin. Alisnya mengerut, bibirnya mengerucut. Sasuke mendesah kesal pada akhirnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengabarkanku lebih dulu, _pinky_?" Sasuke berkata kesal sambil mengerucutkan mulutnya.

**~THE WIZARDS~**

Sakura bangun pagi-pagi dan membantu pembantu di rumah neneknya untuk membersihkan rumah. Pembantu di rumah itu hanya satu, sedangkan rumahnya cukup luas untuk ditempati satu orang. Ketika Sakura sedang membersihkan guci-guci di lorong dekat kamar Gaara, pintu kamar Gaara tergeser dibuka.

"_Ohayo gozaimasu, _Gaara!" sapa Sakura dengan ceria.

"_Ohayo,_ Sakura. Kau sedang apa?" tanya Gaara yang terlihat baru saja selesai mandi karena titikan air jatuh dari ujung rambut merahnya.

"Aku sedang bersih-bersih rumah. Banyak debu di sini, dan mungkin itu salah satu penyebab asma baasan kambuh. Oleh karena itu, aku harus membersihkan rumah ini dari debu-debu agar baasan cepat sembuh!" Sakura mengangkat kemoceng di tangan kanannya.

Gaara tersenyum melihat tingkah Sakura, seandainya saja Sakura menjadi istrinya, mungkin dia akan jadi istri teladan karena semangat membersihkan rumah. Aaaah… konyol sekali pikiranmu, Gaara. Menyatakan perasaanmu saja tidak sanggup, jadi tak usah membayangkan Sakura kelak akan menjadi istrimu.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantu dengan membuatkanmu sarapan dan juga bubur untuk Tsunade baasan." Gaara mengacak pelan rambut Sakura yang dicepol satu.

"_Arigatou,_ Gaara," ucap Sakura dengan senyum lembut. Gaara membalas dengan senyum lembut pula.

Gaara masuk ke dalam dapur dan memulai kegiatannya dengan membuatkan sarapan untuk mereka semua. Kali ini dia akan membuat omelet dan bubur ayam untuk neneknya Sakura. Gaara hanya bisa membuat itu karena yang ada di dalam lemari es tinggal bahan-bahan untuk membuat omelet dan bubur ayam.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk membuat omelet dan bubur tersebut. Gaara langsung memanggil Sakura untuk membantunya membawa kedua jenis makanan itu ke kamar Tsunade. Mereka akan sarapan bersama di sana.

Pintu kamar Tsunade dengan perlahan di buka oleh Sakura. Tsunade yang mendengar suara pintu digeser menengokkan kepalanya dan tersenyum melihat cucu kesayangannya membawakannya sarapan, dia juga tersenyum melihat Gaara yang membantu cucunya.

Sakura dan Gaara membalas senyum Tsunade dan segera mengambil tempat duduk di samping ranjang Tsunade.

"_Ohayo gozaimasu_, baasan." Sakura tersenyum hangat pada neneknya.

"_Ohayo_, Sakura-chan dan Gaara-kun." Tsunade tersenyum melihat kedua anak beda gender itu.

"_Ohayo_, Tsunade baasan." Gaara balas tersenyum. Sepertinya pagi ini sangat baik, buktinya mereka bertiga mampu tersenyum hangat di cuaca yang dingin seperti ini.

"Baasan, Gaara membuatkanmu bubur. Aku yakin bubur buatannya sangat enak, karena Gaara adalah chef The Wizards." Sakura mengacungkan jempolnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Ah… begitukah? Aku jadi tak sabar mencicipinya. Ayo kita makan bersama, Gaara-kun, Sakura-chan." Wajah Tsunade kali ini tidak begitu pucat, sepertinya dia sudah mulai membaik.

"Baik!" sahut Sakura dengan ceria, sedangkan Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil menjawabnya.

Tsunade memakan buburnya sendiri. Dia tidak mau disuapi Sakura karena dia sudah merasa baikan sekarang. Satu suapan masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Bubur yang lunak langsung melebur di mulut Tsunade. Tsunade terlihat sedikit terkejut kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Gaara-kun, bubur buatanmu memang enak sekali. Untunglah cucuku yang tidak pandai memasak ini tinggal bersamamu," kata Tsunade sambil tertawa kecil. Gaara pun ikut tertawa. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya tanda protes.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu Sakura membuat sarapan, tapi…" Gaara menggantungkan kalimatnya dan melirik Sakura.

"Tapi apa, Gaara-kun? pasti Sakura-chan membuat mansion kalian kebakaran ya?" tanya Tsunade dengan tawa yang meledak.

"Baasan!" pekik Sakura dengan pipi memerah karena diledek. Gaara tersenyum melihat Sakura dan neneknya yang tertawa bersama. Sekelebat pikiran merasuki otaknya.

'Tapi… dia membuat sarapan itu untuk Sasuke, bukan untukku,' batin Gaara pilu sambil terus memandang Sakura.

**~THE WIZARDS~**

Gaara dan Sakura sedang merapikan piring yang mereka pakai untuk sarapan tadi. Diam-diam Gaara terus memerhatikan Sakura. Hatinya begitu nyeri mengingat bahwa yang Sakura sukai selama ini adalah Sasuke, bukan dirinya. Apa masih ada kesempatan untuk memasuki hati Sakura dan menempatkan dirinya di sana?

Sungguh rasa cinta Gaara terhadap Sakura amatlah besar. Tapi apakah itu berarti jika sampai detik inipun Sakura tidak menyadari dan mengetahui tentang perasaanya. Apa yang harus dilakukan Gaara? Apa kau akan merebut Sakura dari Sasuke? Rekan satu tim bahkan sahabatmu sendiri?

"Gaara, temani aku ke supermarket ya? Bahan makanan di dalam kulkas sudah menipis." Suara Sakura menyadarkan Gaara dari lamunannya.

Gaara tersenyum menatap Sakura. 'Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu, Sakura. Untuk mendapatkanmu,' batin Gaara.

"Ya, tentu saja," jawab Gaara sambil mengacak pelan rambut Sakura.

**~THE WIZARDS~**

Di sinilah Sakura dan Gaara berada. Di sebuah supermarket besar yang terletak di pusat kota Suna. Sakura bermaksud mendorong trolly, namun Gaara mengambil alih dan menyuruh Sakura jalan di sampingnya saja.

Sakura dan Gaara masuk ke bagian sayuran dan buah-buahan. Saat Sakura mengambil sebuah apel merah, seseorang juga mengambil apel tersebut. Sakura sedikit terkejut.

"_Gomennasai_." Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari apel itu.

"Gak apa-apa. Ini buatmu saja," ucap orang itu sambil menyerahkan apel merah ke tangan Sakura.

"_Arigatou…_" kata Sakura dengan tersenyum.

Orang itu tersenyum namun tiba-tiba wajahnya menjadi terkejut menyadari dengan siapa dia bicara sekarang. "Kau, Sakura The Wizards 'kan?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar.

"Iya betul." Sakura mengangguk sambil tersipu karena ada orang yang mengenalinya. Sebetulnya yang mengenali dia banyak sekali. Bahkan ketika masuk ke dalam supermarket banyak orang yang berbisik-bisik sambil menunjuk-nunjuknya, namun orang yang satu ini sepertinya agak lambat dalam menyadari sosok Sakura The Wizards.

"Sakura, sudah selesai memilih buahnya?" Gaara muncul sambil mendorong trolly. Terlihat beberapa gadis mengikutinya dari belakang dengan ekspresi sangat bahagia.

"Gaara!" orang yang tadi bicara dengan Sakura tiba-tiba saja memeluk Gaara dengan erat. Sedangkan seseorang yang bersamanya hanya diam saja sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di trolly.

Gadis-gadis yang berjejer di belakang Gaara memasang wajah cemberut karena idolanya dipeluk oleh seorang wanita berambut kuning yang dikuncir empat.

"Oneesan?" ucap Gaara. Sakura memandang bergantian antara Gaara dan wanita yang Gaara panggil dengan 'Oneesan' tersebut.

**~THE WIZARDS~**

"Gaara, kenapa kau gak bilang sama neesan kalau kau ada di Suna?" tanya wanita yang dikuncir empat itu sambil mengaduk kopi di depannya. Mereka berempat sedang duduk di sebuah restoran dekat supermarket.

"Aku hanya sebentar di Suna, Temari neesan. Aku datang ke Suna untuk menemani Sakura menjenguk obaasannya. Besok aku akan pulang bersama Sakura." Gaara mengacak pelan rambut Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum saja.

Temari tersenyum melihat tingkah Gaara. Sebagai seorang kakak, Temari menyadari tentang apa yang dilakukan Gaara, tentang apa yang dirasakan Gaara, walaupun tidak semuanya.

"_Aigoo~_ Gaara dan Sakura terlihat dekat sekali ya! Kalau begini kalian terlihat seperti pasangan loh. Iya 'kan Shikamaru?" Temari bertanya pada seseorang yang sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa sambil memejamkan matanya.

Menyadari suaminya tertidur, Temari menggertakan giginya. Dia menyikut Shikamaru sehingga membuat Shikamaru terbangun.

"Apa sih?" tanya Shikamaru sewot.

"Bisa-bisanya kau tertidur disaat seperti ini, baka! Kau tidak mendengarkan aku bicara, hah?" teriak Temari.

"Tch. Wanita memang berisik dan merepotkan," jawab Shikamaru enteng dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Temari menjadi makin geram, lalu dia menjewer telinga Shikamaru membuat Shikamaru meringis kesakitan. Sakura dan Gaara yang menonton jadi tertawa.

Tanpa mereka tahu, tidak jauh dari meja mereka ada tiga orang yang sedang mengamati mereka. Salah satu dari ketiga orang itu membawa kamera dan sibuk mengambil foto mereka.

"Bagaimana, Kisame? Jepretanmu pas gak? Kalau muka mereka gak jelas, aku jualnya gak bisa dengan harga tinggi," tanya seorang pria yang memakai masker hitam di wajahnya.

"Kau meremehkanku, Kakuzu?" tanya Kisame dengan tiga siku di jidatnya.

"Ya, bagaimanapun seekor ikan gak sepandai manusia," jawab Kakuzu enteng.

"Aku bukan ikan, Kakek!" Kisame teriak di depan muka Kakuzu.

"Demi Dewa Jashin, kecilkan suaramu, Kisame," kata seseorang yang berambut klimis sambil menempatkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya.

"Suara mana bisa dikecilkan. Ada juga dipelankan. Dasar bodoh." Kakuzu memutar bola matanya, Kisame mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Kalian membuatku kesal. Lihat saja nanti, Dewa Jashin yang akan membalas perbuatan kalian!" Hidan berkata sengit.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang pelayan yang lewat di samping mereka, lalu Hidan menyengkat kaki pelayan tersebut dan alhasil kopi panas yang sedang pelayan itu bawa jadi tumpah ke Kisame dan Kakuzu.

"Gyaaaaaa!" teriak Kakuzu dan Kisame bersamaan karena kepanasan kena kopi. Hidan tertawa menyeramkan.

"Gyahahaha… Dewa Jashin marah pada kalian jadinya kalian kualat!" seru Hidan dengan tawa setan. Sementara Kisame dan Kakuzu sibuk membersihkan bajunya dan menatap horor si pelayan yang tidak berdosa sehingga membuat si pelayan hampir kencing di celana.

**~THE WIZARDS~**

Sasuke sedang duduk di depan meja kerjanya yang ada di KME. Dia sedang membaca sesuatu di laptopnya. Matanya terus menelusuri setiap kata yang ada si sebuah blog. Alisnya mengerut ketika melihat beberapa foto yang menampilkan gambar Gaara dan Sakura yang sedang tertawa di depan Temari dan Shikamaru. Lagi-lagi Sasuke membaca judul artikel tersebut, judulnya adalah 'Pertemuan keluarga Gaara dengan Sakura.'

Sasuke mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sejujurnya dia bukan tipe orang yang mudah percaya pada gosip. Tapi melihat Gaara dan Sakura tertawa berdua seperti itu membuat hati Sasuke panas.

Sasuke menutup laptopnya, lalu dia mengambil blazer hitam yang dia sampirkan di tangan sofa. Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan ruangan kerjanya sambil menaikkan sebelah sudut bibirnya.

"Kau bersenang-senang dengannya, _pinky_?" gumamnya.

Kakashi yang sedang berjalan menuju ruangan Yamato berpapasan dengan Sasuke. Dia melihat Sasuke yang sedang berjalan dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Yo! Sasuke! Kau mau ke mana?" sapa Kakashi tapi tidak digubris oleh Sasuke. Kakashi mengernyitkan alisnya memandang Sasuke yang berjalan melewatinya begitu saja.

"Rupanya pekerjaan membuatnya sedikit tertekan," gumam Kakashi sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan meneruskan perjalanannya menuju ruangan Yamato.

Sasuke berjalan dengan satu tujuan yang ada di otaknya, membawa Sakura kembali secepatnya ke Konoha.

**~THE WIZARDS~**

Hari sudah malam, Gaara dan Sakura sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah Tsunade. Halaman rumah Tsunade lumayan luas, dengan berbagai tanaman kaktus di sana.

Sakura duduk di sebuah ayunan, itu adalah tempat favoritnya ketika dia kecil dulu. Ketika kecil, Sakura sering main ayunan di sana bersama sang ayah. Dia tersenyum mengingat kilasan masa lalunya.

Gaara memerhatikan Sakura, dia tersenyum melihat sunggingan senyum lembut di bibir Sakura. Gaara berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan berdiri di belakangnya. Gaara mendorong ayunan Sakura sehingga membuat angin menerpa wajah Sakura.

Gaara memandang langit yang penuh bintang. "Sakura, di langit banyak sekali bintang."

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya memandang langit. "Ya. Bintangnya banyak sekali." Tiba-tiba wajah Sakura berubah menjadi sedih. Dia merindukan satu bintang, bintang yang paling tampan dan berarti untuknya. Entahlah bagaimana kabarnya sekarang.

Gaara menyadari perubahan ekspresi Sakura. Dia menahan ayunan Sakura sehingga tidak bergerak. Gaara berjalan dan berdiri tepat di depan Sakura.

"Sakura?"

"Ya?" tanya Sakura sambil berdiri dan hendak berjalan-jalan.

Gaara belum bicara lagi, dia mengikuti Sakura berjalan menyusuri halaman rumah. Sakura terus berjalan, Gaara memerhatikan punggung Sakura dari belakang. Lambat laun dia seakan melihat punggung itu semakin jauh dan akan menghilang dari pandangan matanya. Gaara tidak mau itu terjadi, cepat-cepat Gaara menarik tangan Sakura sehingga membuat Sakura berbalik menghadapnya.

"Ada apa, Gaara?" tanya Sakura sedikit bingung.

"Sakura, ada yang ingin kukatakan." Gaara menatap langsung ke iris emerald Sakura.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Bisakah kita mulai semuanya dari awal? Kita mulai dengan menjadi satu? Kau dan aku, kita bersama."

Perkataan Gaara membuat Sakura tersentak tidak percaya. "Gaara, kau 'kan sudah punya orang yang kau sukai. Dan aku juga sudah bersama Sasuke." Sakura melepaskan tangannya yang si genggam Gaara.

Raut wajah Gaara terlihat sedih namun dia bisa menguasai rasa sedih itu karena dia sudah terlatih dengan berbagai penolakan Sakura padanya secara tidak langsung.

"Sakura, gadis yang selama ini kuceritakan padamu itu adalah kau." Sakura terkejut, dia menatap Gaara dengan mata membulat tidak percaya.

"Awalnya aku memang hanya ingin melindungimu, menjagamu karena kau terlihat sangat rapuh. Tapi aku jadi jatuh cinta padamu," tutur Gaara sambil menatap mata Sakura.

Sakura mengalihkan matanya agar tidak bertatapan dengan Gaara. "Maafkan aku, Gaara."

Gaara terus menatap Sakura dengan hati yang hancur. Kali ini penolakan yang dia dapat adalah penolakan secara terang-terangan. Tidak sengaja mata Gaara melihat seseorang yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dengan Sakura. Seseorang itu adalah Sasuke yang sedang memerhatikannya dengan Sakura.

Mata Gaara dan Sasuke bertemu. Sasuke menatap Gaara dengan tatapan dingin dan menusuk. Gaara balas menatap Sasuke dengan datar dan serta merta dia menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Sasuke tersentak melihatnya. Dada Sasuke seperti dihujani seribu paku, terasa sangat sakit. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Cukup lama Sasuke melihat Gaara memeluk Sakura. Karena sudah tidak tahan lagi, Sasuke membalikkan badan dan pergi dari sana dengan perasaan berkecamuk.

Setelah Sasuke pergi agak lama, Sakura membuka mulutnya. "Gaara, tolong lepaskan aku," gumam Sakura. Gaara tersadar dengan suara Sakura, dan perlahan dia melepaskan pelukannya.

Sakura menatap mata Gaara. "Aku gak mau membuatmu lebih terluka. Lupakan aku, Gaara. Karena aku tidak mungkin bisa mencintaimu. Maaf…" Sakura membalikkan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Gaara sendiri.

Gaara berdiri mematung melihat kepergian Sakura. Kali ini sudah tidak ada harapan dan kesempatan untuk memasuki relung hati Sakura.

"Aku ditolak lagi. Seharusnya aku sudah terbiasa tapi… hatiku tetap merasa sakit," ucapnya pelan sambil meremas kemeja tepat di depan dadanya.

**To Be Continue…**

**A/N: **Annyeong haseyo! Maafkan saya readers karena ngaret banget update-nya. Makasih banyak banget buat yang udah doain saya pas LKM, Alhamdulillah LKM-nya lancar. Tapi setelah LKM banyak factor x yang menyebabkan saya ngaret buat update, cwe song hamnida. Kamsa hamnida buat yang udah review.

Yang review login udah saya bales di PM, kamsa hamnida: **Putri Luna****, ****Uchiha Eky-chan****, ****Kazuma B'tomat****, ****Haza Haruno****, ****Chousamori Aozora****, ****Rei Nanda****, ****Thia Shirayuki****, ****4ntk4-ch4n****, ****Kurosaki Naruto-nichan****, ****Hoshi Yamashita****, ****Vesavillius Vanilla****, ****ichiyama qalbi-neechan****, ****7color****, ****Red Flower Iki-chan****, ****Sky pea-chan**.

Dan buat yang review gak login saya bales di bawah ini:

**Hikari Shinju:** mianhae, Shinju-ssi. Saya baru update, makasih ya buat reviewnya. Semoga chap ini gak mengecewakanmu ya ^o^

**F.E.P.S:** ah, ne? gomawo atas reviewnya. Review again? ^_^

**Vvvv:** ye! Di chap ini sudah banyak SasuSakuGaa 'kan? Gomawo reviewnya. Kutunggu reviewmu lagi ^o^

**Ai:** mianhae ga bisa update kilat seperti requestmu :( sayangnya gak ada wartawan yang ngeliat adegan SasuSaku di chap kemaren, hehehe… review lagi ya? Gomawon…

**Annida:** hayo tebak sendiri, udah jadian belom tuh? *plak! *author sok rahasia2an. Hahaha. Gomawo reviewnya ya, review lagi? Ya ya ya?

**Yuki Chynta:** apakah Yuki-ssi mati penasaran? Saya harap gak ya, saya takut didatengin Yuki-ssi karna saya telat update -_-' gomawo udah review ^o^

**Keylan:** saya senang kamu suka dengan chap kemaren. Smoga chap ini gak mengecewakan ya ^_^ review lagi?

**Haruchi Sasusaku:** gwaenchana, Haruchi-ssi. Mianhae gak bisa update kilat. Gomawo review yang kemaren ya ^o^

**Uchiha vio-chan:** ayo ayo tebak udah jadian belom? Hahaha… err, itu rahasia Vio-chan xp. Ikutin aja ya jalan ceritanya. Gomawo reviewnya, ne ^_^

**aizack sf:** thanks a bunch, aizack-ssi. Mianhae sudah membuatmu menunggu karna kengaretan update chap ini -_-' review again?

**Vitha and sasusaku:** terima kasih banyak atas pujiannya ^o^ ayo ayo tebak sendiri udah jadian belom? Hahaha… review again?

Untuk yang nanya SasuSaku udah jadian apa belom, saya yakin di chap ini dan chap depan kalian pasti nemu jawabannya :D

**Review again? Kamsa hamnida ^o^**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **saya saranin bagi yang udah punya lagu one year later dengerin lagu itu deh pas baca chapter ini. Dan bagi yang belom punya bisa download kok. hehehe…

**The Wizards**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**You're Beautiful Is Not Mine**

**One Year Later by Jessica SNSD (Girl's Generation) feat Onew SHINee**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Typo mungkin, gaje, aneh dan sebangsanya.**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Let's Enjoy The Last Chapter Of This Fict ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter sebelumnya…**

Sakura menatap mata Gaara. "Aku gak mau membuatmu lebih terluka. Lupakan aku, Gaara. Karena aku tidak mungkin bisa mencintaimu. Maaf…" Sakura membalikkan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Gaara sendiri.

Gaara berdiri mematung melihat kepergian Sakura. Kali ini sudah tidak ada harapan dan kesempatan untuk memasuki relung hati Sakura.

"Aku ditolak lagi. Seharusnya aku sudah terbiasa tapi, hatiku tetap merasa sakit," ucapnya pelan sambil meremas kemeja tepat di depan dadanya.

**Chapter 14**

Suara cicitan burung membangunkan Sakura dari tidurnya. Hari ini dia akan kembali lagi ke Konoha bersama Gaara. Ketika dia mengingat Gaara, kejadian semalam berputar dengan jelas di ingatannya. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika selama ini gadis yang sering Gaara ceritakan padanya adalah dirinya sendiri.

Sakura teringat dengan sikapnya selama ini pada Gaara. Selama ini Sakura terus menyakiti Gaara secara tidak langsung, bahkan Sakura mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai pria lain dan pastinya Gaara merasa sakit hati, tapi selama ini Gaara masih terus bersikap baik padanya. Dan semalam, Sakura benar-benar menghancurkan hati Gaara.

Sakura menghembuskan napasnya dan perlahan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya untuk mandi dan menyiapkan barang-barangnya untuk kembali pulang ke Konoha.

Gaara sudah terbangun sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Dia tidak langsung pergi mandi, dia justru memandang ke luar jendela kamarnya, menatap langit biru dengan awan putih yang berarak beriringan dihembus oleh si tuan angin.

"Perlahan, aku pasti bisa melupakannya seperti awan yang bergerak ditiup oleh angin," gumam Gaara dan mencoba tersenyum walau terlihat sangat pilu.

Gaara merapikan pakaiannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam koper kecil berwarna cokelat. Dia mengambil handuk dan lekas menuju kamar mandi.

Sakura berjalan sambil menunduk dengan handuk yang mengalungi lehernya. Sampai di depan kamar mandi, dia hendak memegang kenop pintu namun pintu dibuka dari dalam.

"Gaara." Sakura sedikit terlonjak kaget melihat Gaara.

Gaara tersenyum menatap Sakura. "_Ohayo,_ Sakura," sapa Gaara hangat dan mengacak pelan rambut Sakura.

"Hah? Ah… _o-ohayo_," jawab Sakura dengan canggung.

Gaara menaikkan alisnya mendengar suara Sakura yang sedikit terbata. "Sakura, cepat mandi. Kita harus cepat kembali ke Konoha karena harus latihan untuk konser nanti."

"Hah? I-iya," sahut Sakura. Gaara tersenyum dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura berbalik dan melihat Gaara yang berjalan.

"Gaara!" panggilnya. Gaara menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik memandang Sakura.

Sakura menunduk. "Maafkan aku," ucapnya penuh penyesalan.

Gaara tersenyum tulus. "Ah… bagaimana ya? Kalau aku gak mau memaafkanmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Gaara.

"Hah?" Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Gaara dengan tatapan terkejut.

Gaara terkekeh geli melihat respon Sakura, pantas Sasuke sering menggodanya. Sakura memandang bingung Gaara.

"Aku sudah terlatih dengan penolakanmu, Sakura. Jadi aku sudah terbiasa dan kau gak usah khawatir." Gaara menatap iris emerald Sakura dan tersenyum tulus.

"Maaf… tapi kita masih bisa berteman 'kan?" tanya Sakura dengan penuh harap.

"Tentu saja." Gaara mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "ya sudah, cepat mandi sana. Kau mau kalau nanti kita dimarahi Sasuke karena telat datang latihan?" Gaara mengayunkan tangannya menyuruh Sakura cepat masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Ah… ya!" jawab Sakura dengan ceria.

**~THE WIZARDS~**

Karin sedang duduk sambil menghafalkan dialog untuk _shooting_nya nanti. Di sekitarnya ada beberapa wanita dan "setengah wanita" yang sedang meriasnya ataupun menata rambutnya. Ketika Karin sedang berkonsentrasi menghafalkan dialog, dia mendengar suara yang berisik yang berasal dari TV yang ada di ruangan _make up_ tersebut.

Karin mendengar namanya dan Sasuke disebut-sebut dalam acara TV tersebut, sepertinya itu acara infotainment. Gosip seputar putusnya dia dan Sasuke memang langsung menyebar dengan cepat seperti virus yang dibawa oleh udara.

Sekarang Karin harus menghadapi berbagai pertanyaan dari orang-orang disekitarnya yang menanyakan perihal gosip tersebut benar atau tidak. Karin tidak mau menjawab karena dia tidak mau hal itu terjadi, yaitu putusnya dia dan Sasuke, tapi toh semua itu adalah kenyataan.

"Aaaarggh! bisakah kalian semua diam?" teriak Karin dan membuat orang-orang yang berkumpul di sekelilingnya menjadi diam.

Belum reda kemarahan Karin, dia melihat gosip antara Gaara dan Sakura di _infotainment_ tersebut dan hal itu membuat Karin menggeram kesal. Kenapa dia harus kesal? Tentu saja karena selama ini Sasuke lebih memerhatikan Sakura daripada dia, sekarang Sakura malah digosipkan dengan Gaara. Seharusnya gosip itu ada saat dia dan Sasuke masih bersama, kenapa malah muncul saat dia dan Sasuke sudah putus?

Karin melempar skrip yang dia baca tadi. Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang dengan rambut perak, dia mengambil skrip yang Karin lempar dan menyodorkannya pada Karin. Karin memandang orang itu dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"_Aigoo~_ sudah baik aku mau mengambilkan skrip ini untukmu," kata orang itu dengan kesal.

"Aku gak nyuruh kamu ngambil skrip itu!" jawab Karin ketus.

Orang itu menghela napas singkat, lalu memegang tangan Karin dan meletakkan skrip itu di genggaman tangan Karin. Karin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku bersedia menggantikan posisi Sasuke jika kau mau." Orang itu tersenyum sehingga menampilkan deretan giginya yang tajam.

"Aku gak sudi, Sui! Pergi sana!" Karin mengusir Suigetsu dengan kasar.

Blam!

Itu adalah suara pintu yang ditutup paksa oleh Karin untuk mengusir Suigetsu, pria yang tadi menyatakan cintanya secara tidak langsung kepada Karin namun langsung ditolak mentah-mentah. Suigetsu masih berdiri di depan pintu sambil menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Karin… Karin… _You drive me crazy_." Begitu ucapnya dengan pelan dan tersenyum lebar.

**~THE WIZARDS~**

Sakura dan Gaara sedang memasukkan koper-koper mereka ke dalam bagasi mobil Audi TT RS putih milik Gaara. Sedangkan Tsunade memerhatikan mereka berdua, sekarang kondisinya sudah membaik dan dia tidak perlu tidur berlama-lama di kasurnya lagi. Sebenarnya penyakitnya memang tidak begitu parah, yang menyebabkan dia menjadi tidak bertenaga karena rasa rindunya pada si cucu tersayang.

Sakura berjalan menghampiri neneknya untuk berpamitan, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih karena tidak akan bertemu dengan neneknya untuk waktu yang lama, mengingat kesibukannya sebagai mahasiswi dan juga jadwal manggungnya dengan The Wizards yang mulai padat.

"Aku pamit, baasan," ucap Sakura dengan sedih.

Tsunade meraih kedua pipi Sakura dan tersenyum menatapnya. "Jangan sedih begitu, aku pasti baik-baik saja. Kau di sana harus menjaga dirimu dengan baik ya!"

"Ya!" Sakura mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum, lalu mereka berdua berpelukan.

Sakura berjalan menuju mobil Gaara, di sana sudah berdiri Gaara yang siap membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Sakura. Sakura membalikkan badan dan membungkukkan badannya untuk berpamitan dengan sang nenek, begitu pula dengan Gaara. Tsunade tersenyum lembut melihatnya.

Gaara membukakan pintu mobil dan Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil, kemudian dia memutari moncong mobil dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Gaara mengemudikan mobilnya perlahan meninggalkan rumah Tsunade, Tsunade melambaikan tangannya mengantar kepulangan cucunya beserta Gaara ke Konoha.

**~THE WIZARDS~**

Sasuke sedang duduk di balkon mansion. Dia sedang merenungi kejadian semalam, saat dia melihat Gaara memeluk Sakura. Sejujurnya perasaannya sangat sakit dan terluka. Dia sangat kecewa dengan Gaara, terutama Sakura. Tapi, dia juga sudah mengetahui dari dulu kalau Gaara menyukai Sakura, dan bodohnya dia membiarkan Sakura selalu bersama-sama Gaara.

Sasuke mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika mengingat bahwa selama Sakura sedih, dia jarang ada di sisinya, selalu saja ada Gaara yang rela melakukan apa saja agar Sakura tidak kembali sedih. Sasuke sadar jika yang terluka bukan hanya dia, tapi Gaara juga.

Merenungi hal itu tidak lantas membuat ego Uchiha yang satu ini runtuh. Dia kembali mengingat kejadian semalam atau saat-saat kedekatan Gaara dan Sakura. Jangan-jangan hati Sakura sudah berpindah kepada Gaara, sehingga Sakura membawa Gaara ke rumah neneknya dan mereka bertemu dengan kakaknya Gaara di sebuah restoran.

Pikiran-pikiran negatif tentang Sakura terus berputar di otak Sasuke. Sudahlah, dia tidak mau tahu lagi tentang Sakura. Memikirkannya membuat hatinya sakit dan membuat pusing kepalanya. Sasuke menenggak bir sebanyak-banyaknya untuk bisa menghapus bayang-bayang Sakura di otaknya.

Suara mesin mobil terdengar semakin mendekati mansion, Sasuke melongok melihat mobil siapa itu, dan ternyata itu adalah mobil Gaara. Sasuke terus memerhatikan mobil itu sampai Sakura dan Gaara keluar dari dalam mobil.

Gaara mengeluarkan koper yang ada di dalam bagasi, Sakura ikut membantunya. Ketika Sakura menyeret kopernya, dia melihat Sasuke sedang memerhatikannya dari atas balkon. Sakura tersenyum melihat Sasuke, namun yang dia dapat adalah sikap dingin dari Sasuke dengan sorotan mata tajam seolah-olah dia sangat membenci Sakura.

Sakura bingung melihat sikap Sasuke, sehingga membuatnya mematung melihat Sasuke dan senyumnya pun pudar. Gaara yang menyadari bahwa Sakura tidak juga berjalan masuk ke dalam mansion mencoba melihat apa yang sedang Sakura lihat. Ketika dia mengangkat kepalanya melihat ke balkon, dia mendapatkan Sasuke yang sedang menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tajam.

Sekilas mata Gaara dan Sasuke bertemu, Gaara dapat merasakan betapa besar kemarahan Sasuke. Sasuke segera membalikkan badannya dan masuk ke dalam mansion.

Gaara menepuk kepala Sakura pelan, membuat Sakura tersadar dari kebisuannya. "Sakura, ayo kita masuk," ucapnya dengan tersenyum mencoba menenangkan Sakura. Sakura pun menggangguk dan tersenyum mengikuti Gaara masuk ke dalam mansion.

Di dalam mansion mereka langsung disambut meriah oleh Naruto, Kakashi dan Shizune. Sakura dan Gaara bingung memandang mereka bertiga.

"Selamat ya atas hubungan kalian!" seru Naruto ceria dan memeluk Sakura juga Gaara.

"Kalian ini! Masa mau nikah gak cerita-cerita sama kita dulu sih!" Shizune bicara sambil memainkan rambutnya.

"Menikah?" tanya Sakura dan Gaara bersamaan dengan kaget.

"_Aigo, aigoo~,_ kenapa kalian terkejut sekali seperti itu? Waktu aku melihat berita tentang kalian berdua juga sangat terkejut. Ternyata memang benar kalian berdua ini saling mencintai," tutur Kakashi membuat Sakura dan Gaara membulatkan matanya.

"Kalian bicara apa? Tidak mungkin kami menikah karena Sakura mencintai orang lain, bukan aku." Gaara menjelaskan setelah melihat wajah panik Sakura. Sekarang dia mengerti kenapa semalam Sasuke datang ke rumah neneknya Sakura, dan bodohnya dia malah melakukan hal yang fatal sehingga membuat Sasuke menatapnya dan Sakura dengan tatapan benci.

"Jadi semua itu cuma gosip?" tanya Kakashi.

"Aku bilang juga apa, Kakashi-nii! Semua itu cuma gosip!" omel Naruto.

"_Aigoo~_ aku kira itu bukan gosip. Berarti selama ini aku salah menilai ya?" tanya Kakashi sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Dasar _baka_ Kakashi!" Shizune menjitak kepala Kakashi, "lalu siapa orang yang dicintai Sakura?" tanya Shizune sambil memandang Sakura.

"Itu…" ucap Sakura, lalu dia melihat Sasuke turun dari tangga di dekat ruang tengah. Mata mereka bertemu, namun Sasuke segera membuang muka dan berjalan menuju dapur. Sakura menunduk melihat apa yang Sasuke lakukan. Kini Sakura mengerti mengapa Sasuke tadi menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Semua karena gosip itu.

Gaara melihat Sasuke turun dari tangga dan dia memerhatikan bagaimana Sasuke membuang muka ketika mata Sasuke dan Sakura bertemu. Gaara memerhatikan Sakura yang menunduk dan menhela napas berat. Sepertinya Sakura sangat sedih dan itu semua karena kesalahannya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Naruto, Kakashi dan Shizune yang melihat Sakura menunduk jadi merasa khawatir dan bersalah. Apa mereka membuat kesalahan ya sehingga menyebabkan Sakura menjadi sedih seperti itu? Mereka juga belum mengetahui siapa sebenarnya pria yang disukai Sakura. Semua ini seperti menjadi sebuah teka-teki untuk mereka.

**~THE WIZARDS~**

The Wizards sekarang berada di KME untuk latihan menjelang konser tunggal mereka yang tinggal lima hari lagi di Korea Selatan, tepatnya di kota Seoul. Berkali-kali Sakura mencoba bicara empat mata dengan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke selalu menghindarinya, bahkan terkesan bahwa Sasuke tidak menganggap Sakura ada.

Gaara juga tidak tinggal diam saja, dia mencoba bicara pada Sasuke tapi Sasuke justru mengabaikannya. Gaara tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana, dia benar-benar tidak enak dengan Sakura.

Gaara, Naruto dan Sakura berdiri memandang kepergian Sasuke setelah latihan di studio KME. Sakura menunduk memandang tuts-tuts _keyboardn_ya, sedangkan Gaara terus memerhatikan Sakura dengan gitar yang di sampirkan pada pundaknya. Naruto juga merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan Sasuke, Sakura dan Gaara.

Naruto berdiri sambil membawa _stick_ drumnya untuk menghampiri Gaara. Naruto benar-benar tidak menyukai kecanggungan di antara mereka semua. Dia memang tidak tahu apa-apa, namun semua itu berdampak pada dirinya. Ya, dia tahu Sasuke memang orang yang dingin dan ketus, namun ini jauh lebih buruk dari Sasuke yang dia kenal sebelumnya.

"Gaara, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan sambil sesekali melirik Sakura.

Gaara melirik Naruto sekilas, lalu dia menghela napas berat dan memerhatikan Sakura lagi. Melihat Gaara yang menghembuskan napas seperti itu, Naruto yakin masalah mereka pastilah berat.

"Ceritakan padaku, aku tidak tahu apa-apa saat ini. Mungkin kalau kau menceritakannya aku bisa membantu," tawar Naruto. Gaara menatap Naruto dan dia dapat melihat keseriusan di mata yang sewarna dengan air laut itu.

Gaara menggedikkan kepala ke arah pintu studio yang berarti, kita-bicarakan-ini-di-luar-saja. Naruto mengangguk dan keluar dari studio latihan bersama Gaara meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di sana dengan masih menunduk menatap _keyboard_nya.

**~THE WIZARDS~**

Gaara dan Naruto bicara di balkon KME. Naruto berdiri di belakang Gaara, dia menunggu apa yang akan disampaikan oleh Gaara. Gaara membalikkan badannya menatap Naruto yang terlihat cemas.

"Naruto, semua ini salahku." Pernyataan Gaara membuat Naruto menautkan alisnya dan menatap Gaara tidak mengerti.

"Maksudmu?"

Gaara menatap langit yang terlihat mendung. "Orang yang dicintai Sakura adalah Sasuke," Naruto terbelalak mendengarnya. "dan Sasuke juga mencintai Sakura," lanjut Gaara.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganmu?" tanya Naruto, dia benar-benar bingung dan tidak mengerti.

Gaara menarik napas dalam sebelum mengatakan, "Aku juga mencintai Sakura. Kau pasti mengerti, Naruto."

Mata Naruto kali ini benar-benar membulat. Jadi akar permasalahan mereka selama ini adalah cinta segitiga antara Sasuke, Sakura dan Gaara.

"Kau sudah coba bicara dengan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Sudah, dan dia selalu mengabaikan apa yang aku katakan." Gaara menghembuskan napas berat.

Naruto mengerti mengapa Sasuke seperti itu. Naruto menghela napas lalu menepuk pundak Gaara. "Tenang saja, akan kubantu bicara dengan Sasuke."

"Terima kasih," ucap Gaara dan mencoba tersenyum. Naruto membalas senyumnya.

**~THE WIZARDS~**

Sakura memencet tuts-tuts piano dengan asal. Dia benar-benar pusing dengan masalah antara dia dan Sasuke. Lagi-lagi dia membuat masalah dan membuat Sasuke marah. Dia benar-benar merasa tidak berguna.

Sakura berjalan menuju tempat gitar Sasuke yang disandarkan. Dia menyentuh gitar itu dengan tatapan sedih. Dia benar-benar menyesal atas semua kesalahannya.

"Sasuke-kun, maafkan aku. Aku selalu membuatmu marah," ucapnya sambil meneteskan air mata.

Sakura benar-benar rindu bicara dengan Sasuke. Tidak apalah jika Sasuke memarahinya seperti waktu dulu daripada didiamkan seperti sekarang ini, itu membuatnya tersiksa. Kalau terus seperti ini yang ada Sakura hanya merepotkan banyak pihak.

Karena masalahnya dengan Sasuke, Gaara dan Naruto juga ikut didiamkan oleh Sasuke, begitu juga dengan Kakashi dan Shizune. Semua orang jadi terlibat dalam masalahnya. Satu-satunya jalan keluar dari masalah ini adalah dengan mengundurkan dirinya dari The Wizards.

Sakura membulatkan tekadnya, setelah konser tunggal nanti dia harus keluar dari The Wizards. Ya, harus.

**~THE WIZARDS~**

Naruto dan Gaara tetap berusaha bicara dengan Sasuke tapi hasilnya nihil, hingga akhirnya konser tunggal yang mereka nanti-nanti akan segera tiba. Apakah mereka akan tetap seperti perang dingin begini saat mereka konser nanti? Tidak ada yang tahu.

Dua hari sebelum konser, Sakura menemui Kakashi di KME. Lima belas menit Sakura menunggu Kakashi di balkon KME, akhirnya Kakashi muncul juga.

"Yo! Sakura! Ada apa kau ingin bertemu denganku?" tanya Kakashi dengan tersenyum, terlihat dari matanya yang menyipit.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan, Kakashi-nii." Sakura menatap Kakashi dengan serius.

"Ada apa? Kelihatannya serius sekali? Kau gugup ya soal konser nanti?" tanya Kakashi sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sakura. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu ada apa?" tanya Kakashi penasaran.

"Setelah konser nanti…" Sakura memberi jeda agak lama, "…aku ingin keluar dari The Wizards."

Kakashi terlonjak kaget mendengar pernyataan Sakura. 'Ini pasti mimpi!' batinnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Kakashi merasa pipinya sakit karena ditampar olehnya sendiri. Kakashi menatap Sakura dan Sakura masih menatap Kakashi dengan serius.

"Kau pasti bercanda 'kan? Hahaha…" Kakashi tertawa.

"Aku serius, Kakashi-nii!" kata Sakura dengan tegas.

Kakashi menatap Sakura tidak percaya. "Kenapa, Sakura? Apa alasannya?"

"Aku gak mau menyusahkan kalian lagi. Sudah cukup aku membuat masalah," ucap Sakura dan bangkit dari duduknya, "tolong sampaikan surat pengunduran diriku ini pada Yamato-sama setelah konser nanti. _Arigatou gozaimasu!_" Sakura membungkukkan badannya lalu pergi meninggalkan Kakashi yang terdiam mematung memandang kepergian Sakura.

Kakashi mengambil surat dengan amplop putih yang ditinggalkan sakura di atas meja tadi. Matanya berkaca-kaca melihat amplop itu. Dia sangat menyayangkan pengunduran diri Sakura, padahal Sakura adalah gadis yang multitalenta dan sangat baik.

"Sakura, kenapa kau keluar dari The Wizards?" tanya Kakashi dengan suara parau sambil menyeka air mata yang menetes dengan lengannya.

**~THE WIZARDS~**

The Wizards sudah terbang menuju Korea Selatan tepat sehari sebelum konser mereka. Mereka menempati kelas eksklusif di pesawat yang mereka tumpangi. Sakura duduk di belakang Sasuke, sedangkan Gaara di samping Kiri Sakura dan Naruto di depan Sakura.

Sakura terus memandang ke luar jendela pesawat, ini adalah saat-saat terakhir dia bersama The Wizards. Sakura memandang Sasuke yang jaraknya diagonal dari kursinya. Sakura menghela napas berat saat memerhatikan Sasuke yang sedang memandang ke luar jendela. Gaara memerhatikan Sakura yang terus menatap Sasuke.

'Sasuke-kun, mulai besok aku gak akan menyusahkanmu lagi dan aku gak akan membuatmu marah lagi. Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun,' batin Sakura sambil terus memandang Sasuke walaupun hanya tubuh bagian kanannya saja yang terlihat.

Gaara mengepalkan tangannya saat melihat ekspresi sedih Sakura. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kursi di depannya.

Sasuke terus menatap ke luar jendela, dia memandangi awan putih yang terlihat lembut. Tiba-tiba sebuah awan membentuk wajah Sakura. Raut wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi pilu. Selama hampir dua minggu ini dia tidak bicara dengan Sakura dan itu dia akui mampu membuatnya tersiksa.

Setiap Sakura mencegatnya keluar dari studio latihan dan mengajaknya bicara empat mata selalu Sasuke abaikan. Setiap Sakura mencoba mengajaknya bicara di mansion, selalu tak dianggap olehnya. Sejujurnya dia ingin sekali bicara dengan Sakura dan entah mengapa yang dilakukan oleh tubuhnya justru kebalikan dari isi hatinya.

Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terlampau egois. Naruto dan Gaara sering bicara mengenai masalahnya dengan Sakura namun tak pernah digubrisnya. Gaara minta maaf padanya dan menjelaskan semuanya dari awal sampai sedetail-detailnya pun Sasuke tidak mau mendengarkannya. Sebenarnya maksud kedua temannya itu sangat baik, tapi dengan ego yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke, Sasuke tidak mau memedulikannya.

Sekarang Sasuke bingung harus berbuat apa. Diam-diam dia sering memerhatikan Sakura yang terlihat sedih dan tidak pernah tersenyum semenjak terjadi masalah antara dia, Sakura dan Gaara. Ingin sekali Sasuke membuat Sakura tersenyum, namun entah mengapa rasanya begitu berat membuka mulut untuk bicara dengan Sakura atau melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sakura.

Sasuke lebih memilih menjauhi Sakura karena dia tidak ingin membuat Sakura sakit hati lebih dari ini. Dia tidak sanggup melihat Sakura sedih lebih dari ini.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya sedikit ke kursi Sakura. Dia melihat Sakura sedang memandang ke luar jendela pesawat. 'Sakura…' panggilnya lirih dalam hati.

**~THE WIZARDS~**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama beberapa jam, akhirnya The Wizards sampai di hotel tempat mereka menginap. Mereka berempat langsung menuju kamar mereka masing-masing untuk beristirahat. Besok adalah konser yang penting bagi mereka.

**Di tempat lain…**

Karin sedang berjalan dengan dikawal asistennya menuju salah satu hotel berbintang lima yang diketahui adalah hotel tempat The Wizards menginap. Jika kita lihat, di belakang para asisten Karin ternyata masih ada satu orang lagi yang berjalan dengan santainya sambil membawa koper hitam miliknya.

Karin menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba sehingga membuat para asistennya terkejut dan menghentikan langkah mereka. Seseorang yang berjalan paling belakang pun menabrak para asisten Karin yang berhenti mendadak.

"Aduh!" ucap orang itu.

Karin membalikkan badannya, para asisten Karin buru-buru menepi sehingga membuka jalan untuk Karin. Karin menatap kesal orang yang terjatuh karena menabrak tadi.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku, Suigetsu _baka_?" tanya Karin kesal.

Suigetsu melihat Karin sambil nyengir lebar, dia pun berdiri. "Aku gak mengikutimu. Kebetulan saja aku ingin menonton konser The Wizards seperti yang akan kau lakukan."

Tiga sudut siku tercetak di jidat Karin. Tapi setelah dia ingat-ingat lagi kata-kata Suigetsu yang terakhir yang menyatakan bahwa dia akan menonton konser The Wizards, Karin pun mempunyai sebuah ide.

"Oh begitu… baiklah, bagaimana kalau nanti kita nonton bersama saja?" tawarnya. Tentu saja tawaran itu membuat Suigetsu terlonjak senang.

Dengan cengiran yang lebar Suigetsu menjawab, "Tentu saja!"

Karin yang mendengar jawaban Suigetsu segera membalikkan badan untuk meneruskan perjalanannya menuju lobi hotel sambil menyeringai. "Lihat saja Sasuke-kun, aku akan membalasmu," ucapnya dengan pelan sambil menyeringai.

**~THE WIZARDS~**

Sakura menyibak gorden di kamarnya membiarkan cahaya mentari menghangatkannya. Sakura memandang kota Seoul dipagi hari dari lantai tujuh itu. Tidak ubahnya seperti ibu kota di setiap Negara, jalan raya Seoul dipagi hari sudah sangat ramai. Mobil-mobil di jalan raya terlihat seperti semut-semut yang sedang berjalan.

Sakura memandang langit yang terlihat cerah dan salju-salju mulai meleleh karena terkena hangatnya cahaya matahari. Sakura tersenyum lalu dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

Ketiga anggota The Wizards yang lain juga sudah bangun dan bersiap-siap untuk membersihkan diri mereka. Jadwal mereka sangat padat dimulai dari pagi ini pukul 09.00 waktu Korea Selatan, untuk konferensi pers.

Kegiatan demi kegiatan telah The Wizards lewati hingga tak terasa mereka sudah menyelesaikan geladi di panggung besar yang akan mereka gunakan. Para _fans_ mereka pun terlihat sudah ada yang datang di sekitar halaman gedung yang memang biasa digunakan untuk berbagai macam konser atau acara besar lainnya.

The Wizards diberikan waktu istirahat selama dua jam sebelum pentas. Ini mereka manfaatkan untuk menyiapkan diri mereka dari rasa gugup dan merias diri mereka.

Shizune telah siap untuk merias keempat anggota The Wizards itu. Yang pertama kali dia rias adalah Sakura, sedangkan yang lainnya sedang dirias oleh para penata rias yang lainnya.

Sasuke terkadang melirik melihat Sakura yang sedang dirias oleh Shizune. Tanpa sengaja, Gaara menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura lalu matanya dan mata Sasuke pun bertemu. Sasuke terkejut lalu buru-buru dia membuang muka. Gaara tersenyum kecil melihat Sasuke yang tertangkap basah olehnya sedang memerhatikan Sakura.

Gaara mengembalikkan posisi kepalanya kembali memandang cermin sambil tersenyum kecil. Karena cermin itu sangat panjang, maka Naruto bisa melihat ekspresi Gaara tersebut.

"Ada hal yang menggembirakanmu ya?" tanya Naruto.

Gaara tersenyum, "Sepertinya begitu," jawabnya.

Setelah Sakura selesai dirias, Shizune menyuruh Sakura untuk memakai pakaian yang sudah disiapkan oleh Shizune. Sakura mengangguk dan langsung menuju toilet untuk mengganti baju karena ruang ganti sangat penuh oleh orang-orang yang menata pakaian-pakaian yang akan The Wizards pakai untuk tampil nanti. Shizune melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan menyempurnakan _make up_ anggota The Wizards yang lainnya

Saat Sakura berjalan mencari toilet di luar ruang _make up,_ yang lagi-lagi toilet di ruang _make up_ sedang digunakan oleh orang lain, dia melihat pemandangan di luar gedung dari dinding yang terbuat dari kaca. Sakura berdecak kagum melihat pemandangan pohon yang ditutupi salju di bawah sana.

"Sayang sekali aku hanya bisa melihatnya sekali, tapi aku bersyukur walaupun hanya sekali. Semua ini karena The Wizards," gumamnya sambil terus memandang pemandangan yang indah itu dan dia melanjutkan perjalanannya mencari toilet.

Sakura akan memakai kaos putih dilapisi blazer hitam yang panjangnya sampai siku dengan kerah asimetris. Sakura juga nanti akan memakai celana hitam ketat dengan _boots_ putih dan sebuah topi Fedora putih. Rambut Sakura dibuat keriting dibagian bawah.

Satu jam telah berlalu dan The Wizards sudah selesai di rias dan memakai kostum mereka, dan sudah selama itu pula Sakura belum kembali ke ruang _make up_.

Sasuke memakai kaos putih yang dilapisi oleh blazer hitam. Sasuke juga memakai celana hitam ketat dan sepatu kets putih sampai mata kaki. Dia juga memakai topi Fedora bulat dengan warna hitam.

Gaara memakai kaos putih dengan dipadu blazer hitam yang panjangnya hanya sampai bawah siku. Dia juga memakai celana hitam ketat dengan sepatu yang sama dengan Sasuke.

Naruto memakai kaos hijau tua dengan dilapisi rompi hitam, lengan kaosnya dia gulung sedikit. Dia juga memakai celana hitam ketat dan sepatu kets putih.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruang _make up_ dan berjalan-jalan sebentar mencari ketenangan. Gaara dan Naruto memilih untuk duduk saja di ruang _make up_.

Kakashi masuk ke dalam ruang _make up_ dan yang terlihat hanyalah Gaara, Naruto, Shizune dan beberapa orang lainnya. Kakashi langsung mengambil tempat duduk di dekat Gaara.

Kakashi menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat membuat Gaara, Naruto dan Shizune menatapnya.

"Ada apa, Kakashi? Jangan bilang ada masalah," tanya Shizune.

Kakashi memandang Shizune yang berdiri di depannya, lalu dia menghembuskan napasnya lagi. "Haaaah… ini masalah yang sangat besar." Gaara, Naruto dan Shizune langsung memandang Kakashi dengan serius.

"Sakura akan keluar dari The Wizards setelah konser ini selesai dan ini surat pengunduran dirinya." Kakashi meletakan amplop putih yang berisi surat pengunduran diri Sakura di atas meja di depannya.

Naruto langsung mengambil amplop itu dan membaca tulisan di depan amplop, itu memang benar amplop yang berisi surat pengunduran diri Sakura.

"Ini benar surat pengunduran diri Sakura-chan. Lalu kita harus bagaimana? Aku gak mau Sakura-chan keluar dari The Wizards," kata Naruto sambil menatap ketiga orang di sekitarnya.

"Kita harus bicara dengan Sasuke." Gaara berdiri dan pergi dari ruangan disusul oleh Naruto.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Shizune pada Kakashi.

"Aku juga gak tahu. Sebaiknya kita mencari Sakura." Kakashi berdiri lalu pergi dari ruangan _make up_ diikuti Shizune.

**~THE WIZARDS~**

Sasuke sedang berjalan-jalan karena bosan menunggu waktu tampilnya yang masih lama. Di tengah perjalanannya dia bertemu dua makhluk yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu.

"Sasuke, kita bertemu di sini rupanya?" kata seorang wanita berambut merah. Laki-laki yang berdiri di sampingnya menyunggingkan senyum pada Sasuke. Sasuke menanggapinya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Gak heran kita bertemu di sini karena kau ada di sini pasti ingin menonton konser The Wizards," jawab Sasuke datar. Ternyata basa-basi Karin tidak berguna untuk Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Dengar ya, aku ke sini bukan untuk menontonmu, tapi The Wizards! Aku juga datang bersama pacar baruku!" seru Karin sambil melirik Suigetsu.

Suigetsu membungkukkan badannya sedikit, "Namaku, Suigetsu. Salam kenal, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya sedikit pada Suigetsu, lalu melirik Karin sambil berkata. "Siapa yang bilang kau ke sini untuk menontonku?" Sasuke berjalan melewati kedua orang itu membuat urat-urat kemarahan di dahi Karin muncul. Sedangkan Suigetsu menahan tawa melihat Karin yang kata-katanya selalu dibalikkan Sasuke.

**~THE WIZARDS~**

Naruto berpencar dengan Gaara untuk mencari Sasuke. Dia melewati beberapa ruangan dan menemukan Sasuke yang sedang berjalan di depannya. Naruto langsung berlari sambil meneriakkan nama Sasuke.

"Sasuke, berhenti!"

Sasuke mendengar seseorang berteriak memanggilnya dan dia tahu betul suara cempreng siapa itu kalau bukan Naruto. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya menunggu Naruto menghampirinya.

Naruto terengah-engah berlari mengejar Sasuke. Dia mengatur napasnya dulu sebelum bicara dengan Sasuke.

"_Teme,_ aku mau tanya satu hal padamu." Naruto menatap serius Sasuke, membuat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kalau bukan hal yang penting sebaiknya gak usah bertanya," sahut Sasuke ketus.

Naruto menghela napas kesal. "Ini sangat penting, _teme!_ Menyangkut keutuhan band kita!" teriak Naruto membuat Sasuke kesal.

"Hn?"

"Apa kau masih mencintai Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto.

Pertanyaan Naruto tadi membuat Sasuke sedikit salah tingkah. Dia bingung mau menjawab apa, sebenarnya dia masih mencintai Sakura tapi dia takut kalau akan menyakiti Sakura lagi. Jadi Sasuke lebih memilih melengos pergi, meninggalkan Naruto tanpa jawaban apapun dan itu membuat Naruto menggeram kesal.

"Oy, _teme!_ Jangan bohongi perasaanmu sendiri!" teriak Naruto dan mampu menghentikan langkah Sasuke sejenak.

"Membohongi perasaan? Tch." Sasuke mendengus dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Naruto berdiri memandang langkah Sasuke yang makin jauh.

**~THE WIZARDS~**

Sakura berjalan cepat mencari ruang _make up_ The Wizards namun belum juga ketemu, sepertinya dia tersesat. Saat Sakura sedang berjalan sambil mencari-cari ruang _make up_, dia berpapasan dengan Sasuke. Mereka berdua terdiam dan saling memandang dalam diam. Tidak dapat dipungkiri tatapan mereka berdua adalah tatapan rindu yang dalam, tapi mereka mencoba mengubur itu semua.

Sasuke berjalan melewati Sakura yang masih terdiam mematung di tempatnya. Sakura memejamkan matanya merasakan hembusan angin ketika Sasuke berjalan melewatinya. Sungguh rasanya sesak sekali dada Sakura.

Sakura membuka matanya dan dia tahu Sasuke sudah pergi jauh, oleh karena itu Sakura berlari mencari tempat yang ia tuju sejak tadi. Tanpa Sakura tahu, Sasuke berdiri dibalik tembok sambil mengamati Sakura. Sasuke meremas kaos yang dia pakai sambil menggertakan giginya karena kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju toilet. Dia masuk ke dalam toilet dan memandang dirinya di depan cermin. Sasuke mencengkeram westafel di depannya. Tiba-tiba pintu toilet terbuka dan muncul Gaara yang sedikit terkejut juga lega karena menemukan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat kehadiran Gaara mencoba untuk pergi menghindarinya. "Sakura akan keluar dari The Wizards setelah konser nanti."

Ucapan Gaara membuat Sasuke terkejut dan segera membalikkan badannya memandang Gaara.

"Jika kau benar-benar mencintainya, kejarlah dia. Jangan kau lepaskan sebelum dia memintamu melepaskannya," kata Gaara dengan menatap onyx Sasuke.

"Tahu apa kau tentangku?" tanya Sasuke dengan dingin.

"Ya, aku memang tidak tahu banyak tentangmu. Tapi setidaknya aku lebih baik darimu, aku menyerah dan melepaskan Sakura karena dia bilang kalau dia hanya mencintaimu. Sekarang silakan kau ambil jalanmu sendiri, apa kau akan mempertahankan dirimu dengan sikap aroganmu atau kau mengejar Sakura. Semua terserah padamu, Tuan Uchiha." Gaara bicara dengan tegas lalu meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di toilet.

Sasuke terdiam dengan kata-kata Gaara. Ya benar, selama ini dia terlalu angkuh hingga mengorbankan Sakura seperti ini. Lalu apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya?

Sasuke segera keluar dari toilet dan memanggil Gaara yang berjalan tidak jauh dari toilet. "Gaara!"

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya tanpa memandang Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Gaara lalu menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu," ucap Sasuke. Gaara tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

**~THE WIZARDS~**

Waktu konser telah tiba. Naruto, Gaara dan Sakura sedang berdiri di belakang panggung. Kaki Sakura terasa bergetar karena gugup, Naruto pun juga sama.

"_Aigoo~_ aku gugup sekali!" seru Naruto dengan memegang erat kedua _stick_ drumnya.

"Aku juga, Naruto. Lihat saja penontonnya sampai memenuhi gedung. Kata Kakashi-nii tiketnya _sold out_ semua." Sakura menggenggam tangannya sendiri saking gugupnya.

"Kalian berdua jangan gugup begitu, nanti berpengaruh terhadap penampilan kalian nanti. Coba kalian mengambil napas pelan dan membuangnya pelan-pelan," saran Gaara dengan tersenyum.

Naruto dan Sakura mencoba melakukan apa yang disarankan Gaara. Tiba-tiba Yamato, Kakashi dan Shizune menghampiri mereka.

"Di mana Sasuke?" tanya Yamato.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya tidak tahu. Sakura memilih diam. Gaara juga diam atau malah berpura-pura diam.

"_Aigoo~!_ Bagaimana ini?" tanya Yamato dengan panik.

"Aku punya ide," ucap Gaara dan menarik perhatian semua yang ada disekitarnya. "Bagaimana kalau Sakura dan aku mengisi panggung duluan sambil menunggu kedatangan Sasuke?" mata Sakura terbelalak mendengar ide Gaara.

"Ah! Ide bagus! Kalian akan berduet. Kakashi, cepat beritahu _operator_ tentang duet Gaara dan Sakura!" perintah Yamato. Kakashi mengangguk lalu segera pergi mencari operator diikuti Shizune.

"Ta-tapi kita belum latihan." Sakura terlihat panik.

"Tenang saja. Anggap saja kita sedang karaoke," Gaara menepuk kepala Sakura pelan. "Aku akan menyusul Kakashi-nii, kita akan menyanyikan lagu _one year later._ Kau tahu lagu itu 'kan?" lanjutnya.

Sakura dengan ragu mengangguk. Gaara langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura bersama Naruto dan Yamato.

"Tenang saja, Sakura. Kau pasti bisa!" seru Yamato sambil mengepalkan tangannya menyemangati Sakura.

"_Yosh!_ Sakura-chan, _ganbatte!_" Naruto ikutan mengepalkan tangannya. Sakura menghembuskan napasnya dan menunduk pasrah.

**~THE WIZARDS~**

Lampu panggung sengaja diredupkan oleh _operator._ Sakura dengan kaki gemetar berjalan memasuki panggung dan berdiri di tengah-tengah panggung. Sakura memegang erat mikrofon dengan kedua tangannya sambil menunggu alunan musik.

"Huuuuft… aku pasti bisa!" ucapnya dan tidak lama kemudian alunan musik terdengar dan sorotan lampu panggung langsung mengarah padanya. Sakura menutup matanya dan mulai menyanyikan lagunya.

Sakura:** Hanchameul ggumeul ggun geot gata**

**Handongan hemaego hemaeta**

Sakura membuka matanya dan memberanikan diri memandang penonton yang tadinya bersorak, tiba-tiba menjadi diam mendengarkan Sakura menyanyi. Sakura mencoba fokus mengatur suaranya agar tidak terdengar fals dan mencoba menghayati lagu.

Sakura: **Machi yaksogirado handeut naekyejeoreul keoseulleo**

**Keu nacheoreom maju seoineun uri**

Di belakang panggung Gaara, Naruto, Kakashi, Shizune dan Yamato memerhatikan Sakura yang sedang bernyanyi dengan tempat yang berbeda.

Shizune menggenggam tangannya sendiri sambil menikmati nyanyian Sakura, Kakashi mengambil kesempatan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Shizune tapi kepalanya langsung dipukul Shizune. Yamato tersenyum bangga, sedangkan Naruto memandang Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Gaara berdiri sendiri sambil terus tersenyum memerhatikan Sakura, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak Gaara dan Gaara langsung menolehkan kepalanya sedikit melihat orang itu, lalu dia tersenyum menyambut kedatangan orang yang telah ia tunggu.

Sakura: **Keu ddae uriga sseonaeryeogadeon areumdaweodeon iyagi**

**Keu ddae uriga gidohasseodeon yeonwon hajadeon yaksodeul**

**Hanashik ddeollda nauigaseumi keyondaji mothalgeol algie**

**Nesaenkage ggukgguk chamasseo**

**Neoui il nyeoneun ddo eoddaesseoni**

Sakura menurunkan tangan kanannya yang tadi memegang mikrofon, dia menunggu kemunculan Gaara untuk berduet dengannya.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara seseorang yang Sakura yakin itu bukan suara Gaara. Sakura langsung menengokkan kepalanya mencari sosok orang itu dan dia sangat terkejut melihat Sasuke yang keluar dari balik panggung, begitu juga dengan Naruto, Kakashi, Shizune dan Yamato.

Sasuke:** Hanchameul ijeun chae saraji**

**Handongan kawaenchanh deut haesseo**

Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke Sakura. Dia bernyanyi dengan begitu menghayati. Tatapan mata itu, ya tatapan mata itu yang tadi menunjukkan betapa rindunya dirinya dengan sang pujaan hati.

Sasuke: **Hajiman shigani heureumyeon ggaedara gago isseo**

**Neo obsineun an dwoedaneun geol**

Sasuke tepat berdiri di depan Sakura sambil menatap tepat di iris mata Sakura. Dia mencoba menunjukkannya sekarang, mencoba mengejar Sakura yang perlahan melangkah pergi meninggalkannya.

Sasuke: **Keu ddae uriga aju jogeumman eoreunseuwodeoramyeon**

**Keu ddae uriga micheo molladeon jigeumeul aradeoramyeon**

**Ggeuchi obneun huhwoeman dwoe nwoeidaga igyeonael jashini obseoseo**

**Keu got majeo ggukgguk chamasseo**

**Keureohge il nyeoni heullawasseo**

Sasuke menggenggam tangan kiri Sakura yang kosong, terasa dingin, mungkin karena Sakura gugup. Maka dari itu, Sasuke menggenggamnya dengan erat dan mengajaknya berjalan maju ke depan panggung, menunjukkan kepada semua _fans _mereka bahwa mereka begitu dekat.

Sakura:** Hokshi neodo nae mam gateulgga**

Sakura membalas genggaman Sasuke, dia juga tidak ingin Sasuke pergi darinya. Dia ingin tidak hanya di panggung ini Sasuke menggenggam tangannya, menatap lembut matanya, namun di luar dari ini semua, dia menginginkan Sasuke melakukan itu semua untuknya.

Sasuke:** Dashi han beonman gihwoereul jugeni**

Sasuke bicara lewat sorotan matanya seakan mengatakan, 'Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu.' Sakura menghadap Sasuke, sehingga mereka berdua berhadapan di depan hampir seribu penonton.

SasuSaku:** Ijen ara jeoldaero urineun heeojil su obseo**

**Saranghago ddo saranghaneun hansaram (**Sakura:** ooooh~)**

Mereka saling menatap, ini bukanlah _acting_ di atas panggung untuk menghayati lagu, namun ekspresi mereka begitu nyata. Para penonton pun dapat merasakannya. Gaara, Naruto, Kakashi, Shizune dan Yamato berdecak kagum meonton duet mereka.

Sasuke:** Uri johadeon cheoeum keu ddaero dashi toragasseumyeon hae**

Sakura:** Areumdawogo (**Sasuke:** Areumdawago) haengbokhaesseodeon (**Sasuke:** haengbokhaesseodeon) sarangieodeon naldeulro**

Sasuke:** Gaseum apeun yaegideul (**Sakura:** aaa~) heotdwoen datumdeul**

Sakura melepaskan tangannya yang di genggam Sasuke. Sakura meletakkan tangannya di depan dada Sasuke dan menatap sendu Sasuke, kemudian dia menunduk.

Sakura:** Ijen modu damudeo dugo**

**Dashin ggeonaeji malgiro hae**

**Kyejeori ddo heullo**

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura yang menyentuh dada bidangnya, mengarahkannya ke depan jantung Sasuke, berharap Sakura dapat merasakan detak jantungnya yang bertalu begitu cepat karena berhadapan dengannya. Bukan karena dia gugup di depan penonton yang begitu banyak, dia sudah terbiasa, bahkan dia pernah tampil di depan penonton yang lebih banyak dari ini.

Jantungnya berdetak cepat karena dia senang berkomunikasi dengan Sakura walaupun dengan cara begini dan dia juga takut kehilangan Sakura.

Sasuke:** Myeotnyeoni jinado**

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke. Dia merasakan jantung Sasuke berdetak dengan sangat cepat.

Sakura:** Oneul gadeun mamman**

SasuSaku:** Dashin obge…**

Sakura dan Sasuke saling bertatapan dengan posisi yang sama, yaitu tangan kiri Sakura menyentuh dada kiri Sasuke, merasakan detak jantung Sasuke, dan Sasuke masih menggenggam tangan Sakura.

Alunan musik berhenti dan riuh tepukan tangan dan jeritan penonton memenuhi gedung serba guna itu. Gaara sudah kembali bersama Naruto, Kakashi, Shizune dan Yamato. Mereka berlima masih menonton Sasuke dan Sakura yang bertahan berdiri di depan panggung. Mereka semua bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke.

Gaara kembali mengingat kejadian belum sampai satu jam yang lalu dimana Sasuke meminta pertolongan Gaara untuk membuatnya berduet dengan Sakura. Apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan oleh Sasuke?

Sasuke mengarahkan mikrofonnya ke depan mulutnya dan tetap menatap lembut Sakura. "Sakura, dengarkan aku."

Suara Sasuke membuat riuh sorakan penonton menjadi hening, mereka semua termasuk orang-orang di belakang panggung langsung memerhatikan kedua insan tersebut dengan penasaran.

Sakura hanya bisa menatap Sasuke. Dia tidak bisa menjawab karena tenggorokannya terasa tercekat.

"Aku akan sering mengatakan ini…" Sasuke memberi jeda membuat Sakura makin gugup, "…aku mencintaimu." Sasuke langsung mencium bibir Sakura membuat Sakura terbelalak.

Penonton yang melihat kejadian itupun terbelalak dan menganga. Naruto membulatkan matanya dan membuka mulut saking kagetnya. Gaara hanya terkejut sebentar, lalu dia tersenyum, begitu juga dengan Yamato. Yang paling heboh adalah Kakashi dan Shizune, mereka sampai menjerit histeris, dugaan mereka selama ini ternyata salah. Ah… ternyata Karin yang menonton di belakang panggung bersama Suigetsu pun menjadi kesal dan menendang apapun yang ada di depannya.

Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya yang mencium Sakura dan menatap Sakura dengan lembut. "Jadi, jangan pernah pergi dariku lagi." Sakura mengangguk sambil meneteskan air mata dan Sasuke merengkuh Sakura masuk ke dalam pelukannya diiringi riuhnya tepuk tangan yang ikut bahagia melihat mereka berdua.

**~THE WIZARDS~**

Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berdiri di balkon KME. Mereka sedang memandangi bintang yang tersebar begitu banyak di langit malam ini. Sakura terus tersenyum memandangi langit didampingi oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya yang tadinya memandang langit jadi memandang Sakura. "Kau senang?" tanyanya.

Sakura mengangguk dan menatap lembut Sasuke. "Ya, aku sangat senang. Akhirnya aku bisa bersama dengan bintangku lagi."

Sasuke tersenyum bangga mendengarnya. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi seolah sedang memetik sesuatu. "Hap!" Sasuke menatap Sakura, Sakura memasang mimik bingung.

"Ini bintang spesial untukmu." Sasuke menunjukkan sebuah kalung yang berliontinkan bintang pada Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum senang melihatnya, lalu dia menengadahkan tangannya sambil menerima kalung itu dari Sasuke.

"Ternyata kau sudah berubah banyak, Sasuke-kun. Kau benar-benar mencintaiku ya?" tanya Sakura sambil mengamati kalung yang diberikan Sasuke.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah sudut atas bibirnya. "Sakura, kau jadi besar kepala rupanya?" kata Sasuke dengan ketus dan hendak merebut kalung itu dari Sakura. Sakura menahan kalung itu dalam genggamannya.

"Aku gak akan melepaskan bintangku lagi. Kapan kau membeli ini untukku?" Sakura meletakkan genggaman tangannya di belakang badannya.

"Itu rahasia, oleh karena itu jaga bintangmu baik-baik!" perintah Sasuke sambil menunjuk Sakura. Sakura mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum sambil memadang kembali bintang di langit. Sasuke melirik Sakura lalu tersenyum lebar. "Ah itu ada bintang jatuh!" serunya sambil menunjuk langit sehingga Sakura menengokkan kepalanya ke arah yang ditunjuk Sasuke.

Saat Sakura menolehkan kepalanya, dengan cepat Sasuke merangkul Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Sakura sedikit kaget dan dia sedikit tertawa kecil.

"Apa ada yang lucu?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Gak ada kok, Sasuke-kun," jawab Sakura sambil menahan tawa.

"Apa kau berniat untuk keluar dari The Wizards lagi?" tanya Sasuke sambil melirik Sakura.

"Tentu saja tidak!" sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum bahagia. Sasuke pun ikut tersenyum.

Musim dingin tidak selalu sedingin kelihatannya. Dengan cinta yang tertanam di hati mereka berdua, musim dingin ini terasa hangat. Dengan kebersamaan mereka berdua, mereka mengalahkan hawa dingin itu dan tersenyum melihat badai salju di luar sana sambil berpegangan tangan.

**FIN**

**A/N: **Annyeong haseyo! Finally fict ini tamat juga. Hohoho… Gomapseumnida (terima kasih) buat **Kurosaki Naruto-nichan** yang udah memberi saran pada saya supaya ada duet antara SasuSaku dan saya membuatnya pas di ending. Fufufu… sengaja saya ambil beberapa adegan di ending ini yang agak sama dengan ending you're beautiful. Kamsa hamnida (terima kasih) buat readers dan reviewers yang setia membaca dan mereview fict saya dari chapter 1 sampe tamat, mian hamnida (maaf) gak bisa saya sebutin satu persatu, pokoknya thanks a bunch! Na neun nideul eul saranghae! (Aku sayang kalian semua!) Annyeong! (sampai jumpa!)

Saya bales review gak login:

**Vvvv:** Gak putus kok, vvvv ^^. Terima kasih ya buat reviewnya selama ini ^^. Bolehkah minta feedbacknya tentang akhir fic saya ini? Terima kasih ^^

**Kazuma B'tomat:** saya udah update kilat 'kan? Seminggu doing loh jaraknya. Terima kasih atas reviewnya ya. Bolehkan minta feedback for the last time? Makasih… ^o^

**Keylan:** nah, Keylan-ssi, chap ini full SasuSaku romance 'kan? Hehehe… makasih reviewnya ya ^^ bolehkan saya minta feedback untuk last chapter ini? Terima kasih ^o^

**agnes BigBang:** ini udah saya update kilat. Makasih reviewnya ya ^^ boleh minta feedback lagi? Gomapseumnida ^_^

**Hikari Shinju:** apa di chapter ini requestmu terpenuhi, Hikari-ssi? Saya kurang yakin juga sih. Hehehe xp. Makasih reviewnya ya dan makasih udah baca dari awal. Boleh minta review yg terakhir untuk chapter terakhir ini? Terima kasih ^^

**Me:** ini udah diupdate sekilat mungkin. Pake chidori soalnya. Loh? Makasih reviewnya ya! Review lagi? Terima kasih ^^

**Uchiha vio-chan:** ini udah diupate kilat. Makasih reviewnya ya! Review lagi? Makasih… ^^

**Vitha and sasusaku:** terima kasih banyak atas pujiannya. Tapi pasti masih ada kekurangannya -.- makasih ya udah review! Boleh minta review yg terakhir? Kamsa hamnida ^o^

Yang review login dichapter 13 kemaren: **Black-wingked reaper****, ****Violet-Yukko****, ****Sky pea-chan****, ****Putri Luna****, ****Thia Shirayuki****, ****Lady Spain****, ****Kurosaki Naruto-nichan****, ****4ntk4-ch4n****, ****ichiyama qalbi-neechan****, ****blue sakuchan****, ****Chousamori Aozora****, ****Red Flower Iki-chan**. Jeongmal kamsa hamnida! (benar-benar makasih banyak!)

**Untuk terakhir kalinya, bolehkan saya minta tanggapan readers semua lewat review untuk fic ini? Kamsa hamnida ^O^**


End file.
